


Restless Heart Syndrome

by violettestars



Series: The Ties That Bind [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Series, Prequel, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 116,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New town, new school for Sam. It's his fifth high school in three years but John promises it's going to be Sam' s last one. Dean and Sam settle into their new routine and enjoy being normal. A few months after school starts Sam meets Lexi. He could tell she was trouble the moment he laid eyes on her but it's the kind of trouble he's always wanted. Dean feels the same way about the new waitress at the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Heart Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I started this fic for Masa. I hope you like it!

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Chapter One**

“ _I think they found another cure for broken hearts and feeling insecure. You'd be surprised what I endure. What makes you feel so self-assured?_ _I need to find a place to hide. You never know what could be waiting outside. The accidents that you could find, it's like some kind of suicide. So what ails you is what impales you. I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied.”_

**August 5, 1999**

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching Raiders of the Lost Ark when John returned from his latest hunt. He was tired and dirty but before he could take a shower he needed to talk to his boys. The fight he had with Sam before he went on this last hunt had weighed on his mind since the moment he left. The more John thought about their argument, the more he came to realize maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, if it wasn't working out nothing was stopping them from moving on. “Hey boys, shut that off. I need to talk to you.”

Dean immediately shut the television off turning to give his father his full attention while Sam sulked and mumbled about it being the 'good part' of the movie. John shook his head and let his youngest son's comment slide since he was about to make him very happy. “You boys need to pack your things ASAP. We're leaving tonight. I've decided to move us to Ashland, Wisconsin so Sammy can finish his last two years of high school. With that being said, Dean you're going to have to stay behind on most of the hunts to take care of your brother. I also expect you to get a job, part time. You're not gonna be sitting on your ass while I'm hunting and Sammy's in school. And when I say job Dean, I mean a real job, no hustling or scams. If we're going to be staying in one place we don't need any unwanted attention from the locals or the cops. You got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I'm gonna get cleaned up. I expect you boys to be packed and ready to go by the time I get out of the shower.”

**August 7, 1999**

Sam Winchester hated his life. He wasn't just being a petulant teenager. The fact was his life sucked. His father was what some would call a drifter. They moved from town to town every couple of months, sometimes every couple of weeks. It was never long enough to make any friends. He was always the new kid, always playing catch up in his school work. All Sam Winchester ever wanted was to be a normal kid. He wanted to stay in one place long enough to make some friends, be invited to parties or maybe even play soccer again.

He looked up at the apartment building that was supposed to be home for the next two years and sighed. His father had dropped him and Dean in Ashland, WI after finding them a run down two bedroom apartment. Even calling the apartment run down was stretching it. The kitchen and bathroom had the same appliances and fixtures since the 1950's at least.

They didn't even have a kitchen table or television. The only furniture in the place was a ratty couch, beat up coffee table and two double beds. It looked like him and Dean would be eating all their meals on the coffee table until they scrounged up a kitchen table. Sam would’ve over looked how depressing the apartment was if he had some privacy but the bedroom he was going to have to share with Dean was so small they barely had enough room to walk between the two double beds that were shoved in there.

Sam dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door and began to unpack his meager belongings. He looked at the dresser than to his brother. There was only one dresser pushed against the wall and one night stand between the beds. Sam turned to his brother asking how he wanted to divide up the drawers. Dean's eyes swept over to the dresser than to the night stand and shrugged. “I'll take the night stand and the bottom two drawers of the dresser. That'll leave you the top three drawers of the dresser if that's ok with you.”

“Yeah, that'll work.”

Sam walked over to the dresser and began filling the drawers neatly. He made sure every item was folded and put away carefully to ensure his clothes would not wrinkle. His approach was the exact opposite to his older brother's. Sam looked over his shoulder to watch Dean empty his bag of his clothes. He was just shoving his clothes into the drawers haphazardly. When he was finished, Dean flopped on his bed and raised his eyebrow at his younger brother, “What?”

“Don't you think you should've.....ya know what, never mind. So, you're really gonna get a job?”

“Yup.”

“Like a real on the books job under your real name?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I'll start looking tomorrow.”

The next day Dean went down to the auto repair shop to see if they needed any help. After speaking to the owner for twenty minutes about classic cars, Dean had his first 'real' job on the books. He was starting on Monday and would be working three days a week; Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. He didn't mind the schedule. He liked the fact that he had weekends off but in a boring one horse town like this he didn't think it really mattered. His eyes swept along Main street as he sighed. There was a movie theater, a pizza shop, a Chinese restaurant, a five and dime, a bar and a diner. Leave it to his father to drop them off in bumfuck middle America.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the diner and rubbed his face. What the hell was he going to do here for two years while he baby sat his brother? He was going to die of boredom, that's what he was going to do. He tilted his head his lips pulled up into a smirk as he watched the local Barney Fife give out parking tickets. Maybe if he kicked up enough trouble his father would pack up and leave. Dean knew he couldn't do that to Sammy, his brother wanted this too much. So, for Sammy, Dean would suck it up and sit on the sidelines to watch out for him.

He got out of the car and headed into the diner to order dinner for him and Sammy. Dean smirked as every waitress in the joint turned to look at him as he made his way down the counter. He sat on the last stool snagging a menu before looking up at the waitress in front of him. He flipped through the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. Dean put the menu back in it's holder, folded his hands and then leaned forward giving the girl in front of him his signature Dean Winchester smile saying, “What's good here, sweetheart?”

“Well, if you want something good, my shift's over in fifteen minutes.”

Dean smiled even wider. Yeah, maybe this town wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**September 7, 1999**

Sam woke up an hour earlier than usual. He was nervous. His stomach was twisted and tied in knots, he barely got any sleep. Today was his first day of classes in a new high school which, unfortunately, he was more than used to. He wasn't happy about having to be the new kid once again. He hated that he was constantly the new kid. What was really making him nervous was the fact that this time he would be staying here permanently. This was a whole new pressure and Sam didn't like it one bit.

This was his fifth high school in three years, supposedly it was going to be his last. At least, that's what his dad promised him. Sam seriously doubted it. They never stayed in one place for too long and definitely not two years. Sam was at least thankful that he was starting on the first day of school and not in the middle of the semester but he wasn't about to go out of his way to make any friends.

He could hear his older brother puttering around in the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the small apartment. Sam glanced at the alarm clock pulling a face. If he didn't get a move on he'd was going to be late. He groaned throwing the covers off of himself and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Sam could tell the moment he stepped into the living room that Dean wasn't very happy about being left behind on a hunt. Dean was sitting on the tattered brown couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He had a cigarette in one hand and mug of coffee in the other. He looked up at Sam grunting that there was a plate of eggs and bacon for him on the kitchen counter. Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen, he didn't feel like arguing. He just wanted to get to school and get this day over with.

**Later that day**

Sam made his way back to their apartment trying not to get his hopes up. He didn't want to admit that he liked this school. He enjoyed his first day of classes. His teachers were engaging and his classmates didn't pester him about where he was from. Which, for Sam, was a huge relief. He always hated having to lie about his background. He came home to find Dean with his feet up on the coffee table a bong in one hand and a beer in another.

“Dad's gonna kill you, Dean.”

“Dad's not here Sammy. I'm hungry. You hungry?”

“Yeah.......”

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese. You should probably go food shopping.......”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean mumbled as he got off the couch grabbing his cell phone and the menu.

Sam dropped his book bag on the floor before he cleaned off the coffee table. He loved his brother but sometimes he couldn't believe they were even related. Dean had no ambition to do well in the real world; he never took anything seriously. It was all girls, cars, girls and hunting. Sam wished that Dean would for once take something seriously. Sam couldn't help the smirk that was pulling at the corners of his mouth as he listened to his brother place their order. He shook his head pulling out his school books while settling down in front of the coffee table.

About a half hour later Dean returned with their dinner. He pushed Sam's books off the coffee table to his little brother's protests. Dean smirked and ruffled his younger brother's hair, “Ah Sammy you're a gigantic nerd ya know that? It's time to eat anyways.”

“You're a JERK.”

“Bitch.”

Dean sat on the floor across from Sammy and pulled half of the cartons to himself. He snatched up a pair of chopsticks ripping the package open with his teeth. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, “Don't you have any couth Dean?”

“What the hell is that?”

“It means having good manners or refinement.”

Dean looked up pulling a face, his chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth, “Nah, I ain't got none of that Samantha. So, how was school? Meet any hot chicks?”

“It was ok and no I didn't. What about you? How was work?”

“It was cool. I got to work on this 1951 Chevy pickup......”

Sam nodded and chewed his food slowly before asking, “You think dad's really gonna let us stay till I graduate?”

“I dunno but that's what he said Sammy.”


	2. Good Times, Bad Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man. Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all those things the best I can. No matter how I try, I find my way into the same old jam. Good Times, Bad Times, you know I had my share.”_

The first few months in Ashland flew by. Before the boys knew it, it was already November. November 2nd was always a hard day for the Winchesters and this year was no different. To everyone else around them it was a regular Tuesday. Sam still went about his morning routine getting ready for school while Dean sat on the couch in his mechanic blues. He was watching the morning news and nursing a cup of black coffee. He was hoping that his little brother would not bring up their mom today.

Dean didn't want to think or talk about what happened sixteen years ago. It wasn't because he didn't love his mother, he loved her more than he could ever put into words. It was more because, if he was being totally honest, that he loved her so much. He missed her every day. Dean could still hear her voice in his head, he remembered every detail about her. The sound of her laugh, the smell of her hair, the way she would hold him tight when he got scared. He tried so hard to hold onto the good memories he had of her, although, when he closed his eyes he always saw her on the ceiling burning. He only got a glimpse of it but it was enough to sear the image into his head.

Dean got up and dumped his coffee mug into the sink. He gripped the counter closing his eyes while telling himself to breathe. If he got through today than tomorrow he could go back to pretending he was fine. But he wasn't fine. He was pissed. His father had run off on another dead end lead knowing full well what today was. Instead of staying here with them, he had taken off in the middle of the night telling Dean he would be back in a week, maybe two. Of course, Dean didn't argue. He did what he always did. He said, 'Yes, Sir.', took the money his father handed him and locked the door behind his father's retreating back.

Dean pushed his anger deep down like every other emotion he didn't want to deal with and walked back into the bedroom he shared with his little brother. He had more important things to do like make sure Sammy was safe and happy. He leaned against the door frame watching his brother pack up his school books and cleared his throat, “C'mon get your ass in gear Sammy or you'll make us both late.”

Sam had a hard time concentrating in his classes, by lunch, he decided to pack it in. He skipped his last four periods and headed to the garage where Dean now worked full time. He found his brother under an old Buick cursing up a storm. Sam kicked his brother's foot smirking, “What did this car do to you?”

“Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Sammy, aren't you supposed to be in school?” Dean rolled out from under the car, his cheek smeared with grease, and studied his brother closely, “What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Sam sighed as he kicked the ground with the toe of his boot, “I just couldn't deal today. You think you could um maybe knock off early?”

Dean stood up, grabbed a rag and attempted to rub the grease off his hands. He squinted up then nodded, “Yeah, I think I can. We don't have the part this heap of junk needs. Gimmie a minute, I'll meet you by the Impala.”

Neither one talked during the short drive from the garage to their apartment. Dean didn't mind at all. He preferred the silence. Sam's presence next to him in the passenger seat was enough for Dean. He snuck a glance at his younger brother hoping he didn't have that mopey look on his face. Dean sighed. There was so much he wanted to say to his brother but the words were struck in his throat. Really, what could Dean say to Sam to make this day any better? Dean knew there was nothing, no words, that could make the heaviness they felt go away. He said nothing. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and drove them home.

Once they got back to the apartment they parked themselves on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and had a Star Wars marathon. The only conversation the brothers had was what they wanted on the pizza Dean was going to order for dinner. After a lot of arguing, they ended up ordering one with extra cheese and one pepperoni. They ate in front of the television in silence watching the final movie. Once the movie was over Dean turned to Sam and cleared his throat, “Sammy, you'll be ok if I go out?”

Sam looked at his older with big sad eyes. Dean felt guilty immediately but he needed some air. Sam sighed and shrugged, “Yeah, I should be getting to bed anyway.”

“Ok. I won't be gone long.”

**Pete and Elda's Diner**

Dean looked up at the diner and sighed. He didn't know why he was here. He really didn't want to be around people but the bar down the street was filled with his coworkers. He threw the Impala in park and made his way inside. He sat in his usual spot at the counter eying the pies. Dean was trying to decide between having a slice of sweet potato or apple when Meredith came over to take his order.

“What can I get you, Dean?”

He had every intention of saying a slice of sweet potato pie and coffee but when looked up at her he smirked, “What time do you get off?”

“My shift's over in ten minutes.”

“Meet me by my car in ten then.”

Dean's sitting on the hood of his car when Meredith comes out of the diner. He grins at her wolfishly as he slides off the car. He doesn't give her a chance to speak before his lips are crashing against hers. He pushes her up against the passenger side of the car sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Dean moves his mouth slowly from her lips to her neck as he shoves a thigh between her legs causing Meredith to dig her nails into his back. He smirks and continues the assault on her neck until he has her panting. Dean pulls back licking his lips, “You up for round two, sweet heart?”

Meredith grabs Dean by his shirt tugging him closer to her, “Oh, you know I am.” She opened the back door smirking up at him, “C'mon Winchester get your ass in here unless you wanna fuck in the parking lot.”

**Two Hours Later**

Dean drove Meredith back to her place putting the Impala in park. She ran her hand up his leg rubbing slow circles into his inner thigh as she nipped at his ear. “You wanna come in for a drink?”

“Thanks but I should be getting back. Dad's outta town, Sammy's by himself.......” He kissed Meredith goodnight nice and slow before pulling away, “Rain check, k? I'll call you.”

Dean had thought sex would make him feel better, it usually did but not tonight. Not that the sex wasn't good, it was. He couldn't really explain it but there was still this....he was just completely miserable.

Since his first attempt at numbing the pain didn't work, Dean headed to the liquor store. He bought the biggest bottle of Jack they had and went out to Lake Superior. He sat on the hood of the Impala, Led Zeppelin's IV was drifting out of the car windows, bottle of Jack in his hands. Dean took a long pull off the bottle and settled himself against the windshield. He knew he should go home but he was determined to drown his pain away with the bottle of Jack he held tight.

**Thanksgiving 1999**

Sam was looking forward to a quiet thanksgiving with his brother this year. Thanksgiving was one of his least favorite holidays partly because it always ended with their father drunk on some motel couch.

Since John called a few days ago saying he wouldn't make it home, Sam thought they'd be able to have a peaceful holiday for once. He scrubbed a hand through his shaggy hair as he made his way into the living room. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the man sitting on the couch. “Dad?”

“Hey, Sammy.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on a hunt.”

“I was. Turned out to be a simple salt and burn.”

“Oh.” Sam shifted shuffled his feet not knowing what else to say to his father. His eyes swept around the apartment in search of his brother who was no where in sight, “Where's Dean?”

John turned to look at his youngest son and shrugged, “Said something about picking up some sort of Thanksgiving dinner he ordered at the supermarket.”

“Oh.”

“Sammy, c'mere.” John stated patting the empty spot on the couch next to him, “How's school going?”

Sam perched on the edge of the couch shrugging slightly, “Fine, Sir. I should be getting straight A's this semester.”

“That's real good, Sammy. What about your training? Have you and Dean been keeping up on that?”

“Yes, Sir. Every weekend we go to the gun range and we run every night after dinner......”

“Good. Any trouble since I've been gone?”

“No, Sir unless you count Dean taking out every waitress in the diner downtown as trouble.”

John laughed and shook his head, “That's your brother for ya, always chasing skirt. What about you, Sammy? Any girlfriends?”

“Not really.” Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch before standing up. “I'm um going to make myself some breakfast.”

**Later That Night**

Dean had come through on dinner. He had ordered a full Thanksgiving dinner from the supermarket which only needed to be heated up. It was the first time Sam could remember them having turkey for thanksgiving. Usually their father brought them a bucket of KFC and drank himself into a stupor. This year dinner consisted of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, rolls and pumpkin pie. Dean ate his food slowly making obscene happy noises which left Sam rather uncomfortable. Sam kicked his brother under the table pulling a face at him. Dean laughed tossing a biscuit at his little brother, “What?”

“You're disgusting.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

John looked between his boys his brow creased, “Boys can you not argue for one night?”

Dean smiled sheepishly at his brother then glanced over at his father, “Sorry, Dad.”

Sam looked down at his plate smiling. He had to admit this was the best Thanksgiving they had that he could remember. Even their dad seemed to be in a good mood. John hadn't even poured himself a single drink. In Sam's mind, that said a lot. Maybe there was hope for his family yet.

After dinner, the three of them squeezed onto the couch to watch the Cowboy game. Sam was squashed between his father and his older brother but he didn't care. He wanted this, them being a normal family, for so long he didn't want to ruin the moment. Sam knew by tomorrow every thing would change. John would find some lead on the thing that killed their mom or he'd find something else to kill. He would most likely be gone before Sam woke up and Dean would tell him dad was back on the road. Sam looked over at his brother and smiled. At least he knew Dean would be here tomorrow. He was the only reliable thing in Sam's life. He knew he would always be able to count on his older brother being there for him even when their father was not.


	3. Ramble On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.  
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading this. Reviews/feedback would be great!

“ _Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.”_

After Thanksgiving, the winter flew by for Sam and Dean. John would come home from a hunt and maybe stay for a week or two. The boys really didn't mind since they had each other. They were enjoying being on their own for the most part. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to have impromptu snowball fights or ditch their training to take in a movie at the local theater.

Sam was really looking forward to Christmas this year. Something he hadn't done since he was about six years old. He was hoping it would be just him and Dean. He knew how horrible that would sound to other people but he didn't care. He liked it better when it was just him and Dean.

Two days before Christmas, John came home and told his sons to pack a bag. At first, Sam thought they were leaving for good until his father informed him he was taking them on a hunt. Both boys were disappointed. Dean had taken his week vacation so he could stay home with Sam during his winter break. They had no real plans, they were just going to spend their vacations at home vegging on the couch watching movies and playing video games. Dean hid his disappointment better than Sam did. Sam had no interest in hunting a Ragaru. In fact, Sam had no interest in hunting period.

**January 24, 2000**

Dean wasn't expecting much for his twenty first birthday. Hell, he wasn't expecting anything at all when he woke up that Monday morning. He got up like it was just another day and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father and Sammy in the kitchen. Dean quirked his eyebrow asking, “What's all this?”

John turned to his son smiling slightly, “You're brother insisted we make you breakfast.”

Dean scratched the back of his head and mumbled, “You guys don't have to go to the trouble.”

“Well, we already did.” Sam said smirking at his brother, “So, go sit at the table and I'll bring you a plate. Oh and we got you a birthday cake for after dinner.”

**Later that night**

Dean couldn't remember the last time his father got him a birthday cake. It was probably when he was four years old. Or maybe his mom made that birthday cake, he doesn't remember that either. Even when he turned sixteen his dad didn't get him a cake. He had just handed the keys of the Impala to him and said it was now his car. So sitting here in front of the store bought chocolate birthday cake that had 'Happy 21st Birthday Dean' written on it was weird. Even though it was weird, Dean was enjoying every minute of it. It wasn't very often that his father and brother could be in a room together without fighting. That alone made him think this had been his best birthday ever.

**March 4, 2000  
Pete and Elda'sDiner  
Ashland, WI**

  
Dean walked into Pete and Elda's Diner for breakfast like he did every Saturday morning after dropping Sammy off at the library. He tried every time to get his little brother to come eat with him but he would go on about school work and needing to use the computer for something or other. Then, Sam would tell him to pick him up at noon. Why Dean still bothered asking he had no idea. He made his way down the counter to his place on the last stool, eying the pies along the way. He was a regular there and it was some kind of unspoken rule that that spot was reserved for him, Dean Winchester. He had no idea that his world, his whole life was about to be turned upside down. Even though he knew the menu by heart he still grabbed one to see if anything jumped out at him.

  
“Coffee?”

  
Dean stared up at the waitress in front of him, coffee pot in hand, their eyes locking. He had never seen her before and was rendered speechless. He didn't say anything as he took in every detail. Licking his lips, he admired the curves of her body while imagining his hands tracing those curves. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that drew attention to her face and eyes. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a perfect full mouth that was now smiling at Dean while showing off the dimples she had in each cheek. At the moment he couldn’t take his eyes off of her lips, he wanted to kiss her, which made him wonder if her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

  
“Um hello? Yes.....no?”

  
“Uh? What?”

  
“Coffee?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Dean didn't take his eyes off her when she poured his coffee. She bit down on her bottom lip, blushing, as she leaned forward giving Dean a good view of her cleavage when she placed the cup of coffee in front of him. “Let me guess black?” He nodded, still not trusting that he had full control over his voice or brain. “Not much of a talker are you? That’s cool. I like the strong silent type. Do you know what you want?”

  
Dean wanted to say, 'Yes. You, in the bathroom up against the wall or in the backseat of my car, which ever you prefer.' but instead he grabbed the menu turning his attention to her and said, “I’ll take the breakfast special, side of bacon.”

  
“Scrambled or runny?” She asked her head tilted as if she was studying him before tapping her pen against the order pad, “You look like a runny eggs guy to me.”

  
“Scrambled.”

  
“Really? Hmmm I must be loosing my touch.”

  
“I’m full of surprises.” He stated simply giving her his most adorable smile.

  
“Oh yeah? You don’t say?” She smiled, her dimples on full display. And that’s when Dean knew he was in like Flynn.

  
After his third coffee refill the new waitress placed his bill in front him letting her fingers brush the side of his hand. Dean leaned forward slightly reading her name tag, then looked at her smiling, “Thanks, Lexi. What time do you get off?”

  
She placed her elbows on the counter resting her chin in her hands, her eyes lit up mischievously, “Oh, sweetie, no self respecting waitress lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try. What would the other waitresses think of me? Besides, I don't even know you're name.”

  
“It's Dean.”

  
“Try again, Dean. I work the breakfast shift every weekend.”

 

  
**March 6, 2000**

  
Sam's junior year of high school had been uneventful for the most part. That is until the day of March 6th. Sam wasn't expecting anything to happen that day. In fact, it was just like every Monday he's ever had. It started with Dean waking him up and insisting Sam have more than a cup of coffee for breakfast. Then Dean dropped him off in front of the school telling him he'd pick him up at two o'clock and he better not keep him waiting. All these things flew out of Sam's mind the moment she walked into his homeroom.  
She stood next to the home room teacher, Mrs. Manzo, with the air of someone who had done this many times before. Sam recognized the look but it wasn't the same one Sam had every time he had to introduce himself at a new school. The look on her face was more reminiscent of his older brother's Dean. Her eyes swept the room landing on Sam with a mischievous grin on her lips. She spoke directly to him as she introduced herself, her green eyes drawing him in. When she was done she walked past him chewing on her bottom lip as she made her way to the empty seat at the back of the room. All Sam could think about for the rest of the morning was whether or not her lip gloss was cherry flavored.

  
“HEY, LEXI! LEXI WAIT UP!”

  
She looked over her shoulder giving Sam a small smile causing his heart to double time it. He attempted to play it cool as he approached her but the truth was Sam was feeling anything but cool. He always had problems talking to girls he liked. Dean was always telling him it all came down to confidence but Sam had no idea where his older brother got all his from. It was times like this when he wished he could borrow just a little bit of his brother's swagger.

  
“It's Sam, right?”

  
“Yeah. Um since we're in all the same classes and with you starting in the middle of the semester, I was um thinking I could help get you up to speed. If you want we could um go hang out in the library and you can copy my notes......”

  
“That's really sweet of you but I can't today. I have to get to work but rain check, ok?”

**Later that day**

  
Sam got in the impala slamming the door before slumping down into the seat and staring out the window.

  
“What's wrong with you Sammy?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Yeah ok that's why you got that look on your face.”

  
“Dean, how do you talk to girls?”

  
“This is about a girl, uh? Ok, it's easy. It's confidence Sammy. You just go up to her and ask her to a movie or for coffee or whatever it is that YOU do. No hemming and hawing.”

**March 11, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner  
Ashland, WI**

Dean walked into Pete and Elda's Diner for breakfast like he did every Saturday morning since moving to Ashland but this morning he had a purpose. That purpose to get Lexi's number or to get her to meet him later that night. He made his way down the counter to the last stool, winking at Lexi along the way. He grabbed a menu biding his time until she came over to take his order.

“Hi Dean. Coffee?”

“Sure.”

Lexi smiled at him and placed the cup of coffee in front of him. “Do you know what you want?”

Dean leaned forward his eyes lit up mischievously, “Yeah, you.”

“Sorry, I didn't make myself clear.” She smirked, “I meant what do you want on the menu.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I want the breakfast special, eggs over easy and a side of bacon.”

“Coming right up.” She smiled at him, her dimples on full display.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched her walk away enjoying the view as she swung her hips. Her jeans hugged her hips and ass making him wonder what kind of panties she had on. If things went the way he hoped, he would be getting the answer to that question tonight. Although, if he was going by the glimpse he got of her bra when she put his coffee in front of him, he'd say they were black lace to match her bra.

He lit a cigarette thinking about his plans for tonight. The plans were simple. He'd go pick up a couple of six packs and take Lexi out to the lake. Followed by getting laid in the back seat of the Impala. He knew he couldn't expect her to just hop back there with him. He figured, once they got to the lake he'd put on some Led Zeppelin and there would be some heavy petting and making out. Which would hopefully lead to him getting a fine piece of ass or his dick sucked. Either way he'd be going home a happy guy.

Lexi hung around talking and flirting with him a little more than she did at their first meeting. Dean took this to be a good sign. By the time she refilled his coffee for the third time, he decided it was time to make his move. He leaned forward catching her hand in his before she could walk away. He looked up at her giving her his most adorable smile and asked, “So, what time am I picking you up tonight?”

She raised her eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “Well, aren't you cocky.”

“Hey, you told me to try again. Plus, you've been flirting with me the whole time I've been here. Which makes me think you do want to go out with me.”

“Or maybe I'm just angling for a really good tip.”

Dean laughed and rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb, “Hmmm, maybe. Seriously, Lexi, what time am I picking you up?”

“You don't give up do you?”

“Never.”

Lexi pulled her hand out of his gently and tilted her head as she looked at Dean. She then placed his check on the counter, her fingers brushing against the side of his hand, “Sorry, not tonight. Maybe another time.”

“So, you're playing hard to get, uh?”

She rested her elbows on the counter and leaned in close to Dean, “Always.”

“Good thing I love a challenge.” Dean smirked as he got up and grabbed his check, “See you around, Lex.”

“It's Lexi.”

Dean turned and raised his eyebrows mischievously, “I'm gonna call you, Lex.”


	4. Dancing Days

**Dancing Days**

“ _I said it's alright. You know it's alright. I guess it's all in my heart .You'll be my only, my one and only. Is that the way it should start?”_

**April 8, 2000**

Dean had been going to the diner religiously for the past month. He always made sure to sit in Lexi's section when she was working even if it meant giving up his spot at the counter. He was still trying to get her to go out with him but he wasn't asking her every time he saw her. He liked to keep her guessing. It kind of became a game they played.

She would come over to talk and flirt with him when her other costumers were taken care of and each time she would linger a little longer. They touched more. She no longer would just brush her fingers against the side of his hand. Now, she would lay her hand on his arm or he would lay his hand over hers while she leaned against the counter talking to him. Sometimes he would even interlace their fingers together and she would look at him slightly blushing before taking her hand out of his. He was having fun with their game of cat and mouse but he was also enjoying getting to know her. Dean slid into the back booth across from Lexi putting his slice of pie and cup of coffee on the table, “Mind if I join you?”

She looked up from her book smiling at him, “Not at all.”

“What are you doing working the dinner shift on a Friday night?”

“Meredith asked me to cover for her.” She shrugged as she marked her place in her book and placed it next to her plate, “Technically I'm off now. I'm just waiting for my last table to leave.”

Dean smiled nudging her foot with his under the table, “So, you're free to hang out with me?”

“Yeah, for a little while.”

“Got a hot date or something?”

“Or something. A bunch of us are going up to the lake to watch the meteorite shower. You wanna come?”

“You asking me out Lex?” Dean smirked.

“No. Just figured you might wanna see something cool that's all and there'll be beer.”

“Hell, I'm in.”

**Lake Superior**

**11 p.m.**

Dean parked the Impala away from the other cars and closer to the road in case he got a call from Sam and had to go home early. He had gone back to the apartment to change out of his mechanic blues and take a shower. He also tried to get Sam to come along but he was studying for the S.A.T.s he was taking in the morning. Sam was convinced he was going to fail and refused to leave the apartment. He kept going on about how that stupid test was going to affect the outcome of his whole future.

Dean's eyes swept the crowd in search of Lexi. He saw some faces he knew from the diner and even a couple of the younger guys he worked with. He said hello to the people he knew, stopping to chat with his coworkers, then said his goodbyes and went in search of Lexi. He found her sitting near the lake on a blanket away from the crowd. “Hey Lex, I got beer.” He said softly putting the two six packs he had brought with him on the blanket. Dean sat next to her cracking open two beers and handing her one.

“Thanks.”

“So, what time does this meteorite thing start?”

“We should be able to see it about midnight.”

They sat together talking about everything; music, movies, books and television shows until the meteorite shower started. The conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Dean was surprised to find out that she had the same taste in music and movies as him. He was about to ask her to go out with him tomorrow night when she pointed up and to the left.

Dean looked up to see the first few meteors appear in the night sky. Lexi finished off the rest of her beer then laid down on the blanket with her right hand behind her head. He took his cue from Lexi and lay down on the blanket. He glanced over at her and smiled. The look of awe on her face made her look pretty damn cute in his opinion. He reached for her left hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and squeezed. Lexi looked at him not bothering to pull her hand away from his, “It's cool isn't it?”

Dean glanced up at the sky then back to her, “Yeah, it's pretty awesome.”

She threw him a huge smile before turning back to watch the shower. Dean realized in that moment how much trouble he was in. He wasn't just attracted to her. He liked her, really liked her. He hadn't let this happen since he was in high school. He didn't know what he was thinking or how he could let himself slip up like this. Just by laying there with Lexi, she had his heart beating so hard that he swore she could hear it. There was no doubt about it, he was in deep shit.

Around two a.m. the crowd began to thin. Dean propped up on his elbows tilting his head towards Lexi, “Do you need a ride home?”

“Rachel said she'd drop me off.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, eyes scanning the crowd. “Rachel that works at the diner? Cuz if so she's leaving with some dude right now.”

“Damn it.”

“I can take you home if you need a ride.”

“Ok but just to be clear, this does not count as us going out.”

Dean laughed as he stood up and stretched, “Fair enough.”

She followed him to his car her eyes wide when he stopped by the Impala's driver's side door. “This is yours?”

“Yup.”

“Nice.....”

Dean pulled up in front of 1642 Maple Street fifteen minutes later and put the car in park. He glanced towards the white bi-level house with it's perfect manicured lawn and black shutters, then back to Lexi. He didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't picture her living in this cookie cutter house.

“Thanks for the ride, Dean.” Lexi said softly as she grabbed the door handle.

“Hey, Lex, wait a second.” She turned to look at him letting go of the handle, “I had a good time tonight. So why don't you let me take you out tomorrow night?”

Lexi bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at Dean from lowered lashes, “I had a good time too but I can't tomorrow night.”

“Why not?”

“I'm playing hard to get remember?” She got out of the car, closed the door and leaned in the window, “Thanks again for the ride. I'll see ya around, Dean.”

Dean waited until she was in the house before he pulled away. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. That girl was going to be the death of him. They hadn't even gone out on a date yet and she already had his head all turned around. He knew he should just quit while he was still ahead. Plus, he knew what his father would say to him. He would say, “Son, you can't have attachments in this line of work.” At the moment, Dean didn't care about following his father's rules and he wasn't ready to give up the chase. Dean didn't want much. He wanted her and he didn't think that was too much to ask for.

**April 10, 2000**

Dean left the apartment early for a Sunday morning. Sam was still out cold in his bed recovering from his cramming for the SATs Friday night and their father was still out of town on a hunt. Not that Dean was complaining. He could use some down time and he knew as soon as their father came home him and Sam would be butting heads. They seemed to be doing that more and more often now that Sam's made it known he wants to go to college. Dean understood where they were both coming from but he didn't like being put in the middle. It was exhausting. For that reason, Dean was going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Dean drove over to the garage where he worked and unlocked one of the bays. His boss was nice enough to let him bring the Impala over here to work on when they were closed for business. He ran his hand along the hood smiling to himself before getting to work. He was planning to give her an oil change and a much needed tune up. After that, he was going to take her to the car wash and give her a thorough cleaning and a fresh wax. Dean turned on the radio before taking off his leather jacket and getting down to work. He turned the lift on smiling to himself. If he wasn't hunting, well fixing his baby was the next best thing.

Dean had lost track of time while he was under the car. He figured it was around lunch time when his stomach gave a loud growl. He was about to roll out from under her when he heard the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor. He raised his eyebrow thinking it might be a customer and rolled out on the dollie from under the Impala, “Sorry, we're closed........oh hey Lex.”

Lexi stood there in a pair of snug jeans, black v-neck t-shirt with the diner's logo and her brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was holding a plastic bag in one hand with two take out containers, the other a four cup tray carrier with two cups in it.

“Hey. I saw your car in here and I figured you're probably not the type to bring lunch with him to work so......” She shifted slightly and worried her bottom lip between her teeth before saying, “I brought you something to eat. Thought maybe you could go eat lunch with me in the park......”

Dean stood up wiping his hands on a rag as he smiled down at her, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“No. I'm asking if you.....” She bit her lip again her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, “it's not a date. It's lunch, just lunch.”

“Sure. I can eat. Let me just wash up.”

After Dean washed up he took the cup tray from Lexi and walked the two blocks to the park with her. They sat across from each other at a picnic table in the shade of an old oak tree. Lexi checked the containers, then handed Dean's his. He opened the container and smiled. “Cheeseburger with extra onions and chili fries. This is awesome. Thanks Lex. How much do I owe you?”

“You're welcome and nothing. It's on me.”

“I thought you said this wasn't a date.” Dean teased between bites of his cheeseburger.

“It's not. It's what friends do. Ya know buy each other lunch.”

He studied her over his cheeseburger quirking his eyebrow, “So, you put me in the friends category, uh? That why you keep shooting me down?”

“I haven't put you in any category yet. Honestly, the girls gave me an earful about you after we first met.” Lexi shrugged and looked Dean straight in the eye, “I'm not looking for a hook up and I'm not gonna be another notch on your belt.”

“That's bullshit. I didn't promise those chicks anything. They all knew it was just a hook up. Hell, Meredith hit on me.”

“I'm not judging you. I'm just telling you, I don't want to only hook up with you.” Lexi looked down chewing on her bottom lip before saying quietly, “Dean, I like you and......”

“And you like driving me crazy.” Dean tilted his head and pulled a face, “If you want me to pursue you. I'll pursue you like Wile E. Coyote pursues the Road Runner.”

“What,” Lexi laughed shaking her head, “you gonna drop an anvil on me?”

Dean smirked at her his eyes lit up devilishly, “Maybe, if that's what it's gonna take to get you to yes.”


	5. Running Down A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I started this fic for Masa. I hope you like it!

“ _I rolled on as the sky grew dark. I put the pedal down to make some time. There's something good waitin' down this road. I'm pickin' up whatever's mine. Yeah runnin' down a dream that never would come to me. Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads. Runnin' down a dream.”_

**April 15, 2000**

Dean got up at three thirty and quietly left the bedroom he shared with Sam to turn the coffee on. He jumped into the shower and hummed to himself. He figured if they left by five they would make it in plenty of time for the opening pitch. That still left him an hour to kill. Dean got dressed and headed over to the diner to pick up breakfast for him and Sammy. He figured if he was lucky Lexi would be working the early shift.

Dean sat at the counter his eyes sweeping the diner. The only waitress that was working was Agnes. Agnes was the oldest waitress that worked at the diner and Dean figured she's probably been there since opening day. He smiled up at her when she came over to take his order, “Hey Agnes. Can I have two scrambled egg, bacon and cheese sandwiches on a roll with salt, pepper and ketchup to go?”

“Coming right up.”

Agnes came back ten minutes later with a brown paper bag and placed it on the counter along with the check. “Can I get you anything else, Dean?”

“Yeah. Can you do me a favor?” Dean folded the paper in two then handed it to Agnes. “Can you give this to Lexi for me?”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

When Dean got back to the apartment, he placed the bag with the sandwiches on the kitchen table and headed into the bedroom. Sam was still knocked out cold in his bed. The kid slept like dead which made waking him up that much more fun. Dean smirked as he crept over to his little brother's bed and screamed in his ear, “Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sam jumped his eyes flying open, “WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?”

“Nothing, man. Time for you to get your ass outta bed.”

Sam glanced at the alarm clock, groaned, then glared up at his older brother. “Dean why are you waking me up at five am?”

“We gotta hit the road that's why.”

“Where to? Does Dad need our help with a hunt?”

“Chicago. Nope. I scored us tickets to the Cubs opening day.”

“Why are we going to a cubs game?”

“Cuz dad's not here to tell us we can't. Plus you deserve to have some fun after all the studying you did for those stupid sat's. Get up Sammy, we're leaving in ten.”

Sam threw the covers off himself and hurried to get ready. It had been a long time since they had gone to a ball game. The last one they went to was when Sam was eight and Dean was twelve. Their father had been working a job in Boston that summer. There was a string of mysterious deaths in Watertown that had started in April. John had brought them to Boston in mid June and they stayed until late July. While he was out talking to witnesses, Dean had convinced Sam to leave the motel room and to sneak into Fenway Park. Sam smiled to himself as he tied the laces of his sneakers. That baseball game in Boston was the first and only one Sam had ever gone to.

They didn't have the best seats but Sam didn't care. He was doing something normal. He was at a cubs game with his big brother eating hot dogs and hot pretzels. He smiled over at Dean who was waving down the beer vendor for another drink. So far, it had been a perfect day. Sam can't help but wonder if they would've had more days like this if their mom had lived. He supposed they would have. Dean probably wouldn't be much different than he is now except he probably would be in college. They probably wouldn't be as close as they are either. Sam knew he shouldn't be playing the 'what if?' game right now. He was here to have fun not wallow in what could've been. He turned his attention to Dean instead, “Hey Dean, are we going to get pizza for dinner?”

Dean stared at Sam as if he had just sprouted another limb and said, “Dude. We're in CHICAGO of course we're getting pizza for dinner.”

Sam was quiet for the majority of the ride back to Ashland. He was thinking about Prom. More specifically, he was thinking about how he was going to go to Prom. When it was first mentioned at one of their class meetings, Sam hadn't really paid attention since he wasn't interested in going. But now, he was very interested. He cleared his throat looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye, “Hey Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well, um....” Sam stammered as he scratched the back of his head, “I wanna ask this girl to Prom but I'm gonna have to buy the tickets. And I can't ask Dad for the money......he's not gonna give it to me.”

“I'll give you the money Sammy. How much are they?”

“Seventy five a piece.”

“Go ahead and ask her” Dean smirked while smacking Sam's leg, “I got you covered little brother.”

**April 16, 2000**

**Main St Cafe & Bakery**

Dean looked up from his newspaper every time the bell over the door jingled. He glanced at his watch and at the door. He was supposed to be meeting Lexi here but that all depended on whether or not Agnes had given her his note. He didn't want to admit how much he wanted her to walk through that door. He'd give it another ten minutes then he'd hit the road.

He checked his watch again and folded up his newspaper. It looked like she wasn't going to show but just as he was about to leave the bell over the door rang. Dean glanced towards the door and smiled. Lexi caught his eye and chewed on her bottom lip before making her way over to his table.

“See you got my note.”

“Yeah, Agnes gave it to me as soon as I came in for my shift.” Lexi said softly as she took the chair across from him, “To be clear this doesn't count as a date.”

Dean flashed her his most adorable smile and leaned across the table towards her, “Nope, just a friend

buying another friend lunch. I owe you lunch, remember?”

“Right.”

Dean and Lexi sat talking and drinking coffee for an hour after they had finished lunch. Dean was kind of amazed at how easy it was for him to talk to her. The conversation flowed smoothly, it was like he had known her his entire life. He took in every detail as she sat across from him. He loved how she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous and that she laughed at his jokes but the thing he loved most was the way she smiled at him. Dean stared at her cherry red glossed lips not hearing the words that were coming for them. All he could think about was how her lips would feel against his own. He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous. He licked his lips staring at Lexi, “Why

don't you let me take you out on a real date this Friday night?”

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I got a family thing. I should get going. I have a paper I need to write.” Lexi stood up biting down on her lip, “Thanks for lunch. I'll see you around.”

“Yeah, me too. I'm not giving up.”

She smiled at him her eyes lit up with a devilish glint, “I would hope not. Things are starting to get interesting.”

That Monday Sam was anxious the entire morning. He knew he had to get the courage up to ask her before someone else. Then, Sam realized there was a very good possibility that someone already had. Sam took a deep breath. He could do this. It was like Dean told him, no hesitation. He was going to go right up to her and ask her. What was the worse thing that could happen? Sam looked around the crowded hallway and felt his stomach drop. Well, he could be humiliated in front of the whole school if she said no. He sighed, if he could face down the supernatural he could ask a girl to Prom.

Sam marched up to her locker clearing his throat and trying to appear calm, “Hey.”

Lexi shoved her Chemistry book into her locker before turning to Sam with a smile, “Hey, Sam. What's up?”

“Has anyone asked you to Prom yet?”

“Yeah but I turned them down. It's not really my thing.”

“Not your thing? You're a cheerleader.”

“So? I only joined the squad because this lame school doesn't have a gymnastics team.” She shrugged as she looked up at Sam, “Now that my dad retired from the military I'm kinda stuck here for two years. I gotta do something. You know colleges love extracurriculars.”

“Yeah, ok. So, about Prom......”

“What about it?”

“Do you wanna go to Prom with me?”

“As friends, right?”

Sam stared at her for moment not knowing what to say. He wanted to say, 'No, Lexi not as friends. I want to take you as my date.', but Sam couldn't find the courage to get those words out. Instead , he shook his head and smiled at her saying, “Yeah, of course, Lexi. As friends.”

“Sure, why not. Oh, there's Paige. I gotta go. I promised her I'd help her with her essay. I'll see you next period Sam.”

**Later that day**

Sam slumped on the couch the minute he got home. He didn't feel like doing anything. All he wanted to do was wallow in self pity. He tried telling himself it wasn't so bad, that he had won half the battle. After all, he did get Lexi to go to Prom with him. The as just friends part was killing him though. He didn't want to only be her friend. He wanted more. Sam knew he should've told her right then and there what he really wanted but he couldn't get the words out. He didn't understand why he was always so awkward around girls he liked. Dean made talking to girls look so easy. His older brother could just walk up to some random girl and have her number before the conversation was over. Sam wished he could just muster the courage to tell Lexi how he really felt.

About an hour later Dean came home with a bag full of Chinese for dinner. He pulled the containers out of the bag and placed them on the kitchen table while he called to his brother, “Hey Sammy I got dinner.” When he didn't get an immediate reply he looked over to where his little brother was moping on the couch. “Sammy, what's going on?”

Sam shrugged and mumbled, “Nothing. Everything's fine.”

“Yeah, ok that's like you look like a kicked puppy.” Dean walked over to the couch sitting next to his brother with his eyebrow quirked. “Something happen at school?”

“You could say that.”

“Ok, I'll bite. This have something to do with the chick you were gonna ask to Prom?”

“Yeah. I asked her Dean and she said yes.”

“Then why are you moping?”

“Cuz she said yes as friends.”

“Ouch.” Dean winced and studied his younger brother intently, “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I chickened out. I didn't tell her that I wasn't asking her as a friend.”

“Bright side Sammy is she said yes. Now you just gotta make your move and let her know what you want.”

“But Dean I can't......I don't know how to do that! I'm not you! I'm not good with girls!”

“It's easy Sammy. All you gotta do is flirt with her. Ya know, touch her arm, her hand. Get her to hang out with you alone. Then you make your move. You'll be fine little brother.”

**May 25, 2000  
Pete and Elda's Diner**

Dean went to have dinner at the diner like he did most days lately. Sure the place was a bit of a greasy spoon but it had it's upsides. For one,it was cheap and Lexi might be working the dinner shift. The latter was the real reason he had been spending so much time there, just the thought of seeing her made him smile. He had laid off asking her out for the past few weeks. There were only so many times a guy could get shot down before he got the hint. Though, Dean had a pretty good feeling she wanted to go out with him. Tonight, he was going to ask her again and this time she was going to say yes. He just knew it, he could feel it in his bones.

Dean strode over to his usual spot sitting down and drumming his fingers on the cracked counter while watching Lexi buzz around the diner. He caught her eye and flashed a smile expecting Lexi to smile back. Instead, he got the stink eye. Dean was confused. She took his order professionally as if they hadn't been dancing around each other for the past two months and when she brought his dinner out she slammed it on the counter and stalked off. For the first time in two months she didn't hang around to talk to him.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. It was obvious she was pissed at him but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a reason for her behavior. He ate his dinner in silence attempting to catch her eye every time she passed him with no luck. When she placed his check on the counter Dean grabbed her hand before she could stalk off, “What's wrong with you, Lex? I do something?”

Lexi jerked out of his grasp her green eyes hard, “What do you want?”

“I do something?” Dean asked not bothering to hide his surprise, “Cuz I dunno. You just seem angry.”

“I have other customers, Dean. Next time do me a favor and sit in someone else's section.”

“What? No I LIKE this spot.”

“Oh really?” Lexi questioned placing her hands on the counter and leaning towards him, “Do you get off on annoying me or something? Ya know,whatever, don't answer that.”

“It's possible.” Dean smirked enjoying how her face was beginning to flush red, “You sure can work the anger thing well. You look really cute when you're pissed.”

“Whatever Dean. Anything else?”

“Yeah there is, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

She raised her eyebrow at him while placing his check on the counter, her fingers lightly brushing along the side of Dean's hand. “Why do you care what I'm doing?”

“Just asking.”

“Why?”

“I dunno maybe I wanted to see if you were interested in doing something but since you're not...” Dean trailed off in an attempt to play it cool. He didn't want her to know that he really wanted her to say yes or that he had been planning this since she shot him down the first time they met two months ago.

She tilted her head to the side her whole face lighting up showing off her dimples that Dean liked so much. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah I am.” Dean stated matter of fact using his eyebrows as punctuation, “Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?”

Lexi nodded shifting slightly before sighing, “I can't tomorrow.”

“What? Why not?”

“Cuz I have a thing.......”

“What thing?”

“Prom.”

“Prom? PROM?” Dean snorted, the coffee that he had just drank practically coming out of his nose, “You're going to prom? Huh, you don't strike me as a prom chick. Well, whatever another time then.”

“I'm not. My friend asked me and I felt bad for the guy he's so shy. I can't back out on him last minute.”

“Yeah, well another time.”

“Well maybe after the prom?” Lexi asked him chewing her bottom lip, “Not like I'm gonna go hang out with guy and have sex with him or anything, he's just my friend.”

“Yeah alright. I'll see ya later.” Dean stated trying to hide the disappointment that he was suddenly feeling. He got up placing a few bills on top of the blue and white check not meeting her eyes as he turned to leave.

“Dean?” Lexi called after him shifting nervously, “What about Saturday?”

“Saturday then.”

“Yeah?” She asked her whole face lighting up showing off her dimples that he liked so much.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded smirking at her, “I'll pick you up at seven.”


	6. Coulda Been Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

**It Coulda Been Me**

_“You know these things that happen, that's just the way it's supposed to be. And I can't help but wonder, don't ya know it coulda been me.”_

**May 26, 2000**

Sam woke up earlier than usual on Friday morning. He didn't sleep well. His stomach was all tied in knots. He felt like he was going to be sick. Sam was already worrying about taking Lexi to Prom that night. What made it worse was that he had to sit in classes until noon that day. For once in his life he really didn't want to go to school but if he didn't show, he wouldn't be allowed to go to Prom. Sam glanced at the alarm clocked and groaned. He had to get up. He took a deep breath before throwing off the covers and headed into the bathroom.

Dean was already seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast and dressed in his mechanic blues when Sam emerged from their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at Sam gesturing to the plate on the table, “Made you breakfast. You okay little brother?”

Sam took the seat across from Dean as he picked at his food, “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure? The big date's tonight.”

“I know.......”

“I'm picking you up at noon and taking you to pick up your tux right?”

“Yeah.”

“You order her a corsage?”

“What?”

“A corsage for your date. You got her one right?”

“Shit.......”

“No worries, Sammy. I gotcha covered. I'll swing by the florist before work and charm them into having one ready for you this afternoon.”

By five o'clock Sam had passed nervous and was at full blown panic attack. Dean sat on his bed watching his little brother attempt to tie his bow tie for the umpteenth time. Dean rolled his eyes as he got off his bed and made his way over to where his brother stood. “Let me do it.”

“You know how to?”

“It's not rocket science, man.”

Sam nodded standing there awkwardly while Dean tied his bow tie. “There ya go, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

Dean smiled at Sam smacking his shoulder. He sat back on his bed leaning back on his elbows while watching Sam fuss with his hair. “Stop worrying Sammy. Relax and everything will work out.”

Sam nodded turning to look at Dean, “Thanks for all this Dean. The tickets. The tux....”

Dean held up his hand smirking at Sam, “No chick flick moments little brother. Just go show that girl a good time.”

**Prom After Party**

Sam left Lexi sitting alone as he went to get them more drinks. He kept telling himself that he needed to just make his move. Confidence, that's what it was all about after all. Besides, he had won half the battle. He did get her to go to the prom with him but he had lost his nerve when she stated,'as friends'. He just couldn't work up the nerve to tell her that he wanted to be more than her friend. Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Dean come through the back yard gate. Maybe if he had seen his brother his night wouldn't have taken the turn it did.

Dean walked through the party in search of Lexi and her date. He was curious to see if she was with who he thought she was with. He found her easily enough. She was sitting alone, beer in hand, in a short black lace strapless dress. He stood there, hands shoved in his jeans' pockets just watching her. Lexi suddenly turned her head in Dean's direction, her face breaking out into a huge smile before she walked over to him. “What are you doing here?” She asked all smiles and dimples.

“Got bored waiting around. Besides,” Dean shrugged, “I wanted to see who you were ditching me for.”

“I didn't ditch you. He's just a friend.” Lexi's eyes darted around the crowd in search of her 'date'. She nodded pointing to Sam. “He's over there.”

Dean looked over to Sam and couldn't help himself. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Lexi stared at him her eyebrows knotted in confusion. “Let's get outta here. He won't mind.”

“What? I just can't leave without telling him.”

“Sure you can. Trust me he'll be fine with it.” Dean looked down raising his eyebrows at her, “This belong to you Cinderella?”

She nodded her head as she glanced at the shoe he held in his hand. He knelt down helping her put her shoe back on. Dean stood up and just stared intently at her for a moment or two. He smirked at Lexi calling her 'Cinderella' again before turning serious. Dean suddenly wanted to kiss her. He licked his lips slowly before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. Dean's hands moved up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her cheek while deepening the kiss. Lexi pressed up against him opening her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers. Dean wanted her so bad but he didn't want Sammy to throw some huge fit when he realized he just came and stole his date right from under his nose. Dean pulled away resting his forehead against hers. Lexi stared up into Dean's gold flecked green eyes, her whole body tingling. That one kiss left her dazed and weak kneed. She exhaled slowly before whispering, “Wow......just like I imagined.”

Dean chuckled dropping his hands from her face to take Lexi's hand in his, “Let's go somewhere more private.”

“Okay...”

“Hey Sam, isn't that your brother talking to Lexi?”

Sam turned in the direction that his friend was pointing in, his eyes wide in disbelief. Dean was pressed up against Lexi, his forehead resting on hers, his lips forming words that Sam could not hear. When Sam thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He watched in shock while Dean smiled down at Lexi, then took her hand in his before turning around and leaving the party.

**An Hour Later**

**Lake Superior**

Dean and Lexi ended up at Lake Superior with a couple of bottles of Jack, a twelve pack and a blanket. They sat on the blanket Dean had placed on the hood of the Impala, the sounds of Led Zeppelin's IV drifting out from the open car windows as they sat in silence passing a bottle of Jack back and forth. Dean was nervous and no chick had ever made Dean Winchester nervous before. He didn't really understand why he was feeling like this. It wasn't like he had never talked to Lexi before. He had been talking and flirting with her at the diner for over two months now. All Dean knew was that there was something different about her. He felt it the first time he looked at her. Besides that, he actually gave a shit about what she thought of him. Dean sneaked a glance at Lexi, she was sitting on the edge of the blanket with her arms wrapped around herself shivering. Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket slipping it around her shoulders as her pulled her closer to himself. “That better, Lex?”

She nodded slightly clearing her throat, “So, um I heard you don't usually date.”

“I don't.”

“I know I've been giving you a hard time but I'm glad you asked me out.” Lexi whispered biting her lower lip, “I was about to give up on you.”

“Yeah, I know. You made it obvious with the cold shoulder bit.”

“Dean, what are you doing hanging out with me?”

“I dunno….” “

I'm total jail bait.” She smirked holding up her bottle of beer, “And you're so corrupting a minor.”

“You gonna blab about it, Lex? Cause I can be gone from the face of this planet in two seconds flat.”

“Of course not!”

“Alright then, shouldn't matter.”

“I'm not boring you am I? Cuz I tend to talk way too much and its okay ya know to tell me to be quiet…”

“Nah,” Dean smiled giving her shoulders a squeeze, “you talk enough for the both of us. And I think your rambling's kinda cute.”

She smirked slightly taking another swig from the bottle of Jack before handing it back to Dean. She tilted her head as she watched him take a long pull off the bottle. Dean raised his eyebrow at her as if asking 'What?' which caused her to blush furiously and turn her eyes away from him. Dean laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist to pull her up against him. He gave her squeeze, dipping his head down so his lips brushed against her ear, “You're cute when you blush, ya know that.”

“Um.....” She said softly her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, “thanks, I guess. Where are you from? I know you're not from here the girls at the diner said you moved here about six months ago.”

“Everywhere.”

She nodded sighing, “Same it totally sucks. I'm always the new kid, never around long enough to make any friends. I'm an only child too so yeah moving every six months bites. My dad finally retired from the Marines and decided to move to this wonderful place because apparently I get into too much trouble.”

Dean laughed raising his eyebrows as he looked at her, “Yeah I can see that. You look like trouble. You seem like one of those crazy ass kids, gives their parents hell, and comes home with hickeys all over the place.” Lexi opened her mouth to protest but Dean raised his hand stopping whatever she was about to say. He leaned in close, his mouth inches from hers. He wanted to kiss her again but instead he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear whispering, “You know you don't have to try so hard, all this shit about getting into trouble. I don't care about that.”

“I can't help it if trouble finds me. And you Dean,”Lexi laughed poking his arm, “are trouble. Ya know I don't know your last name.”

“I'm lots of things and it's Winchester by the way. Dean Winchester.”

She pulled away from him suddenly. Her green eyes were wide while she stared at him. Lexi didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just shook her head. Dean could tell she had connected the dots, he had to admit this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. “Please tell me you don't have a brother named Sam.”

“I do.”

“Oh, this is bad. I was his date for prom and I left with his older brother. I mean I told him strictly as friends but......”

“Hey, you didn't know I was his brother. Did Sam ever mention my name? Did I ever mention his? No. So, it's not your fault. Besides, you didn't go on a real date with him.”

She nodded while pushing her hair off of her face. She inched closer to Dean determined to let him know what she wanted. She had her hand on his knee, trailing her fingers slowly up towards his thigh. “Are you ever gonna make a move?” She questioned him her eyebrow raised as she began to rub his inner thigh in slow circles.

“Not right now.”

He caught her off guard grabbing her suddenly while tangling his hands in her hair. Dean pressed his lips to hers greedily while pulling her onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss . She had one hand in his hair and the other was rubbing the back of his neck while Dean ran his hands to her hips pulling her even closer against himself. Things heated up between them quickly. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to fuck her right then and there but he didn't want it like this. He didn't want to when she was drunk. Dean never cared about whether some chick was drunk before but he actually liked Lexi. He didn't know what it was about her. All he knew was that he didn't wanna fuck and run this time. That right there scared the shit out of Dean.

**The Next Morning**

**8 AM**

Sam hardly slept that night, he had laid in bed staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night over and over again in his head. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Out of all the girls in this town why did his brother have to go after the one he liked? It just wasn't fair. Dean could go out with anyone which made Sam wonder why was his brother at the after party anyway? Dean didn't have to stoop to trolling high school girls. Sam turned to look at the alarm clock, he rubbed his face and huffed. What made it worse was that Dean still hadn't come home and it made Sam think of all the things his brother was doing with Lexi. Things Sam was sure he couldn't compete with.

Dean had stayed out all night with Lexi. They just hung out by the lake drinking, talking and doing other stuff. They sat on the hood of the Impala, Lexi in his leather jacket and Dean with his arm around her waist, watching the sun come up. Never once did he think of Sam and the shit he was gonna have to deal with when he got home. Dean knew what he did was fucked up but really he didn't care. They clicked and Sam was gonna have to get over the fact that Lexi didn't want him.

Dean was relieved to see his dad wasn't home yet from his latest hunt. That meant that he wasn't going to have to hear him go on and on about how he disobeyed a direct order by leaving Sammy alone. What his father didn't get was that Sammy could handle himself. Yes, protecting his little brother was Dean's job but sometimes he need to have some fun. He hoped Sam was still asleep as Dean tiptoed into the apartment. He didn't feel like listening to him bitch about what a horrible brother he was. He knew he was not the best brother in the world but Dean's never been an angel either.

Sam turned to face the bedroom door when it creaked open. Dean was tiptoeing into their bedroom and when he noticed that Sam was still awake a huge ass smile broke out on his face. Sam's anger flared up and it took all his self control not to tackle his asshole brother to the floor. Instead, Sam huffed turning his back on Dean. “What crawled up your ass Sammy? Your date didn't go well?”

“Date?”

“Yeah, date. Thought you took that chick to Prom.”

“Oh! You mean LEXI.” Dean blinked at Sam but didn't say anything. “Yeah, Dean, that's right. The girl you took off with. She's sixteen man, fuck's sake you're TWENTY ONE can't you find some chick your own age?”

Dean ran a hand through his short hair before tossing his keys on his dresser. He shrugged out of his jacket and began undressing before he answered his younger brother. He turned looking at Sam, who got a good view of the hickeys running down his older brother's neck. “I didn't know it was the same girl. I've been talking to her for months now. Besides Sammy, she's way outta your league and I didn't force her to leave with me. I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more private. Obviously she did. I'll tell ya one thing man, that girl's got a talented mouth. Hands down, best fucking blow job I've ever got.”

Sam stared at his older brother. He didn't think it was possible but he hated him so much at the moment that he couldn't even form words. He turned on his side facing the wall. Sam wished he was anywhere but there at the moment. He told himself in a year everything would be different. He would be in college, he'd finally be free of his father and brother. Sam couldn't wait.

**Later that night**

Dean let Sammy get his shots in while he got ready to take Lexi out. Sam snickered and laughed at the fact that his older brother had shaved, put gel in his hair and was wearing his good clothes, accusing Dean that he was trying to look presentable for a girl. Maybe he was. Dean had never actually taken a chick out on a date unless dragging them into the men's bathroom in some dive bar counted as a one. Hell, he even kept his mouth shut when Sammy asked if he was meeting the parents tonight. After all, Dean knew deserved it and more.

"You really like her, don't you, Dean?" Sam teased following him outside.

"SHUT UP SAMMY!" Dean snapped slamming the Impala's door and giving his little brother the stink eye for good measure.

**Brennan Residence**

**1642 Maple Street**

Dean sighed looking up at the black shuttered white house praying Sam was wrong about the meeting the parent's thing. For one, parents don't like him and two her father probably had a bullet with his name on it all ready for him. Dean grumbled to himself as he made his way up the walk. Why did he say he would pick her up? He could've just met her at the diner for Christ's sake. Damn he was an idiot. Before Dean even got half way up the walk Lexi came bursting out the front door in his direction her long brown hair flying behind her.

“BYE!” She yelled hooking her arm through his before smiling up at him. “Hey. Come on lets go.”

“Why you in such a hurry?”

“Um you don't need to meet my parents.”

“Your parents are here?” Dean questioned as his eyes drifted over her, “They let you dress like this?”

“Shut up.” Her eyes suddenly went wide dragging Dean towards the Impala, “Oh, shit.”

Dean looked from Lexi to the older man that was heading their way and back again, “Who's that?”

“Dad...Dean. Dean...Dad.”

“Hey.” Dean stated holding out his hand to shake her father's. Lexi's father just stood there glaring at him. Dean pulled his hand back squaring his shoulders. He was not going to let this dickhead think he could intimidate him. Dean raised his eyebrows giving him the 'What's your problem.' look.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty one, Sir.”

“Isn't she a little young for you, Son?” Her father sneered not bothering to hide his dislike for Dean.

“No, Sir.” Dean smirked and leaned closer to her father, “She doesn't seem like she's sixteen.”

“Lexi get in the house!”

“DAD!”

Dean threw his hands up in mock defense smirking at Mr. Brennan the whole time, “Whoa! Hey that's a compliment, Sir.”

“You're sixteen years old, Lexi! He's way too old for you!”

“Dad stop it!”

“If you knew half the crap those kids in that school got up to you wouldn't be worried about my age.” Dean smirked at him wiggling his eyebrows slightly, “Don't worry I'll take good care of her and have her back by twelve.”

“Eleven.”

“Eleven?! Dad, my curfew isn't until two!”

“It's eleven if you're with him, young lady!”

“Yeah Dad, because me being home by eleven doesn't mean I'm not gonna screw him at ten!” Lexi snapped folding her arms in front of her chest.

“You lay one finger on her….”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean snorted rolling his eyes. Like he was really afraid of this guy. “You'll have me dead in a ditch. I know how it goes.”

“Just bring her home at a decent hour.”

“Twelve good for you?”

“Fine."

“Alright then.”

“I better not get another call that you're at the police station young lady.”

“Whatever.” Lexi sighed as she tugged Dean's arm signaling it was time to go. "Sorry about that. He's still under the impression that I'm an innocent little girl.”

“Please, after living with my dad no one scares me. He's like John Winchester light.”

“Oh he was being nice.”

“I figured as much.” Dean said simply holding open the passenger door for her.

She stopped turning to him her eyebrow raised, “You're not seriously bringing me back by twelve are you?”

“I dunno, depends on how well this whole thing goes.”

“So we're we going?”

“This place that's too shitty to card.”

“Nice.”

**Tommy's Bar**

**9:00 p.m.**

Dean was having a good time with Lexi. She was funny and a damn good pool player. The little bitch even hustled him. Pulling the old, 'How do I hold this stick thingy' before kicking his ass and taking his money. It was all good though; Dean got my money back playing darts. She wasn't a very skilled darts player. Hell, who cares dressed the way she was in a pair of tight black pants and semi-sheer top with a black lace bra underneath. Dean was just enjoying the view. Things got even better about an hour and a few shots of tequila later.

“Easy.” He laughed holding Lexi arms length away.

She giggled pressing herself up against him. She snaked her hands up under his shirt and nibbled on the shell of his ear purring, “Dean, take me somewhere...”

“Somewhere?”

“Hmm mmm, come on.”

“Where do you wanna go?” Dean whispered leaning down to suck the spot on her neck behind her ear knowing full well that one spot drove her crazy, “Hmm?”

“Anywhere, back seat of your car will do.”

“Not the car, I don't have a blanket or anything to put on the seat. The car's my baby. I don't want her getting dirty.”

“Your place?”

“Can't do my place.”

“Why not?”

“Sam's there. I don't have a problem fucking with him in the apartment but you know, you two know each other.”

“Where we going then?”

“I dunno.”

**Shore Point Motel**

**10:30 p.m.**

They barely got in the room before they began tugging at each other's clothes. The room was dank and smelled like mold, your typical motel six but it would have to do for tonight. Dean pushed Lexi down on to the bed kissing and nibbling on her neck. If last night's blow job was an indication of how tonight was going to be he was about to have some of the best sex he's ever had. Lexi pulled back slightly chewing on her bottom lip, “I've never done it before…”

“Uh? Nah, no, no way.”

“Never.” She whispered looking away from him, “I've done other things just not THAT.”

“Huh. You sure? You're not fucking with me?”

Lexi pulled Dean closer to her looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, “I'm not fucking with you.”

Dean just shrugged and began kissing her again. 'So, what she's a virgin.' he thought. 'A hot willing virgin.' He smiled to himself before helping her pull her sheer top over her head. He leaned forward kissing her throat before running his tongue along her collarbone. She started moaning softly as Dean took his time kissing down to her chest. He loved foreplay and he was going to enjoy every minute of getting her all worked up. Dean moved back up to kiss her some more but she was out cold. He shook her gently trying to wake her up, “Lex?”Dean tried a few more times but she was passed out cold. Truthfully, he was sort of relieved. He didn't want to do her while she was shit faced especially now that Dean knew she was a virgin. He wasn't that big of a scumbag.


	7. Only of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.  
> Please review!

“ _I wish I could tell you but the words would come out wrong. Oh, if you only knew the way I felt for so long.”_

**Sunday**   
**May 28, 2000**

Dean couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he walked into the diner. He couldn't wait to see Lexi again even though he last saw her only a few hours ago. He had a good time with Lexi last night despite the fact that it didn't end with him getting laid. He was sort of glad they didn't sleep together. For the first time in as long as Dean could remember, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to date Lexi, let things happen naturally, at their own pace. If that meant they didn't have sex right away, he was more than okay with that. He was fine with them taking it slow. There really was no rush. He was going to be in this town for another year and he couldn't think of a better way he wanted to spend his time than with her. The only thing that could stop that from happening was his father.

Dean kept hearing his father's voice in his head telling him he couldn't afford attachments and that he couldn't get close to people. For once, he didn't want to obey his father's rules. He wanted to break every one of them for her including the number one rule. He wanted to tell Lexi the big family secret. He wanted to tell her everything, lay his sins and soul bare before her and let the chips fall where they may. Dean had a feeling deep in his bones that she wouldn't think he was totally insane. He wasn't going to tell her though. He couldn't. Dean had to keep the family secret but he wasn't going to back down from seeing Lexi. He wanted to see, he needed to see, where this thing with her was going to go. He'd deal with his father when he got back

Dean made his way down to his spot at the end of the counter smiling at Lexi as she poured him a cup of coffee. “Hey, Lex.”

“Hey.” she whispered blushing, “About last night.....I'm......”

“Ah don't do that. There's nothing for you to be apologizing for. You had a little too much to drink. No big deal, nothing I haven't done before.” Dean placed his hand on top of hers giving it a squeeze, “I had a good time. I'd like to take you out again. Whatta say, uh? Saturday night, me, you and a bucket of popcorn with extra butter. Madison's having a horror film festival.....we could take a drive down there or we can just catch a movie and dinner here in town.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Lexi grinned at Dean then leaned across the counter to give him a quick kiss. “The horror film festival sounds like fun.”

“It's a date then.”

Lexi walked into the kitchen to hand in Dean's order humming to herself. Meredith watched her with a raised eyebrow while Lexi called out Dean's order and handed a copy of the ticket to the cook. “What's going on with you and Dean? I saw you kiss him just now.”

“We went out last night.” Lexi stated casually.  
  
“So,” Meredith crossed her arms over her chest as she looked Lexi up and down, “he finally took you to his backseat, uh?”

“No. He took me out on a date.”

“Date? Dean Winchester took you out on a real date?”

“Yeah, ya know, DATE. As in he took me out and bought me drinks and food. We're going out again on Saturday.”

“Did you fuck him?”

“No.”

“Uh. Guess that's why he's taking you out again since you didn't put out.”

Lexi raised her eyebrow and turned to Rachel after Meredith stalked out of the kitchen. “What was that all about?”

Rachel lowered her voice so the other waitresses couldn't hear their conversation. “She's just jealous. You do know that she's hooked up with Dean a few times right, Lexi?”

“Yeah but Dean said that's all it was.”

“And it was that's why she's jealous. Listen Lexi don't set your expectations high with him. Dean's a nice guy and all that but he's a player. I've never seen him work so hard to get a girl before but.....”

“What are you saying Rachel?”

“I'm saying don't let him suck you in, be careful. Guys like him are usually all about get some and get gone.”

**May 29, 2000**

Sam slipped in and out of classes that morning trying his best to remain invisible. He didn't participate in class discussions. He didn't acknowledge anyone, especially Lexi. He didn't want to talk to her or hear her side of the story. Sam knew he was partly to blame since he never made it clear that he wanted to date her but he didn't care. She humiliated him in front of the whole Junior Class by taking off with his brother. So, rather than face up to what had happened he was going to pretend that Lexi Brennan did not exist. His plan was working well up to fifth period lunch when Lexi stalked up to him at his locker and demanded he talk to her. “I have nothing to say to you, Lexi.”

“Oh Sam, that's real mature.”

“You took off with my brother!” Sam yelled causing all the other students to stop and stare at the two of them. “Every one saw you, MY date, leave with him!”

“I didn't know he was your brother. I didn't know Dean's last name until after I left with him.”

“Oh THAT just makes it SO much better Lexi!” Sam snapped.

“Screw you Sam! You can be pissed at me all you want but neither of you said you had a brother. And when you asked me I said 'AS FRIENDS.' If you wanted it to be a real date you should've said something. If you don't want to be my friend anymore that's fine. It just means you're like every other guy that's only wanted in my pants.”

“You think Dean's DIFFERENT?” Sam huffed as he stared down at Lexi in disbelief.

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I do know one thing though, at least he had the balls to ask me out.”

**A Few Hours Later**

Sam slammed the front door of the apartment when he came home and stomped straight to the room he shared with Dean. He hated his brother so much at the moment that he couldn't even look at him. Okay, maybe he didn't really hate Dean. The truth was Sam was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Dean could have any chick that he wanted. Jealous that his older brother could talk to a girl without making a complete fool of himself. So, why did he want a high school girl? It wasn't fair. His older brother ALWAYS got the girl but this? This was too much for Sam to deal with. Now he was going to be forced to see them together all the time. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Sam sighed as he sat down on his bed. Maybe he would get lucky and Dean will get bored with Lexi after a couple of weeks. Sam knew deep down that wasn't going to happen. For the first time that Sam could remember, his older brother liked a girl. It was obvious to him. Sam knew his older brother like he knew himself. He had watched and studied Dean his whole life. This thing with Lexi was different for Dean. Different enough for him to take her out on actual dates. As much as Sam wanted to stay pissed at Dean, he knew he couldn't. He's never seen his older brother smile so much. Even though it still burned that Dean swiped Lexi from under his nose, Sam was going to try to let it go.

Dean knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening it. He took a step inside and leaned against the wall facing his brother. He scratched the back of his head and then looked at his brother, “Sammy, listen about Lexi....I had no idea she was the girl you were taking to prom.....”

“Dean....”

“Lemme finish Sammy. Do you really think I would give you advice on how to ask her out, give you money to get prom tickets, pay for your tux, or her corsage if I knew we were both chasing the same girl? Do you think I'd do something that fucked up?” Dean said softly not bothering to hide the hurt in his eyes or voice.

“No, Dean I don't.”

“Good. Now that that's settled I got something to say. You can be pissed at me all you want Sammy but I'm not gonna stop seeing her. I'd do anything for you Sammy but I can't stop seeing her for you.”

“Dean, I wasn't gonna ask you to. Yeah I'm pissed but you're my brother and I want you....”

“Sammy,” Dean said holding up his hand in warning, “no chick flick moments.”

“Fine. No chick flick moments......Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Saturday**

**June 3, 2000**

Dean pulled up in front of the Brennan house and honked the horn twice. He knew he should probably go and ring the bell but Dean thought it would be better if he avoided Lexi's father for the time being. It didn't matter though since Lexi came out the door a few seconds later. She slid into the passenger seat smiling at Dean. She looked beautiful. Her long brown hair pulled back off her face, the white eyelet summer dress she was wearing made her tanned skin look like warm caramel. The dress clung to her soft curves stopping at her mid thigh giving Dean a nice view of her toned legs. He stared at her licking his bottom lip and reminding himself to breathe. “Wow, Lex, you look beautiful.”

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth while she looked up at him through her lashes, “Thanks. Um, how mad would you be if I said I can't go to the horror movie festival today?”

“I wouldn't be mad but why can't you go?”

“Cuz my dad's on the war path and if I'm not back by curfew.....”

“It's fine, Lex. We can do something 'round here. Whatta wanna do?”

“Well, there's a drive in the next town over. I thought we could catch the double feature and you can stop for some beer.......”

“Drive in, uh?” Dean smirked as he leaned in close to her, “I don't think you really wanna see a movie. I think you just wanna make out with me.”

“Maybe I do.....”

“Ok, drive in it is then but lets get some dinner first.”

For their second date things were going perfectly. It didn't feel like a second date to Dean. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable and familiar like they've done this countless times before. They had decided on Chinese for dinner and were eating off the other's plate like an old married couple. Lexi leaned across the table her chopsticks hovering near Dean's mouth offering him a bite of her Kung Pao Chicken while looking at him through her lashes. If she kept smiling at him like that.....well, they weren't going to make it to the drive in. Dean leaned back in his chair smiling at Lexi once he polished the last bites of food off both their plates. He reached across the table for her hand and began rubbing small circles into her palm. “So, you ready to go make out now?”

She licked her bottom lip blushing slightly, “We're going to the drive in to see some movies not to make out.”

“Oh, really? See, in my experience, you take a chick to the drive in to get some play not to watch the movies.” Dean leaned across the table his eyes gleaming with mischief, “I think you, Lexi Brennan, want to get me alone and have your wicked way with me.”

Lexi quirked an eyebrow at Dean before she burst out laughing. “Exactly. I wanna get you alone in that Impala of yours and molest you. Damn it, Dean, you figured out my master plan.”

Dean chuckled as he released her hand to take his wallet out. He placed a few bills on top of the check, then turned to Lexi, “Let's get outta here, get some beers and then head to the drive in so you can molest me.”

Lexi tilted her head to the side pretending to contemplate Dean's offer than smirked at him, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

The Impala was hot and sticky, their breathing fogging up the windows. Sometime during the first movie they had made the move to the backseat. Dean was on top of her in a blink of an eye. Their bodies melded together, her legs locking around his waist drawing him even closer. Dean's hands slid into her hair as he brought his lips down onto hers in a hard kiss. He pulled away, his tongue trailing along her full bottom lip.

Lexi snaked her hands underneath his shirt, her fingers exploring his over heated skin. Her fingers roamed slowly down his well defined chest, following the hard muscles to his stomach as she licked and nipped at his chin and neck causing Dean to moan low in his throat. Her fingertips skimmed along the strip of hair that led down, her fingers then following it under his jeans.  
  
Lexi slipped her hand inside his boxers. Her fingertips ghosting over the length of hard flesh before wrapping her hand around him. Dean closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip to stifle his groan as she squeezed him. He jerked into her hand his hips lifting away from her body. “Fuck, Lex.....”

Lexi was about to ask him if he wanted her to stop when he went in for another kiss. Dean brushed his lips gently against hers then moved to her jaw. He kissed along her jawline slowly moving his way up to her ear. He lingered there, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He moved his mouth to chew on the shell of her ear before trailing his lips to her neck, alternating between little nips of his teeth and soft kisses. Lexi was breathing hard by the time he returned to her lips. He prodded her mouth with his tongue to slip it inside to slide against hers. He swirled his tongue around the tip of hers slowly; sliding his right hand between her legs. He rubbed his palm against her white lace panties causing Lexi to moan into the kiss while rocking her hips against his hand. Dean brushed his lips against her ear whispering lasciviously, “I wanna taste you.....bet you taste sweet......”

Lexi stared at him wide eyed and swallowed thickly, “What?”

“You never had a guy go down on you have you?” She blinked at him shaking her head 'no' while her cheeks flushed red, “Oh, sweetheart, you don't know what you're missing. Whatta say, Lex?”

“You want to put your face between my legs.........” She whispered her eyes wide and innocent. Her cheeks burned while she stumbled over her words. “Lick my......”

“Lick your pussy. Hell yeah, I wanna shove my face between your thighs and lick you till you're screaming my name. It's no different than you sucking my dick and letting me fuck your mouth.” Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red if that was at all possible and looked away from Dean. He couldn't help the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. She looked so innocent and virginal with her big doe eyes and white sundress. Seeing her like that made him want to lick her for days or until she turned into a writhing mess , “Lex, c'mon, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just wanna taste you. If you don't like it I'll stop.”

A few minutes later Dean has her sprawled on the back seat, the skirt of her white sundress hitched up, her white lace bra and cleavage spilling out of the top of her dress. He leaned forward nosing her through the lace of her panties before puffing out a hot breath. “Dean......”

“Shhhh.....you talk to much Lex.” Dean whispered while he pulled off her white lace panties and discarded them on the Impala's floor. “Relax......'m gonna make you come so hard.”

Dean's been with more than his fair share of chicks but he's never had a virgin before. He always said he liked experienced women but this? This was all sorts of awesome. He was gonna be the first one to explore her, to make her come. Oh, and he was gonna make her come hard. There was nothing better than getting a chick all worked up and have her come undone in his hands. He had a feeling she was a screamer and he couldn't wait to hear her cry out his name.

Dean couldn't wait a minute longer. He kissed and licked her legs making his way to her inner thighs where he made sure to suck a hickey into each one's soft flesh. She smelled so good too; musky and sweet all at the same time. His mouth watered in anticipation and he dived in head first between her thighs. He leaned forward licking a broad strip along the length of her slit. Lexi's breath hitched, she shimmied further down on the seat trying to get more contact with his mouth. “Dean.....” Lexi whined pushing her hips up, “c'mon.......”

Dean smirked up at her licking his lips, “Yeah, baby girl? You want something?”

“Stop teasing me.”

“You want me to taste you?” He asked her his fingers opening her up to him, “Hmmm?”

“Yes.........” She said in a breathy whisper spreading her legs wider for him.

That's all he wanted to hear. He started with fluttering little licks before licking broad strips along her slit. Dean gently flicked his tongue against her clit then alternates between sucking and licking the little bud. Lexi whimpers and slides a hand into his hair, fingers gripping and yanking. He pulls off her clitrunning his tongue around her folds. Dean could tell by the noises Lexi was making that this wasn't going to take long until he had her shaking and screaming and he wants to savor this.

He kisses his way back up to her mouth, his tongue curling around hers as he rubbed her breasts. He pushes the fabric of her dress and bra down. Dean stares at her tits drinking in every detail. They were perfect. He squeezes them and rubs his palms over her pink nipples until they form stiff peaks. Dean slides his tongue over her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left nipple between his fingers causing Lexi to whimper. Dean smirks against her overheated skin and takes the nipple into his mouth. His teeth skimming across the stiff bud before sucking and swirling his tongue.

Lexi's panting and arching her back to give him better access to her breast now. She presses and rubs her hips against his. Dean moans low in his throat at the welcomed friction. Now all he can think about is undoing his jeans and sliding his dick into her. Instead, he snakes his right hand between her legs working his index and middle fingers inside of her. She's so wet and tight and making little mewling noises as he curls and pumps his fingers in and out of her. Dean moves quickly to find her clit. He uses his thumb to rub her in slow circles until she was moaning his name and grinding against his hand.

Lexi gets her hands on his shoulders and nudges him down. Dean wags his eyebrows at her before kissing back down her body. She pushes her hips up, shoves herself into his face, tugging at his hair. He grazes his teeth along her clit and flicks his tongue against it. He wraps his mouth around the sensitive bud, sucking hard while applying pressure with his tongue. She's getting close, he feels her body tensing, it won't be much longer.

Dean runs his mouth over her, tongue sliding down her slit before pushing his tongue up inside her. Lexi's hips jerk, the high whining noises coming from her making his dick harden, he throws an arm across her thighs to hold her in place. Dean tightens his grip on her and pulls her flush against his mouth. He glides his lips and tongue over her until he's got her moaning and shaking. He feels her muscle tense suddenly, thighs squeezing the sides of his head while she screams out his name and a string of curses. He licks her clean, lapping up all her juices as she rides out her orgasm. He lets go of her thighs when she falls quiet and still. Dean looks up to see her with her eyes are closed, face flushed, head thrown back against the passenger window as she tries to catch her breath. He pulls away and sits up. Lexi whines in disappointment, making Dean smile from ear to ear. “Not bad, uh?”

“Uh huh. Now I know why the girls at the diner call you 'Best night of my life, Winchester.'”

Dean laughed pressing a kiss to her lips, “That good? I haven't even fucked you yet.”

Lexi wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer to her, “What are you waiting for? Fuck me now.”

He shook his head no as he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek, “No, not now, Lex. I'm not gonna punch your V card in the back seat. You deserve better than that.”

“I don't care where it happens. I want you.”

“You say that now but in a few years it will matter to you. I don't want you to regret it or think of me as the douche bag that popped your cherry in the back seat of his car. What's the rush anyway? It's only our second date.”

Lexi tilted her head, eyebrow quirked while she searched Dean's face. “Are you saying you want to date me and not just fuck me?”

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Lex, if I only wanted to fuck you I would've done it already.” Dean scratched the back of his head, his eyes dropping to the floor, “Look Lex, I ain't good with words but trust me, if I only wanted to fuck you....I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to go out with me. I would've cut my loses and moved on to another chick......”

Lexi brushed her lips against his cutting off whatever else he was going to say. Dean tangled his hand in her long hair putting everything he had in that kiss. He needed to show her how he felt since he couldn't say it. He didn't know how to explain the electricity he felt the first time he looked at her or how he had this chemistry with her that he's never had with any other chick. Dean knew he could never put how he felt about her into words, he would stumble over them and they would come out all wrong.

 


	8. Bathwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _You and your museum of lovers. The precious collection you've housed in your covers. My simpleness threatened by my own admission. And the bags are much too heavy in my insecure condition. My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again. But I still love to wash in your old bathwater. Love to think that you couldn't love another. I can't help it, you're my kind of man.”_

**Wednesday**

**June 7, 2000**

Unlike most of the students at Ashland High, Sam was dreading the last day of school. The last day of school for Sam didn't hold the promise of lazy days of sleeping in till noon or hanging out with friends like it did for his classmates. No, for Sam Winchester, it meant a family road trip from hell, literally. In a matter of days his father was going to drag him through dusty back roads to go hunting. The only bright spot was the fact that he knew he wouldn't be switching schools next fall. Still, Sam wished that he could spend the summer like any other normal teenager.

Once the final bell of the school year rang, Sam decided to walk the two miles back to the apartment instead of taking the bus. It was a bright sunny day and he knew in the very near future he would not be allowed to go for a walk on his own. His father would make his older brother Dean go with him. His father would tell him it wasn't safe for him to go out alone like he was some kindergartner that couldn't cross the street. Sam clenched his hands in frustration. The freedom he had become accustomed to this school year was about to be ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. This time next year though, he would be going off to college. Sam Winchester was going to be free.

Sam came home to find Dean on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. By the amount of liquid left in the bottle it looked like his brother had been drinking for awhile. Sam sat next to him nudging Dean with his foot, “Kinda early for whiskey Dean.”

Dean shrugged bringing the bottle to his lips and took a long pull before stating miserably, “Dad called. He'll be home in two days and then we're hitting the road. Had to quit my job today but my boss was cool about it. Said I can come back in September.”

“That's good. So, why are you bummed? Thought you loved hunting.”

“What am I supposed to tell Lex?” Dean asked turning towards Sam and giving his younger brother the most pathetic look Sam's ever seen. “I don't wanna lie to her.”

“You have to. You can't tell her the truth.”

“I know that Sammy but what am I supposed to say, uh?”

“You tell her we're going on a road trip with dad.”

Dean rubbed his face. Sam didn't get it. Hell, Dean wasn't sure he even got why he cared about telling Lexi the truth. All Dean did know was that he didn't want to lie to her. He sighed as he placed the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table before turning his attention to his younger brother. “Ok, sure that's fine for the first time we leave. Then what am I supposed to say the second time and the third time and the time after that?”

“You tell her the same thing.”

**Later that night**

Lexi smiled to herself, closed her cell phone and continued packing her suitcase. She had just gotten off the phone with Dean, who had asked her to go out with him tomorrow night. She was suddenly in a good mood. The thought of seeing him again before she left for Louisiana made her feel all warm and tingly. Her good mood continued while she finished up her packing until she heard the soft knock on her bedroom door. Lexi groaned inwardly and flopped on her bed while calling out, “Yeah?”

Lexi's mother opened the door a crack peering inside at her asking, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Her mother entered her bedroom, eyes sweeping the room before settling on her daughter's half open dresser drawer. She walked over to the dresser gazing down into what appeared to be a drawer filled with Victoria's Secret lingerie. She turned around, eyes settling on her daughter, “Lexi, are you having sex with that boy you're seeing?”

Lexi blinked at her mother not quite believing what she just heard. She shook her head composing herself before she looked her mother in the eye stating,“No, I'm not having sex with Dean. And it's not any of your business if I was.”

“Then why do you need all of this?” She asked gesturing to the half opened drawer, “You're sixteen years old. You don't need a drawer full of sexy underwear.”

“Ugh.” Lexi flopped on her bed groaning, her good mood vanishing just as quick as it came. She did not want to have this talk with her mom again. Once was more than enough and possibly scarred her for life. “Tell me we're not going to have the sex talk again. Mom, I like the way it looks on and just because I bought it, with my own money by the way, doesn't mean I'm screwing Dean.”

“Lexi Elizabeth Brennan, don't get smart with me!”

“I'm not being smart! You asked me a question and I answered you!”

“Your father doesn't want you seeing this boy. He told me he's twenty one. I think your father's right, this boy is too old for you.”

“MOM! You haven't even met him!”

“Exactly! Why is that Lexi? When we come back from your Aunt's I want him here for dinner. I want to meet him.” Lexi sat up about to argue but one look at her mother's face and the argument died on her lips. Instead, Lexi nodded her head in agreement. “Are you packed?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Your father and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We will be gone before you wake up. A shuttle van is picking you up Saturday morning. I had a hard time convincing your father to let you stay here by yourself for a few days so you better get off that plane in New Orleans when we go to pick you up. One more thing, Dean is not allowed in this house while me and your father are gone. Do I make myself clear young lady?”

“Yes, mom.”

The next night Dean took Lexi back to Tommy's bar. He figured they could shoot some pool, throw darts and he could tell her about his “road trip”. Every time he attempted to bring the subject up, he faltered, the words dying on his lips. He didn't want to lie to her or tell her half truths. For the first time in his adult life, Dean Winchester, wanted to be completely honest with a chick. He had to keep reminding himself of their number one rule, 'We do what we do and we keep quiet about it.' Dean looked at his half empty beer bottle and pushed it aside. He was afraid if he kept drinking all his secrets would come tumbling out in a drunken confession. He stepped up behind Lexi as she threw her last dart. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He leaned down, nipped at her ear whispering huskily, “Why don't we get outta here?”

They ended up back at Lexi's house since her parents were out of town. He watched her turn on the lights that were strung around the patio with his eyebrow quirked. Dean leaned against the patio door holding a six pack and feeling a little uneasy about being there alone with Lexi. He cleared his throat before asking again, “You sure your parents aren't coming back soon? Cuz I got a feeling your dad will shoot me full of buck shot if he catches me here alone with his little girl.”

“Yeah, I'm sure. They left to visit my Aunt down in Louisiana last night. They won't be back till next Sunday.”

“Ok, good.”

Dean walked out onto the patio his eyes sweeping the back yard. His gaze fell to the in ground pool and the light that it was reflecting off the surface as he dropped into one of the lounge chairs. Dean cracked open two beers placing Lexi's on the little glass table between the chairs. “Hey Lex, come have some beers with me.” She smiled at him turning the radio on low then took the chair next to Dean's. He was grateful she had turned on some music, he didn't want to be sitting in an awkward silence once he told Lexi he was leaving. Dean shifted towards Lexi on the lounge chair, the chair creaking under his weight. “Lex, I need to talk to you.”

Her eyes widened and she began to chew on her bottom lip, “Are you breaking up with me already?”

Dean reached for her hand interlacing his fingers with hers. “No, Lex, nothing like that......”

“There's a but coming, right?”

He nodded, cleared his throat continuing. “but I'm going away for a couple of weeks.”

“Where are you going?”

“On a road trip with Sammy and my dad. We're leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh. You don't seem to happy about it.”

“I'm not really. Sammy and my dad will be at each others throats within the first hour. Plus, I won't be able to do this for two weeks.” Dean tangled his hand into her long brown hair while he gently pulled her mouth closer to his. He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue slipping between her lips to slide against her own.

Lexi moaned into his kiss, sliding her hands down his chest. Suddenly she was out of her chair pushing him back against his own while she straddled him. Lexi settled in his lap, one hand going to the back of his neck, the other sliding between them to palm him through his jeans. She broke the kiss nipping along his jaw up to his earlobe at the same time she continued to rub him. Dean growled low in his throat when she deftly undid his jeans; her fingers sliding underneath his boxers. She rubbed her thumb in slow circles over the head of his cock causing him to jerk his hips upward groaning, “Damn Lex......”

“You have way too many clothes on.” She whispered, teeth grazing his ear, “The shirts need to go.”

Dean shrugged out of his button down as she removed her hand from the inside of his jeans to grasp the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled it up over his head before leaning forward kissing down his throat to his collar bone. She places feather light kisses along her way down Dean's chest to his stomach. His breath hitching while she continued to trail her tongue down, following the strip of hair under his jeans. He groaned pushing his hips up, “Lex, you....God you're killing me here.....”

Lexi stops kissing his abs long enough to smirk up at him before she shimmies off his jeans and boxers. “Wow, you're big.” She whispers, her eyes wide as she drinks in the sight of him. “No wonder you're such a cocky son of a bitch.”

Dean can't help the smug grin that now graces his face or the puffed up ego boast her words have given him. He pushed her hair off her cheek, his eyebrow quirked, “Lex, you saw it the other night when you blew me.”

“You mean Prom night? Dean, I was so wasted that I don't really remember what we did at the lake.” She said all the while trailing her fingers up the length of his shaft. She knew he was bigger than most of the guys that she had dated by the feel of him through his jeans but seeing it close up left her somewhat intimidated and incredibly turned on. She bit down on her bottom lip shyly then gazed up at him through her lashes, “I won't forget this time.”

Lexi nipped his inner thigh getting a whine out of Dean. She slid off the lounge chair settling herself between his legs before she flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock. Dean growled arching up as he gripped the sides of the chair. Lexi ran her tongue from base to tip slowly, enjoying the sounds she was pulling out of Dean. She made sure to lick every inch of him. She dragged her tongue over the head of his cock and then turned her attention to the underside running her tongue up and down his length.

Dean breathes in sharply when she finally takes him into her warm mouth. She draws him into her mouth at a deliberately slow pace; her teeth brushing against the head. Dean lets go of the lounge chair, slides his hands into her hair and swears under his breath. It's taking all his self control to not thrust up into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around him working him in deeper and deeper, down to the base, her fingers now gently rolling back and forth over his balls until she has him grunting and his breath hitching.

“Lexi....” Dean whines as he closes his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip when he feels himself hit the back of her throat. Lexi relaxes her throat and swallows. Her muscles contract and tense around him causing Dean's brain to short circuit. He can feel the tension in his body building quickly, he can't think straight while her mouth is doing these wicked things to him. And Holy fuck did she know what she was doing, at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Lex.....” He whispers in a strained voice, “slow down baby girl......”

Dean makes the mistake of opening his eyes to watch her. He moans low in his throat; the sight of her lips moving over him, her mouth full of his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge. He fists his hand in her hair thrusting upwards into her mouth. She welcomes the motion, hollows out her cheeks sucking harder and taking him in deeper with every thrust. Dean can feel himself teetering on the edge now. He nudges her in warning but she doesn't move. “Lex....” He thrusts faster, tightens his grip and moans her name as he explodes in her mouth hard and fast. He lets go of her hair dropping back down against the lounge chair as she swallows and runs her tongue over the head of his cock one final time. “Fuck, baby girl,” Dean drawls, “you got a talented mouth.”

Lexi moves back up his body and settles into his lap. She kisses him slow, slides her tongue into his mouth letting him taste himself on her lips and tongue. Dean pulls back slightly gripping the hem of Lexi's tank top and peels it off her. He nips at her throat making his way down to her collarbone and runs his tongue along it. “Dean, you have a condom?”

Dean peers up at Lexi and nods. “Yeah, but I'm not gonna need it tonight. Thought we decided to take things slow.”

“I.....we.....” she flounders before blurting out, “Is there something wrong with me?”

“What?” Dean pulls back to look at her not bothering to hide his confusion. He runs his fingertips down her spine and shakes his head, “No, baby girl, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect.”

“Then why won't you sleep with me?”

“Why are you in such a rush to give it up to me?”

“You slept with all those skanks at the diner.......”

“Lex, they were just hooks up. That's it. I remember you telling me you didn't want us to be just a hook up. And I....” Dean scratched the back of his head dropping his gaze from her's, “shit, Lex, I don't wanna just hook up with you. I want you to be MY girl. I can wait till you're ready to sleep with me.....”

Lexi drapes her arms around Dean's neck, her fingers sliding up into his hair as she holds his gaze. “Dean, I am your girl and I am ready to sleep with you. I know what I want.”

Dean pulls her closer to him and stares into her deep green eyes. Truth is, he wants her. He wants her badly but he's got this little voice in the back of his head telling him to take it slow. The voice keeps reminding him that she's only sixteen and a virgin. Dean knows that if they're going to go down this road he has to be the responsible one. That they need to have this conversation even if he doesn't want to have it. He arches his eyebrow and sighs, “Really? Ok, then tell me what kinda birth control you're on. I know you're not stupid Lexi. Sammy keeps bitching about how he's now number two in your class since you transferred here and how you've beaten him in every test. So then you would know that if I just use a condom it's only like eighty something percent effective but if you're on some kinda birth control and I use condoms then its like ninety seven percent effective.”

“I'm not on anything yet.....”

“Well until you are, there's plenty of other things we can do.......”

Lexi nods, shifts in his lap and then asks, “Can you stay tonight?”

“I wish I could baby but if my dad comes back and finds Sammy alone, I'm toast.” Lexi stares at him with innocent green bambi eyes. It's so much worse than Sammy's puppy eyes and makes Dean want to agree. Instead, he averts his eyes and whispers, “Lex don't look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know what. Like that! With those big eyes.....” Dean looks at her again and feels his resolve completely crumble. He huffs out a breath, pointing his finger at her, “Fine if I stay I gotta get outta here by like four am. You cool with that? You're not gonna get pissed at me for leaving while you're still asleep?”

“I won't get mad, it's cool.”

After finishing off the beer Dean had brought with him he found himself in Lexi's bed room. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. He expected to walk into a pink room with lots of girlie stuff like stuffed animals and rainbows. Instead, he found himself in a room with light gray walls. One of which, had a large book case crammed full of books and her record collection. His eyes swept the room in search of the girlie things he had expected but the only items in the room that let him know he was indeed in a girl's room was the purple bedding. “This is not what I expected.”

“What were you expecting, Barbie pink?” She asked while stripping off her clothes and getting into bed.

“Yeah, something along those lines.” Dean nodded before following her lead and stripping down to his boxers. He got in next to her, Lexi immediately snuggling up to his side, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Dean closed his eyes trying not to notice how right it felt to lay there with her. Or, how her body seemed to perfectly mold to his own. He wrapped his arms around her while the words, 'No attachments.' ran through his head over and over. How could he possibly heed his father's words when it felt like she was made to fit in his arms?


	9. Head over Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I started this fic for Masa. I hope you like it!

“ _You've already won me over in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault.”_

**June 9, 2000**

John stole a glance over to his eldest son who was sulking in the passenger seat. He assumed it was because he had taken the keys of the Impala from him as he told the boys they would only be taking the car on this hunt. It made no sense for them to waste money on gas for two vehicles when the Impala could hold the three of them comfortably. There was more to it though. John just couldn't put his finger on it since this type of behavior usually came from Sammy and not Dean.

John had also noticed a change over the last few weeks in his older son during their conversations over the phone. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Dean had always embraced their life enthusiastically but lately that wasn't the case. He had refused to go on the last hunt using 'Sam wasn't out of school for summer break' as an excuse to stay home. Of course, John couldn't argue with that fact and left Dean behind. When they had spoken on the phone last night Dean attempted once again to get out of hunting this summer which was unusual but what really set off the red flags in his father's head was his lack of enthusiasm in hunting a werewolf. Dean's normal reaction to a werewolf hunt was one of excitement, like a kid who was just told they were going to Disneyland. This sulking and staring out the window business was not his oldest boy.

The next night John sat at the motel's kitchenette table with Sammy, who was helping him melt the silver they were going to need to make bullets. Dean was sitting on one of the motel beds moodily cleaning the guns. John was doing his best to over look his eldest's behavior but it was starting to rake his nerves. John looked up from his task and cleared his throat before asking Dean, “You ok there son?”

“I'm cleaning the guns like you told me to.” Dean snapped not bothering to lift his head to meet his father's eyes.

“DEAN.” John growled out in warning but Dean paid him no mind.

Dean tossed the gun he had finished cleaning onto the bed and stood up grabbing his jacket and cell phone. “I'm going out.” He announced to the room before stalking out and slamming the motel door.

John was up in a flash to give chase to his boy but by the time he got outside it was already too late. Dean was gone in a squeal of tires and kicked up gravel. He went back into the room giving Sam a half hearted smile, “Guess we're ordering pizza since your brother took off with the car.”

“Pizza's fine dad.”

“Sammy, you got any idea what's up with your brother?”

“Not really.” Sam shrugged as he concentrated on his task, “Except he does have a girlfriend and he didn't wanna go on this hunt.”

“DEAN has a girlfriend? Are you sure, Sammy?”

“Oh yeah, I'm sure. Her name's Lexi. She works at the diner and she's in my grade.”

“He's dating a high school girl?”

“Yup. They go to dinner, the movies.....he even picks her up and takes her home.”

Now it all made sense to John. The moodiness, trying to get out of the hunt, it was all over some girl. He never expected this from Dean. Sammy, yeah but not Dean. His son knew the rules. No attachments being one of them. Well, he was just going to sit Dean down when he came back and remind him of those rules. When they got back to Ashland he could break it off with this Lexi girl in person.

Dean got back to the motel around eight thirty. John knew this for a fact because he heard the roar of the Impala and the driver's door open and close. That was an hour ago and his son had still not returned to the room. He looked out the front window and saw Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala as he talked on his cell phone. He had a drink in one hand and a take out container in his lap. Who ever he was talking to had him in a much better mood than when he had left a few hours ago. John called Sam over to the window gesturing to Dean, “Who's he talking to?”

“I'm gonna guess that's Lexi by the way he's smiling. He always gets that goofy look on his face when he's talking to her.”

Another half an hour went by without Dean coming back inside. He was still sitting on the hood of the car and talking on his cell. John's patience with his older boy had worn thin. They were on a hunt for Christ's sake. They had research to do, witnesses to interview and silver bullets to make. John had had enough of this foolishness. He marched outside, stood in front of the Impala and growled, “Get inside now, Dean.”

“I'm on the phone.”

“You've been on that phone for an hour and half. We got work to do.”

Dean made a face but didn't back talk his father. Instead, he spoke quietly into his phone, “I gotta go baby. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow night. I promise. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, baby girl.”

John stared at Dean his eyebrow raised, “I'm assuming that was your girlfriend, Trixie?”

“Her name's Lexi.” Dean snapped as he slid off the hood of the Impala.

“Well, you can break it off with this Lexi when you get back to Ashland.”

“I'm not breaking up with her.”

“Yes you are. Did you forget our rules? No attachments.”

“Screw your rules!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

Dean stepped toe to toe with his father and brought himself up to his full height. He clenched his fists and attempted to count to ten but his father was screaming words at him that Dean didn't register. He lost it and started screaming, “YOU HEARD ME! SCREW. YOUR. RULES. YOU DROP ME AND SAMMY OFF IN BUMFUCK, WI AND YOU TELL ME TO GET A JOB AND TAKE CARE OF SAMMY. I DID. YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND THAT APARTMENT AND NOT GO OUT? I'M TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ME I CAN'T SEE LEXI.”

“Fine, Dean. You wanna date this girl then I want to meet her.”

“Why?”

“She could be a demon. She's in Sam's school, she's dating you.”

“I already ran all the tests on her. She's clean.”

“Doesn't matter. You're gonna bring her over for dinner when we get back so I can run the tests.”

Dean grunted and pushed past his father. He was just looking for another excuse to tell him to break it off. He always did everything his father told him but not this time. Dean was not gonna roll over no matter what. He never got to have anything, no friends, nothing. Not this time. He wasn't going to loose the one good thing in that town because his father told him to.

**June 19, 2000**

Dean picked Lexi up at four thirty even though his father told him they would be eating at six sharp. Being that he hadn't seen her for almost two weeks, he wanted a little alone time before his father grilled her. Lexi was out of the house and sliding into the passenger seat before Dean even honked the horn. “Hey.” She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. What's in the dish?”

“Pie.”

“Pie?” Dean questioned a small smile now pulling at the corners of his mouth, “You made pie?”

“Yeah my mom said I couldn't show up empty handed so I made a pecan pie.”

“That's my favorite.......”

“I know. Why'd you think I made it?” Lexi smirked.

“You're freaking awesome, Lex.”

Dean was anxious from the moment him and Lexi walked into the apartment. He wanted this to go well and hoped that his father wouldn't be too gruff. Dean noticed the tests his father had set up as soon as he opened the door. There was a line of salt hidden under the welcome mat along with a devil's trap he had hidden under a shabby throw rug in the middle of the living room. Lexi walked over both without a hitch, which Dean already knew would happen, as she headed straight to John. Dean followed on her heels saying in a rush, “Dad, this is Lexi. Lexi this is my dad.”

Lexi smiled up at John Winchester handing him the pie she made, “Hi Mr. Winchester, it's nice to meet you.”

“You too, Lexi. What's this?”

“Well Sir, my mother is from the south and she said I can't show up for dinner empty handed. So, I made you guys a pecan pie, my great grandmother's recipe.”

John took the pie from her and offered her something to drink. Dean eyed his father nervously knowing full well he was about to put a shot of holy water in her drink. Lexi wasn't paying much attention to what John was doing though, she was too busy looking at the few photographs Sam had put up in the living room. “Dean is this you and your mom?”

“Uh, yeah......”

Before Dean could finish his father handed Lexi a glass of lemonade and asked, “Where in the south is your mother from and how'd you end up here in Ashland?”

She took a sip of lemonade unaware that all three Winchesters were watching her with bated breath. “She's from Louisiana, New Orleans Parish. My dad just retired from the Marines and decided this would be as good a place as any to settle down. He doesn't like the heat.”

“So, you moved around a lot then?”

“Yes, Sir. We lived in Texas, Germany, all over.”

“Don't call me Sir.” John smiled down at her, “You can call me John.”

Yes, Si, I mean John.”

John sat across from Dean and Lexi purposely so he could observe the two of them. He was torn by what he saw. Part of him wanted to be happy to see his son so into a girl. He could tell by the way Dean looked at her, they way he touched her, the way he would dip his head down to whisper something in her ear that he had already fallen hard for the pretty brunette. John could see why he had. Besides being a very pretty girl, she was intelligent, funny and had a warmth about her. He hasn't seen Dean smile this much since Mary was alive.

He didn't want to think about his Mary. He knew she would want Dean to be able to live his life and settle down with a nice girl like Lexi. That wasn't in the cards for him now. As much as he hated it, John knew he had to sit his eldest boy down and remind him of his responsibilities. With those responsibilities came sacrifices. One of which was no attachments. He was putting this girl in serious danger by being with her and John wasn't going to have her blood on their hands.

John looked up from his beer in time to see Lexi feed Dean a piece of pecan pie. Dean's eyes slid shut the moment the pie hit his tongue eliciting a low, dirty sounding moan from the back of his throat. Lexi smirked while bringing another forkful to Dean's lips, “Wow, you really like my pie, uh?”

Dean ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks and mumbled, “Your pie's freaking awesome.”

She lifted his chin to make him look at her and smiled at his sudden shyness. “You're cute when you blush.” She teased him, her eyes lit up with laughter.

“Hey, that's my line.” Dean smirked at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “The pie is awesome by the way.”  
John raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was going to have to sit Dean down tonight after he dropped Lexi back home. Though, John had a feeling it might already be too late. It seemed to John that Dean had already fell head over feet in love with girl, even if his son didn't want to admit it.

**Later that night**

 

John told Sam to go to bed the moment he heard the rumble of the Impala much to Sam's dislike. He grumbled and complained that he wasn't five but went to the room he shared with Dean anyway. John went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Jack and two glasses then sat at the kitchen table to wait for his oldest son. Dean tip toed into the apartment and started to make his way to his bedroom when John flipped on the light. Dean stopped dead in his tracks looking at his father with wide eyes, “Hey Dad, thought you were asleep.”

“Nope, I've been waiting for you. C'mere, we need to talk.”

Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot while scratching the back of his head. He had a pretty good idea what his father wanted to talk to him about and honestly, Dean didn't want to hear it. He sighed and sat across from his father without protest. He quirked an eyebrow while watching his father pour them each a double shot of Jack, “Wow, guess it's serious if you broke out the whiskey.”

“Dean....”

“Listen Dad, if this is about Lexi I don't wanna hear it.”

“Son, there's a reason we don't form attachments. You're putting that girl in danger.”

“I am not. I'm not the one out there ganking evil sonsofbitches anymore. You got me here babysitting.”

John shook his head as he took a deep breath and tried again. “Doesn't matter, you're still a Winchester. If something happens to that girl, her blood is on your hands. Is that what you want Dean?”

“I can keep her safe. I can protect her.” Dean protested his green eyes hard and defiant, “Nothing bad's gonna happen to Lexi on my watch.”

John eyed his son wearily. He wasn't used to Dean being the one to defy him and wasn't quite sure how to make the boy listen. He poured himself another shot, tipped the amber liquid into his mouth and then asked, “Did you tell her what we do?”

“NO!”

“Then how are you gonna protect from a danger she has no idea exists?”

“I'm not gonna let anything happen to her!”

“Dean, you can't be with her twenty four, seven.” John looked at Dean and softened his voice, “Trust me Son, this life....you can't afford attachments. You just got to....let go. Let her go Dean before she gets hurt.”


	10. Glycerine

_“Must be your skin that I'm sinking in. Must be for real 'cause now I can feel. And I didn't mind. It's not my kind, it's not my time to wonder why. Everything's gone white and everything's grey. Now you're here now, you're away. I don't want this. Remember that. I'll never forget where you're at.”_

****June 24, 2000** **

**1642 Maple Street**

**Brennan Residence**

Dean sat in his car taking deep breaths to calm himself. There was no reason to be nervous. Hell, it was dinner. Just dinner with Lexi's parents and he didn't do parents. Parents always hated him. Plus, her father already seemed to have a deep hatred for him but Dean promised Lexi he would show up. And he always kept his word. Well, he tried to anyway.

He took one final deep breath, grabbed the bottle of wine Lexi told him to get her mom and a small bouquet of purple roses. The roses were for Lexi. Dean had no intention of getting her flowers until his dad informed him that he couldn't show up with something for her mom and nothing for her. Dean stood there staring at his father blankly having no clue what he should get. His heart started to thump loudly in his chest, he couldn't breathe. He was gonna fuck this up. What was he thinking? He couldn't do normal and this was too damn normal. John walked past Dean smacking his shoulder as he did so and said, “Breathe, Son. If you can help me take down a Werewolf you certainly can handle dinner with your girl's parents. And get some flowers, Dean. Bring your girl flowers.”

Dean rings the doorbell praying that Lexi's father wasn't going to answer the door. He already feels like an idiot and doesn't need the smart ass remarks from him. To his relief, Lexi opens the door and smiles up at him. He stares at her, eyes roaming over her body. She looks hot. She's wearing a super short purple sundress that barely covers her ass and is showing off miles and miles of tanned, toned legs. Dean quirks an eyebrow at her wondering what kind of panties she's wearing under that dress and starts to tick off the possibilities in his head.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“What? Yeah, you uh distracted me.” Dean's eyes slide up and down her body taking in every curve then whistles, “Damn baby girl, you look hot.”

“Thanks. You looked like you were thinking about something.”

Dean leans in his close as he smirks down at Lexi, “I was. I was thinking about what kinda panties you have on under that dress.”

Lexi stood on her toes, her lips brushing against Dean's ear, “Maybe if you're lucky you'll find out later tonight.”

“Oh sweetheart, I don't need luck.” Dean drawled before handing Lexi the bouquet of flowers he was holding, “These are for you.”

“You got me flowers! Thank you, they're beautiful.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her eyes lit up mischievously as she pulled away, “You just got one step closer to finding out what's underneath this dress.”

Dean chuckled, snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her securely against him. He stared at her red lip glossed mouth running his tongue long his own bottom lip before tangling his free hand into her soft brown hair. He pulled her closer leaning down as he did so to brush his lips against hers. He took his time with the kiss licking his way into her mouth until she parts her lips for him. He slips his tongue into her mouth and does this swirl of his tongue that has Lexi groaning into the kiss. He pulls back, his teeth scrapping her bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth. The familiar taste of her cherry lip gloss floods his mouth making him forget for a moment he's standing in her door way in full view. He breaks the kiss and steps back before things get too heated. “We should get inside.....”

“Yeah, we should before my dad comes out here locked and loaded.”

Dean raised his eyebrow smirking slightly, “Should I be worried?”

“Nah, my mom laid down the law. No guns allowed at the dinner table.”

Lexi laced her fingers through Dean's and led him into the house. Her father was sitting in front of the television watching a cubs game and only grunted in response when Dean said hello to him. Her mother was a different story though. Dean didn't know what kind of greeting he would get from her but the one he got he was totally unprepared for.

“Dean, this is my mom. Mom, this is Dean.”

Her mother turned away from the vegetables she had been chopping and looked up at Dean. Her eyes roamed over him for a moment as she sized him up and then smiled. “Well, aren't you handsome.” She drawled causing Dean to blush right down to his roots. He ducked his head out of embarrassment shifting from foot to foot. “Ah, bless your heart, you're shy too.”

Lexi laughed out loud at that and shook her head, “Oh, trust me mom, Dean's not shy at all.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his face still flaming, “Nice to meet you Mrs. Brennan.”

“Oh, no don't call me that. My mother in law is Mrs. Brennan. I'm Marianne.”

“Ok,” Dean said flashing her his most adorable smile, “Marianne. This is for you.”

She took the bottle of wine he was holding out to her and beamed. “Here you are bringing me and Lexi gifts. Plus, you're handsome, charming and polite. No wonder my husband doesn't like you. Do you like Etoufee, Dean?”

“Oh, yes Ma'am. First stop I make whenever I'm in New Orleans is Desire Oyster Bar. A bowl of Etoufee, an Abita beer and a slice of pecan pie and I'm good to go.”

“You've been down there a lot?”

“Yeah, usually a few times a year. My Dad travels a lot with his job.......”

She nodded, the answer seeming to placate her before she shooed them out of her kitchen. They went out on the patio to avoid her father for the time being. Dean dropped into one of the lounge chairs and smirked at Lexi as she squeezed herself in next to him on the chair. He wrapped an arm around her letting his hand rest on her hip. He rubbed her hip casually while asking her about her trip.

“It was alright. Would've been better if I was in New Orleans without my parents but I got to visit Loyola.”

“Is that where you wanna go to college?”

“Yeah but my dad thinks I only wanna go to college in New Orleans to party. He wants me to go to Yale.”

“And do you wanna go there to party?”

“Um yeah. Hello, it's in New Orleans. Of course I wanna party but it's also a really good school.”

“You're gonna leave me up here in the snow all alone, uh?”

“You can come with me. We can get an apartment in the Quarter.......it'd be fun.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering, “Yeah it would.”

He wished he could run off with her to New Orleans. He wished he could leave this life behind and be normal Joe Schmoe. He'd do it for her, live an apple pie life. Dean wanted to so bad but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just leave Dad and Sammy. They needed him and he had responsibilities.

Dinner pretty much went how Dean expected it to. Her father barely talked to him and when he did it was to make some kind of snarky remark. The food was awesome though. He had two helpings of the crawfish etoufee and then finished off the rest in Lexi's bowl. The pie was the best part. It was chocolate chess pie, homemade. His eyes widened when Marianne Brennan placed a slice of pie in front of him. It looked like it belonged in one of those food magazines with its dusting of powdered sugar and whip cream on top. Dean's eyes closed the moment his lips closed around his fork. He moaned softly as he chewed causing Lexi to giggle and her mother to raise her eyebrow at him. He didn't care though. This was seriously the best piece of pie he's ever had. He took his time eating, savoring every bite. It wasn't every day he got this level of goodness and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

“I take it you liked the pie?” her mother asked.

“Marianne, that was the best pie I've ever had.”

“I'll have to remember to bake a pie next time you come to dinner.”

Dean raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. He guessed he must've passed her mother's test. It was kinda weird. Dean was so used to parents not liking him that he didn't know how to react to her mother pushing a bag full of left overs into his hand. Then to top it off she invited him over for the barbeque they were having on the fourth of July. He looked at Lexi and back to her mom, “Um, yeah I guess I'll swing by but if my dad's out of town.....I can't leave Sammy.....”

“By all means bring Sammy with you.” Her mother chirped happily, “We'll have plenty of food.”

“Um, okay then. Me and Lex should get going or we're gonna miss the movie. Um thanks for dinner Marianne.”

Dean and Lexi ended up at the drive in after dinner. Hell, he didn't mind. It was as good of a place as any to make out. Though this time they actually got through the first movie before they made the move to the back seat. Dean was sitting on the backseat leaning back against the door while Lexi straddled him. She had snaked her hands under his t-shirt, fingernails digging into the skin of his back as he sucked and licked at her neck. Dean groaned, all thought leaving his brain when Lexi began to grind down against his crotch. “Fuck Lex, you're gonna kill me.”

“Now why would I do that?” She taunts pulling back to grasp the hem of her dress. She pulls it over her head, tosses it into the front seat and moves her hips against him to get the friction she needs. “It wouldn't be any fun.”

“No it wouldn't.” Dean whispers while running his left hand up her thigh. His right hand goes up to grip her hip, his thumb rubbing across the lace of her underwear. He was expecting to find a thong underneath her dress not a pair of lacy boy shorts. “Fuck these are sexy.”

“You like them? Really?”

“Yeah I like them. They're sexy as hell. They leave something to the imagination and makes your ass look good. Why are we talking when you're half naked?”

Lexi smiled at him and shrugged, “I dunno. Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Cuz I was enjoying your little strip tease.” He smirked before leaning forward to kiss her. Lexi puts a hand on his chest and shakes her head no. He stops, eyebrow quirked and then leans back against the door. She sticks out her chest, hands going behind her back to unclasp her bra. Dean watches her with wide eyes as she slips her bra off and tosses it somewhere in the front of the car.

Dean surges forward to kiss her, sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and pushes her down onto the backseat. He feels like he's sinking as he pressed his weight against her, his hands tracing her curves, the taste, the smell, the softness of her skin intoxicating him. He trails his lips down her neck to the top of breasts before wrapping his lips around a nipple. Lexi closes her eyes, bites her bottom lip and arches her back up against his mouth, fingers twisting into his t-shirt. He turns his attention to her other nipple, licking and biting as he moves his right hand down her body until he feels lace under his palm. He dips his hand underneath the lacy boy shorts she's wearing, moves his fingers down along her slit before sliding two fingers into her. She digs her nails into his back, hips bucking up against his fingers as Dean whispers in her ear, “You're so fucking wet.”

Lexi moans as he pumps his fingers inside of her. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth trying not to cry out while he fucks her with his fingers. She closes her eyes and whimpers making desperate little noises. It's not just his fingers, now he's moving on top of her rocking his hips and grinding his hard dick against her. She wants to feel him inside her, needs to feel him inside of her. Lexi slides a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair as she licks and bites at his neck.

Dean moans low in his throat,curls his fingers and pumps them hard and fast. He feels her body start to tense, her hips loosing rhythm as they buck up against his fingers as she gets close. He rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit causing her to gasp and shudder. Lexi slams down onto Dean's hand one last time before clenching around his fingers and crying out his name.

Lexi leans her head back against the window closing her eyes while trying to catch her breath. Dean slides his fingers out, sucks them into his mouth and lets out a low, dirty moan. “Hmm you taste so sweet baby.”

She opens her eyes and blinks before dragging him down for a kiss. She then moves her mouth to the shell of his ear, brushes her lips against his lobe and whispers, “I want you to fuck me.”

Dean looks down at her, his dick hardening at hearing those six words. The thought of taking her virginity tonight is so tempting. Knowing that he was going to be her first made him suddenly want her that much more. Just the thought of it had his dick straining painfully against the denim of his jeans. Dean takes a deep breath shaking his head. “No, not tonight baby. Not like this.”

“Why not? Don't you want me?”

Dean pressed his hips to Lexi's grinding his hard dick against her and moaned. “You feel that? You feel how hard you make me. I want you, Lex but I don't wanna punch your V card in the backseat of my car. When we go away next week I promise you, you ain't coming back a virgin.”

Lexi smiled at him sliding her hand between them to palm him through his jeans. “Ok but let me take care of this for you.”

Before Dean could protest, Lexi popped the button of his jeans and had his zipper undone. Dean lifts his hips so she can push his pants and boxer briefs down. His dick brushes against her underwear, he can feel her wet heat causing his brain to short circuit and bites his lip to stifle his moans. All he can think about is pushing the lacy material out of his way and sliding himself into her but before he can make his move he feels her hand wrap around his dick. He jerks into her hand as she licks at the hollow of his throat, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock before she begins to stroke him.

Dean digs his fingers into Lexi's hips while she holds his dick firmly, her delicate fingers moving along his shaft quickly. She pushes his shirt up with her free hand leaning forward to lick and suck his nipples the whole while applying pressure and pumping his dick with her right hand. Dean closes his eyes, he can't move, can't breathe, he tries to focus on the tension building inside him. He can't even do that when he feels her drag the fingers of her free hand along his balls.

She massages his balls, fingers rolling gently back and forth as she twists her hand on his dick. He moans low in his throat thrusting in her hand. She brushes her thumb against the head of his dick, squeezes and moves her hand faster. His breath hitched, he can feel the tension building steadily in his stomach, he wasn't going to last much longer. Lexi nips at the sensitive spot behind his ear, squeezing and tugging his dick as he grips her hips harder. He closed his eyes, bucking into her hand. Two more thrusts and his hips began to stutter as he came in her hand.

“Fuck, Lex.” He breathed out while leaning back against the door. He stared at her, eyes wide as her tongue darted out to clean the sticky mess left on her fingers, “You're gonna kill me.”

“Least you'd die a happy man.”


	11. Hit So Hard

_“He's so candy my downfall. Melts in my mouth, 'til he's nothing at all. This keeps me, I can't sleep. He rages to be true. He hit so hard. I saw stars. He hit so hard. I saw God .”_

**Dean's POV**

**Saturday July 1, 2000**

**Ashland, WI**

I grabbed my bag out of the closet emptying the contents onto my bed. I was going on a road trip and for the first time it had nothing to do with hunting. I was taking Lexi down to Madison for a few days to see Motorhead and Black Sabbath. I had to meet her at the diner in fifteen minutes; it was just easier that way. Her father was dead set against her leaving Ashland with me for four days and neither of us wanted to hear his bitching. I took the knife that I kept under my pillow placing it in the bottom of my bag when I felt Sam's eyes on me. “What?”

“Nothing.” Sam smirked at me closing his science book, “Going on a road trip? I gotta say this is a record. I mean you never even stay with anyone longer than one night let alone two months. What's even funnier Dean is that she's still a junior in high school or you know, would be if she hadn't skipped a grade.”

“And your point Sammy?” I snapped throwing my clothes in my duffel bag.

“Just wondering when you're gonna crack. Me and dad have a bet going, try and hold out until next month at least so I can get fifty bucks.”

“What!? You got a bet going on how long before I break up with her?”

“Yeah, or how long until you cheat. Which you know, if she catches you would equal a break up.”

"Fuck you both!"

“Hey, I gave your sorry ass the benefit of the doubt. OH I get it!” Sam smirked coming over and sitting on my bed, “You LOVE her!”

“SHUT UP!” I threw my shaving kit in my bag, I was pissed. Sam and my dad have some nerve betting on how long it was gonna take me to fuck up. That wasn't the only reason why I was pissed. I think Sam was right. Actually, I knew he was right. I don't know exactly what's going on with me but I know it's different. I've never spent more than one night with a girl or even went out on a date. It's been two months now that I've been dating Lexi and I'm not even bored. Hell, I haven't even thought about picking up another chick. “Hey Sammy, you have any condoms I can have?” I raised my eyebrows at him chuckling, “Oh my bad. You don't. You're still a virgin.”

“Your point, Dean?”

“Now I gotta stop at the drug store. You know how I don't like to stop.”

“Not my problem I actually got a future to look forwards to Dean. What the fuck do you have? A sixteen year old who sucks your dick and a lifetime of taking orders. Have fun when dad makes you pack up and leave after I graduate.”

“Yeah geek boy you got a future filled with some vaseline, busty asian and your right hand.”

Sam shrugged looking at me with a smug grin on his face, “I'll find someone when I go to college. Least the girls up there will be experienced.”

“Oh trust me she's experienced, the girl's talented.”

“Good for you. I'd prefer someone who isn't jail bait.”

“She's not jail bait. I checked, she's of legal consenting age in this state. Dude, you're just pissed that I got the girl, AGAIN.”

“Not really, I'll be out of here soon and you'll still be stuck with dad taking orders. Because we all know you're not leaving him.”

“The fuck I'm not.”

“Yeah okay soldier boy. All it takes is one guilt trip and a line about mom and you're back at his side.”

“Don't talk about mom.” I hissed zipping up my duffel and throwing it over my shoulder.

“Oh that's right I can't do that cause you know she wasn't my mom or anything.”

“Shut up!”

“What's wrong Dean? Am I UPSETTING you?” Sam taunted getting off the bed and blocking my path, “Geeze, I am SO sorry that I'm making you mad man. You know maybe I'd actually know more about her if you fucking opened your mouth for once.”

“Don't talk about her like that.”

“Like what? Suddenly wanting to know something about your own mother's a crime? You knew her Dean!”

I looked down not wanting to meet Sam's eyes. I scratched the back of my head whispering, “I've told you since we were kids I don't remember much.”

“Yeah and you're a fucking liar.”

“I was four! What do you want to know, uh? That she baked me cookies? That she used to walk me downtown and take me to the diner for lunch? Uh? Sammy that good enough for you?”

“I just wanna know what it was like.”

“It was better than this.”

“Lots of things are better than this. Wish I could've known her…”

“Me too.” I stated pointing at Sam, “No wild parties while I'm gone and no fighting with dad okay?”

“That's not going to happen second you leave we'll be at each other's throats.”

“Go get laid. Better yet, get drunk, stoned and laid. Later Sammy.”

“Bye.”

**July 1, 2000**

**Pete and Elda's Diner**

Lexi sat at the far end of the counter stirring her milkshake because there was nothing else for her to do while waiting for Dean. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago to pick her up. It was her idea; Lexi didn't want to hear her dad bitch about her going to Madison with Dean. In fact, all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of Ashland and have a little fun. She was hoping this would be the weekend they finally had sex. She was beginning to wonder if Meredith and the other waitresses were right.

“He hasn't fucked you yet?” Meredith questioned her as she wiped down the counter, “Maybe he's afraid of getting tossed in jail.”

“No we do other stuff…”

“Lexi, have you ever even had sex before?”

Lexi sighed while she stirred her milkshake never taking her eyes off the red straw, “Technically? No, everything else though...”

“Well then maybe he just doesn't do virgins or he's getting the real sex on the side. Not like it's surprising, Dean isn't exactly the relationship type.”

“Dean's not cheating on me!” Lexi snapped slamming her hand on the cracked white counter top. She was so sick and tired of everyone telling her that Dean was using her or that he was cheating on her. It was getting old real quick.

“Did he actually say you two were in a relationship?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh, well like I said, it's Dean.”

“I trust him.”

“And that's why you're gonna get hurt.” Meredith stated simply pointing at Lexi, “Never trust him, hell never trust anyone but especially NOT HIM. Dean's got the standards of an alley cat and if he's still with you and he's not fucking you - then he must be getting it somewhere else.”

Lexi stared down at her hands intently. She thought about what Meredith had just said. Hell, she wasn't the first one to tell her these things. She knew she shouldn't trust Dean but she did. She trusted him with her life and she couldn't explain why. It was like she's known him forever and being with him just felt right. Of course, if she said these things out loud to Meredith and the others they would just laugh at her and tell her to stop being a schoolgirl. Truth was, they didn't know Dean like she did. Underneath all that swagger of his was a broken guy that was just as needy as everyone else.

“Hey Lex. You ready?”

“Hey.” She whispered nodding her head. “Yeah, I'm ready Dean.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure?” I asked her slipping my arm around her waist. She just nodded her head as I took her bag out of her hand, “Okay, come on lets get going then.”

We drove in silence for a good forty-five minutes. I figured if Lexi didn't wanna talk I wasn't going to make her. It was just weird, Lexi was never quiet she was always going on about something. I felt like I should say something but I didn't know what. I was never good with words.

“Is there something wrong with me?” Lexi blurted out changing the radio station, “Or are you getting it somewhere else?”

I raised my eyebrows as I turned to look at her, “So **THAT'S** what this is about?”

“I don't like being toyed with.”

“I'm not toying with you.”

“Yeah okay. Then why haven't you fucked me yet? You're the one that stops every damn time! You afraid I'm gonna tell my parents? That they'll have you locked up? What is it? Me? Just tell me what is!”

“It's nothing!”

“No it's something. You slept with all those skanks but you wont even...” she said softly turning to look out the passenger window.

“Whatever. I fucked 'em cause they're easy. It didn't mean shit.”

“It's cause I told you isn't it? I don't do anything I don't wanna do Dean. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have told you to take me somewhere and I wouldn't have gone to that sleazy motel with you.”

“You're gonna love this concert.”

“Don't change the subject. Be honest with me. I need to know where I stand with you.”

“You're here aren't you?”

“It's not good enough. Don't you get it? I….maybe I like you a little too much.”

“Maybe you do.” I said softly rubbing her thigh and smiling at her, “I'm not complaining.”

She jerked away from me, her eyebrows knotted together, “Drop the cryptic. Or whatever this is ends now.”

“Wait. You're pissed off because I won't fuck you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm taking it slow because you're different? That I don't see you as just another piece of ass? That clear enough for you, Lex?”

“But you were going to on our first date.”

“No I wasn't! You wanted to and you were shitfaced. I wasn't gonna take advantage of you like that okay!”

“I let the v word slip and you've been weird ever since.”

“I've never been with a virgin before. Hell, I've never even been with one person longer than a fucking night EXCUSE ME IF I'M A LITTLE WEIRD!”

“You don't complain when I have your dick in my mouth.”

“Not the same and don't tell me it is cause you don't know. You've never had sex, you don't get the difference.”

“I don't need to take it slow. I know what I want. Funny you're the one that's scared.”

I huffed shaking my head before looking over at her, “You **THINK** you don't need to take it slow. And I don't want you to regret it alright?”

“You afraid you're gonna feel something Dean?” Lexi questioned me with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“No!”

“I've been ready for awhile just hadn't met the right guy.”

“You think I'm the right....” I glanced over at her my eyebrow raised and then back to the road shaking my head, “Uh huh. I'm not talking about this anymore.” Lexi moved away from the passenger door, pressed herself against me and then rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed pushing her away slightly, “Get off.”

“Is it that I'm jail bait or that you feel something?”

“It's mind your own business.”

“No.” She smirked rubbing my inner thigh in small circles, “It is my business.”

“Huh, now there's something you can do with that big mouth of yours.” I grinned reaching over and tangling my fingers in her hair while pushing her head down playfully, “Hell of a lot more productive.”

“Why should I?” She snapped as she jerked out of my grasp.

“If it gets you to be quiet I'm all for it. You're worse than Sammy.”

“Everyone's slept with my boyfriend but me.”

“Whatever, I never dated any of 'em so just think of that.”

Lexi sighed and ran her fingers down my arm before mumbling, “I love you.”

I nearly choked. I must be hearing things. I looked at her my eyes wide, “What?”

“I love you.”

“Huh, well uh…..”

“You don't have it say it. I'm pretty sure you do and I just scared you away. Way to go Lexi.”

**July 3, 2000**

We left the concert two days early. It wasn't because we weren't having a good time, hell we had a blast but we had already seen the bands we wanted to. So, we packed up and headed back to Ashland besides I figured Sammy would be happy to have me back earlier then expected.

“Why are we getting off the interstate?” Lexi asked me pulling a face, “I thought we were going home.”

“We are this is a short cut.”

“Dean, I've seen enough horror movies to know you never get off the main road.”

“Yeah well this isn't a horror movie."

“Something bad always happens…” Lexi sing songed tilting her head to the side, “If it was a horror movie you would totally bite it and I'd survive cuz the virgin always outsmarts the psycho killer. You sure you know where you're going? We're in the middle of nowhere.”

“I know what I'm doing. Trust me.”

“I don't wanna get stuck out here.”

“You won't.”

**An Hour Later**

“God Damnit!” Of course this was happening. The car decides to break down in the middle of nowhere forcing me to eat my words to Lexi. I was never gonna live this one down. I pulled over trying to act like nothing was wrong but God damn it she knew.

“What happened? You didn't run out of gas did you? I told you to stay on the interstate!”

“Relax, it's not like this hasn't happened to me before I'll handle it.”

Lexi looked at me her eyebrow raised, “Can you fix it?”

“Of course I can fix it.” I snorted, “I know this car inside out.”

“Okay that's creepy. You sound like you're talking about someone you've fucked.”

I ignored her getting out of the car and popping the hood. It wasn't like I've never had to fix my baby before this was cake. We'd be back on the road in an hour or so I thought. “Don't drink all my beer.” I snapped slamming the hood closed.

“Why?”

“Cause I don't have the right part.”

“Told ya not to get off the interstate!” Lexi smirked at me in her you're dumb as shit way.

I pointed at her trying not to smile, “Shush.”

“What are we going to do? Sleep in the car?”

“Looks like it. It's not so bad.”

“Didn't you bring that big sleeping bag?” Lexi asked her green eyes lit up mischievously.

I nodded heading to get the sleeping bag out of the trunk, “Works for me."

**Three Hours Later**

We set up camp in the woods building a fire and just hanging out drinking. I hate camping but I had to admit this wasn't so bad. For one thing, Lex is way better company than my old man and baby brother. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she's a hot chick wearing nothing but a flimsy tank top and shorts or that we were all alone in the middle of nowhere.

“Ya know they got a pool going on at work.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yesss,” Lexi slurred pointing her beer bottle at me, “to see when you dump me.”

“That's nice.” I laughed slipping my arm around her waist.

She hiccuped waving her beer bottle around, “They're stumped on why you're dating a school girl.”

“Me too.”

“That's not niiiccce. I thought you liked me. You're the only thing I like in that shitty town.”

“I do like you.” I stated giving her a squeeze, “I'm here with you.”

Lexi nodded her head as she stared down into her bottle of beer. She turned to me her eyebrow raised, “Where do go on all the those trips with your dad?”

“Places.”

“Uh huh, what do you do?”

“Don't worry about it.”

“Come on I told you all bout Lexi, now you tell me all bout Dean. I won't tell anyone cross my heart.”

“You don't need to worry about it.”

“Dean, I just wanna know about you. Why is that such a bad thing?”

I sighed as I stared at her. I wanted to tell her but she would never believe me. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” Lexi stated simply putting her hand on my arm, “Dean, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Okay, you really want to know?” She nodded her head yes. It was now or never. I took a deep breath biting down on my lip before speaking. “I hunt things. Spirits, ghosts you know? All that shit your parents tell you aren't real, things in the dark. I've seen things you can't even imagine.”

“Seriously? That stuff's real?”

“Yeah, changelings, werewolves, ghosts, demons. It's all real and I kill them. That's where we go, me and my dad.”

“How do you kill them?”

“Depends on what it is. Demons, you can't kill. Spirits, usually we gotta salt and burn the bones or some object that's connected to them, sometimes both.”

“I see makes sense. So you save people?” Lexi smiled at me gently running her hand up my arm, “That's sexy as hell. Who would've thought you're actually one of the good guys.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You help people right? That makes you a good guy. All I've heard about you was what a bad guy you were and how you were bad news.”

“I just fuck around a lot, that's why they think I'm a bad guy.”

“You gonna bolt the minute you get what you want?”

“I don't think so.”

“I hope not, I really like you.”

I couldn't take my eyes off her smooth tan legs as she stretched and at the moment all I could think about was how I wanted to feel them wrapped around my waist. She moved differently, relaxed. Her movements were subtle and easy, even the way she swung her hips slightly when she walked seemed effortless. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world. She kicked off her sandals before climbing into the sleeping bag turning to smile at me, “C'mere.”

She didn't have to tell me twice. I got in next to her trying to play it cool but the smell of her perfume was driving me crazy. I wanted her so bad and normally I wouldn't have hesitated but she had my head all turned around. “You smell like beer.” She whispered nipping my ear.

“Yeah?” I laughed kissing her throat, “Well I was drinking beer.”

Lexi lay on her side running her hand up my chest slowly, “You have way too many clothes on…..”

“What do you want me to take off?”

She paused for a moment chewing on her bottom lip and pretending to think hard, “Um everything.”

I laughed as she nuzzled my neck. She sure wasn't shy I'd give her that. “Not into subtlety?”

“Nope.”

“Hey that's cool. Not fair though, I'm not gonna be the first one naked.”

“Hmm why not? You're not shy are you? It's not like I haven't seen it.”

“No I'm not shy. You're not drunk are you?”

“Not drunk...just feel good.”

“I'm still not gonna be the first one naked. I'm serious.”

“That's right you like to call the shots.” She laughed deep and throaty teasing me, “So take charge.”

“I'll take charge when you're naked.”

“You tugging at my clothes is half the fun.”

“You getting naked is MORE fun, Lex.”

“No…” she whispered her cheeks flushing pink.

“You gonna get naked first?”

“Why me?”

“Cause I'm NOT gonna be the first one naked. We can take turns, as long as you're naked first. You take off a shirt, I take off a shirt.” I smirked as she slowly took off her top tossing it at me. We took turns and I was definitely enjoying the show. Everything was fine until she was down to her bra and panties. She looked at me, her face turning a deep shade of red as she bit her bottom lip. “Where's your bravado, Lex?” I raised my eyebrow at her somewhat disappointed, “If you don't want to it's fine. I'm not gonna hold it against you.”

“I want to…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah…Just don't hurt me.”

“I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?” I said softly running my hands up and down her sides.

“Okay.”

“It's your turn.”

“Dean...”

I grumbled taking off the rest of my clothes and making sure to tell Lexi that I would deny it to my last day that she got me naked first. She smiled slightly telling me she didn't kiss and tell and I know what a crock of shit that is. I've said that to every girl I've been with but I told every time. “Lex, c'mon. It's just me.”

She looked away from me taking off the rest of her clothes her face flushed. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that was pulling at the corners of my mouth. Lexi looked at me jerking the sleeping bag up to cover herself when she realized I was staring at her.

“You're all talk. You need to relax.”

“I'm nervous.”

I was nervous too and fuck I'm never nervous when it comes to sex. But, this girl, I dunno it was like she'd worked some hoodoo love spell over me. I've wanted her so bad for the past two months. And now the only thing I could think about was how she would feel all wrapped around me. I looked down at her, my eyes locking onto hers, that's when I realized how young she really was. She was scared and tense, she needed to relax. “Well chill out, it's just me. I wanna see you and you're just digging your way into this sleeping bag.” I reached over moving the sleeping bag gently away from her as I took a moment to look at her. I swallowed hard realizing this is the first time I've ever seen her completely naked. “You're so fucking hot, Lex. You got any idea on how much you work me up, baby girl?”

Lexi bit down on her lip and shook her head 'No.' as I rolled on top of her straddling her thighs. I took my time exploring her smooth bare skin, hands sliding up to cup her perfect breasts. I rubbed my palms in slow circles over her breasts until her nipples were firm little peaks. She arched up into my hands saying my name over and over in breathy little moans. I leaned in, needing to taste her, my tongue darting out to lick a broad swipe over her right nipple.

“Dean....”

“Hmm?”

“Don't be a fucking tease.” Lexi panted as her fingers gripped the back of my head guiding me down to her breast. “I don't like to be teased.”

“I'm not teasing. I'm just warming you up.” I said before closing my mouth around her left nipple letting my teeth skim across the hard bud. Lexi moaned, her hips pushing up against mine and I wanted more of her, I needed to have more of her. I slid my hand between her legs slipping one finger inside her, then a second before thrusting and twisting them slowly. Lexi eyes fluttered shut while soft moans escaped her lips. “Hmmm, that's it baby girl.” I whispered pinching her nipple, “C'mon I wanna hear you.” God she was so tight and wet and her little moans were driving me crazy. I just wanted her to let go and enjoy the ride. “Ride them, Lex.”

“What?”

“Ride them.” I stated firmly thrusting my fingers harder and pinching her clit with my other hand, “Just let go. Let me hear you.”

Lexi clenched the sleeping bag beneath her arching her back and panting, “Oh….oh GOD.”

“That's it, louder baby.”

“OOOH fuck…..DEAN!”

I watched her as I slid a third finger in her, massaging her clit in slow circles until she was riding my fingers without coaxing. She bit her bottom lip, her breath hitching while I picked up the pace. I rubbed the pad of my thumb faster over her clit causing her to gasp and shudder. Lexi slammed down onto my hand one last time before clenching around my fingers and crying out my name. I crawled up over her body after Lexi came. Pressing my forehead to hers, I couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful with flushed cheeks and bright green eyes. I brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek before kissing her slow and deep. It was taking all of my self-control not to pound into her right then and there. I pulled back whispering, “You sure you wanna do this? We don't have to.....we can stop right now.”

“I'm sure but um do you have....”

“Yeah, in my jeans pocket.” I reached for my jeans digging in the back pocket for my wallet and pulled out the three pack strip. Lexi eyed me wearily and I threw her a shrug and my best smile. I tore one off and stuffed the other two in my wallet before leaning down to give her a kiss. I could feel how tense she was and for a brief second I thought about putting a stop to this. I mean I'm supposed to be the adult here, I'm twenty one and she's only sixteen but I didn't care. She was of consenting age, I looked it up. Truth was, I didn't want to stop, I wanted her and I knew she wanted me too. She watched me with wide nervous eyes as I ripped the condom open and slid it on. “Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop. Okay, Lex?”

“Okay.”

I began kissing Lexi to relax her as I took my cock in one hand and slowly began to slide inside her. She gasped against my mouth, eyes wide, nails digging into my biceps. I ran my hands up her sides as I attempted to allivate the tension in her body. “Lexi, you need to relax. I ain't gonna hurt you.”

“I'm trying but you're....”

“Shhh, relax and just give it a minute. You'll get used to me and I promise it's gonna feel so good.”

I pulled back biting my lip, she was so fucking tight and slick, it was taking all my self-control not to start moving inside her. All I wanted to do was to flip her onto her stomach and slam into her. Closing my eyes, I pressed my forehead to hers trying to control my breathing before asking, “You good?”

“Yeah...”

That was all the permission I needed from her. I pulled myself onto my knees taking her legs up with me, resting one on each shoulder. I slid my hands down to her hips, gripping them firmly as I leaned down towards her. Lexi's hands immediately flew up to grab my arms, clinging to me as I began thrusting slowly. I couldn't take my eyes off hers as I continued to thrust slow and deep into her. She moved underneath me, pressing her hips up against mine in time with my thrusts, her hands moving up and down my back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I grunted digging my fingers into her hips while I pushed harder and faster into her, “You're so damn tight......God damn you feel so fucking good.”

“Dean....harder.....” She said in a whispering little moan while her eyes fluttered closed, “Please. Fuck me harder, Dean.”

I nodded tightening my hold on her hips and lifted them slightly off the ground for better leverage. I picked up the pace taking her hard and fast. She trembled and whimpered my name beneath me as I continued to roll and grind my hips faster. I could tell she was close. I wanted to feel her come, feel her muscles clenching all tight around my dick. I knew it wouldn't take much. I slid my fingers down between us to rock against her clit. Her nails dug into my back, hips bucking up against mine. I moved my fingers faster as I ploughed roughly into her. “OH FUCK.....DEAN....OH GOD....” Her whole body shook underneath me, her back arching up causing me to moan her name while she tightened around me.

I almost lost it when she came, muscles spasming and clenching around my dick. I pressed my weight down against Lexi pinning her under me while I readjusted her legs. I took her legs off my shoulders spreading them open further and pushing them down onto her chest. I pulled all the way out and slammed back into her in one thrust setting up a harsh rythmn. She met me thrust for thrust, taking everything I gave her. “Fuck, Lexi.” I moaned speeding up the pace, “You're so fucking tight. Feel so fucking good. Fuck.” It wasn't long before my hips began to stutter and my body to shake. Three more hard thrusts into her and I was done. I collapsed on top of her wrapping my arms around her and burying my face against the soft skin of her neck. We stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms until I got my breathing under control. I pulled back brushing my lips softly against hers, “You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?”

“No.” She smiled lazily at me, “I'm more than ok, Dean.”

**Later that night**

“Wow.” She whispered for what felt like the hundredth time propping up on her elbow as she smiled at me, “Is it always like that?”

“If you're with someone good yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Now who's monosyllabic?” I laughed brushing Lexi's hair off her cheek, “Wait. Did you think it wasn't gonna be good?”

“No, it's not that. I didn't think it would be THAT good.”

“Yeah well…”

“Hmm Dean, can we do it again?”

I smiled at her rolling on top of her and slipping my hand between her legs. She shifted under my weight spreading her legs wider and pulling them up against my sides. I laughed, nipping and kissing her throat while I worked my index and middle fingers inside of her.

“OH fuck, Dean.”

With the pad of my thumb, I rubbed slow circles against her clit, thrusting and curling my index and middle fingers, “Damn baby girl, you’re so wet.” I added a third finger fucking all three harder into her as she rubbed herself against my hand, “You love this don't you?”

“You know I do but I want more than your fingers.”

I smirked at her thinking of all the wicked things I was gonna teach her, “Is that so? What do you want baby girl? Tell me.”

“I want your dick inside me.”

That statement alone made my dick harden. I groaned biting down on my lip and drove my fingers harder and faster into her. I leaned down kissing her until she came, my mouth swallowing up her moans. I pulled back brushing her light brown hair off her flushed face as I teased her, “Hmmm. You're already a slut for it. I love that but we can't do it anymore tonight. We did it three times already and I'm out of condoms.”

“Dean....c'mon....” She whined pressing herself up against my dick, “fuck me again.”

I laughed kissing the top of her head before rolling off her. “We have all summer to fuck.” I whispered leaning down to lick at her nipple, “Hmmm gonna do all sorts of wicked things to you.....teach you some new tricks....”

“Like what?” She whispered arching up against my mouth, “Different positions? Something kinky?”

“Hmm hmm for starters.....gonna eat you out till you're screaming maybe even tie you up and spank you. Would you like that? I bet you'd be a good little submissive bottom for me.”

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“Ok, we'll try whatever you want but not tonight. You're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow.” I gathered her up in my arms pulling her flush with my chest, “Besides I'm tired.....ya know what they say too much of a good thing......”

It was just as good as I thought it would be. Hell, it was incredible. It just wasn't sex this time, when I looked into Lexi's eyes I felt it. It was different and I don't know how to put it into words. This time it wasn't about getting off, there was a connection. For the first time in my life I actually made love to a girl. Me, of all people. There was never any emotion before this; it was just the simple fact of needing to blow off some steam. I've always been the fuck and run guy, ya know gone by morning, never see me again type. Not this time. I didn't wanna run from her. I wanted to bury my face in her hair and tell her that I loved her too. I didn't though; instead I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling and I didn't know how to explain it. All I knew was that I wanted to protect her and be with her.


	12. She Brings Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

_“Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my soul. Sometimes I get a feeling, I just can't control.”_

Dean couldn't believe it was already mid August. In a couple of weeks he would be returning to work at the garage and Sam would be starting his Senior year. Right now, he was on hunt with his father and younger brother in some hick town outside of Dallas, Texas. It was hot as hell and Dean was stuck out in the woods following the tracks of some unbeknownst monster.

Sweat was dripping down his face, back and chest. He shrugged out of his button down and wiped his face with it before tying it around his waist. He'd give anything right now for a cold shower and some air conditioning. No, screw that. He'd give anything to be back in his bed in Ashland fucking Lexi six ways to Sunday. Dean let his mind wander to the last time he had her in his bed. He licked his lips remembering the taste and smell of her skin, how he took full advantage of them being able to stretch out in his double bed. He took his time to caress and lick every inch her. Of course, Sam bitched at him for days about being kicked out of the bedroom. Dean chuckled to himself. It wasn't like he was constantly bringing Lexi back to the apartment to fuck. Most of the time they did it in the Impala or on the rare occasion that both her parents were out of the house, in her bedroom.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The trail was gone, not just gone but disappeared all together. He turned in circles looking in every direction but there was no sign that anything had been through here. There were no tracks, no broken twigs or foliage. The whole area was undisturbed. He looked up at the surrounding trees for claw marks but there were no gashes in the bark. He looked around once more to be sure that the trail disappeared and pulled a face. Either this thing they were hunting could fly or it could teleport. Dean did not like either one of those possibilities.

He made his way back to their camp and flopped into the camp chair that was closest to the cooler. He reached into the battered green cooler pulling out a beer and cracking it open as he waited for his father and brother to return. Why they couldn't have just rented a motel room he had no clue. His father had insisted that they come out here and set up camp since this is where the creature had been most active. Dean hated camping. He especially hated camping out in Bumfuck, Texas. It was hot as hell, full of snakes and to top it off he had no cell reception out here. He sat drinking beer for at least an hour before Dean heard his father's and brother's approaching foot steps. He groaned knowing full well his father wasn't going to like what he was going to report back to him.

“Did you find it?” John barked as he eyed his son lounging in one of the camp chairs with a beer in his hand.

“No, Sir. Trail disappeared.”

“Whatta mean disappeared?”

“I followed it for MILES” Dean stated eyebrow raised while he gestured with his free hand, “and then POOF. Nothing.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

“Yeah, Dad. The tracks just disappeared. Maybe this thing can fly. I mean there were no claw marks in any of the trees.”

John regarded his eldest before running a hand through his hair. He knew Dean was a good tracker. If the boy said the tracks just vanished then they did. Maybe they weren't hunting a creature. It was possible they were way off track. Either way, they missed something.

“What if it's not a creature?” Sam said suddenly, “Maybe it's a shape shifter or I dunno a witch?”

“What makes you think it could be a witch Sammy?” Dean asked turning to look at his younger brother.

“All the killings.....the victims were mulled by a different animal. It's possible for a witch to change form right?”

“Yeah,” John stated as he took the chair next to Dean, “but so can skin walkers and shifters.”

“I know that dad but they don't tend to mark their victims.”

“There weren't any marks on the vics I checked the bodies myself, Son.”

Sam held up the folder that held the crime scene photos, “They didn't leave the marks on the body but this coin has shown up at every crime scene. Look at the markings Dad.”

John took the folder Sam held out to him and began looking through the photos. Sam was right. The coin was found with every victim. How could he miss something this obvious? The markings on the coin were ancient, maybe Celtic. The possibility of it being a witch looked to be more likely but to be sure they had to do more research.

*~*~*

After researching the marks on the coin, it turned out Sammy was right. They were hunting a witch. Dean hated witches but he especially hated this one. What he hated more than witches was being the bait. He pulled against the ropes that were binding him to the chair and grunted. His father and brother better hurry their asses up. Dean was in no mood to be mauled by some bodily fluid spewing witch.

“You can't slip out of those ropes.” She said from across the room.

“Really, you think so?” Dean smirked. He saw his father enter the room behind the witch and kept talking to keep her distracted. “Well, then you don't know me that well sweetheart.”

“I know so. I cast a little spell on them.”

“Of course you did. Fucking witches. Why don't you just kill me already?”

“I'm not going to kill you.....yet.” She purred walking closer to Dean, “First, I'm going to kill that sweet young girl you love. I believe her name's Lexi.”

“You can't kill her. She's not even in the state.”

The witch smiled at him shaking her head before laughing. “You hunters have such small minds. My magic isn't bound by proximity.”

“Why don't you just leave my girl outta this, uh? She's innocent, she ain't no hunter.”

“There's no such animal.”

She turned her back to Dean to get her spell book when John emerged from the shadows. But before the witch could utter another word, John raised his gun. Three shots rang out at the same time as Sammy appeared at Dean's side. Sam immediately began to cut Dean free. “Took you two long enough.” He mumbled as he bent down to untie the ropes binding his legs. “She could've killed me.”

“She wasn't going to kill you, Son.” John said as he looked around the room, “She liked to play with her food first.”

Dean huffed and went outside leaving his father and brother to take care of the witch's body. John exchanged a look with Sam and shrugged. “Leave him Sammy and come help me take care of this.”

Dean pulled out his cell and called Lexi as soon as he was out of earshot of his brother and father. He needed to make sure she was alright. He sighed in relief when he heard her voice. She was safe this time. He didn't want to admit his father was right but he knew he was putting her in danger. He had to do something. So, he called Bobby. He explained to Bobby that he needed some sort of protection amulet or spell and asked if he had something like that around his house. Dean was caught off guard when Bobby asked him if it was for the girl he was seeing. “How do you know about her?”

“Your daddy told me. He wasn't too happy about it either. I don't have anything like that here but I know where you can get one. The swamps outside of New Orleans. There's a hoodoo priestess there. She can make you one.”

“You want me to go to a witch?” Dean asked shaking his head in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”

“Do I sound like I'm kidding you boy? She's the real deal Dean and not all witches are bad. Do you want her name and coordinates or not?”

“Yeah, give 'em to me.”

**Honey Island Swamp**

Dean couldn't believe he was actually doing this as he trudged through the Honey Island outside of New Orleans. Of course he didn't tell his father what he was up to. He knew his father wouldn't approve of him going to a Hoodoo Priestess. He walked up to the small house, took a deep breath and knocked twice, “Ms. Thibodeaux?”

The door opened a crack and Dean found himself staring down at a small elderly woman. “Dean Winchester. Took you long enough to get here.”

“How did you know......”

“That's not important.” She said simply waving him into her small house. “You came here for a protection spell. Yes?”

“I, well, yeah but it's not.......”

“It's for your girlfriend Lexi Brennan. I know.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he entered the house. He took another deep breath, shoved his hands in his pockets and exhaled. “Yeah, it's for Lexi.”

“I can make a powerful protection charm for her that will keep her hidden from demons, ghosts, witches but for something that powerful you must pay.”

“I'll pay any price, name it.”

“Not money. You need to pay with blood. Don't look at me like that. I just need a few drops.”

Dean watch wearily as Ms. Thibodeaux added mugwort, eye of newt, mandrake, sage, angelica, ginger and salt to the clay. The last component she added were the drops of his blood to the clay and herbs that would make up the protection charm. “Can I ask why you're using eye of newt and ginger?” Dean questioned as he leaned forward in his chair. “I know the other herbs are all used for protection but those....”

“The answer's simple. They increase strength and speed to any spell they're added to. The reason for me adding some of your blood is simple too. This charm is an extension of your protection over her. As long as you're breathing and she's wearing it no evil will harm her.”

*~*~*

Dean drove straight to the diner once he hit Ashland's city limits. He needed to see Lexi right away. He needed to see with his own eyes that she really was okay. He walked into the diner making his way to the last stool at the counter. He took his seat looking around and then caught Lexi's eye. She smiled one of those huge dimpled smiles he loved so much before she made her way over to him. She leaned across the counter giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “Hey you.”

“Hey, yourself. When's your shift over?”

“In an hour.”

“Cool. I'll hang around and then we can go do something.”

“You want a cheeseburger, extra onions?”

Dean placed his hand over his heart smirking, “Ah a girl after my own heart.”

“I thought I already had it.”

“Trust me sweetheart you do but uh a slice of that apple pie and a coffee will do just fine.”

About an hour later Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala waiting for Lexi when she came out of the diner. He grinned at her slyly while he slid off the car. It's only been a little over a week since he went to Texas for the hunt and he can't believe he's missed her so much. He kisses her slow and deep at first enjoying the feel of her lips against his. He tugs her closer, sucks her bottom lip into his mouth causing Lexi to groan. Lexi pulls back breaking the kiss and whispers, “What was that for?”

He smirks down at Lexi running his hands down her back, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. My parents are out of town for the weekend.......”

“Really?”

“Hmm mmm.”

**Lexi's House**

“Hey Dean, you want butter on the popcorn?” Lexi called from the kitchen.

“Sure Babe and salt.”

Lexi made her way over to him balancing the bowl of popcorn, her diet coke and a beer for Dean in her arms. She smiled at him handing him his beer before placing the bowl on the coffee table. Dean threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him the moment she sat next to him on the couch. He cracked open his beer taking a long pull from it. “So what do you wanna watch, Lex?”

“Um AMC is having a Hitchcock marathon. I think Psycho's about to come on.”

“I love Psycho....”

“Really? After staying in those kinda motels all your life?”

“Well, we never stayed anywhere that was named The Bates Motel.” He settled back into the couch while giving her shoulders a squeeze. “This is nice. Me, you, a bowl of popcorn and some AMC. No one bitching at us. I could get used to this.”

She nodded resting her head on his shoulder. Lexi nuzzled her face into his neck breathing in his scent; the smell of leather, motor oil and cigarettes lingered on his skin along with his aftershave. The scent was strictly Dean and she loved it. She gave his neck a little nip while sliding her hand up under Dean's t-shirt. She ran her palm up his chest and back down the length of his torso stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Dean quirked an eyebrow at her as her fingers skimmed along the strip of hair that led down following it under his jeans, “Hey, don't start something you can't finish Lex.”

She smirked at him sliding her fingers back up to rest on his stomach, “Who says I can't finish it? We're alone aren't we?”

Dean kissed her temple turning his attention to the television. “Yeah, we're alone but let's just watch the movie and relax. I haven't seen you in over a week and I like hanging out with you.” Dean ran his fingertips along her thigh while he brushed his lips against her ear. “Besides we can mess around all night once the movie's over. I can stay over tonight, dad's home with Sammy.”

They watched Psycho and The Birds all the way through since they both loved Hitchcock but half way through the third movie, Dean became bored. He glanced down at Lexi getting a good view of her cleavage, the corners of his mouth turning up into a devilish smile. He licked his lips slowly reaching down to lift her chin and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Dean coaxed her onto her back straddling her thighs; he leaned forward placing soft kisses down her neck to the spot where her neck and shoulder met causing her to make those little moans he loved. He smirked against her skin when she whimpered his name and asked what he was doing. “I'm finishing what you started Lex.” Dean stated trying his best to look innocent. He slid his hands up under her tank top, his hands traveling up slowly to cup her breasts. He rubbed his palms in slow circles over her nipples through the flimsy material of her bra before his calloused hands began to slowly roam over her bare skin. “God, I missed you.” He whispered leaning down to kiss and nuzzle her neck, “Whatta say we take this to your bedroom, Lex?”

*~*~*

Dean stood in front of Lexi, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, as he dug into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the drawstring bag that held the protection charm turning it over in his hand before he joined her on the bed. “I got something for you.” Dean said then licked his lips. He was suddenly feeling anxious. It wasn't like he was giving her a ring but he's never done something like this before. He places the bag in her hand, leans in close and lowers his voice, “This is a protection charm I had made for you. It'll protect you from all the things I hunt but you gotta wear it all the time, Lex.”

Lexi opened the bag lifting the charm out by the thin black leather rope it was hanging on. She studied the symbols and markings on the charm, then slipped it over her head. “I will, I promise I won't take it off.”

Dean brushed his lips tenderly against Lexi's. He loves the way her mouth fits his, how their mouths perfectly molded together. He nipped at her full bottom lip before she opened her mouth for him. He slipped his tongue inside tasting her slowly as he coaxed her onto her back. Dean curled his tongue around hers fighting for control of the kiss. She gave up control easily letting Dean set the pace. He missed this. Missed the taste of her cherry lip gloss and her mint toothpaste. She clutched his t-shirt pressing herself as close to Dean as she possibly could. He groaned from the contact, hips bucking hard against her causing him to break the kiss.

Everything after that was a blur. What seemed like mere seconds later they were both naked and Dean's got the little foil package in his hands. He rips the package open and rolls the condom on. The whole time he's looking down at Lexi with this cute little smirk on his face. Dean leans down running his tongue along the top of her breasts before kissing her again. Lexi slid her fingers up the back of Dean's neck tugging at his short hair as she bit down on his bottom lip. Dean growled low in his throat, fisted his hands in her long brown hair and pressed his forehead to hers, “Fuck Lex, you're a little minx.”

She laughed hooking her right leg around his waist and then pressed her hips up against Dean's causing him to jerk forward, “You love it.”

Dean sat up pulling Lexi from the mattress into his lap with a smug grin. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, his hands moving to cup and grope her ass, “I'm gonna teach you my favorite position tonight.”

“What position is that?”

He smirked then rolled his hips up into hers making Lexi to moan, “Cowgirl.”

Lexi stared at him wide eyed and swallowed thickly, “What? No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.....” She whispered her eyes wide and innocent, her cheeks burning, “ I.....”

Dean couldn't help but smile as he laced his fingers through hers. He loved that he could make her blush. “You look real cute when you blush like that.” Dean teased before turning serious. “C'mon ride me, Lex. There's nothing to be shy about and if you don't like it we'll switch positions. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Dean gripped Lexi's hips lifting her off his lap and then guided her slowly down onto his cock. She gasped wrapping her legs around his waist clutching at Dean's shoulders as he filled her up. “You okay, baby girl?”

“Yes.” She whispered her voice strained.

Dean wrapped a hand around each hip letting her set the pace while he helped guide her. Her movements were unhurried, slow and tentative. It was taking all his self control not to thrust up into her but he wanted her to find her stride first. When she did she was a sight to see. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as she lifted and lowered herself down on him. “Oh fuck. That's it baby girl, ride me just like that.” Dean grunted, gripped her hips and pulled her down on to him. “Lexi, you're fucking beautiful.”

She just smiled at him then pressed her lips to his exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue. Dean broke the kiss burying his face against her chest as she pressed her hands into his shoulders and arched her back picking up the pace. Dean's breath hitched, he moaned and gasped against her chest with every thrust. The sounds she was pulling from him were driving her crazy and made her ride him that much harder.

Dean can tell she's close. He feels her legs begin to tremble. He digs his fingers into her hips and pounds into her. Lexi digs her nails into his back, hips bucking as she comes undone. “OH GOD. DEAN.....FUCK.....” Her whole body shook before she collapses boneless against his chest.

He guides her down against the mattress, hooks her right leg over his shoulder and continues thrusting into her. He grips her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he sets up a harsh pace to chase after his own orgasm. Dean closes his eyes biting down on his bottom lip and groans, “Fuck. You feel so fucking good.....so tight.....Fuck.”

It didn't take much longer before his own orgasm slammed into him. He closed his eyes, hips bucking, his whole body shaking while colors exploded behind his eyes. He collapsed on top of her not being able to remember the last time he came this hard. A couple more thrusts into her and he was done but he didn't pull out. He rested his head against her chest listening to the pounding of her heart as they tried to catch their breath. “Damn, Lex.”

“Yeah, you said it.....damn....”

Once Dean had his breathing under control, he lifted his head from Lexi's chest and whispered, “I love you, Lexi.”

Lexi stared at Dean her breath hitching in her throat. She's been waiting for months to her him say those words and is caught completely off guard. She blinks at him, a slow smile spreading out on to her face as his words sink in. “I love you too.”

Dean leans on his forearms kissing her nice and slow as he finally slides out of her. He sits back on his heels and reaches down to get rid of the condom he's wearing. “Ah fuck!”

“What's wrong?” Lexi ask as she sits up leaning back on her elbows.

“The condom broke.”


	13. Poprocks and Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*

“ _If you should fall, you know I’ll be there. To catch the call, you know I’ll be there. I’ll go anywhere. So I’ll see you there. I don’t care if you don’t mind. I’ll be there not far behind. I will dare, keep in mind. I’ll be there for you.”_

  
Dean rested his head against Lexi's chest listening to the pounding of her heart as they tried to catch their breath. “Damn, Lex.”

“Yeah, you said it.....damn....”

Once he had his breathing under control, he lifted his head from Lexi's chest and whispered, “I love you, Lexi.”

Lexi stared at Dean her breath hitching in her throat. She's been waiting for months to her him say those words and is caught completely off guard. She blinks at him, a slow smile spreading out on to her face as his words sink in. “I love you too.”

Dean leans on his forearms kissing her nice and slow as he finally slides out of her. He sits back on his heels and reaches down to get rid of the condom he's wearing. “Ah fuck!”

“What's wrong?” Lexi ask as she sits up leaning back on her elbows.

“The condom broke.”

Lexi sat up her eyes wide, “What?!”

“Relax, you're on the pill and the condom has spermicide. We're okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah baby,” Dean whispered as he pulled her to his chest. “c'mere.”

Dean woke up the next morning to an empty bed. His first instinct was to panic. He took a deep breath reminding himself there was no reason for him to be paranoid. Lexi had the protection charm now. He sat up rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand before pulling on his boxer briefs. Dean hummed to himself as he made his way down to the kitchen. He was dragging ass this morning but he didn't care. After falling asleep last night he woke Lexi up at one a.m. for round two and three. The aches and pains he now had were totally worth it, it had been a while since he's had a night like that.

He found Lexi in front of the stove making breakfast and wearing his gray t-shirt. Dean stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek, “Morning. Why didn't you wake me?”

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Hope you like French Toast, it's the only breakfast thing I can make besides toast and cereal.”

“I love French Toast.”

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Lexi nudged Dean with her foot. She had a plan and it was time to put it into action. Lexi knew Dean probably wouldn't go for it but she was tired of seeing Sam miserable. Seeing that she was partly responsible for that she wanted to do something to get Sam out of his funk. “So what are you doing today?”

“I dunno why?” Dean asked as he added another slice of french toast to his plate.

“Well, I was gonna invite some people over and I was thinking you should bring Sam over here.”

“What are you up to?”

“Me? I'm not up to.....” Dean raised his eyebrow while staring at Lexi. He wasn't buying what she was selling and she knew it. She sighed throwing up her hands, “Ok fine. My friend Paige likes your brother and she's coming over today to go swimming. So, I thought you and Sam can come over at the same time.”

“You wanna play match maker? Lex, Sammy's awkward with chicks.”

“It'll be fine Paige is already into him.”

An hour later, Dean came home to find Sam with his nose stuck in a book. He rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch next to his younger brother. Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye before huffing. He could tell by the look on his older brother's face that the peace and quiet he had been enjoying was now long gone. “What Dean?”

“Dude why are you reading that for? It's your summer vacation.”

“It's on the summer reading list.” Sam snapped.

“Whatever Poindexter. Go get your trunks, Lex invited us to go swimming.”

Sam closed his book and went to get his swim trunks without any further arguing. He didn't want to admit it but he was more than happy to go over to Lexi's. They never really got to do normal things like go swimming at a friends house. Sam learned from a young age not to pass up an opportunity like this but he also wasn't about to let Dean know that he wanted to go.

Sam raised his eyebrow when Dean parked the Impala in Lexi's driveway. Now it all made sense to him. Her parents must be out of town. Sam looked over at his older brother and groaned. He really hoped he wouldn't have to sit there and watch Dean and Lexi make out the whole time.

Dean led Sam around the side of the house to the back gate. He held it open for his younger brother and gestured for him to go in first. Sam walked through the gate, his eyes darting around the back yard before they landed on Lexi and a leggy blonde who were sitting out by the pool. He turned towards his older brother, his bitch face firmly in place. He couldn't believe Dean would try to set him up without even asking. Sam jabbed him in the ribs hissing, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Tell ya what?”

“That you're tying to fix me up.”

“Hey man, I'm not trying to do anything. Lexi just said her friend might come over. And what are you complaining about? That chicks hot.”

**September 2, 2000**

On the first of September, they moved out of their run down apartment on Bergen Place to an old house on Chestnut Street. The house needed some work, well a lot of work but it was still an upgrade from the cramped apartment they had been living in. They were now on the other side of town, too far for Sam to walk to school or the library but every complaint Sam had vanished the moment he found out there were three bedrooms. For the first time that he could remember he wasn't going to have to share with his older brother, he was going to have his own space.

Sam woke up the next morning to an empty house and a note from Dean stating he went out on a food run. He smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. It was a rare occurrence for Sam to be left on his own and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He poured himself a bowl of lucky charms then sat at the kitchen table. Sam looked around the kitchen of his new home with a slight smile. This time next year he'd be in a new place but there won't be any notes from Dean. There won't be more training sessions or hours spent in a firing range. No, not for Sam. In a year Sam will be free of hunting and his father's obsession. But that also means there will not be anymore Dean because Sam knows his older brother will not leave their father's side.

Sam didn't want to think about that. Things right now were good. He had his first girlfriend, Paige. She was blonde, tall and on the cheer leading squad with Lexi. Sam was still having a hard time believing he was dating a cheerleader. He still had a feeling that Dean had a hand in getting Lexi to set him and Paige up but he was finished complaining about it. It wasn't often that him and his brother got to do normal things and Sam was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Dean seemed to be genuinely happy for the first time and school was starting next week which meant Sam wouldn't be going hunting any time soon. Yeah, things were definitely looking up.

**September 28, 2000**

Dean pulled the Impala into a space in the High School's visitor parking lot and killed the engine. They were early for once and he still had an hour to kill before he was due at work. Dean turned to face the back seat to let Sam know he was on his own for dinner tonight but before he could get the words out his little brother bolted out the passenger door. He couldn't help but smirk while watched Sam go meet Paige. He shook his head then turned his attention to Lexi.

He looked over at Lexi with a raised eyebrow. Something was off. She was unusually quiet during the ride over here and didn't look so hot. Dean leaned over tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure, Lex? You don't look so hot. I can take you back home if you're not feeling good.”

“My stomach hurts that's all. I'll be okay.”

“Okay. I'll pick you up at six. No chick flicks Lex. I mean it or I'm not letting you pick the movie again.”

“No chick flicks, I got it.” She smiled slightly as she leaned in giving him a quick kiss. “I'll see you tonight.”

**Later that day**

Dean had lost track of time while he was working on the Chevy he was currently under. He figured it had to be almost four by now and he needed to start cleaning up. He rolled out on the dollie grabbing the tools to put them back in the toolbox. He was wiping the grease off his hands when he heard the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor. He raised his eyebrow as he turned thinking it might be a customer only to find Lexi standing there. She stood there with a small suitcase in one hand, her school bag thrown over her shoulder, her eyes red and puffy. “Lexi? What's going on?”

She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears. She gave a little shake of her head and before she realized what she was doing she dropped her bags bulldozing herself into Dean's chest. She felt Dean's sturdy arms come down around her and give her a little squeeze. That's when she lost it. Lexi buried her face deeper into Dean's chest not caring if she got grease all over her and started crying big blubbery tears. Dean pulled her closer running his hands up and down her back in an attempt to calm her. After a few moments, she felt Dean gently push her back while he looked down at her with concerned green eyes. “Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me.”

“My dad... he.....he....” Lexi felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing and when she met Dean's eyes she couldn't hold back the tears.

“Shhhh. Don't cry, Lex.” Dean whispered brushing her tears away with his thumb. “Whatever it is it can't be that bad.”

Lexi opened her mouth to speak but she closed it when she saw his boss's wife come into the garage. Mrs. Ellis looked at Lexi with concern and asked, “Are you alright sweetheart?”

“I'm....”

“Mrs. Ellis,” Dean said quietly as he walked towards Mrs Ellis, “ would it be ok if I left early and took Lexi home?”

“Of course, Dean. I'll let Ed know.”

Dean nodded, grabbed his keys and Lexi's bags. He walked her to the Impala waiting until they were inside the car to try and get her to talk. She didn't say anything in the car either. Lexi just stared out the window silently crying. Dean ran a hand down his face and decided to drive them out to the lake. He put the car in park then turned in his seat so he was facing her. “Lex, baby, what happened?”

She turned from the window briefly meeting Dean's eyes before looking down at her hands. “My dad...he....he kicked me out.”

“What? Why the fuck would he throw you out?”

“Because he.....he....” Lexi covered her mouth with her hand the tears falling fast and furious again. Dean was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he hated seeing Lexi cry. He was never good at dealing with this stuff. He took a deep breath and put his hand on her knee giving it a gentle squeeze to try to give her some kind of support. She took a few deep breaths to gain some composure while she stared at her hands. “I took a pregnancy test this morning before school and he found it.”

“Shit. Are you......” She looked up meeting Dean's eyes not bothering to hold back her tears and nodded her head 'yes'. Dean pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest. “Lex, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I swear baby. Everything's gonna be okay.”

“No, no it's not. I....I have no place to go......”

“Yeah, you do. You're gonna stay with me.”

Lexi pulled back staring up at Dean, “But your father....he's not gonna let me....”

“Don't worry about my father. I'll handle it.” Dean said softly before pressing a kiss to her temple, “Let's go back to the house so you can get some rest, uh?”

Once they got to the house Dean ushered Lexi into his bedroom. He was grateful that Sam was still at the library with Paige so that he didn't have to answer his younger brother's questions. Dean put her bags at the foot of his bed and asked, “So, what do you want for dinner?”

“Nothing.”

“Lex, you gotta eat something.”

“Dean, I'm exhausted. All I wanna do is take a hot shower and go to sleep. Besides, they only thing I've been able to hold down all day was saltines.”

“Well, then while you go take your shower, I'll go to the store and get you some soup, saltines and ginger ale.”

“Dean,” She called as he started to make his way out of the bedroom, “thank you.”

He walked back towards her his eyebrow quirked, “What are you thanking me for?”

“For letting me crash here.”

“No need to thank me. I wasn't gonna leave you out in the street.” Dean smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her. He stared at her for a moment or two before he leaned forward kissing her cheek, “Go get cleaned up and relax. I'll be back before you know it.”

Dean came back from the store about an hour later to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. He placed his bags on the counter, grabbed a pot from the cabinet and opened a can of tomato rice soup turning the burner on low. Dean then put a bucket of fried chicken and sides on the table gesturing at Sam, “Eat.”

Sam looked at his brother with his eyebrow cocked, “Why's Lexi asleep in your bed and why are her bags in your room?”

Dean continued stirring the soup as he tried to think up a plausible explanation to why Lexi was there. He looked over his shoulder at his younger brother deciding to only give him part of the truth. “Lex and her dad got into a fight and he kicked her out. She's just staying here a few days till things cool off between them.”

“Ugh. Am I gonna have to hear you two go at it?”

“Nah, Sammy. She's not feeling good. Hence the soup.”

Sam smiled at Dean laughing slightly, “You're such a mother hen.”

“Sammy shut up and eat.”

“See, you are a mother hen.”

“Eat!” Dean growled before he headed to his bedroom to wake Lexi up.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment or to watching Lexi sleep. He carded his fingers through her hair, she looked so peaceful and innocent that Dean didn't want to wake her. She had to eat though. Dean shook her gently while whispering her name. Lexi blinked up at him yawning, “Dean?”

“C'mon baby get up. I made you some tomato and rice soup.”

“Tomato and rice? Thought chicken noodle was staple when someone's sick.”

“Yeah, well, in my family it was tomato and rice.”

The next morning after dropping Sam off at school Dean took Lexi to her doctor's appointment. The appointment was to confirm the pregnancy test that Lexi had taken at home. He was hoping that she got a false positive but Dean knew that wasn't the case. He stayed in the waiting room while she was being examined shifting awkwardly in his chair while the other occupants eyed him. The awkwardness he felt only intensified once the nurse came and brought him to the Doctor's office to go over the test results. He fidgeted in his seat scratching the back of his head as he listened to Lexi and her doctor go over the conception date, how far along she was, her due date and her options.

It all felt surreal to him as he sat there listening to them talk. According to the doctor, Lexi was six weeks pregnant. He knew that nothing was a hundred percent but he still couldn't believe this was happening. His father was gonna kill him when he found out.

Once they were out of the doctor's office, Dean stopped by the deli picking them up lunch. He drove them out to the lake. It was a beautiful fall day and he figured they might as well enjoy it. Plus, the lake gave them some privacy to talk things over.

They sat on the hood of the Impala, Dean with his Italian sub with extra hot peppers and Lexi with her BLT on wheat toast. They ate in silence with Dean glancing over at Lexi every few minutes. She looked scared but that was okay. Dean could handle scared; the crying not so much. He hated to see her cry, it tore him up. Dean wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders tugging her closer. He leaned down and in a low voice asked, “What are you gonna do?”

“What am I going to do?” Lexi asked with wide eyes, “I...it's our decision.”

“Lex, it's your body so ultimately it's up to you. I'm not gonna force you or pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. So whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. I mean it. I'm here for you, Lexi. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	14. Do Da Da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _Every time I'm falling down you take the repercussions. Headaches and anxieties advancing my frustrations. Rush in to my depression, sacrifice everything. Waste with me into nothing. Well now you're stuck with me.”_

Dean was sitting out on the back porch of the house alone. Sam was more than shocked when his older brother handed him the keys to the Impala to take Paige out. Dean didn't think twice when he tossed Sammy the keys. He needed his younger brother out of the house and Paige was the perfect distraction. Dean wouldn't need to answer Sam's questions on why Lexi was still here or why she was asleep in Dean's bedroom. Plus, Dean really needed the quiet to think.

Dean pulled his leather jacket closed and sat back in the rusted lawn chair. It was late September but the nights were already getting cold. He didn't mind the cold though. Actually, Dean kind of liked it. He took a pack of Camels out of his pocket tapping it against the palm of his hand before fishing in his jacket for his zippo. He flicked it open and lit a cigarette taking a long drag. Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. He knows he should quit smoking but with the last two days he's had he thinks he deserves this. Truth is, he's cut back since his dad found out about him smoking. Dean was able to hide that little tidbit about himself up until a few weeks ago. He had been smoking since he was sixteen. At first, he used to steal one or two cigarettes out of his father's pack and John never suspected anything. Then, a few weeks ago he stopped by the garage to see Dean. His father found him under the hood of an old Ford with a cigarette between his lips. John's been on his ass about quitting ever since.

After finishing off a six pack and half as many cigarettes, Dean slid into bed next to Lexi careful not to wake her. She immediately snuggled up to his side, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. It had been two days since they found out she was knocked up. The whole time Dean's been going over in his head the pros and cons of keeping the baby. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything but he knows whatever they decide will have huge consequences. Dean only knows one thing for certain, no matter what Lexi chooses to do, he's going to back it.

The truth is, Dean's not afraid to step up. He's taken care of Sam his whole life, so he's pretty confident he can take care of Lexi and their kid. The thing that Dean's afraid of is, how his father is going to react. He figures there's going to be a lot of yelling involved with the possibility of Dean going is own way. That scares him too but it could be a way out of hunting, a way to a normal life. Although, Dean barely remembers living a normal life and he doesn't know if he ever can. He knows he can get a real job and a place for them to live. A house, he'd find them a house with a back yard. That would be the easy part. He could put on a good show, pretend he's normal, but Dean doesn't know if he'd be able to forget what's out there in the dark. Could he ignore the fact that people were dying? People he could help.

“Are you awake?” Lexi mumbled into his neck a few minutes later interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah. I thought you were asleep.”

“I can't sleep.” She pulled slightly back from Dean and propped up on her elbow. “I just keep thinking about what we're going to do.”

“What do you wanna do, Lex?”

“I don't know. Part of me...I mean, I don't think I can go nine months and then give the baby up for adoption. I'd always be wondering what happened to them...”

“Yeah, I couldn't do that either.” Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face before continuing. “So, adoptions off the table. That leaves us with two choices. Keep it or...”

“I don't...”

Dean gathered Lexi up in his arms and gave her a little squeeze. “It's okay, Lex. We don't have to decide right this second. We still got time. Why don't we try and get some sleep, uh?”

“Okay.”

**Three Days Later**

Dean peeled the label off his bottle of beer as he waited alone at the bar. He couldn't help but be anxious. His father would be walking through that door at any minute and then the shit was gonna hit the fan. Dean finished off his beer just as John entered the bar. He took the stool next to his son and ordered them each a beer. John waited until they had their drinks before asking, “You wanna tell me why you wanted to talk to me here and not at the house?”

“Cuz I need to tell you something that I don't want Sammy to know about.”

John to a long pull off his beer then turned to look at Dean. “Are you gonna tell me what's going on, Son?”

Dean bit down on his bottom lip trying to muster up some courage. At the moment he'd rather take on a werewolf with his bare hands then talk to his dad. Dean looked at his dad and blurted out, “Lexi's knocked up.”

“What? Dean, how could you be so careless?”

“I wasn't...the condom broke. But there's um more...”

“More?”

“Yeah. Her asshole father found the pregnancy test and threw her out. She's been staying at the house, she had no where else to go. Dad, if you don't want Lexi there that's fine. I'll go find us our own place.”

“She can stay.”

“What about your no attachments rule?” Dean looked at his dad with wide eyes not bothering to hide his shock. “You're not gonna yell?”

“It seems pointless now, don't ya think? I told you to break it off before you got attached. You didn't listen. Told ya not to knock her up and you did. You made your bed, son. Now you gotta lie in it.”

With that said John laid a ten dollar bill on the bar and walked out. Dean stared at his father's retreating back not knowing what to think. This was not how he pictured their conversation ending. He didn't think his father would be so calm. He expected one of John's angry rants about no attachments and for disobeying orders. Dean finished off his beer telling himself not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he had enough to worry about.

**October 6, 2000**

Lexi entered the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch with head phones on and his eyes closed. She walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and took off his head phones asking, “Something wrong, Lex?”

She bit down on her bottom lip before joining Dean on the couch. Lexi ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath. She knew she needed to tell Dean her decision, she just hoped he wouldn't hate her when it was all said and done. “Dean, I know what I want to do. I'm not...I'm not going to have the baby. Please, don't hate me.”

“I don't hate you, Lex. If that's what you want to do then make the appointment and I'll go with you.”

“You will?”

“Of course.” Dean sat up straight and looked at her his eyebrows inching up into his hair line. “You didn't think I'd let you go by yourself, did you?”

Lexi shook her head no while sighing. It wasn't that she didn't think he would go with her, it was the situation they were now in. It had her twisted in knots making her feel like she was all alone. “I...you're a good guy, Dean.”

“Ah, that's only cuz I'm sweet on you.” Lexi smiled at him, it was the first time he's seen her smile in days. He grinned back at her as he inched closer to her. “I missed that smile of yours.”

“Yeah, well...”

“Why don't we go out, uh? You haven't left the house except to go to school since I brought you here last Thursday night.”

“Okay. I could really go for some Chinese.”

Dean smiled at her, then pressed a kiss to her temple. “Chinese it is then.”

**October 8, 2000**

Dean sat in the emergency room with his head in his hands. He hated waiting. He had been sitting here for at least an hour now. He had no idea what was going on with her, the not knowing was driving him crazy. No one was telling him anything. All he knew was that Lexi woke up with severe pains in her stomach. That's how they ended up here. When they arrived, the emergency room staff had rushed Lexi into an exam room and left him behind to fill out paperwork. He's been sitting here alone ever since. He probably should've brought Sam with him. At least he wouldn't be waiting this out by himself.

It was almost two hours before a doctor came to talk to him. Dean barely registered what she was saying. All he heard was, 'She lost the baby.', everything after that sounded fuzzy and far away. Dean looked down at the doctor and asked, “Can I see Lexi now?”

“Of course, follow me.”

Dean followed her silently as they made their way to Lexi's room. He was trying to make sense of what he was feeling. Part of Dean felt relief that the decision was taken out of their hands, the other part of him was sad. He didn't know why he felt this sudden sadness. He wasn't ready to be someone's father but knowing the baby was gone...it hurt.

Dean stopped outside of Lexi's room and shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. How could he when he didn't understand what he was feeling himself? It didn't matter though, he had to put on a brave face for Lexi. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself and plastered a smile on his face as he walked into her room, “Hey, Lex, how you feeling?”

“Alright, I guess. Did you talk to the doctor?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded while sitting on the vinyl chair next to her bed. He reached for her hand, laced his fingers through hers and squeezed. “you're gonna be fine. She said they're gonna do a D & C in the morning and if everything goes ok you'll be released in the afternoon.”

“Dean, I... please, don't go.”

Dean got out of the chair and sat next to Lexi on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he rested his head against hers. Lexi shifted to give Dean more room on the bed and yawned. “Lex, you're exhausted. Why don't you humor me and go to sleep? I ain't going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. You're stuck with me.”

Lexi nodded and within minutes she was fast asleep, her head resting against Dean's shoulder.

The quiet didn't last long. In less than an hour, the peacefulness in the room was gone. Dean didn't think the night could get any worse but it did with the arrival of Lexi's parents. The sound of her father's voice was echoing up the hallway and getting louder by the moment. Lexi sat up in bed looking towards the door with wide fright filled eyes. “Dean, I don't want them here.”

“I'll take care of it.”

Dean went out into the hallway with the sole purpose of keeping Lexi's parents from entering her room. He stood in front of Lexi's door arms crossed. If her father wanted into the room he would have to get through Dean to do it. There was no way Dean was going to let that happen. He loomed over her father, eyes hard. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We're here to see our daughter.”

“Your daughter? You mean the one you threw out on the street cuz she was pregnant?” Dean growled while clenching his fists.

Marianne Brennan looked from her husband to Dean not bothering to hide her shock. “What?”

“You didn't know? You mean Joe here didn't tell you I knocked his little angel up?”

“No! He told me they got into a fight and she took off with you. I've been calling her for a week but she hasn't returned any of my calls.”

Dean looked at Joe Brennan, eyebrow cocked. “That's real nice man. You kick your sixteen year old daughter out and then lie to your wife about it. And you got the balls to say I'm the asshole.”

“Dean,” Marianne said placing her hand on his arm. “what's going on? The hospital only told us she was here.”

“Lexi's okay but she lost the baby. And, she doesn't want to see you right now.”

“How do you know that?” Lexi's father barked at Dean.

“Because,” Dean hissed, “she told me not to let you in her room.”

“Like hell!”

Dean stepped in front of her father and glared down at him. “You're not going in there and upsetting her. I'm not gonna let that happen.”

“OH you're not gonna let that happen, uh?”

“I'm not. She doesn't need your bullshit.” Dean turned towards Marianne speaking in a softer tone, “I'll tell Lexi you didn't know what was going on and have her call you, okay?”

“Okay. Keep an eye on her for me, Dean.”

“I will.”

Dean watched Marianne Brennan drag her husband down the hall before going back into Lexi's room. He would've felt sorry for Joe Brennan getting his ass chewed out by his wife if he wasn't such an asshole. But Dean knew whatever Marianne said wouldn't make a difference. Joe Brennan was still going to give him and Lexi a hard time. He didn't like Dean from the moment he laid eyes on him and nothing was going to change that.


	15. Paper Lanterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _So when are all my troubles going to end? I'm understanding now that we are only friends. To this day I'm asking why I still think about you.”_

**October 31, 2000**

Dean's been having a really shitty day. The day started out bad from the moment he opened his eyes. He woke up late, the coffee maker broke and then he somehow messed up the brake line he was working on this morning. He never screws up on repairs but he's definitely off his game today. Dean thinks it has something to do with the fact that he hasn't been sleeping well. Not that he ever was a good sleeper. After what went down with Lexi three weeks ago, he can't get her out of his mind. He knows they dodged a major bullet but the guilt still weighs on him.

Dean goes to sit out back of the garage to push his thoughts out of his mind and to enjoying the warm fall day and his lunch when Joe Brennan joins him. Dean quirks his eyebrow knowing full well that this is not a friendly visit. Joe Brennan hated his guts. Not that Dean really cared whether the man liked him but he wasn't look to pick a fight with the guy either. Dean wiped his hands on his mechanic blues as he finished his burger and asked, “Something I can do for you Mr. Brennan?”

“Yes. I want you to break it off with my daughter.”

“And why would I do that? I like Lexi.”

“Because my daughter's a stupid teenage girl who thinks she's in love and you're too old for her.”

“Okay, Lexi is anything but stupid. You think she's gonna buy me breaking up with her now, after everything that just happened? She's gonna figure out you're behind it. It's not gonna stop her from seeing me. That girl is as stubborn as the day is long but I'm sure you already know that otherwise you wouldn't be asking me to dump her.”

“You're a cocky son of a bitch.”

“Whatever. “ Dean shrugged before turning to look Joe Brennan in the eye. “You don't like me that's fine. You wanna blame me for Lexi getting knocked up that's fine too but I wasn't the one pushing for sex. Ya know maybe if you let her off that short leash you have her on she wouldn't be doing shit to piss you off.”

“Oh, so I should let my daughter date a twenty one years old?”

“Would you be bitching if she was eighteen and I was twenty three?”

Joe Brennan glared at Dean and then sighed. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle. Lexi was going to do what she wanted to do no matter what he said. The truth was, Joe didn't think Dean was that bad of a guy for a hunter. What really worried Joe Brennan was that his daughter had no idea what a hunter was or of the dangers that went along with being with one. He didn't want Lexi involved in that world. And for that reason he disapproved. Since he knew Lexi wasn't about to break up with Dean, Joe would allow her to keep seeing him. Although, from now on, he was going to keep a close eye on Dean and the rest of the Winchesters.

“If you're gonna keep seeing Lexi I want her home at a decent hour. And I swear to God, if you break my little girl's heart, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you.”

“Fair enough.”

Later that afternoon, Lexi sat on the bench outside the diner waiting for Dean to pick her up. Three weeks had passed since she miscarried; two weeks since she moved back home. Things were still tense between her and her father. She avoided him the best she could by spending as much time with Dean as possible. She didn't want to go home, she hated being in that house and the only thing she thought about these days was graduating. She couldn't wait to get far away from Ashland. The only downside to leaving was that Dean wouldn't be coming with her but she was determined to change that.

She heard the Impala before she saw it, the sound of it's engine making her smile. She slid into the passenger's seat once Dean pulled up to the curb, then pressed him a quick kiss to his lips before settling into the leather seat. He gave her knee a squeeze and asked with his eyebrow cocked, “Where's your costume? I thought Halloween was your favorite holiday.”

“It is. I just didn't feel like getting dressed up this year. Where's your costume?”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Dean drawled while trailing his fingers up her thigh, “I don't do costumes.”

Lexi couldn't help but shake her head despite the smile that was on her face. “You're too much Dean Winchester, ya know that?”

Dean didn't bother to reply. Instead he threw her his best smile before driving them straight back to his house. At the moment, the plan was to stay in, order some pizza and watch a Halloween movie marathon. Given that Halloween was always a slow night for the supernatural, Dean was more than okay with spending the night in with Lexi. He was worried about her. She hadn't been herself since the miscarriage even though she tried to put on a good show. Dean wanted to help her but he's always had a hard time talking about feelings whether they be his or someone else's. There was one thing Dean knew for certain, he was going to stay by her side like glue. There was absolutely no way she was getting rid of him now.

“Lex, you sure you don't wanna go to the bar or something?” Dean asked as he pulled the Impala in the drive way. “We can uh go to Paige's party if ya want. Hell, I'll even wear a costume.”

“No, it's alright. I'd rather stay in with you and hand out candy.”

“If you're sure, babe. I mean we can do whatever you want.”

“I'm sure, Dean.” Lexi smiled at him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Watching horror movies and cuddling up on the couch with Dean was exactly how Lexi wanted to spend Halloween. “I just wanna hang out with you.”

Once they got some drinks and the popcorn made, Lexi tucked herself into Dean's side resting her head on his shoulder as she settled in for the marathon. She knew she was being clingy but at the moment she really didn't care. All she wanted lately was to be close to Dean. His presence made her feel safe, calm and protected. Plus with everything that has happened in the last month, she needed that feeling of comfort that she only got when she was with him.

Dean kissed the side of her head while throwing his arm around her waist to tug her closer. He had to admit this was good. Actually, this was more than good, it was awesome. He'd much rather hang out with her on the couch watching bad movies than go out. Dean never thought he'd actually prefer to stay home let alone have a girlfriend but here he was. He smiled to himself, gave Lexi a slight squeeze and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Yeah, living an apple pie life wasn't so bad after all.

About half way through the marathon Lexi turned to Dean while worrying her bottom lip between teeth. “Hey, Dean you know how I said I wanted to go to college in New Orleans?”

“Yeah, you wanted to go to Loyola right?”

“Yeah. Um what do you think about going with me?” She twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she looked at Dean with wide eyes. “We could get an apartment together.”

“Lex, I would love to go down there with you but my dad needs me.”

“Well, what's stopping you from living in New Orleans and going on hunts with your dad? New Orleans could be your home base and I'm sure there's plenty of things you can hunt down there.”

“Uh. Never thought of that.” Dean tilted his head to the side and cocked his eyebrow. “I mean, I guess it could work but I'm gonna have to talk to my dad about it.”

“Okay and not to sound all clingy but I really want you to come with me. I don't wanna do the long distance thing, I wanna be with you.”

“I wanna be with you too baby girl.” Dean slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her even closer. “We got plenty of time to figure it out. Why don't we just sit here and watch some movies, hmm?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dean smiled as he reached for the bowl of popcorn. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen once Lexi went off to college. They had a good ten months before her first semester and right now he wanted to live in the moment with her. Although, the thought of him taking off with her next fall kept creeping up in his mind. He thought about it while at work; he's even been dreaming about it. Part of Dean wants to break away from his dad and Sammy. He wants to have his own life but he knows his dad needs him. They need to find the thing that killed Mom and then maybe Dean could finally be free to do his own thing.

Dean's never thought seriously about his future. He thought about being a mechanic or a fire fighter but he never pursued them because his father needed him. He dropped out of high school; put his hopes and dreams on hold to go into the family business because he thought that's what a good son would do. Dean's not that sure anymore. After five months of dating Lexi, he's starting to think that maybe Sam has a point, that maybe him and Sam can live normal apple pie lives. He wants that life with her. He wants to fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up with her every morning. That life with Lexi is so close that Dean can practically taste it.

**November 1, 2000**

Sam wished he could be more like his older brother. He wished he was good with girls like his brother but Sam wasn't even good with his own girlfriend. He was awkward and shy, he had nowhere near Dean's ability to charm a girl. Which was more than apparent last night thanks to the thin wall they now shared. The noises Dean was pulling out of Lexi were downright pornographic. Sam's never heard a girl make those sounds in real life, the closest he's gotten is when watching Casa Erotica on pay per view. He really wants to know what the hell Dean was doing to Lexi to get her to moan his name like that but he's too embarrassed to ask. If he did ask Dean, then he'd have to admit that he's still a virgin. That's something he doesn't want his older brother to know. It's bad enough admitting that he's only gotten to second base with Paige.

Sam wished he could be happy go lucky like his brother. Things just seemed to roll right off Dean's back but not Sam's. Sam, was miserable. Even with staying in Ashland for the past year has not made him happy. For the first time in his life Sam Winchester has friends and a stable routine. It's everything that he's ever wanted but being here for so long has made him even more aware about how different his family really is. He's still on the outside looking in.

Sam looked down into his bowl of cereal and sighed. He didn't know why his life had to suck so hard. Here he was with a girlfriend and he still wasn't happy. There wasn't anything wrong with Paige. She was pretty, funny and smart. She wasn't Lexi though. For some reason, Sam was still hung up on her. He dreams about her and the dreams he had of her last night were definitely not PG. He understands that him and Lexi are only friends but he can't stop thinking about her. Even when Sam's with Paige he's imagining it's Lexi that's kissing him. It kills him everyday to see her with Dean. Actually, Sam thinks that one of the reasons why he's now so miserable living in Ashland.

He does see the light at the end of the tunnel though. That light is college. Sitting in his room at night, he's been secretly applying to colleges. Lexi got him a part time job at the diner as a waiter and he's been using his tip money to pay the application fees. The rest of the money he is saving for living expenses. Sam is also preparing for telling his father he's going to college. He doesn't know exactly how he's going to break the news to John. All Sam does know, is that it's not going to go over well.

Sam wants to be free. He wants to be free from his father and his obsession over finding the thing that killed his mom. It's been seventeen years. Nothing is going to bring her back or fill the whole she left in their lives. Not even killing the thing. Sure, they'll have a moment of satisfaction but Sam knows that's all it will be. He's never said these things out loud. He wishes he could, especially to Dean. He wants Dean to see there's more to life than hunting; that Dean could live a normal life. He wants his older brother to be genuinely happy. Sam sees glimpses of that happiness when Dean's with Lexi. And because of that Sam will suffer in silence. He knows he can't let Dean know how miserable he is over the Lexi thing. If Dean knew he'd sacrifice his own happiness for Sam. Sam won't let that happen. He wishes that Dean would be selfish for once and put himself first. Dean's always taken care of him and Dad putting their well being over his own. Sam thinks it's time for his older brother to break away too. But convincing him of that, well, it's not going to be easy.


	16. Disappearing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _When I walk in crowded rooms I feel as if it is my doom. I know that I don't belong. In that room I see her. I see her and she's with him. I turn and then I'm gone.”_

Dean sighed while fussing with his hair in an attempt to make it look messy but not like he took the time to style it. He couldn't believe they were already nearing the end of November. The year was flying by and before he would know it Lexi would be leaving for college. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. He had other things to worry about like how he was going to get through Thanksgiving dinner tonight at Lexi's house without killing her father.

In all honesty, Dean didn't want to go. He hasn't been inside the house in over a month and he's more than okay with that. He also has no problem with Lexi's mother, it's her father that he doesn't want to deal with. He'd rather gauge his eyes out with a dull knife than play nice with Joe Brennan. At least Sam was invited, he wouldn't be all alone and of course, there would be pie. Pie's always a plus in Dean's book. Still, the idea of sitting down to a holiday meal with Lexi and her extended family was making him anxious.

Sam straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just dinner at his friend's house with her family and his older brother. No, Sam knew why he was nervous. It was Lexi. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was insane. Sam had a girlfriend for crying out loud. There was no reason why he should still be hung up on Lexi but he was. Right now all he could think about was how good she smelled. Which then led to him thinking that she's probably going to be wearing some kind of short dress or skirt and biting down on the full bottom lip of hers. Put all those things together and Sam Winchester was going to go crazy. To make things that much worse, he's going to have to sit there and watch while his brother gets her undivided attention. He should've just went to Paige's house for Thanksgiving but he couldn't back out on Dean this late in the game. Sam took one last look in the bathroom mirror before he headed down the hall. Sam walked into Dean's bedroom a few minutes later and eyed his brother wearily. He sighed before asking, “Is that what you're wearing, Dean?”

“Yeah, what's wrong with it?”

“I dunno, Dean. You got ripped jeans and a flannel on to meet your girlfriend's family at Thanksgiving. What do you think is wrong with it?”

“So, you're saying I should wear a shirt and tie like you, geek boy?”

“Well, it is a holiday and her whole family is gonna be there. So, if you don't want to wear a shirt and tie at least put on a pair of jeans without holes in them and wear your maroon shirt.”

“Why my maroon shirt, Sammy?”

“Cause Lexi thinks you look hot in it.”

Dean couldn't help but smirk at his younger brother before asking, “You and Lexi talk about me a lot?”

“What? NO! I over heard her tell Paige.”

“Hmm hmmm, sure.”

“You're not funny, Dean.”

“Of course I am Sammy. I'm hilarious. Seriously though, what else does she say about me?”

“Ya know, stuff about you and what you two do...”

“Like sex stuff?

“Will you just shut up and get changed. We're gonna be late.”

Thirty minutes later Sam found himself standing on Lexi's porch while her and his older brother played tonsil hockey. Sam cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. Seeing Dean make out with her was always awkward for him given the fact that he still had a major thing for Lexi. Having to stand there while they kissed and felt each other up was way worse for Sam than hearing them go at it through the bedroom wall. At least then Sam could close his eyes and imagine it was him making Lexi moan like that instead of having to see Dean's grubby hands all over her.

It seemed these days Dean's hands were always all over Lexi. Over the past month or so, Dean and Lexi had become inseparable. They were forever joined at the lips. Walking through their house was now like walking through a mine field. Sam was never sure what he was going to walk in on or what various state of undress he would find them in. They were so wrapped up in each other that every time Sam entered the room it was like he was invisible. It was driving Sam crazy but it also felt like Dean was constantly rubbing his nose in it.

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten before saying his brother's name. His patience was really beginning to run thin and they still had a whole holiday meal to get through. At least Lexi had the decency to look embarrassed when she pulled away from Dean. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her cheeks slightly pink as she looked up at Sam. She looked so cute and all Sam wanted to do was lean in and kiss her. He didn't think that would go over too well with Dean. It would probably be a lot like the time Sam took Dean's Batman toy he had got out of a happy meal and broke it. Yeah, this was going to be a long night for Sam.

“We should get inside.” Lexi stated before turning away from Sam to tug Dean's hand. “You gotta meet everybody.”

“Everybody?” Dean asked not being able to hide the panic in his voice. “Who's everybody?”

“My granny and the rest of my Mom's family.” Lexi stared up at Dean trying not to smile at his nervousness. “Remember Dean? I told you they were all gonna be here. Besides the three of us and my parents there's seven more inside.”

“SEVEN?”

“Relax, Dean, you're not on your own. You'll be fine you brought Sammy with you.”

Dean nodded while taking a deep breath. He could do this. He could pretend to be normal for a few hours. It wasn't that big of a deal. He could watch some football and use Sammy as a buffer. Sammy was much better dealing with normal things like Thanksgiving than Dean was.

She placed her hand on his arm rubbing it gently before asking, “You alright, Dean?”

Dean looked down at Lexi with a slight smile before he gave her hand a little squeeze. “Yeah, babe, I'm fine. Starving though...”

“Well, there's plenty of food laid out already. Let's go inside.”

Sam tried real hard not to roll his eyes but he couldn't help it. Seeing his big brother play the nervous boyfriend was sickening. At the moment, Sam wished they would’ve just stayed home and have their version of Thanksgiving. A bucket of extra crispy wouldn't be up to par for most people but that was the traditional Winchester Thanksgiving meal. He'd much rather be in their run down house arguing with Dean over the last chicken breast than suffering through watching Dean and Lexi with her family.

Sam found himself a spot in the corner of the living room away from everyone else to watch the game. He wasn't in the mood to be Dean's buffer. Besides, he seemed to be doing okay at the moment. Sure, Lexi's father kept giving Dean the stink eye but her grandfather and uncle seemed to like him well enough. They were talking about cars, classic cars to be exact. Dean was in his element, his eyes all lit up as he talked about restoration jobs he's worked on. He didn't need Sam as a wing man and if Sam could get away with sneaking out he would've done just that. But Sam knew there was no way Marianne Brennan was gonna let him slip out and go back to an empty house.

Sam made it through the football games and half way through dinner before he wanted to stab Dean in the face with his salad fork. He was sitting directly across from Dean which was fine until he started whispering things in Lexi's ear. If Sam was going by the look on his older brother's face and the way he kept biting down on his bottom lip, he would bet dollars to donuts that Lexi was feeling him up under the table. At this point Sam had had enough. He huffed as he aimed a kick at his older brother's shin. Dean jumped and banged his leg on the table causing everyone to stare at him. Dean cleared his throat then made some lame excuse before sending death glares Sam's way. Sam couldn't help but smile back at his brother which of course made Dean glare at him that much more. Sam didn't care though, it just made him smile even wider. He had won at least one small victory for the night.

His victory turned out to be short lived. Just when Sam thought he was about to escape the living hell he was in, he saw Dean walking out to the Impala with Lexi's over night bag. Sam hurried after Dean as he shouted, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

Dean turned towards Sam's voice, eyebrow cocked. “Putting Lexi's bag in the car.”

“WHY?”

“Cuz she's staying at our place for the weekend.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam snapped, his bitch face firmly in place.

“No, I'm not. Sammy since when do you have a problem with Lexi?”

“I don't have a problem with Lexi. I have a problem with YOU and Lexi.” Sam stared at Dean with wide eyes. He didn't mean to say that out loud but before he knew it the words were just tumbling out of his mouth.

Dean rubbed his chin while studying his brother. He nodded his head as he said, “I see. So, you lied about being okay with me going out with Lexi.”

“No. I was okay with it. I mean, I am okay with it.”

“Don't lie to me, Sammy.”

“I'm not. I was okay with it and now...”

Sam looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes not knowing how to explain what he was feeling. Dean shook his head as he gestured with his hands. “NO! Don't look at me like that Sammy. I'm not gonna stop seeing Lex cuz you have a thing for her. What about Paige, uh? I thought you liked her.”

“I..” Sam sighed throwing up his hands, “I did like her. I dunno anymore Dean.”

“Sammy, you're my brother so I'm just gonna tell it like it is. Lexi doesn't like you like that. She never did. It ain't gonna happen, like ever. So, you need to cut your losses and move on. And you gotta get over your issues with me being with her cuz I ain't cutting her loose. You hear me?”

“Yeah, Dean, I hear you.”

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. He wanted to be okay with Dean dating Lexi. It was the honest to God's truth. He wanted his brother to be happy but Sam wanted her too. It killed him to see them together. It killed him to see Lexi smile at Dean the way she does. Her whole face lights up with those dimples and it's like no one else is in the room with them. Sam would give anything to have her look at him that way. He had to face facts though. Lexi was never going to look at him that way. She would always think of him as her geeky friend. Somehow, Sam was going to have to accept that and move on. Sam sighed before gazing up at Dean, “I'm sorry, man. I want you to be happy Dean...”

Dean held up his hand while shaking his head, “C'mon Sammy, no chick flick moments.”

“Yeah, okay, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	17. Midnight Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _Dream of West Virginia, or of the British Isles. 'Cause when you are dreaming, you see for miles and miles. When you are much older, remember when we sat. At midnight on the windowsill, and had this little chat. And dream, come on and dream, come on and dream, and dream, and dream...”_

After thanksgiving the year flew by and before Dean knew it, it was May 27th. It was his and Lexi's one year anniversary. He never thought he'd be in a relationship let alone make it to one year. He was happy though, really happy. He couldn't believe how fast the past year with her went by but Dean knew it wasn't going to last much longer. Lexi was graduating in two weeks which left them two more months if they were lucky enough for John to agree to stay in Ashland for the summer. Once August came around it wouldn't matter anyway because Lexi's going down to New Orleans for college and Dean's going where ever John tells him to. But Dean doesn't want to think about that tonight. Tonight he just wants to live in the present and not think about having to say goodbye to her. He wanted tonight to be special.

He shows up at her house at four o' clock holding a bouquet of purple roses despite the woman at the florist telling him red roses were the way to go. He politely told the woman red roses wouldn't work because his girlfriend hated them and her favorite color was purple anyway. 'She's gonna love 'em.' Dean tells himself while he takes a deep breath and rings the door bell.

His breath hitches when Lexi opens the front door. She looks amazing. Her long brown hair was down, her soft curls brushing past her shoulders and down her back. The white eyelet summer dress she was wearing made her tanned skin look like warm caramel and hugged her luscious curves stopping at mid thigh to give Dean a nice view of her toned legs. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingertips along her shoulder but instead he licked his bottom lip and held the bouquet out to her as he told himself to breathe. “These are for you.”

Lexi takes the flowers from Dean and peers up at him through her lashes, “They're beautiful. Thank you.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Dean felt the heat rush to his cheeks immediately after the words left his mouth. He ducks his head out of embarrassment whispering,“Shit. That sounded so lame.”

Lexi looks up at Dean before standing on her toes to kiss him. She pulls away smiling and says, “You know you don't have to use your cheesy pick up lines on me anymore, right? It's pretty much a guarantee that you're getting laid tonight.”

Dean laughs before turning serious. “I mean it tho. Lex, you look beautiful.”

An hour later, Dean found himself with Lexi at their spot at the lake sitting on the hood of the Impala. It was a warm, clear night and Dean can't stop thinking about how Lexi will be leaving for New Orleans in a few months time to start college. She had asked him months ago to go down there with her when she got her acceptance letter. At the time he had told her that he couldn't. He told himself that he could say goodbye and move on without her in his life. Now though, he can't picture his life without her. Dean knows it's not going to be easy to break away from his dad but he wants to try to have his own life. He's ready for a fresh start.

“Lex,” Dean said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck, “can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“You can't tell Sammy though. He has no idea about this.”

“I won't tell him, I swear..”

Dean looks up to meet Lexi's eyes and nods. He's never told anyone what he's about to tell her but he feels that he has to tell her. He wants her to know all his secrets even the one about how he dreams about living an apple pie life. Dean laces his fingers through hers and takes a deep breath. It's now or never.

“Well, you know how we grew up after my mom died. We moved around a lot, didn't get to be normal kids. When I was sixteen I got to be normal for two months as a punishment. See, my dad left to go on a hunt and I lost the food money he left for me and Sammy in a card game. It wasn't like I was gambling just to gamble. We were running low on cash so I was trying to make some more to hold us over. I lost all of it. I knew Sammy would get hungry so I tried taking the five-finger discount at the local market and got busted. They sent me to a boys' home. My dad found me pretty quick and left my ass there. He told Sammy I got lost on a hunt.”

“That's horrible but why are you telling me this now?”

“Cuz I want you to know I lived normal once. I got good grades, had some friends, was on the wrestling team. I wanted to be a mechanic but this life, hunting, it's all I knew. I liked being normal Lex and if it wasn't for Sammy I would've stayed. Now Sammy's thinking about leaving. He told me he wants to go to college. He hasn't told dad yet though. It got me thinking. Ya know like what do I want? I come up with the same answer every single time.”

“Dean,” Lexi gives his hand a slight squeeze encouraging him to continue. “what do you want?”

“It's real simple. I want you, Lexi. I wanna be with you. I don't wanna go back on the road and live in cheap motels.” Dean stares down at their entwined hands and mumbles, “I wanna go down to New Orleans with you. I mean if that offer's still on the table...”

“Of course it is! I want you to go down there with me. I already put a deposit on an apartment in the Quarter. You'll love it. It's furnished so, I mean, all you gotta do is pack a bag.”

“Yeah? You sure, Lex?”

“Dean, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't mean it.”

“Ok, good. I um just gotta stay with my dad a couple of weeks and then I'll meet you down there.”

“OH!” Lexi smiled at him and reaches for her purse, “I almost forgot I got you something.”

“Really? C'mon, Lex, we agreed no gifts.”

She smirks while she takes a package wrapped in plain brown paper out of her bag and holds it out to Dean. “Go on open it. It's not much but...”

Dean smiles slightly shaking the gift before he begins to unwrap it. He runs his hand over the brown leather cover and genuinely smiles, dimples and all. “This is awesome, Lex. Thanks.”

“You're welcome. I remembered you telling me that hunters keep journals and you hadn't started one of your own yet. Well, now you can.”

He leaned forward pressing his lips gently to hers before pulling away and digging in his pocket for the little box he had placed there. Lexi's eyes widened in surprise which causes Dean to chuckle. “Ah, don't get your hopes up babe, it ain't a ring.”

“I wasn't hoping for a....” she stammered while her cheeks flushed pink.

“Lex, I'm just teasing.” Dean smiles while giving her arm a nudge. “Go on open it.”

She opened the box then lifted out a green heart shaped stone on a silver chain. Her eyes go wide and for a moment she's rendered speechless. After a beat she stares up at him with big green eyes, “Oh Dean...”

“Is that a bad 'Oh Dean.' or a good 'Oh Dean.'?”

“It's a good 'Oh Dean.', a very good 'Oh Dean.'.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. What kinda stone is this?” She asks turning the necklace over in her hand.

“Malachite. The color reminded me of your eyes...”

“I love it.” Lexi whispered before pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips. “Thank you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let me show you how much.”

Lexi smirks at Dean then slides off the car. Dean quirks an eyebrow at her in surprise while she undoes his jeans and shimmies his boxer briefs off. She's on her knees now dragging her tongue over the head of his cock while Dean closes his eyes. He braces one hand on the hood of the Impala and the other slides into her hair. Lexi dips her head down, tongue darting out to lick the under side of his cock. He bites down on his bottom lip stifling a groan as she runs her tongue from base to tip.

She drags her tongue across the tip lapping up the precum that's already pooling there before taking him into her mouth. Her head bobs up and down while working him in inch by inch until he hits the back of her throat. Lexi relaxes her throat and swallows. Her muscles tense and contract around Dean causing him to open his eyes. He looks down at her and says, “Lex, baby, stop.”

She pulls off his cock and stares up at him not bothering to hide her confusion. “I thought you liked...”

“Oh, trust me Lexi, I do but right now I wanna do other things with you.” Dean gestures at her to join him on the hood of the car still trying to catch his breath, “C'mere baby girl.” Lexi gets to her feet slowly but Dean reaches out grabbing her hand to pull her closer. She places her knees on either side of his thighs straddling his lap. He smiles gripping her hips and pulls her down on to his lap, “Hmm this is much better.”

Lexi leans against the side of the Impala with her hands resting on the hood as she tried to catch her breath. Dean is standing behind her, jeans pooled around his ankles, with one arm around her waist, the other braced against the car's hood. He's still breathing hard himself as he places kisses and little bites along the back of her neck and shoulders. “I can't believe we just did that.” She whispers more to herself than to him, “You bent me over the hood of your car and fucked me out in the open. Anyone could've...”

Dean chuckles, places one last kiss behind her ear then steps back to pull up his jeans, “I've been wanting to do that with you for a long time now. Besides ain't like there's anyone else out here, it's just us.”

Lexi turns to look at him once she fixes her dress and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “As fun as this was let's go get a room for tonight.”

“A room, uh? Why?”

“Ya know there's laws about lewd acts in public and if I'm gonna be in handcuffs tonight I'd rather it involve me being handcuffed to a bed or you could be handcuffed and I can ride you at a gallop...”

Dean stares down at Lexi and blinks. It takes a moment for his brain to register what she just said. He swallows thickly and asks, “Handcuffs? You want to try handcuffs...”

“Hmm hmmm.”

“Why didn't you say that in the first place?” Dean asks while he picks Lexi up and places her on the hood of the Impala. He leans forward and kisses her nice and slow before pulling away. “We gotta stop to pick a pair up.”

“I already have a pair in my purse.”

“Well, aren't you prepared.” Dean can't help the shit eating grin that's on his face as he pictures using those cuffs. He wags his eyebrows at Lexi and smirks, “Let's go find us a room.”


	18. Darling One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _Feelin' blue cause there's so much to live up to. I wish that somehow, I could give it to you. Oh, won't you rest your worries, Darling one, sweetheart.”_  
 ****

**August 14, 2001**

This is the worst night of Dean' s life. He can't think of anything else that's been as bad as this. Well, maybe the night of the fire but he doesn't remember much from that night. This though, feels like the rug's been pulled out from under his feet. They had fights before. Hell, it was a common occurrence with Sam and John. The fight tonight though, was epic. Dean hates being in the middle of his brother and father. Absolutely hates it. Tonight when they both tried to get him to take their side, Dean just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do and before he knew what was happening Sam was walking out the front door. Maybe if he would've said something or done something Sam wouldn't have left.

After Sam takes off Dean gets in the Impala and starts driving. At first, he has no destination, he's just trying to get away from the house. He finds himself in front of the diner and has this overwhelming need to see Lexi. She's the only person in the world besides Sam that gets him. He needs that right now. He needs to wrap his arms around her and hold on tight.

When he walks in she takes one look at him and it's like she knows. Lexi comes out from behind the counter and walks him outside. Once they're out of the diner she pulls him into a hug whispering, “It's okay, Dean. Tell me what happened.” Dean doesn't say a word, he pulls her closer and nuzzles his face into her hair. Lexi rubs his back while asking him what happened. After a few minutes with no answer from Dean, Lexi takes a step back saying, “I'm going to ask Pete if I can leave. It's my last night and we're dead. I'm sure he'll let me leave and then we can go somewhere and talk.”

Dean nods still not trusting his voice. He watches her go inside and thinks about going to find Sam. He brushes the thought aside and tries to justify it by telling himself Sam wouldn't come back anyway. His brother is dead set on leaving hunting behind. Sam's never kept it a secret how much he hates their life and how he wants to be normal. So, Dean's gonna let his little brother go even if it hurts like hell.

Dean's leaning against the Impala smoking a cigarette when Lexi comes back outside five minutes later. He flicks the butt to the ground and opens the passenger door for her. Dean slides behind the wheel, starts the car without saying a word and heads for the lake. He relaxes his hands on the wheel when he feels Lexi rest her hand on his thigh. He's grateful that she doesn't push him to talk, that she can read him well enough to know all he needs is for her to sit next to him. For that, he loves her even more.

When they get to the lake Dean pulls under the trees and throws the car in park. He stares straight ahead, hands flexing on the steering wheel not saying a word.

“Dean,” Lexi whispers, “what happened?”

“Sammy left. He told dad he was going to Stanford. They got in a huge fight. Dad told him if he walked out on us then he should stay gone. And Sammy walked out.” Dean turns twisting in his seat towards her with the most pathetic look on his face, “Everyone leaves me, Lex. Why does everyone leave me?”

Lexi reaches for Dean, pulls him close while running her hands up and down his back. “No, Dean, everyone doesn't leave you. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, I swear.”

Dean moves back just enough so he can see Lexi's face. He can tell just by looking at her that what she said was the truth. There's no doubt in his mind that she loves him, it's written all over her face. Dean doesn't know what he's done to deserve her but tonight he's not going to question it. He suddenly wants to kiss her, needs to kiss her is more like it. His hands move up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her cheek before he crushes his lips to hers. Lexi tugs him closer and opens her mouth to let his tongue slip inside her mouth. Dean pulls away resting his forehead against hers. For the first time that night he feels like somehow, everything's going to be okay. Lexi's here, she knows the truth about him and she loves him anyway. Dean runs his thumb along her jaw saying softly, “I love you, Lex.”

Lexi stares into Dean's gold flecked green eyes and smiles. “I love you too.”

She slides her hands down his chest and rests them on his stomach. Her eyes never leaves his when she begins to slowly pull off his belt. Dean places his hands over Lexi's stilling her movements. “Lexi, I didn't bring you out here to fuck. You don't have to do this.”

“I know that but I want to.”

That's all the incentive Dean needs. He wants her so bad. He wants to sink inside her and forget everything. He reaches for her pulling her into a searing kiss. Lexi clutches Dean's t-shirt with one hand while the other slides to the back of his neck to grip his hair. He nips at her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth for him. Dean licks into her mouth, curling his tongue around hers as he fights for control of the kiss. She gives up control easily pressing herself as close to Dean as she possibly can. She rocks her hips against his making little mewling noises that drives him crazy. Dean pulls away with a groan. Lexi opens her eyes confused to why he stopped. “Dean, what's...”

“Backseat now.” he says gruffly.

Dean follows Lexi into the backseat pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it into the front seat. He grabs the hem of Lexi's shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it in the same direction as his shirt. He smiles at the sight of her black lace bra. He reaches towards her letting his fingers trail over the lace before he begins tugging at her jeans. She lifts her hips to help him rid her of her jeans which end up somewhere in the front of the car along with their shirts. Dean can't help the Cheshire grin that now graces his face as he takes notice of the black lace boy shorts Lexi is wearing. He knows she wears them because he thinks they're sexy and that just makes him smile even more.

He pulls the straps of her bra off her shoulders before placing kisses along her collarbone. Dean continues kissing her moving up her neck to her jawline until his mouth is hovering at her ear. He lingers there, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine before he kisses his way to the spot behind her ear that drives Lexi crazy. Dean slides a hand up her back to unclasp her bra then tosses it towards the front of the car to join the rest of their clothes.

Lexi pulls his belt free and undoes his jeans. She pushes his jeans and boxers off his hips then slides her hand to wrap around his dick. But Dean has other ideas. He kicks his jeans and boxers off then coaxes her onto her back straddling her thighs while he slides a hand between her legs. He rubs his palm against the lace of her panties causing Lexi to moan softly. Dean leans in to her, his lips brushing her ear and whispers, “I wanna taste you...”

Lexi's breath hitches at his words and her stomach suddenly feels like there's a hundred butterflies fluttering around in it. “Okay.” she squeaks out while closing her eyes.

Dean settles himself between her legs and leans forward to nose her through her panties. She bites down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans but Dean's already taken notice. He looks up at her eyebrow cocked as he runs his hands over her thighs, “Already, Lex? I haven't even taken your panties off.”

Lexi blushes, covers her face with her hands and stammers, “De...Dean...”

He can't help but smile at Lexi's embarrassment. He loves that he can make her blush. “Shhh...” Dean whispers as he slides her panties off and discards them on the Impala's floor. “...'m gonna make you come so hard.”

Dean looks down at her eyes wide and then smiles that shit eating grin of his. He was expecting to see the neat little strip of hair but this was so much better. She's bare, smooth and all he wants to do now is run his tongue along her. He licks his lips, runs his hands down her legs and pushes them apart. Dean leans forward, licks a broad strip along the length of her slit then moans low and dirty. “Hmm you taste so good baby girl.”

Lexi shimmies further down the seat spreading her legs wider to give Dean more access. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at her before wrapping his mouth around her clit. Lexi whimpers and slides a hand into his hair. The pleasure is so intense she can't think straight. He's taking his time, running his tongue around her folds before licking another long strip up her slit. Lexi lifts her hips up to get more contact with his mouth and tongue as Dean pulls back slightly.

He smirks at her, throws an arm across her thighs to hold her in place and goes down again. This time he doesn't tease. He goes right down on her with fluttering little licks before licking broad strips along her slit. He scraps his teeth over her clit then wraps his lips around the little bud. He moans low and dirty, the vibrations going right through her. She tightens hold of his hair, fingers gripping and yanking.

She closes her eyes and curses him under her breath. He's building her up, taking her right to the edge and just when she's about to loose it, he pulls back. She's pleading with him, urging him to hurry up but Dean's enjoying this way too much. He loves getting her worked up and have her come undone in his hands. She's almost there.

Lexi's breathing hard, feels like she can't catch her breath. She's so turned on she can't even form full sentences. Whatever Dean's doing to her feels so incredible and intense. He works his index and middle fingers inside her. She's so wet and tight, making these little moans as he curls and pumps his fingers in and out of her. Dean leans down, twirls his tongue around her clit and presses it flat licking her in time with the thrust of his fingers.

The pleasure is so incredibly intense now she feels like she's going to explode. She can feel the pressure building, she's almost there. Lexi bites down on her bottom lip and throws her head back against the passenger door. A few seconds later, she closes her eyes, hips bucking while colors explode behind her eyes. Dean looks up and sees Lexi with her eyes closed, face flushed and head thrown back against the passenger window as she tries to catch her breath. She looks captivating. He can't draw his eyes away from her. To him, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And now he wants her bad.

Dean surges forward, pushes her down onto the backseat and runs his hands slowly over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs then back up to her waist. He feels like he's in a free fall as he presses his weight against her. His hands trace her curves, the softness of her skin intoxicating him. He grips her hips tight and pulls her flush to him. Dean presses his lips to hers biting down on her bottom lip when he pushes all the way into her in one hard stroke.

Lexi's eyes fly open in surprise, her mouth a perfect little O. She digs her nails into his back clinging tightly to him as he works up a hard steady rhythm. Neither one of them say a word. The only sound in the Impala is their hard breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Dean's okay with that because right now he just wants to get off. He bites down on his lip pushing further and harder into her the way he likes it. Lexi closes her eyes and whimpers making desperate little noises. The sensations rolling over her are too much and she sinks her teeth into his bicep.

Dean knows she's close already. He can feel her legs starting to shake. He digs his fingers into her hips and pounds into her. He wants to feel her come, feel her muscles clench all tight around his dick. He knows it's not going to take much. Dean slides his fingers down between them to rock against her clit. Her nails dig into his back, hips bucking up against his. He moves his fingers faster as he fucks harder into her. “OH FUCK.....DEAN....OH GOD....”

Dean feels her tighten and tremble, he's teetering on the edge. He feels the pressure in his balls tighten sharply when Lexi comes her muscles spasming and clenching around his dick. He closes his eyes, bites down on his bottom lip and picks up the pace. It isn't long before his hips begin to stutter and his body to shake. Three more hard thrusts into her and he's done. Dean collapses on top of her wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He breathes in her scent whispering, “I don't wanna go back there...”

“You don't have to. You're coming home with me.”

“What about your parents?”

“They won't be back till tomorrow night.”

Dean nods and tightens his grip on her. He wants to stay like this, arms securely wrapped around her and forget everything else. He wants to forget about his responsibilities and hunting. He wants to be free of it.


	19. Would If I Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _For today I'm lost without you. Forgot the way to be without you. Yeah you know I would stay alone. Yes I would if I could stay alone. Yes I would if I could be alone. But for today I'm lost without you. I need a way to be without you. I need a way to find just a few of you.”_

**August 16, 2001**

Dean's sitting on the hood of the Impala as he watches Lexi put her suitcases into her mother's car. She's leaving for college today and he couldn't be more proud of her. He wishes he didn't have to say goodbye to her even if it is only for two weeks. Part of him wants to tell Marianne Brennan that he'll take Lexi down to New Orleans but the guilt of leaving his dad after what just happened with Sam won't let him. Dean knows he's putting his hopes and dreams on the back burner again but he's done it for so long now he doesn't know how to put himself first. Dean tells himself he's only going to stay with his dad for two weeks. No more than that. Doesn't matter if his father finds another lead to chase after, Dean's going to be in New Orleans in fourteen days. At least, that's what he tells himself today.

Once Lexi has everything in the car she walks over to Dean as her eyes fill with tears, “Dean...”

He gets off the car and pulls her against his chest. She presses her face into the worn cotton of his shirt taking a shaky breath. Lexi's suddenly scared. She doesn't want to say goodbye to Dean. She inhales his scent and closes her eyes while telling herself not cry. She can't help it though, the tears come hard and fast soaking Dean's shirt. His sturdy arms tighten around her making her feel small. She kind of likes the feeling and nuzzles her face deeper into his chest. Dean's whispering soothing words in her ear now, his breath warm against her skin. Once she calms down, he steps back and lifts her chin making her meet his eyes. “Baby, what's wrong?”

She wants to say everything, she wants to tell him she's afraid to be in a new city alone but she doesn't. Instead, she bites down on her bottom lip and shakes her head. Dean quirks an eyebrow at her and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Lex...”

“I don't...I don't want to say goodbye...”

Dean leans down and presses his lips to hers. She clutches his shirt returning his kiss firmly because she wants to remember this moment. He pulls away, rests his forehead against hers, then whispers, “It's not goodbye, Lex. It's only two weeks. I'll be there before you know it. Just remember to salt the doors and windows, okay?”

“Okay. You have the address right?”

“Yeah. The apartment building's on the corner of St. Phillips and Royal,on top of the gift shop, second floor.”

“Yes and you'll be there in two weeks.”

“I promise, baby girl, two weeks.”

Dean pulls her into one last hug and kisses the top of her head. They both try to smile at each other as they pull away. Their smiles falter. Lexi worries her bottom lip between her teeth and walks away. Dean watches her cross the street wishing more than ever that he could be a regular guy. She stops suddenly then turns to look at Dean. She walks back over to him staring up at him with wide green eyes, “Dean, be careful.”

Dean looks down at her with a serious expression on his face stating, “Hey, Careful's my middle name.”

Lexi laughs and gives him one last kiss before heading to her mother's car. Dean watches her walk away again this time with a small smile on his lips. He gives a slight raise of his hand when they drive past him before he gets in his own car. He starts the car, puts it in gear and gets back on the road. There's nothing left for Dean in Ashland anymore. Sammy's gone. Lexi's gone too now. His father left yesterday. He has to meet him in Cleveland in two days. Dean looks down on the seat to see the journal Lexi gave him for their anniversary. He can do this. He's not really alone. He can hunt and still be with Lexi.

**October 12, 2001**

**D.B.A.**

**618 Frenchmen Street**

**New Orleans**

Lexi looked up every time the door opened. She was half expecting to see Dean walk into the bar even though she knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean wasn't in New Orleans. Actually, she had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. She hasn't seen him in two months. The last time she spoke to him on the phone was six weeks ago. He called her at three am saying he had to stay with his father for a couple more weeks. They got a lead on the demon that killed his mom and his dad needed the back up. Dean ended the call saying, “Lex, I love you. Whatever happens don't forget that.” At the time Lexi thought it was sweet. Dean hardly ever said I love you but when he did, he meant it. As days turn into weeks, Lexi starts to think that maybe Dean was saying goodbye to her. That this was his way of breaking it off with her but she doesn't want to believe that. It's getting harder with every day that passes.

That's why she sitting in D.B.A. smoking and nursing an Abita Amber beer. She's miserable and lonely. Waiting by a phone that never rings is killing her. She came out tonight with the sole purpose of hooking up with some random guy. That's the whole reason she dolled herself up in her favorite dress and fuck me heels. Now that she's here she can't go through with it. It would be cheating and she's not that girl. Even though she doesn't even know if Dean's alive, she can't bring herself to move on. Lexi pushes the thought to the back of her mind and tries to make up excuses why Dean hasn't called or texted her in six weeks. The excuses are flimsy at best and the thought that something bad happened to him keeps creeping up in her mind. She's just about to call his cell again when the bartender places a shot in front of her. Lexi eyes the shot and looks up at the bartender, “I didn't order this.”

“I know the woman at the end of the bar sent this over.”

Lexi glances down the bar to see a very attractive dark haired women smiling at her. She smiles back, blushes and stares down at the shot. Before she can react the dark haired woman is sliding onto the stool next to her saying, “Don't tell me you can't shoot whiskey.”

“I can shoot whiskey. I just um never had a woman buy me a drink before.”

“Oh. Well, I saw you shoot down those frat boys so I figured I'd take a stab. You look like you're looking for some action.”

“I am, I was, I dunno...”

“Well at least take the shot before I get insulted.” The woman laughs deep and throaty.

Lexi lifts the shot, smiles, drinks it in one go then puts the empty glass on the bar. The woman holds out her hand smiling, “I'm Jackie and you are?”

“Lexi.”

They shake hands and Jackie holds her hand a little longer than necessary before letting go and leaning in close. “So, Lexi, you still looking for some action tonight?” Jackie asks with a wolfish grin.

Lexi blushes and tucks her hair behind her ears, “Um no actually. This was a mistake. I don't even know why I came here tonight.”

“Oh I don't buy that. You didn't get all dressed up and come out for no reason.”

“You're right. I was pissed at my boyfriend and I thought I could go to a bar and hook up with someone but that's not me. I should go.”

Jackie eyes her and shakes her head.“No, no, no stay. You look miserable. Stay have some fun.”

“I dunno...”

“Come hang out with me and my friends. I won't even hit on you.” Jackie smiled at her while sliding off the stool, “Come on, Lexi. You're in New Orleans. Laissez les bons temps rouler!”

“Ok, why the hell not.” Lexi laughed as she followed Jackie through the crowd.

By the time Lexi left DBA she had a good buzz on. Everything was fine until she was alone, that's when she started thinking about Dean again. She couldn't help but think that he should be here with her. They should be walking down this very street drunk, laughing and holding each other up. Maybe they would take a little detour to Cafe Du Monde to have coffee and beignets.

Lexi wished he would call or text her already. Even if it was to break it off, at this point she'd welcome it. This limbo she was now in was driving her crazy. She sighed and tried once again to push Dean Winchester out of her mind. She spent the rest of the five block walk down Royal Street to her apartment trying to talk herself into not calling Dean.

Did she really want to drunk dial him and embarrass herself even more? Despite everything she missed him. She just wanted to hear his voice even if it was just his voice mail message. She waited until she was inside her apartment before making the call. 'Hey Dean, it's me again. I'm not mad at you. I mean I don't know if that's why you haven't returned my calls or not. But I'm not mad. I'm worried about you. Just call me, please. I wanna know that you're okay.'

**October 12, 2001**

**The Well**

**Roadside bar outside of Baltimore, MD**

Dean came here tonight with the sole purpose of making some fast cash. It was the perfect place for that. A little whole in the wall roadside bar where no one would bat an eye if he won a few hundred bucks shooting pool. He was distracted though from the moment he had walked in the joint. A girl at the bar had caught his eye. He could only see her profile in the dim light. Her long light brown hair fell in soft curls down her back and he immediately thought of Lexi.

He tried to brush the thought away as he headed towards the pool tables but he couldn't. He wanted to call Lexi so bad but he figured she was probably pissed as hell at him. Not like she didn't have a good reason to be. He hasn't talked to her in over a month. Dean figured at this rate she's probably never gonna talk to him again. But he's dying to hear her voice again. He won't say this out loud but he dreams about her every night and part of him wants to say the hell with everything and go to New Orleans. He doesn't because he believes what his father has told him is true. It's too dangerous for Dean to be in contact with Lexi right now. If the demon somehow found out about her... Dean shakes his head and pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He has a job to do. The job tonight is to make some scratch so him and John can leave town. He walks up to the pool table waiting for his opening.

In only a few hours, he's up four hundred dollars and decides to quit while he's ahead. Dean doesn't want any trouble tonight. He takes his money, thanks the guy and offers to buy him a beer. He walks up to the bar orders a whiskey neat for himself then asks the bartender to send a pitcher of beer to the kid and his buddies. He feels like someone's watching him as he finishes his second drink. Dean looks up in time to see the girl from earlier slide onto the bar stool next time him. He can't help but smile at her. It's an automatic reflex but he still feels guilty as hell. That guilt slowly starts to fade away with each drink though. By their third drink she's leaning in close to him with her hand on his thigh and he's seriously thinking about taking her to the backseat of the Impala. He's just about to ask her when his cell starts to ring. The guilt hits him with full force when he sees Lexi's name on the caller id. He really wants to pick up but he doesn't think that would be such a good idea with Brandi or was it Candy, sitting next to him. Dean puts his phone on silent, throws some bills on the bar to cover the tab then turns to Brandi or Candy, “I gotta go.”

“You married or something?” She asks.

Dean raises an eyebrow, shakes his head no and walks out alone.


	20. All My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _All my life I've been searching for something. Something never comes never leads to nothing. Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close. Closer to the prize at the end of the rope. All night long I dream of the day. When it comes around, when it's taken away. Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most. Feel it come to life when I see your ghost. And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one.”_

**October 29, 2001**

**Northern Mississippi**

Dean always prided himself on being a good hunter but at the moment he was off his game. He was distracted and he knew why. It was Lexi. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The last voice mail he got from her was seventeen days ago. He feels like shit for not calling her back but that doesn't stop him from putting off the call. He's replayed that message so often that he can close his eyes and see her saying those words. How she would worry her bottom lip between her teeth and look at him with those big green eyes.

He does believe her when she says she isn't mad but the thing is Dean doesn't know what to say to her. He's never been good with that kind of stuff. It doesn't stop him though from wanting to jump into the Impala and drive the seven hours to New Orleans to see her. It's all he wants to do. He wants to pull Lexi close and bury his face in her long brown hair while telling her how sorry he is. He doesn't get in the Impala because his dad said he needs his help to hunt down the demon. Dean's starting to have doubts about that too.

His father hunted on his own for twelve years. He didn't need help then which makes Dean wonder why he needs it now. He tries to brush the thought away and focus on the case at hand. He can't afford another screw up like the Banshee case last week. He attempts to go back to his research but the problem with that is Dean doesn't have a good track record with research. He's always been the shoot first kinda guy. He's not like Sam. He doesn't have the patience to spend hours going through dusty old books. Plus, he has a hard time focusing on one thing for a long amount of time. He gets bored and fidgety. Dean's been this way since he was a little kid. He could never sit still long. He was always running around or doing something active.

Dean runs his hands down his face and sighs. He has to get this done before his dad gets back, he just doesn't know how he's going to get through all these books. He was just about to reach for the next book off the pile when his cell starts ringing. Dean was going to ignore it until he realizes that the call's coming from California. “Hello?”

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise when he hears the voice on other end. He clears his throat before speaking in hopes it doesn't betray him by cracking.“Sammy? Why are you calling me? What's wrong? Where are you? I'll leave right now.”

“Whoa Dean slow down. I'm fine.”

“Then why are you calling me? I thought you were done with me and dad.” Dean replied not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Sam sighed while counting silently to ten. This was the reason why he didn't want to make this call but he promised Lexi he would try to get a hold of Dean.“I'm not done with you Dean and I didn't call to argue with you.”

“Then why...”

“I just got off the phone with Lexi. She's worried about you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That's all you have to say?” Sam snapped.

“Well, what do you want me to say, Sammy?”

“I dunno. Why haven't you called her in almost two months?”

“I can't.” Dean paused running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath then whispered. “This case...Mom's case...it's too dangerous.”

“Dean, I'm gonna say this cuz you're my brother and I love you. You gotta stop man. This is Dad's battle not yours. Is it worth you losing, Lexi? Cuz I'm gonna tell you it's not.”

“Sammy, you don't...”

“What? I don't understand?” Sam said, his voice taking on a hard edge. “I understand, Dean. I understand perfectly but you're allowed to live your life too. You deserve to be happy Dean. And ya know what? I've never seen you happier than when you're with her. So, get out Dean. Leave Dad and his obsession. Go be with Lexi. Go live in New Orleans, get a job or go back to school. Go have a life of your own with her. I know you want to.”

“I can't Sammy.”

“Yes you can Dean. I know you want a normal life and I know you love her even if you don't want to admit it. It's not wrong for you to be happy no matter what Dad has told you. Mom would want you to be happy.”

“Sam...”

“Put yourself first for once that's all I'm saying. Oh, and call Lexi. She's not mad, she's just really worried about you.”

“Okay. I will. And Sam, call me if you need something.”

“I will, Dean. Seriously, though, don't fuck things up with Lexi. Call her.”

Once Dean hung up with Sam he immediately punched Lexi's number into his cell. He paused, his finger hovering over the send button. He shouldn't even hesitate but he does. Dean really wants to talk to her it's just what if his father is right. What if by him having contact with Lexi, it puts her on the demon's radar? Dean can't take that chance. He sighs and closes his cell. He tells himself once they close this case he's going to call her. Dean says it out loud as if by him saying it to the empty room he'll keep this promise to himself. He grabs the next book off the pile more determined than ever to find out what is killing people out in the Northern Mississippi woods.

John came back to the motel an hour later after talking to the Sheriff. He didn't get any new or useful information out of the man. He was hoping that this time there would have been a witness to the attack. But like all the previous attacks the victims were alone in the woods and the bodies were discovered the next day. He was even more frustrated now then he was this morning. They now had five skinned bodies and no leads. He really hoped Dean had found something. “You make any headway Dean?”

“Uh, yeah I did. I think we're dealing with a Lofa.”

“Okay. So, how do we kill it?”

“I'm not sure. There's nothing in the lore on how to kill it Dad.”

“What are we dealing with? Shifter, spirit, creature?”

“According to the lore it's a creature but everything describes it a bit differently. Some lore says it's like an Ogre others a giant and some sound a lot like Bigfoot.”

“Dean, there's no such thing as Bigfoot.”

“I know that but this thing's name means flayer or skinner. And what ever is out in those woods is flaying it's victims.”

“Alright then.” John nods and starts going through their ammunition. “We take silver bullets and consecrated iron rounds. One of 'em should work on this thing.”

**Tulane University**

**New Orleans, LA**

**October 29, 2001**

Jackie was concerned when Lexi didn't show up for their American Folklore class. It wasn't like her. She was always on time. Hell, she was the one that messed up the curve for the rest of them. So, if Lexi wasn't in class then something must've happened. Jackie just hoped it didn't have anything to do with her boyfriend/ex boyfriend or whatever he was to her now.

She found Lexi fairly easily. Lexi was sitting under a tree outside the library looking down at something she was holding in her hand. Jackie sat next to her new friend and asked, “Lexi, why weren't you in class?”

Lexi looked up at her shrugging, “I just couldn't deal at the moment.”

“What happened?”

“I was on my way and Sam called.”

“Who's Sam?” Jackie asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Dean's younger brother. He told me he talked to Dean and that he's fine. And Sam said he was gonna call me and now every time the phone rings I look to see...” Lexi stared down at her hands willing herself not to cry but she couldn't help it. Dean was alive which meant he didn't want to talk to her. “I don't understand why he won't call me.”

“Cuz he's a douche nozzle with no balls. Lexi, c'mon don't cry. He's not worth it.”

“I...”

Jackie stood up and held her hand out to Lexi. “He's not worth it. Let's get out of here. You already skipped one class let's blow off the rest and go have some fun.”

“Jackie I dunno...”

“Oh c'mon! We can go get some Halloween costumes for the party tomorrow night and then go to the Cat's Meow and watch drunk tourists do karaoke.”

“Fine but I'm getting something slutty and then I'm getting wasted.”

“Sounds like plan.” Jackie laughed as she helped Lexi to her feet.

**Northern Mississippi**

**October 30, 2001**

As soon as the sun went down they packed up and headed into the Lofa's hunting grounds. Dean tried to appear confident but he couldn't help but think how easily this could go sideways. They had no sure fire way to kill this Lofa creature. Dean supposed if it came down to it they could cut off it's head. That's if they could get close enough in the first place.

Dean walked through the woods cautiously, the weight of his Colt 1911 in his hand providing no comfort. He was on edge. He had this feeling in his gut that this hunt was going to go bad. About a half hour into it Dean heard it moving in the woods. The unmistakable crunch of branches were coming from his left. He turned off his flash light and stood perfectly still while he listened for the foot steps. They were close than far away, repeating over and over. Whatever was out there in the woods was circling something. Dean realized it wasn't circling him but something nearby. His father, it was circling his father.

Dean headed in the direction of the footsteps. He moved as silently as he could, his body stiff with tension, the outcome of this hunt now depended on him. He wanted to call out to his dad to warn him but he knew that if he did the Lofa would hear him too. It suddenly hit him that the silver bullets in his gun might not bring this thing down. The possibility of dying out here in the woods was very high. Lexi and Sam would never know what happened to him.

He crouched behind a tree not five feet away from where is father stood. Out of the corner of Dean's eye he saw movement. The Lofa was heading towards his dad. Dean stood up as quietly as he could. His plan was simple. He was going to step out into the clearing once the Lofa was past him and shoot it. The moment Dean stepped into the clearing with his colt raised, he knew he made a mistake. The Lofa threw John into the nearest tree then turned in Dean's direction and growled. The Lofa came at him incredibly fast. Too fast for Dean's eyes to track and before he knew what was happening he was slammed to the ground, his gun skittering out of reach.

Dean got to his knees but before he could fully stand up the thing knocked him back down this time digging it's claws into his left arm. Dean howled in pain as the Lofa's razor like claws sliced through his skin. He brought his legs up to try and buck the thing off him but that only caused it to dig it's claws in deeper. Dean pushed again and then remembered the silver knife in his right boot. He reached inside grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the Lofa's side as hard as he could.

The Lofa howled in pain and loosened it's grip on Dean but not enough for him to get away. He pulled the knife out of the Lofa's side and plunged it once more into it's side. That only seemed to infuriate the creature even more. It slammed it's claws into Dean's left arm growling. Dean closed his eyes, he always knew he'd die bloody but he didn't think it would be this soon.

He heard the crunch of leaves under boots and then a gun shot. Then another two shots and the Lofa collapsed on top of him. The foot steps were louder now and then the weight of the creature was rolled off of him. Dean looked up to see his father looming over him holding his Colt 1911 in his hands. His father stared down at him with hard furious eyes.

Dean was waiting for his father to rip him a new one from the moment he got to his feet. It didn't happen. The ride back to the motel was one of the most stressful car rides of Dean's life. He was bracing himself for the tirade but it didn't come until they were inside the room.

“What the hell was that out there, Dean?! You almost got us both killed!”

“I didn't mean to! I heard it circling you, I was trying to help you!”

“I didn't need your help Dean! What I need is your head in the game!”

“It is...” Dean protested.

“NO it's not! You've been distracted for two months! You almost got us both killed tonight. Dean, you can't have one foot in hunting and one out! THAT'S HOW YOU END UP DEAD! YOU NEED TO TAKE A BREAK AND DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT. YOU WANT TO HUNT OR YOU WANT THAT GIRL.”

Dean blinked at his father and in that moment he knew Sam was right. Sam was right about everything. This wasn't their war. “That girl's name is Lexi. And ya know what? Sammy's right. This is your war not mine. I wasn't the one that couldn't protect my family. That was you. So, why can't I have a life of my own, uh? When's it my turn to have what you had with mom? Don't I get to live a life? Find a girl. Oh wait. I did find a girl. And you told me to let her go before she gets hurt. It's been almost two years and she hasn't gotten hurt but me not being with her now, well I probably lost her. And why? To chase down whatever the hell killed my mother. It's been eighteen years and you still haven't found it! You still haven't bothered to tell me everything that happened! I still followed your orders like a good son. Well, not anymore dad!You think I need to take a break, fine I'll take a break!”

Dean grabbed his bag and threw his meager belongings into it before heading out the door. He threw his bag into the car and took off before he had second thoughts. He stares straight ahead with one destination in mind, New Orleans. He flicks on the radio, the sounds of AC/DC fill the car and Dean relaxes his hands on the steering wheel. He stops at the first gas station he comes to and fills up the Impala after he goes into the men's room to patch himself up. He does a poor job of it, he has no medical supplies. All he has is a dirty towel and duct tape. It'll have to do for now because come hell or high water he was going to be in New Orleans in seven hours.


	21. Song Of My Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _My drifting days prepare me to do battle with the night. Phantom of the fight. I've got to conquer all the courage of my fears.”_

**October 31, 2001**   
**New Orleans, LA**

Dean picks the lock to the second floor apartment expertly. He steps inside quickly, taking notice of the salt line as he drops his duffel by the door. He feels a swell of pride at the sight of the salt line but it disappears just as fast as it comes. Maybe it isn't there as a precaution, maybe something has already happened.

“What are you doing here?”

Dean turns towards the voice with what he hopes is an adorable smile, “Well, I was looking for a beer.”

“What the HELL are you doing here?”

“Okay, let me try again. Happy Halloween. What are you supposed to be anyway? A slutty what?”

“Red riding hood. Wait. You just show up here two months late, no phone calls and you BREAK IN and I'm supposed to act like nothing's happened and be happy to see you?”

“Lex, baby, I know.....”

“You're bleeding...

She ushers him into the kitchen telling him to sit before she grabs a bag out from under the sink. Dean watches her wearily as she opens the bag. She begins to empty it's contents of gauze, suture kits, tape, bandages, scissors and gloves on to the kitchen table like this is a totally normal occurrence. Dean looks at the supplies and back up to Lexi his eyebrow raised. He winces while he shrugs out of his jacket then asks her, “Where'd you get all those medical supplies?”

“Lifted them from the infirmary at school. Thought I might need them if you ever bothered to show up.”

Dean nods closing his eyes. His arm hurts like hell otherwise he wouldn't be taking orders from her. He slowly shrugs off his button down shirt trying hard to hide the amount of pain he's in. Biting down on his bottom lip he attempts to lift his t-shirt over his head, he curses under his breath letting go of his shirt. Dean closes his eyes again telling himself to man up. It's only a few cuts for Christ's sake. He's had way worse injuries than this. He feels Lexi grab the hem of his t-shirt while gently lifting it up over his head. Dean keeps his eyes closed the smell of her perfume suddenly making him realize just how much he's missed her. At that moment, he doesn't care about his arm. All he wants to do is pull her onto his lap and bury his face in her long brown hair.

“A dirty towel and duct tape, Dean, really?”

Dean opens his eyes giving her a small shrug, “It's all I had.”

“What happened?”

“I'll tell you later.”

With that said, Lexi goes over to the sink to wash her hands before attempting to patch Dean up. She knows she should be furious with him and tell him to leave but they both know that's not going to happen. She takes a deep breath before removing his make shift bandage. Lexi hopes that she can handle whatever is underneath it. After all, she is only pre-med. To her, the gashes in his arm look very much like claw marks. They're giving off a foul odor, tinged green and still bleeding freely. “What did this to you?”

“Something that'll give you nightmares.”

“Right. Then um maybe I should clean it with Holy water. Do you have any?”

“In my duffel.”

She nods and crosses the room to look through his duffel. She comes back into the kitchen placing a bottle of Jack in front of Dean along with the Holy water. She motions to the bottle of Jack telling Dean to drink up since she doesn't have any pain killers in the apartment. Lexi could use a shot or two of Jack herself if she was completely honest. She has never actually stitched a wound. She's seen it done many times before and she knows how to clean and dress a wound but she's still nervous. “Okay, just to be clear. You're not gonna turn into the thing that did this to you and eat me, right?”

“No, Lex. I'm not gonna turn into a monster and kill you.”

“Okay, then. You ready?”

“Yup.”

Lexi carefully pours a small amount of Holy water onto Dean's arm to flush the wound which immediately begins to hiss and bubble. He wrenches his arm away from her swearing as he grabs for the bottle of Jack with his good arm. He takes a long pull from the bottle before finally turning to Lexi to give her the go ahead. She nods and begins cleaning the gash on Dean's arm apologizing every time he winces. After the fourth or fifth cleaning with Holy water, Lexi stares at his arm for a moment or two. She notices the odor and green tinge are starting to disappear. She really can't believe what she's seeing but there's no denying that the Holy water is healing his wound. As much as she hates to see him in pain she decides to use the whole bottle to irrigate the gash. By the time she's finished stitching the wound Dean's pale and breathing heavily. Dean leans back in his chair, eyes closed, trying to slow down his breathing while she places a bandage over his stitches. He lays his hand over hers and squeezes. Lexi can't help the smile that's pulling at the corner's of her lips from the feel of his warm and rough hand against hers and then Dean squeezes again.

She looks up to find Dean staring at her with that crooked smile of his on his lips. It makes her forget for a moment how angry she is with him. She isn't angry about him not coming to New Orleans when he said he would, it was about the fact that he had stopped all communication with her. When he stopped returning her calls she feared that something horrible had happened to him. It was all she could think about it and now with him sitting next to her she doesn't know what to do.

“Lexi.”

He says her name softly as he reaches over and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes trying to make sense of what she's feeling. She senses him moving closer to her, she can now smell his cologne, his hand rubbing her knee in small circles. It's all so familiar and comfortable and a little intoxicating. She takes a deep breath before turning to meet his eyes. “Dean.”

Dean doesn't have to ask what's wrong, he knows exactly what's bothering her. He feels really shitty about what he did but he can't change it now. He was supposed to meet her down here two weeks after she started her freshmen year but Dad needed him. It didn't matter how much he rather be with Lexi. Dean had a duty to the job and his father. Right now though, he's not so convinced. Maybe Sam was right, it was Dad's war after all, maybe he did deserve to have his own life and dreams.

He grips Lexi's waist and pulls her onto his lap. He presses his face into the crook of her neck taking a shaky breath. He inhales her scent, a mixture of coconut and something flowery, it reminds him of the beach. He suddenly thinks he should've brought her flowers. A normal boyfriend brings flowers when he fucks up but Dean's not normal. He tightens his grip on her whispering 'I'm sorry.', his breath warm against her skin. She runs her fingers through his short spiky hair smiling slightly, “It's okay, Dean. You're safe and you're here now. That's all that really matters.”

Dean nods not trusting himself to say anything else. He doesn't want to fuck things up with Lexi anymore then they already are. He takes it as a good sign that she's still sitting in his lap while her fingers trail up and down his back. He could feel the electricity between them, he had stayed away from her for too long. Dean pulls back and presses his lips against her mouth. Lexi responds by tangling her fingers in his hair pulling Dean closer and deepening the kiss as she gently sucks on his bottom lip. She's a good kisser. He forgot how much he loved the way she kissed him. He wraps his arms tightly around her, crushing her against him while he slips his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. Lexi's kisses were becoming more and more urgent and she begins tugging at his remaining clothes. Dean pulls away from her slightly running his hands up and down her back, “I missed you. Whatta say we take this to the bedroom, Lex?”

“Okay...”

Without saying another word Dean grabs Lexi firmly around the hips and stands up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He asks her where the bedroom is and then carries her the short distance from the kitchen to her bedroom kissing her the whole way. He puts her down as soon as they cross into the bedroom, cups her face in his hands and kisses her harder. She moans into the kiss as he runs one hand up and down her back while the other is rubbing small circles into the back of her neck.

He finds the zipper on her Little Red Riding Hood costume and unzips it. He takes his time sliding the costume off of her making sure to let his fingers brush against her nipples through the lace of her bra. He lets his hands slowly roam back up over her bare skin enjoying the way she gasps when he leans forward to nibble and lick her neck. Placing her hands on Dean's chest, Lexi stands on her toes to kiss him. Somehow they get turned around and Lexi's backing Dean towards the four poster bed. He toes off his boots while she's undoing his jeans and pushes them off his hips. He kicks off his jeans then wraps his hands around Lexi's hips. Dean smiles down at her, hands moving to cup and grope her ass as he pulls her against him. He leans forward kissing her roughly before trailing his lips along her jawline to her neck. He nips at the tender flesh before sucking marks into her neck.

“Dean, stop.” Lexi says softly as she takes a step back with a mischievous grin on her face.

Dean quirks an eyebrow at her in surprise while she begins to shimmy his boxer briefs off. Lexi's on her knees now dragging her tongue over the head of his cock. Dean closes his eyes with one hand clutching the bed post and the other sliding into her hair. He bites down on his bottom lip when she runs her tongue along the length of his shaft while cupping his balls in her hand. She rolls her fingers over his balls massaging them as she flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock teasing him. She's enjoying making him squirm and wants to draw this out as long as possible. “Lexi......” Dean whines, he wants more contact, needs more contact and shifts his hips to get closer to her mouth. She moves back slightly, looking up at Dean while taking her mouth and hands off him.

“Hmmm? You want something?”

“Lex, fuck baby.” She's kneading his hip now, her tongue darting out every now and then to lick his inner thigh, “You know what I want......”

Dean's breath hitches when she finally takes him into her warm mouth inch by inch, her teeth brushing against the head. She swirls her tongue around his shaft before taking him deeper into her mouth while he fights the urge to thrust forward. He didn't know what he did to deserve this but holy fuck did she know what she was doing. “Hmmm, that's it, baby girl.”

He looks down watching her head bob and can't hold back any longer. He fists his hand in her hair as he begins thrusting. She welcomes the motion, sucking harder and taking him deeper with every thrust. Dean can feel himself teetering on the edge, he's not going to last much longer. He nudges Lexi in warning but she doesn't pull off. Lexi sucks harder, hollowing out her cheeks as she moves her head up and down faster taking him in as deep as she could. He tightens his grip on her moaning her name as he comes hard and fast. On shaky legs he sits down on the bed watching Lexi wipe the corners of her mouth. He gestures at her still trying to catch his breath, “C'mere baby girl.” Lexi moves towards him slowly but Dean reaches out grabbing her hand to pull her closer. She places her knees on either side of his thighs straddling his lap. He smiles gripping her hips, “Hmm much better.”

The kissing starts again, nice and slow this time. He pulls down her bra straps planting soft kisses along her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. He's forgotten how soft her skin is and at the moment all he wants to do is sink into her. Lexi wraps her arms around his neck nipping at his chin and neck until Dean catches her lips in another kiss. He moves his hands down to her chest, his palms rubbing slow circles over her nipples through the flimsy lace bra. He unhooks the front clasp, pushing the material out of the way leaning forward to flick his tongue over each nipple. She bites her lip to stifle the moan that has escaped her lips causing Dean to smirk up at her before taking her breast into his mouth. She arches her back to give him better access while she makes those little moans he loves so much. She starts grinding into his lap trying to get the friction she needs. Dean moves his hands to her back to keep her steady, he's enjoying this part too much to stop now. “Dean....”

Dean can't help but smile as he takes his mouth off her breast. He laces his fingers through hers before asking her innocently, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I want you to get the show on the road. I haven't had sex in almost three months.”

“I thought you liked foreplay but if you insist.....”

He kisses her neck as he grabs her hips and stands up. He turns them around and lays them down on the bed. He leans over her pausing to take his amulet off and drops it onto her night stand. Dean presses his weight against Lexi so that she's pinned between him and the mattress while running his tongue along the shell of her ear, “I want you so bad, Lex.”

Her hands slid up and down his back, loving the feeling of his warm skin under her hands. He shifts and presses his weight down onto Lexi while dragging his lips up to meet hers. One of his hands is rubbing her breast, the other gently pushing her legs apart. He pulls back slowly his tongue dancing lightly across her bottom lip. Dean runs his hands slowly down to her hips enjoy the feel of her soft skin underneath his calloused hands. He toys with the corner of her lace panties before he hooks his fingers into them and slides them off tossing them onto the floor.

Dean kisses her one more time before pushing just the tip of his throbbing cock inside of her making her whimper, “Ride me, don't be shy, Lex.” His fingertips digging hard into her hips, he pulls her onto his lap guiding her down on to his cock. She gasps wrapping her legs around his waist and clawing at Dean's shoulders as he fills her up. “You okay?”

“Yes.” She whispers her voice strained.

He leaves his hands on her hips guiding her while he thrusts upwards. He's always loved this position. His hands are free to roam and the view is good. No, strike that, the view is fucking awesome. Then there's the way she moves. She's always tentative at first and Dean's all too willing to help guide her. To him there's nothing sexier than watching her bounce around on top of him.

He closes his eyes grunting. She clings tightly to him biting into his shoulder as he pushes further and harder, the way he likes it. Lexi closes her eyes and lets the sensation roll over her. He's now kissing and biting that spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. Lexi digs her nails into his back moaning out his name. He responds by thrusting upwards, harder and faster into her working up a steady rhythm.

“Say my name again.” he growls into her ear giving her ass a light slap. Lexi blinks at him. She's caught off guard by the slap, he's never done that before. She's kind of turned on by it but doesn't speak. He slaps her ass harder picking up the pace and growling, “Say it.”

“Dean...oh...OH FUCK....DEAN....”

Dean knows she's close. He can feel her legs starting to shake. He digs his fingers into her hips and pounds into her. Covered in sweat, her breathing labored, Lexi throws back her head moaning out his name. He feels her tighten and tremble, he's teetering on the edge. A few minutes later Dean begins to shake and he presses his face against her neck. He breathes out her name and it's over.

Dean coaxes her gently down to the mattress feeling completely drained and sated. He rolls off of her and stares at the ceiling before pulling her securely against his chest. He likes this part but he will never admit it to her or anyone. He feels peaceful laying there with her running his hands up and down her back while she kisses his neck and shoulder.

Dean wants to stay like this with his arms wrapped around her and forget about his responsibilities. He tightens his grip on her as if to reassure himself that she's real. Then he reminds himself that she is real, she knows the truth about him and she didn't run from him. He looks down at her and begins telling her how he got injured.

“The cuts you stitched up are really claw marks. I got them last night when me and my dad were hunting a Lofa.”

“So, why didn't your dad patch you up?”

“We got into a fight. I messed up, almost got us both killed.” Dean runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “He told me I couldn't have one foot in hunting and one foot out. That's how you end up dead. He told me I needed to take a break and decide what I really wanted.....”

“And you came here.”

“Yeah....I.....if you want me to go Lex.....I mean I understand......”

Lexi leans forward kissing Dean gently before resting her head back on his chest. “I don't want you to go. This was our big plan wasn't it? I go to college here and you break away from your dad and live here with me.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Dean says softly while brushing Lexi's hair off her cheek. “Lexi, I'm so sorry...I really fucked up things up this time.”

Lexi props up on her elbow while chewing on her bottom lip. “Why didn't you call me?”

“I thought I was protecting you. My dad said if I had contact with you I'd be putting you on the demon's radar. Without me being here, Lex, I couldn't take that chance. If something happened to you...”

“Dean I get it so stop apologizing. It's ok. We're ok but if you ever disappear like that on me again I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“I won't, Lex. I swear.” He feels relief wash over him and can't help but smile at her. “C'mere, baby girl.” Dean kisses the top of her head before throwing her comforter over them. He settles back down feeling warm and content with her wrapped up in his arms. He's suddenly exhausted, Lexi's fingers trailing up and down his arm lulling him to sleep. He can barely keep his eyes open now. He suddenly realizes that Sam is right. He did want a normal life but Dean isn't so sure if it's possible. He yawns telling himself that it doesn't matter at the moment. He's too tired to think about the consequences of staying here with her, he just knows he's staying.


	22. You Don't Know How It Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _So let's get to the point, let's roll another joint. Let's head on down the road. There's somewhere I gotta go. And you don't know how it feels. You don't know how it feels to be me.”_

**Gas Light Saloon**

**Sioux Falls, SD**

John nursed his beer waiting for Bobby to show. Why Bobby had to be difficult and meet him here instead of at the scrap yard was beyond John. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The last time that John had seen Bobby Singer he was on the wrong end of a shot gun. That didn't matter now. He needed information on some old time hunters and was told that Bobby had intel on them.

“So, John, you mind telling me why you're asking around about some dead hunters?” Bobby questions as he takes a seat across from John.

John finishes off his beer considering how much he should tell Bobby. He's not about to tip his whole hand, he just wants his suspicions confirmed. “I think they had a run in with the demon that killed Mary.”

“The Connors were based out of Connecticut from what I remember. Didn't this demon stay around your neck of the woods?”

“At the time of Mary's death yes but there was this woman that asked me questions a few days after the fire. She was about Mary's age and the questions she asked me Bobby sounded like questions we ask witnesses.”

“You think she was a hunter?” Bobby asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I know she was.” John states adamantly. “She had an older brother with her but she was the one that questioned me.”

“Well, Megan and Gavin Connors hunted together. But they're both dead. Been dead seventeen years at least.”

“Did Megan have any children?”

“Where you going with this John?”

“The girl that Dean took off to be with, she looks exactly like the woman that questioned me back in Lawrence.”

“You know that's crazy, right?”

“I mean it. Same dark hair, green eyes...”

“There's lots of women out there with dark hair and green eyes. Sounds more like you're just fishing for an excuse to get Dean outta there.”

“Bobby, I'm not...”

“Sure you are. Your son isn't stupid. He ran the tests on her. YOU ran the tests on her and she came up clean. She's not a monster, not a demon and so now you're trying to connect her to a family of dead hunters. What does that sound like to you?”

“Dean isn't ready to be on his own.”

“You should've thought of that before you told him to leave. He's a grown man John. Time you started treating him like one.”

John watches Bobby leave while shaking his head. Maybe he was trying to find an excuse to get Dean to keep hunting. That didn't mean he was wrong. He knew he told Dean he had to choose but John thought for sure his son would've picked hunting. With both Sam and Dean out on their own he couldn't help but be concerned. His boys were in danger. He was going to have to keep an eye on them from a distance until they were both ready to come back.

**Stanford University**

**October 31, 2001**

Sam was in the library hiding out from his room mate when his cell began to flash. Sam glanced at the screen and was more than a little surprised to see the text was from Dean. He opened the text immediately which read, 'All's good. In NOLA with Lexi.' Sam smiled then replied, 'You staying?'

'Thinking about it.'

'Good. Have fun Dean.'

'Right back atcha bro. BTW get out of the library.'

'How'd you know I'm in the library?'

'What don't I know about you?'

Sam smiled, closed his cell and then began putting his books back in his bag. He was glad his brother was finally trying to have a life of his own. Sam figures he should try to do the same. After all, he couldn't avoid his room mate forever. So even though Sam hated Halloween, he was going to go out with Brady and pretend that he was like any other normal college freshman. Without the costume, though. Sam Winchester does not do costumes.

Sam was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar watching his friends Luis and Brady crash and burn as they tried to pick up a couple of girls. Sam smiled to himself thinking how easily Dean would swoop in and get both numbers then come back over to Sam with a look of triumph on his face. He sighed and attempted to brush the thought of his brother a way. He couldn't though. He missed his brother. Sam wondered what Dean was doing right now. Then it occurred to him that his brother was probably having lots of loud make up sex with Lexi at the moment. The thought made his stomach turn but it also made Sam realize something. He was still in the same place he was in high school. He was still alone. Sure he had made a few friends but there was no girlfriend to speak of. He wasn't normal like Brady and Luis. He wouldn't be going home for school breaks to see his family. No matter how well he hid it, deep down Sam Winchester knew he was a freak. Well, Sam was tired of being on the outside looking in. He had the chance here to start over and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to start by talking to that pretty brunette at the bar. Now, if he only knew what to say...

**New Orleans**

**October 31, 2001**

Dean groans as he rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. He blinks his eyes a few times trying to get them to focus on the room he's in. Then he remembers he's in New Orleans. It still doesn't feel real but the ache in his arm brings him back to reality. His arm still hurts like a son of a bitch. Though, he figures he'll live since Lexi did a good job patching him up. Dean looks down at her with the trace of a small smile on his face. He reaches down running his fingertips lightly across Lexi's cheek as he brushes some of her hair off her face.

He's missed her so much. More than he ever thought possible. They have some time to make up for and part of Dean's plan to do that was to christen every room and surface in this apartment. He was just about to wake her up for round two when it hit him. He smirks down at Lexi realizing he could finally wake her up the way he's always wanted to. It's just the two of them in the apartment, no one would be barging in. He smirks one last time then ducks under the comforter.

Lexi's eyes flutter open and for a split second she thinks she's dreaming until she glances down to see Dean under the covers. She moans and bites her lip then whimpers, “Dean...”

He throws the comforter off, looks up at her with mischief gleaming in his green eyes and asks, “You want me to stop?”

“No...”

He has that cute little smirk on his face now that she loves so much while he eases her legs further apart. He wiggles his eyebrows at her then dips his head down. He places open mouth kisses down her stomach to her hips and then down to her inner thighs before licking a broad strip along the length of her slit. She bites down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans, she doesn't want him to know how bad she wants this. But Dean knows, he knows all her signs. He can read her so easily. He knows exactly how and where her skin flushes red, how to draw out those breathy little moans she makes and most importantly he knows how to make her beg for it. And right now, he's gonna do just that.

He starts with light fluttering licks against her clit. Just enough contact to get her squirming underneath him. Dean glides his tongue down her slit and then over her folds before returning his attention to her clit. He licks and gently scrapes his teeth over the sensitive little bud before gently sucking it into his mouth. Lexi closes her eyes, arching up against his mouth and whimpers Dean's name. She slides a hand into his short hair to hold him in place but he's enjoying working her up too much to rush.

He continues to take his time licking and sucking her clit causing all rational thought to leave her head. The pleasure is so intense she feels like she's going to explode. Lexi falls back against the pillows and lifts her hips up to get more contact with his mouth as Dean pulls back. She presses herself closer to his lips chasing after his wicked tongue. All she can think about at the moment is getting more contact with his mouth. “Oh God...Dean...”

This is what Dean's been working towards. He has her right where he wants her. Dean lifts his head cocky smile in place, “Yeah, baby?”

“Please...” She pants, “Dean, please...”

She's pleading with him, urging him to hurry up but he just smiles against her thigh. Dean licks his bottom lip while he runs his hands up and down her legs. He can feel them tremble slightly, she's right on the edge. He eases her legs even further apart, hooks her right leg over his shoulder, his smile widening. He's done teasing her. He goes right down on her, tongue flat and licks broad strips right up to her clit. He wraps his lips around the little bud sucking hard while applying pressure with his tongue. She tightens hold of his hair, fingers gripping and yanking as Dean works two fingers inside her.

Lexi closes her eyes cursing Dean under her breath as he curls and pumps his fingers in and out of her. Dean leans down, twirls his tongue around her clit then presses it flat licking her in time with the thrust of his fingers. Dean slides his tongue down her slit before pulling out his fingers and pushing his tongue up inside her. Lexi's hips jerk, the high whining noises coming from her making his dick harden. The combination of his mouth and fingers is too much for Lexi. He feels her muscle tense suddenly, thighs squeezing the sides of his head while she screams out his name and comes in a rush.

Dean leaves a trail of open mouth kisses up her body as he makes his way to her mouth. He wants Lexi to taste herself on his lips and tongue. He takes his time with the kiss, his hand sliding down between her legs to tease and rub her clit. Lexi grinds against his hand whining that she wants him inside her.

Dean's tongue dances lightly across her bottom lip before he leans down onto his forearms. His eyes lock onto hers as he slides all the way into her in one stroke. He fucks into her slow and deep. There's no urgency. Dean doesn't want to rush, he wants to take his time. He wants to kiss, touch and feel all of her. His hands all over her body, tracing every inch of skin and curve. Lexi wraps her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass to pull him in deeper. His hands slide down to grasp her hips as they move together, pressing and pulling.

Dean feels the exact moment when they hit that sweet spot. He can feel the pressure building and building inside of him. He bites down on his lip pushing further into her knowing he's not going to last much longer. A few minutes later, Lexi closes her eyes, crying out his name while racking her nails down his back. Moments later, his own orgasm slams into him. Dean closes his eyes, hips bucking, as he calls out her name. He collapses on top of Lexi, wraps his arms around her and rests his head against her chest. She cards her fingers through his short hair whispering, “I love you.” 

Dean presses kisses to the top of her chest saying quietly, “Love you too.”

He means it. He means every word. Laying in her bed, their bed, he feels like he's home. Dean can't remember the last time he felt like that. He can't really explain the feeling. The only way he can describe it is that it feels right. With every fiber of his being, he knows this is where he needs to be. That this is where he belongs. Dean knows that he's not going to be able to make his father understand how he feels. But Dean is going to do this anyway. He's going to try and have a life here with Lexi and hunt. He knows he can do both. He has to do both because there's no way he's walking away from her.


	23. Born To Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _Born to lose, was what they said, you know I was better off dead. Born to lose, you're just bad news, you don't get a second chance.”_

Dean rolls off of Lexi with a satisfied smirk and stares at the tiled ceiling. He reaches for her, pulls her close and runs his hands down her back. He wishes they could stay like this; her soft body pressed up against his and forget about everything else. This was not what he thought would happen when he got here. Out of all the scenarios that played in his head as he made the seven hour drive down to New Orleans he didn't even consider make up sex. He pictured a lot of crying and heated arguments. All of which ended in Lexi demanding he leave not this incredibly hot sex binge he now found himself apart of.

“What time is it?” Lexi whispers while stretching her arms over her head.

Dean reaches over to the night stand on his side of the bed turning the alarm clock towards him to check the time. “It's seven.”

Lexi throws the sheet off of her and swings her legs out of bed without saying a word. She begins to gather her clothes, her back to Dean. He props up on his elbow while he watches Lexi get dressed with a raised eyebrow. “You going somewhere, Babe?”

“Yeah. Halloween party.”

“You're ditching me for a Halloween party? You seriously rather go to a party than stay in bed with me?”

“I'm not ditching you, you're coming with me.”

“Lex, I don't do costumes.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, I know,” She turned towards him smiling wearing nothing but the scrap of lace she called panties, “but there's gonna be free beer and food.”

Dean licks his bottom lip gawking at her standing there in just her panties. He's torn. Part of him wants to snatch her arm and pull her back into bed with him but free alcohol and food is tempting. She smirks at him suddenly, her eyes lit up devilishly, “Oh and I won't object to you dragging me off some place to fuck me either. That would be hot.”

“Why didn't you say that in the first place? Hell I'm in then.”

Twenty minutes later, Dean finds himself standing on the corner of Canal Street waiting for a street car. He doesn't understand why they just can't take the Impala over to the Halloween party. Dean hates public transportation. For one it was slow and two there's always some weirdo or crack head on there staring you down. He says this loudly which gets an eye roll out of Lexi and a detailed explanation on why it's just better that they take the street car tonight. Dean sighs realizing she does have a valid point but it doesn't mean he has to like it.

Once they are finally on the street car, Dean motions for Lexi to take a seat half way down the car. He lets her take the window seat and immediately throws his arm around Lexi's shoulders tugging her closer when he takes his seat. He nuzzles his face into her long brown hair before saying in a husky voice, “You look hot.”

“Thanks. You're not bad looking yourself.” She teases him as she gives his knee a slight squeeze.

“So, where exactly are you dragging me?”

“To the sorority house.”

“This is a sorority party we're going to?”

“Yeah. I'm in the pledge class so I gotta at least make an appearance.”

“Whoa, wait.” Dean eyes Lexi his eyebrows inching up into his hairline. “I'm dating a sorority girl?”

“I'm not in yet.”

“Please, Lex. You're hot and smart. You're in.” Dean tilts his head wiggling his eyebrows at Lexi, “So, are you taking me to show me off to your sorority sisters? Cuz I'd be totally okay with that.”

“Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing. You're my arm candy tonight.”

“Sweet.”

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he walked through the Sorority house's front door. He had no idea college could be so awesome. The place was packed with hot girls and Dean had to remind himself not to look at one girl for too long unless he wanted to piss Lexi off. He couldn't help it though, he felt like a kid in a candy store. If Dean had known college was like this, well, maybe he would've actually tried harder in school. He really hoped Sammy was enjoying this kinda thing at Stanford but he knew the truth. Truth was, Sammy was more comfortable in some library than at a Greek party. His little brother probably had his nose in some book right now.

Lexi grabbed Dean's hand giving it a slight tug. “Come on, I want to introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Can we get a beer first?”

“Yeah, of course.”

After getting some beer Lexi glanced around the room and started leading Dean over to a group of people. The first person Lexi introduced Dean to was Jackie. To say it didn't go well was an understatement. With one lopsided grin and an innocently made comment from Dean regarding her costume it all went to hell. From that first interaction, Dean had Jackie pegged as a frigid bitch that hated all men because they had a dick.

“Speaking of costumes, what are you supposed to be Dean? A Ken doll?” Dean stared at Jackie and blinked. “Ah, definitely a Ken doll. Hope you're anatomically correct for Lexi's sake.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip as he shook his head. He really wanted to rip into this chick. The fact that she kept glaring at him and throwing snide remarks his way was really starting to piss him off. She was acting more like a jealous ex than a friend in Dean's opinion which made him wonder how Lexi met her in the first place. But instead of asking, he leaned down pressing a kiss to Lexi's cheek and excused himself to go play beer pong with some guys across the room.

The moment he was out of earshot Jackie turned to Lexi with a raised eyebrow, “He's hot Lexi but he's a total douche bag.”

Lexi pursed her lips while shaking her head. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that Jackie didn't like Dean but she was tired of people making assumptions about him. She narrows her eyes then snaps. “Ya know the same could be said about you Jackie. You two are a lot alike and you would've realized that already if you would've bothered to have a conversation with him instead of throwing digs his way. Dean is not a douche bag. You don't know him, I do. There's a lot more to Dean Winchester than meets the eye. Trust me.”

“Whatever but he didn't call you for almost two months.”

“I'm well aware of that fact.”

“And you're okay with that?” Jackie questioned her not bothering to hide the doubt in her voice.

“No, I'm not okay with what he did but we talked about it. Dean explained why he didn't call or come down here right away. He apologized, I forgave him and that's that. We're moving on.”

A few days after the Halloween party, Lexi talked Dean into auditing her American Folklore class. He was kind of interested. He had no idea that they actually had classes like that in college. Well it did prove one thing. John Winchester was wrong. There were useful things being taught at college. For that reason alone Dean decided to tag along.

Dean followed Lexi up the aisle to find a seat not really paying attention where they were going. If he was he would've suggested they sit elsewhere. He groaned when Lexi took the aisle seat which meant he would be sitting between her and Jackie. Jackie was the last person he wanted to sit next to for the next three hours.

Dean listened attentively while the professor began the class by discussing local folklore regarding shape shifters. He found the lore about a Loup-garou interesting but when the professor went on and on about Werewolves Dean couldn't take it anymore. He loved Werewolves and had taken one out when he was sixteen. They were bad ass and this idiot was confusing them with Wendigos. Dean just had to set him straight.

Jackie stared at him smirking when he finished his little lesson stating, “Uh, you act like you've actually seen one. Next time bring me back a paw or something.”

That's the moment when Dean decided this Jackie chick had to be a demon. She had wormed her way into Lexi's life within a few weeks. She asked a lot of questions, particularly about what Dean does for a living. Typical demon behavior you know like act the concerned friend part, gain trust. Well, Dean was not buying it.

Later that night Dean walked down to Frenchmen Street. Lexi had mentioned that Jackie worked in the tattoo parlor on Frenchmen so he decided that he was going to keep an eye on her. He waited across the street patiently for her to come out of the tattoo parlor. Once she came out, he dragged her into the alley slamming her against the wall. “You're going back downstairs, bitch.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh you can cut the college girl act. I know what you are.” Dean pulled out a small black leather book and started reading, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis!”

“You're fucking whack job!”She growled pushing against his chest to get him off of her.

Dean unscrewed the top of his flash then splashed holy water on Jackie's face. Nothing happened. His eyes widened realizing he just made a huge mistake. He released his grip on her, stepped back and mumbled his apologies. Jackie grabbed his arm before he could get away as she glared up at him. “What the fuck was that all about?” She demanded.

“I thought you were someone else. My mistake.”

“Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. You attacked me! I want the truth!”

Dean gazed down at her intently weighing his options. One, he could just blow her off and walk away hoping she won't call the cops. Two, he could just come clean. He figured the second option was his best bet. Worst case scenario she'd think he was insane. “Fine. I thought you were a demon.”

“You're serious, aren't you?”

“Yup.”

She tilted her head studying him before asking, “You're not a P.I. are you? And your werewolf tirade in class today, you acted like you've really seen one. You have, haven't you?”

“No, I'm not a P.I.” Dean sighed running his hand down his face, “ C'mon let me buy you a drink and I swear I'll tell you the truth.”

“Actually, I'm starving. You can buy me dinner instead.”

Dean nodded then followed Jackie out of the alley. They walked a few doors down to Snug Harbor in silence. Dean wasn't sure what to say. He knew he needed to say something though he just didn't want to dig himself a deeper hole. He flipped through the menu quickly then closed it. He glanced around and smiled.

“Have you ever been here?” Jackie asked him as she closed her own menu.

“No. I always went to Desire Oyster Bar or Johnny Po Boys. This place seems cool though.”

“Well, if you like burgers this place has the best burgers in the city.”

“Awesome.”

The conversation was casual and mostly small talk until half way through the meal. Jackie peered at Dean listening to him explain what he really did for a living. It sounded like a lousy way to live to her. She bit down on her lip and decided she was just going to say what was on her mind. “You're a hunter and monsters are real. Ok. I can accept that. Does Lexi know?”

“Yeah, I told her not long after we started going out but you can't tell anyone what I do.”

“I won't.”

Dean took a bite of his burger and stared at Jackie with a raised eyebrow. “You're taking the monsters is real thing awful well.”

“Yeah, well I'm Mexican and grew up with my mom and grandmother telling me El Cucuy was gonna come get me. Plus, they believed in demons. Speaking of which, why did you think I was a demon?”

“You and Lex seemed to become fast friends. Since me and my Dad are hunting this one demon I thought he sent you to get close to Lex to hurt her.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry about attacking you.” Dean mumbled averting his eyes to the table. “The demon we're hunting killed my mom and I...”

“It's cool. I get it. You don't have to explain. You were just trying to protect your girl. Guess I was wrong about you.”

“Yeah, well, I was wrong about you too.” Dean smiled at her before taking a pull off his beer. He put his beer down and tilted his head. “So, you're a tattoo artist. You think you can hook me up with some tatts?”


	24. Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“I have looked all over the place but you have got my favorite face. Your eyelashes sparkle like gilded grass and your lips are sweet and slippery like a cherub's bare wet ass. 'Cause you're a human supernova. A solar superman. You're an angel with wings of fire. A flying, giant friction blast. You walk in clouds of glitter and the sun reflects your eyes. And every time the wind blows I can smell you in the sky. Your kisses are as wicked as an F-16 and you fuck like a volcano and you're everything to me...”

November 14, 2001  
Cafe Du Monde

Dean grabs the last beignet off the plate while raising his eyebrows at Lexi. She shakes her head no as she sips her cafe au lait. Dean smiles at her then takes a huge bite. He moans around the still warm pastry causing her to laugh. Dean can't help himself. He loves beignets. Hell, he loves New Orleans, loves everything about this city. What he loves most is that he's here with Lexi. He loves that here, with her, he has the freedom to just be himself. He isn't Dean Winchester, John Winchester's son, Sammy's protector, or hunter. He is just Dean. He leans back in his chair licking the remaining powdered sugar from his fingers while his eyes dart around the crowded coffee stand. “Lex, you'll be ok if I take off?”

“Yeah. Jackie should be here any second.”

“Ok.” He leans forward in his chair pressing a quick kiss to her lips before saying, “I'm gonna go down to the farmer's market. Gonna see what kinda produce they got today.”

“Why are you going to check out produce?”

“So I can fix us something good for dinner.”

“Really? Uh, thought you were the king of t.v. Dinners.”

“Me? Nah. Who do you think kept Sammy fed all these years?” Dean stands up, stretches and throws her a huge smile. He gestures to the empty plate on the table before he heads for the door, “Don't be filling up on beignets either now. I'm making you dinner.”

“Yes, dad.” She calls after him. Dean turns to look at her pulling a face then disappears into the crowd of tourists without a snarky comeback.

About a half an hour later, Jackie drops into the green chair across from Lexi looking very annoyed. She's over a half an hour late thanks to her room mates. There's one thing that Jackie hates above all else and that is being late. She pulls her American Folklore Text book and her notes out of her bag then looks around the coffee stand. “Sorry, I'm late. Landlord stopped me on the stairs to bitch me out. Did you order yet?”

“Don't worry about it, Jackie. Yeah, I ordered a few minutes ago. I got you a black coffee and a plate of beignets.”

“Awesome. Thanks for helping me studying for this test.”

“No problem. So what was your landlord bitching about?”

“Too many noise complaints and shit. He wants us all out by the first of the year. How am I supposed to find something that quick that I can afford on my own that's not all the way out in the ninth ward?”

“Maybe you don't have to. My apartment's two bedrooms and we're not using the second one. Let me talk to Dean to see if he's cool with it but I'm sure he won't have a problem with you moving in.”

“Seriously? That would be awesome!”

They study for an hour and a half before Jackie looses interest and gives up. She figures if she doesn't know the material by now she's not going to know it by tomorrow morning. Jackie closes her text book then picks up her cup of coffee as she eyes Lexi over the brim. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Me and Dean are going to my Granny's up in the Garden District. What about you?”

“Going home to L.A. My mom took a total shit fit when I told her I wasn't coming home for Christmas. This is my comprise.”

“That's not so bad.”

Jackie nods and then says casually, “Ya know, I was wrong about Dean. I like him, he's cool.”

“I told you. Dean's a great guy.”

“Bet he's great in bed...” Jackie smirks suggestively.

“Yeah he is but it's more than sex. He's everything to me, my best friend.” Lexi whispers while she stares off into space lost in her thoughts. 

She'd be lying if she said his looks had nothing to do with her attraction to him. No one could say Dean Winchester wasn't handsome because he is. She absolutely loves the crow's feet that appear when he laughs or smiles, the freckles that run along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his big green gold flecked eyes, and of course his lips. She loves his lips, they're just so perfect and kissable. Always soft, supple and yet firm. Dean knows exactly how to use them to make her whimper and always leaves her wanting more. Then there's the sex. At times he'll fuck her slow and tender, others quick and rough. But it's always exactly what she wants in that moment. She never has to tell him, Dean just seems to know. She loves that he can read her so well and he actually cares about giving her what she needs. Even if he doesn't always say it, she knows he loves her. “He's the first guy I've ever...”

“Seriously? You haven't been with anyone else?”

“I've dated a lot of other guys before Dean but I never slept with any of them.”

“Wow. Well, now I get why you didn't go through with hooking up with anyone that night.” Jackie raises her eyebrow and stares at Lexi before asking, “Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like with another guy?”

“No, not really. I mean I got friends telling me how their boyfriends don't get them off and they're faking it. Here I am having multiples. Jackie, I came four times last night. Why would I want another guy?”

“Uh, Ace got skills. Must be those duck lips of his. He goes down doesn't he?”

Lexi blushes despite the shit eating grin that now graces her face. She looks down and whispers, “All the time. He loves it.”

“I knew he had an oral fixation. You're a lucky girl.”

“Don't I know it but it's more than sex with us. Dean's my best friend, I love just hanging out with him.”

December 1, 2001

Lexi returns from the laundromat to find a empty apartment. She shrugs and brings the laundry basket into the bedroom. Dean did tell her that he was going down to Jackie's shop to get a tattoo and then he was going to go get them some groceries today. She didn't think any thing of it to find he isn't back yet. Lexi places the basket at the foot of the bed and walks over to the stereo. She picks up the cd that's on top of the pile and turns on her cd player. She sings along to The Beatles as she sorts their clothes and begins to put them away.

Dean comes back to the apartment about twenty minutes after Lexi. He drops the bags of groceries on the kitchen table calling her name. When he doesn't get an answer he follows the sound of music to the bedroom. He opens the door his breath hitching as the sound of the opening chords of 'Hey Jude' hit his ears.

Lexi turns towards him her smile faltering when she sees the stricken look on his face. “Dean, what's wrong?”

“My mom used to sing that to me...” He mutters softly.

Lexi immediately walks over to the cd player and shuts it off. “I'm so sorry...”

“It's ok, Lex. It's not like I told you.”

Dean crosses the room, restarts the song and opens his arms. “C'mere Lex, dance with me.”

Lexi makes her way over to him looking up at him through her lashes not sure if she should refuse or not. Dean pulls her close taking her right hand in his left while laying his right hand on the small of her back. Lexi closes her eyes resting her head against his shoulder as they sway in time to the music. 

“This was my mom's favorite Beatles song. She used to sing it to me as a lullaby. Sometimes we'd dance around the living room to it. We used to do that a lot. I'd have my feet on top of hers and she'd hold my hands...”

“Dean, it's ok you don't have to tell me...”

“I know. I want to though.” Dean sighs and tugs Lexi closer to him. “You remind me of her, ya know. I mean not looks wise, just how you are, your personality. Always smiling and laughing, kind. She would've loved you for sure.”

Lexi steps back as the song ends, tears welling up in her eyes, “You think so?”

“I know so. Hey, no crying, Lex.” Dean whispers before smiling slightly. “You wanna see the tatt Jackie did?”

Lexi nods while Dean holds out his right arm and carefully pulls off the bandage covering his wrist. Inked there were two intricate playing cards. One's the King of Hearts, the other the Ace of Spades. Lexi smirks up at him her eyebrow arched, “Hmm Black Jack. That's really cool looking but people are gonna think you're a card shark.”

Dean shrugs then covers his tattoo. “But I am a card shark. Oh hey, I'm thinking it's about time I start hunting again. Not with my dad, though, by myself. Nothing too big either. Thought I stay close to the city.”

“Whatever you wanna do Dean, it's up to you. I'll be here waiting for you. Just to be clear though, if you disappear on me again...”

“I won't, Lex, I swear.”

“Ok, then. When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Found a case just outside of Baton Rouge. There's been a ton of disappearances.”

December 11, 2001

Dean throws his duffel into the Impala's trunk and sighs. He's just finished his first case on his own and he couldn't be more relieved. It was just his luck that his first solo case was a coven of witches. He hated witches more than any other form of supernatural cockroach that he's ever come up against. They were vile in his opinion. The lowest form of human being you could be; pimping your soul out to a demon for a little bit of power. And there was the fact that they were always spewing bodily fluids around and spilling innocent blood. To say he would be glad when this town was in his rear view was an understatement.

Dean slides behind the wheel, starts the engine and gets on the highway. When he's been on the road about a half an hour he pulls out his cell and calls Lexi. He smiles when she picks up the house phone saying, “Hey, baby girl, how's everything going?”

“Are you okay?” she asks not bothering to hide the panic in her voice.

“Yeah, I'm ok. I finished the case up early. I'll be home soon. I'm about two hours out.”

She sighs in relief before whispering, “I was starting to worry...”

“I'm fine, Lex. I'll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Ok. Be careful.”

“Always.”

A little over two hours later, Dean drops his duffel by the door and takes a deep breath. The smell of something baking fills their little apartment. Whatever it is it smells delicious but he hopes it's a pie. He finds Lexi in their small kitchen wearing one of his black t-shirts and a lacy pair of boy shorts while humming along to the radio. 

“Hey, Lex, whatcha making?” Lexi turns around and smiles, her dimples on full display. She has flour on her cheek and hands, the way she's looking at him makes him feel all warm, content. For a second he can pretend that he's just a normal guy coming home from work instead of a hunt. It makes him want to sweep her up in his arms and squeeze her tight. Instead he throws her a lopsided grin as he asks, “Is that pie I'm smelling?”

“Yup. Pecan.”

Dean crosses the room to where Lexi's standing and gives her a quick hello kiss on her cheek. He smirks down at her, hands moving down to grip her hips. Before she can say anything, Dean lifts her up onto the kitchen counter. He steps closer to the counter licking his lips while pulling Lexi to the edge of it. His hands slid off her hips and rests on her legs. He smiles playfully at her as he runs his hands over her bare thighs. “My favorite.”

“I know.” Lexi hooks her fingers into his belt loops, tugs him closer then wraps her legs around his waist. She tilts her head before she says with a wicked grin, “You love my pie.”

Dean laughs while he leans in for a kiss. Her lips are soft, yield under his and taste like cherries. He cups her face in his hands, his thumb rubbing her cheek as he licks into her mouth. She returns the kiss parting her lips and moaning softly when his tongue slides against hers. She melts against him letting him set the pace. Dean's hands slide up into her hair, his kisses becoming more urgent while his tongue explores every inch of her mouth until they're both panting. Just as things are beginning to really heat up, the oven timer begins to beep. Lexi breaks the kiss and groans, “Let me down Dean the pie's done.”

“Hm, don't want to.”

“It's gonna burn.” She pushes lightly against his chest until Dean steps back.

She jumps down from the counter, gets the pie out of the oven and places it on a rack to cool. Dean's behind her the instance the pie hits the rack. He's tight against her, his hands slipping under her t-shirt. “You look so fucking sexy in my shirt.” Dean says low and husky. 

He bites along the length of her neck, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. He smirks against her skin when he finds that she's braless. He pinches Lexi's nipples at the same time that he sinks his teeth into her neck causing her to make that desperate little moan he loves so much. Lexi turns around and pushes him up against the wall. Dean grins down at her and wiggles his eyebrows. The suggestive remark he's about to make dies in his throat as Lexi starts palming his dick through his jeans. She pulls his Henley off, presses up against him and grinds her hips into his. Dean swallows, leans his head back against the wall closing his eyes. He tries to steady his breathing but it's difficult to say the least when she's licking his nipples and grinding against him. Lexi steps back pulling off the t-shirt she's wearing and Dean's suddenly very aware that it's been almost two weeks since he's last touched her. 

Dean surges forward, grabs her and turns them around so she's now backed into the wall. His hands are in her hair pulling her in for a searing kiss. He drops his hands from her hair and begins tracing her curves. Dean runs his hands slowly over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs then back up to her waist. He hooks his fingers in the boy shorts she's wearing and begins sliding them off. Dean moves down with them placing open mouth kisses to her breasts, stomach, and legs before he's on his knees. He lifts each of her legs in turn to step her out of her panties. Dean leans forward, licks a broad strip along the length of her slit then moans low and dirty. He looks up at her with a smirk saying, “Ya know, I haven't fucked you in the kitchen yet.” 

Lexi swallows hard, her breath hitching as she whispers, “I know...”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes...”

Dean stands up, toes off his boots and begins to undo his belt. He shimmies his jeans and boxer briefs off his hips then kicks them off before he shoves her back flat against the wall growling in her ear, “I want you so fucking bad.”

His hands move down to her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Dean's hands slide behind her grabbing her ass and tightening his grip on her as he lifts her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, the press of his cock against her making her tingle all over. He presses his lips to hers, biting down on her lip when he pushes into her. Lexi's breath hitches, the feel of Dean filling her up still catching her by surprise. “Oh fuck…”

She grabs onto his shoulders to steady herself while he fucks into her nice and slow. She rocks her hips against his, digging her nails into his back and whispers, “Harder, Dean.” 

Dean gives Lexi exactly what she asks for. He tightens his grip on her hips and thrusts up into her as if it has been years since he's last seen her instead of only two weeks. She cries out on every push in, her nails raking down his back. Lexi slides her hand up the back of Dean's neck, her fingers gripping his short hair. She pulls him down for a kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth to slide against his. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth then bites down causing Dean to growl low in his throat. He breaks the kiss, presses his forehead to hers as he hisses, “Jesus, Lexi.”

She digs her heels into his ass pulling him deeper inside her and smirks. “Harder, baby. Fuck me harder.”

Dean looks at her and groans. She's going to be the death of him but he figures at least he'll die a happy man. His strong hands tighten around her hips and pulls her against him. He begins to move faster, each thrust now hard and deep. Lexi meets him thrust for thrust as she clutches him tight. Neither one says a word. The only sound in the kitchen is their heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Dean bites down on his lip pushing roughly into her while he slides his left hand down to rock against her clit.

Lexi closes her eyes and whimpers making desperate little noises. Dean knows she's close. He can always tell by the way her muscles tense and the noise's she makes. He wants to feel her come, needs to. “That’s my girl. Come for me, I wanna feel you come.”

She's so close. Lexi can feel the tension building and building. Dean picks up the pace, braces one hand against the wall, the other rubbing fast circles against her clit. “Dean. Oh my God, Dean…Fuck..”

Dean rolls his hips faster, pulls all the way out and slams back inside her. He pounds into her, his breath coming in short pants. He mutters under his breath as she arches her back and writhes against him. A few seconds later she's screaming his name, her muscles clenching tight all around his dick. His hips begin to loose rhythm, his body jerking. He can't take the feeling of her muscles contracting all around him. Dean comes hard and slams into her one last time before moaning her name.

He leans his forehead against hers and grins. Her eyes are brighter than normal and they're both trying to catch their breath. Dean leans in and kisses her softly before he pulls out and sets her back down on the ground. She's a little unsteady on her feet but Dean reaches for her before she falls. He grabs her elbow and smiles while whispering, “Damn, Lex. I think I should go hunting more often.”  
Lexi just smiles, walks around him and starts heading towards the back of the apartment. Dean raises his eyebrow as he calls out to her, “Hey, where you going?”

“To take a shower.” She stops glancing over her shoulder at him with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Ya know Dean we haven't had shower sex in this apartment yet either. Are you up for it?”

“Hell, yeah.”

A couple hours after their shower, Dean rolls off Lexi smiling like the proverbial cat who ate the canary. He's going to have to go hunting more often if this is the kind of welcome back he's gonna get. He stretches his arms above his head then glances over at Lexi. He nudges her foot with his to get her attention then asks “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Chinese good? I'll go pick us up some.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

“You want a pint of Kung Pao Chicken or the dinner?”

“Pint. Oh and get some of those cheese wontons and egg rolls.”

“Ok, sweetheart. We still got beer?”

“Yeah there's a six pack in the fridge.”

Dean presses a quick kiss to her cheek before getting out of bed to get dressed. “I'll be back. Call me if you think of anything else we need while I'm out.”

“Ok.” She grins, “Hurry back.”

Dean gets back to the apartment with their dinner to find Lexi sitting on the couch in his Henley. He can't help but smile. He doesn't know why but it makes him happy to see her sitting there in his shirt. He goes to the fridge and grabs the six pack then crosses the room to where Lexi is. Dean puts the bag of Chinese and the beer on the coffee table before joining her on the couch. He takes two beers, opens one for Lexi and the other for himself as he says casually. “Your birthday's in a few days. It's a big one too. Eighteen.”

“I know.”

“What do you wanna do? You wanna do something special?”

“No nothing special. I just wanna go out to a bar. Ya know, somewhere we can dance.”

“So, you want me to take you dancing?” Dean questions around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

Lexi smiles at him sweetly while she looks at him with wide green eyes, “Yes and you're gonna dance with me Dean Winchester.”

“Ok, babe, whatever you want. You just gotta let me get a few drinks in me first.”

“Deal.” She nods then kisses his cheek. “The Shining's about to come on. You wanna watch?”

“Sure. Hey, when's Jackie moving in again?”

“January first. You're still ok with it, right?”

“Yeah.”


	25. Falling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Gifs made by me.  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

_“I'm shaking at your touch, I like you way too much. My baby I'm afraid I'm falling for you. I'd do 'bout anything to get the hell out alive. Or maybe I would rather settle down with you.”_

**New Orleans**

**December 12, 2001**

Lexi woke up bright and early to find Dean curled around her. He was tight against her back, his arm thrown over her body, face nuzzled against her neck, his fingers interlaced with hers. It was pretty rare for Dean to cuddle so Lexi wanted to enjoy it while she could. She felt warm and safe laying there with him which made it that much harder for her to get out of bed. She had to though. She had so much to do around the apartment. Lexi disentangled herself slowly before swinging her legs out of bed.

“Lexi...” Dean mumbled as he reached for her. Lexi sat as still as possible holding her breath. She wanted to let him sleep in since she knew he was exhausted. She finally exhaled when Dean rolled over on to his stomach. She waited a moment or two making sure he was still asleep before she left the bedroom.

Lexi went about her morning routine like she did every day. First, she did Yoga. Then, she made a pot of coffee to go with her toast and fruit breakfast. After breakfast, she took a shower and got dressed. She glanced at the alarm clock somewhat concerned that Dean was still sleeping at eleven a.m. She placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him but sighed deciding against it. Instead, she carded her fingers through his hair and left the room to answer the door.

“Hey, Jackie.”

“You ready to go shopping?”

“Yup. Let me just grab my coat.”

“Hey, “ Jackie said as her eyes darted around the apartment, “where's Dean?”

“He's sleeping.”

“Still? It's noon. I thought he got up at the crack ass of dawn.”

“He normally does but he got back yesterday and...”

“And you wore him out?” Jackie smiled knowingly.

“Yeah, something like that.”

After half a dozen stores and twice as many dresses, Lexi finally found the one she wanted. She came out of the stall in the dressing room striking a pose. “So, what do you think? Don't you love it?”

Jackie looked her over taking in the white and sliver beaded dress. It was sleeveless and stopped at her upper thigh showing off her toned legs. Jackie shook her head and smirked, “You look hot but you call that a dress?”

“What do you mean?”

“It's a little short.”

Lexi rolled her eyes sighing. “Whatever mom. You think Dean will like it?”

“Oh yeah, he's gonna love it so much that you won't be wearing it that long.”

“That's the plan.” Lexi grinned, “Well, after the bar anyways.”

**8 P.M.**

Lexi got back to the apartment from shopping with Jackie three hours ago to find that Dean was still asleep. She was surprised at first but that was quickly replaced with concern when she couldn't wake him. Now, Lexi's sitting on the edge of their bed taking Dean's pulse. It's slow and steady, completely normal for someone that's sleeping. That isn't the problem, though. The problem is he hasn't woken up since he got back home from his hunt almost twenty-four hours ago. All Lexi knows is that Dean was hunting a coven of witches and he told her everything went according to plan. She isn't so sure of that now as she sits besides Dean listening to him mumbling deliriously in his sleep.

“Lexi, how is he?” Jackie asked softly joining her on the bed.

“I dunno really. I can't get him to wake up and now he's running a fever.” She sighed running her hands through her hair, “This isn't natural. Something happened with those witches, Jackie. I don't know what to do for him.”

“Just take a deep breath, Lexi. What would Dean tell you to do?”

“I dunno Jackie. That's the thing, I mean he never told me what to do if he came back and something happened. I guess I could call John or...”

“Hey, he's gonna be okay. I know he is.” Jackie nudged her with a small smile on her face, “But call his dad if you think you need help.”

“No. Dean wouldn't want that. They haven't talked since he moved in here. Oh the hell with this I'm just gonna call Sam.”

Lexi grabbed Dean's cell phone off the night stand and began scrolling through the numbers to find Sam's. She closed her eyes listening to the phone ring hoping it didn't go to voice mail. The moment Sam answered, Lexi began to ramble as she was prone to do when she was upset. “Sam, it's me, Lexi. I need you to get here now. There's something wrong with Dean. I dunno, Sam, he won't wake up. He went out on a hunt, he came back here to crash and I can't wake him up. Please, Sam, I dunno what to do. Your brother needs you.”

“I haven't been on a hunt in months and I doubt Dean would want me there...”

“You know if it was you Dean wouldn't hesitate. He'd be out the door the moment someone told him you were in trouble.”

“Lexi, I'll be there as fast as I can.”

“Thanks Sam.”

**December 13, 2001**

**2 A.M.**

After hanging up with Sam, Lexi resumed her vigil by Dean's side. She was worried and felt helpless. She couldn't do anything but sit there and attempt to break his fever, which had now spiked to 105. The cold towels and ice did not seem to be helping in lowering Dean's fever, if anything it seemed to be having the reverse effect. She went into the kitchen to retrieve her medical kit deciding to give him an antibiotic just in case it was an infection and not something supernatural. Lexi stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam standing in the doorway chatting with an awestruck Jackie.

“SAM!” Lexi squealed launching herself at him and pulling him into a vice like hug, “I'm so glad you're here!”

“Hey, Lex.” Sam whispered patting her back while disentangling himself from her grip, “Where is he?”

“In the bedroom, down the hall. It's the middle door.”

Sam nodded walking down the hallway to the middle door. He took a deep breath preparing himself for whatever state Dean was in. He knew he had to do this. He owed his big brother for all the times Dean had protected and saved him. Sam finally opened the door closing it behind him as he took it in.

The bedroom was a fairly large room with shuttered French doors that led out onto a wrought iron balcony. In the center of the red Fleur de Lis wallpapered room sat a large antique four-poster bed that matched the rest of the antique French style furniture in the room. There was something off though for Sam.

The items scattered over the large room were not strictly feminine and not strictly Lexi's. It was the items on the tall dresser that drew Sam's attention first. Obviously, the aftershave, electric razor and cell phone belonged to Dean but the books? Sam picked the books up to see the titles. He was surprised by what he saw there; Lullaby, Fight Club and Charles Bukowski. 'Dean owns these?' Sam snorted, 'I read these.'

“Dude, you gotta hook me up with that.” Jackie whispered grabbing Lexi's bag of medical supplies while her eyes darted to the hallway.

“With Sammy?” Lexi questioned her eyebrows raised in confusion, “Sammy's not the hook up type, Jackie. He's the good one, the boring one.”

“Huh, maybe I could try that. It'd break the monotony.”

Lexi didn't like where this was going. She knew full well Dean would have a complete shit fit if she hooked up Jackie and Sam. “Ya know, Sam and Dean are night and day.”

Not one to be dissuaded easily, Jackie crossed her arms smirking, “Even better, he'll be complimentary.”

“I know this much Jack, you're gonna have to wait till Dean's awake. Cuz those two are like way codependent.”

“I'd never try anything like that while Ace is hurt.”

“Okay then. You got my bag?”

“Right here.” Jackie stated snorting slightly when she saw that it was full of antibiotics and painkillers Lexi had lifted from the college infirmary. “And you get on my ass whenever I lift something?”

“What can I say? I got sticky fingers. Besides if I have to constantly patch Dean up how am I going to do it if something gets infected?” Lexi shrugged and smirked at Jackie before making her way to her bedroom, “It's the beauty of being Pre-Med they think nothing of me volunteering at the infirmary.”

“Hey Sam.” Lexi stated softly standing over Dean as she filled a syringe with an antibiotic, “Can you get him out of this?”

“What are you doing?”

“Dean has a fever. I'm just giving him an antibiotic to be on the safe side. Come on, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. You know that.” Lexi pointed to Dean's wrists before continuing, “Look at this Sam. I don't know where these cuts came from they just appeared after I called you.”

“Shit.”

“I don't get it Sam. He came home the other night and he was fine. He went out and got us some take out, we had a couple of beers, watched The Shining and went to bed.”

“What was he hunting?”

“A coven of witches."

“Did you check for a hex bag?”

“A what?” Lexi asked not bothering to hide her confusion while she wiped Dean's forehead with a cold cloth, “I just been trying to wake him.”

Sam joined her on the bed eying her thoughtfully, “Wait a minute. Home? As in **HOME** and Dean lives here?”

“He doesn't live here.” She shifted slightly diverting her gaze from Sam's eyes down to Dean, “He just crashes here whenever he's down this way. Ya know he hunts mostly on his own now.”

“You, Lexi Brennan, are a bad liar. Dean lives here doesn't he?”

“Sam, **define** live here...”

“As in this is his place of residence. I found his clothes and weapons in the closet and that tall dresser over there.”

“Technically Dean doesn't reside here. He goes on hunts, he comes back here for a few days and leaves again.”

“Stop bullshitting me, Lexi. Dean lives here.”

Lexi sighed as she tilted her head to the side, “Fine I guess by your definition he **LIVES** here but I didn't tell you.”

Sam nodded knowing full well that Dean would deny that he's being all domestic with his girl. He didn't get why though. It was so obvious how Dean felt about her and Sam really did want him to be happy. It just still burned him though that Dean had to go and steal Lexi away from him right underneath his nose. Sam reached down turning Dean's arm over to inspect his wrist thinking maybe he could figure out what had caused the cuts.

“They're gone.” Sam stared at Lexi then stated , “I don't know how but they disappeared.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Definitely a good thing.” Sam smiled as Dean began making noises in his sleep, “How long has he been making those noises?”

“Pretty much the whole time. He hasn't really said anything though.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, “It sounds like he's um you know...having a good time…”

“Oh?” She laughed tossing her head back and enjoying Sam's discomfort, “You mean like having a wet dream?”

“More high def than that.”

“You think it's a spell?”

“Not exactly. I've heard about something like this before. They're inside his head or one of em is at least.”

“So, how do you get them out of his head?”

“Well, I'm gonna have to go in there.” Sam stated simply.

“You really don't wanna go in there do you?” She asked Sam scrunching up her face in disgust, “God only knows what's crawling around in his mind. It's probably porn 24/7.”

“You want him to wake up?” Sam snorted pulling out a piece of Dean's hair, “I have to go in.”

“No Sam, I want my boyfriend to whither and die in our bed while he has sex dreams. You know Dean's gonna be pissed that you were rooting around in his mind.”

“He'll get over it once he wakes up.”

**Twenty minutes later**

Dean inhaled sharply his eyes flying open as he and Sam both woke up. Lexi turned towards Dean, relief washing over her face to see him awake once again. She crossed the room to where he was and threw her arms around him in a suffocating hug while nuzzling his neck, “DEAN! I was so worried. You've been asleep for almost two days.”

“Hey Jack?” Dean grinned knowingly as Sam headed for the kitchen for a cold beer to erase the debauchery he had just witnessed in his brother's head, “You got a tattoo of some script on your thigh?”

“How do you know that?” Jackie asked her eyes wide with shock, “I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go hang with Sam...Uh, yeah.”

Lexi smacked his arm frowning, “You're ungrateful, Dean Michael Winchester.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I was worried about you.”

“Well I'm okay.” Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, “It's gonna take more than some filthy witches to take me out.”

She pulled away from him running her fingers down his cheek, “Yeah, I get it. You're like a superhero or something.”

“Yeah I'm something.” Dean smirked, “Hey you wanna order some takeout? I'm STARVING.”

“We ordered pizza earlier. You want me to get you a beer too?”

“Yeah that'd be awesome. Would you be ok with Sammy staying with us through his winter break?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?”

“I was just making sure. Ya know with Jackie moving in and all it might be kinda crowded.”

“Oh, I don't think Jackie would mind at all.” Lexi smirked.

“Jackie likes Sam?”

“Yup.”

“Well, okay, then.” Dean simply nodded his head turning on the television. He settled back against the pillows and looked at Lexi, “Hey, Lex, tell my baby brother he needs to hit that cuz he really needs to loosen up and have some fun.”

**December 14, 2001**

Dean looked up from his newspaper as Sam entered the apartment smiling from ear to ear. Dean smirked, he couldn't help it. He was gonna have so much fun teasing his little brother. “Where you been, Sammy? Thought you were just walking Jackie home.”

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his older brother trying to sound casual. “I, um, I did. I walked her home.”

“Uh, huh. That all you do?” Dean asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“What do you mean by that Dean?”

“I mean did you get some. Dude, the way you're smiling...”

Sam blushed while he stumbled over his words, “I...um...no. NO, Dean I didn't get some.”

“Yeah, well ya should. Jackie likes you. I mean LIKES you. You need to hit that little brother.”

“I can't.”

“Why not?” Dean asked not bothering to hide his confusion.

“Because I'm only gonna be here a few weeks.”

“So what! Trust me, Sammy, Jackie's fine with that.”

“Maybe I'm not.”

“Don't you like her?”

“Yeah, I like her...”

Dean stared at his younger brother as he realized what might be the real issue here. “Sammy, are you a virgin?”

“What? NO.” Sam balked but he knew Dean saw right through him. “That's crazy.”

“Holy shit you are!”

“Dean...”

“How is that even possible? You're almost nineteen and what about you and Paige? I thought you two...”

“It never happened and I just let you think it did.”

“Why?”

“Cuz, Dean, I was embarrassed ok.”

“Well,” Dean said as he stood up from the kitchen table. “I'm getting you laid before you go back to Stanford little brother.”

“I'm not going to some brothel, Dean.” Sam snapped indignantly.

“Did I say anything about hookers? No, I didn't. I'm talking bout you and Jackie.”

**December 15, 2001**

Lexi brushed out her curls then began fussing with her hair. She didn't know why she was taking so much time on her hair tonight. It wasn't like Dean was even going to notice it while she was wearing this dress. She studied her reflection in the full length mirror turning every which way. Lexi absolutely loved the white and silver beaded mini dress with the silver stilettos she was wearing, she knew she looked hot. That didn't mean she wasn't having doubts. Maybe Jackie was right. Maybe this outfit was a bit too much.

“LEX, C'MON! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING OUT!” She heard Dean shout from the living room.

Lexi ran her hands over the dress to smooth it out before grabbing her silver clutch and heading for the living room. “Okay, okay. I'm ready.” Dean turned towards her to rant about how long it took her to get ready but the words died in his throat. He stared at her with wide green eyes. Lexi smiled at him striking a pose. “See something you like, Dean?”

Dean bit down on his lip as his eyes trailed over her body. In that moment, he completely forgot all about going out. The only thing he was thinking about was dragging her back into their bedroom and fucking her six ways from Sunday. Dean finally met her eyes with a mischievous grin lighting up his face. “Damn baby girl, you look smoking hot. You sure you wanna go out?”

“Yes, I'm sure. Besides Jackie's waiting for us.”

Once they got to D.B.A., they found Jackie had claim a corner of the bar has she waited for them. She waved the bartender over as soon as she saw them enter and ordered a round of shots. Jackie lifted her shot, smiled and said, “Now that you're eighteen, you and Dean can legally do what you've done since you were sixteen- screw each others brains out. At least now, his pervy ass won't be thrown in jail. Here's to you, Lexi, on finally being legal. Happy Birthday!”

After the four of them threw back their shots Dean leaned in to Jackie and hissed, “You're not funny.”

“Please, Ace, I'm hysterical.” Jackie smirked then grabbed Lexi's hand. “C'mon let's go dance while these two get drunk.”

About an hour later Jackie came off the dance floor to join Sam and Dean at the bar. She ordered herself a beer while nudging Dean. “Lexi wants you to dance with her.”

Dean took a pull off his beer shaking his head. “I ain't drunk enough to dance.”

“Yeah, well I warned you.” Jackie smirked.

As soon as the words were out of Jackie's mouth, Lexi appeared at the edge of the dance floor. She smiled at Dean as she danced calling to him, “Dean, come dance with me.”

Dean looked up from his beer, his eyes darting towards Lexi. “Dance with you?” He repeated while he looked around the bar. His eyebrows knotted together in horror as he realized she was serious.

Lexi swung her hips to the rhythm and closed her eyes, “Yeah, dance with me.”

Dean watched her for a moment as she danced. He noticed the other guys on the dance floor watching her with interest. That's when Dean decided the hell with it. He put his beer down and smirked at Lexi, “Okay, sweetheart.”

Dean made his way over to her, took her hand and led her farther out onto the dance floor. “You know, Lex, I ain't the best dancer.”

She smiled at Dean as she pressed up against him. “I don't care. You can just stand there and I'll just grind up on you.”

Sam watched the two of them with interest. He's never really seen his older brother dance before. Of course, Dean wasn't really doing much dancing. He was basically just standing there with his hands on Lexi's waist. He suddenly spun her around gripping her hips. He moved his hips in time with hers as she ground her ass against his crotch. Sam raised his eyebrow watching Lexi's dress ride up. He then, tilted his head in her direction as Lexi turn away from Dean while she discreetly fixed her dress. He gestured towards her asking Jackie, “She calls that a dress?”

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. “Wow. No love loss between you and her, uh?”

“No. It's not like that...”

“Whatever, dude.” Jackie smirked and tugged on Sam's hand. “Stop being a wall flower and come dance with me.”

“I don't dance.”

“Well, either dance with me or go back to the apartment with me to have our own fun.” Sam blinked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock. “I'll take that as go back to the apartment. Let's go Sasquatch.”

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	26. Another State Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _This road leads to this, and this one leads to that. Her voice sends shivers down my spine.”_

Jackie smirked and tugged on Sam's hand to get his attention. “Stop being a wall flower and come dance with me.”

“I don't dance.”

“Well, either dance with me or go back to the apartment with me to have our own fun.” Sam blinked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock. “I'll take that as go back to the apartment. Let's go Sasquatch.”

It was like everything was moving in slow motion when Jackie grabbed Sam's hand. He followed her towards the exit without a second thought. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, Sam Winchester. Things like this NEVER happened to him. To Dean yes, but not to him.

Sam glanced over his shoulder catching his older brother's eye across the bar. Dean smirked as he gave him the thumbs up. This of course only made Sam that much more nervous. Sam took a deep breath before he turned around then followed Jackie out onto Bourbon Street. He stuffed his hands in his pockets not really sure what he should. Jackie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Something wrong?”

“Wrong? No. Why would you ask that?”

“I dunno, you seem nervous.”

“I um...” Sam sighed averting his gaze to the ground. “I've never done something like this before.”

“Take a girl home?”

“Sex.”

“OH.” Jackie smiled at Sam as she pressed up against him. “That's ok, I'll steer you around the curves.”

Sam stared up at Jackie while trying to catch his breath. He was still in disbelief. One minute he was making out with her, the next he was in his own Casa Erotica movie. Sam ran his hands down her back as he whispered, “Wow...”

Jackie rolled off of Sam with a self satisfied smirk on her face. She turned onto her side propping up on her elbow and looked down at Sam. “So, it was good for you then.” She teased.

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he puffed out a breath, “Wow.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Yeah, well, I had no idea it would be that good.”

“Should I be offended?”

“What? No.” Sam laughed. “It's just I thought Dean was ya know exaggerating like usual.”

Jackie smirked before leaning in and kissing Sam. She pulled away, her fingers trailing down his chest. “You up for round two?”

“Oh, yeah.”

At three a.m. Dean decided it was time for him and Lexi to call it a night. They stumbled down Bourbon Street together towards their apartment. He slung his arm around her waist smiling to himself as he listened to her ramble on about something. He looked down at Lexi and pressed a kiss into her hair. In that moment, he knew he made the right decision by leaving his father. Dean has never been happier than he has these past six weeks and having Sam here was just icing on the cake.

By the time they reached their apartment door Lexi had herself wrapped around Dean. He fumbled with the apartment key as her hands snaked up under his t-shirt. Dean cursed quietly while Lexi pulled him closer then kissed and nibbled her way along his jawline. He dropped the key once more causing her to giggle before she pressed herself flush against his chest. “Klutz.”

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, “Klutz? No, no, it's all your fault you little minx.”

“How is it my fault?” She asked innocently.

“Cuz you, Lexi Brennan, are VERY distracting.”

Lexi reached down, snatched the key out of Dean' s hand and opened the door quickly. She smirked up at him as she asked, “Was that so difficult?”

“Yes,” Dean snickered backing her towards the couch, “cuz you, Lex, are...”

“Very distracting.” Lexi finished for him while pulling him down onto the couch. She smiled at him sliding her hand between them to palm him through his jeans.

Dean closed his eyes, rocked against her hand and then puffed out a breath. “Lexi, stop.”

“Why? I want birthday sex. Don't you wanna get laid?”

“Hell yeah I wanna get laid but I don't want Sammy walking in on us.” Dean pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment or two before Dean pulled her off the couch and into his arms. “C'mon Lex, let's go to our room and make some noise.”

**An Hour Later**

Sam laid in bed next to Jackie staring up at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep a while ago but Sam was too wired to sleep. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the night's events. Not that he wasn't happy with the turn the night took because he was. But he was still in disbelief. Things like this didn't happen to guys like him. He rolled over, threw his arm around Jackie and closed his eyes. Sam attempted to go to sleep but the sounds coming from Dean and Lexi's room only meant one thing. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep until they finally fell wore themselves out. His brother was always obnoxiously loud when he had sex and tonight was no different. Sam swore if he heard Dean moan, 'Oh, yeah, Lexi right there baby.' one more time he was going to kill himself.

The next morning Dean tiptoed into the kitchen to start breakfast. He figured that since both Lexi and Sam were going to be hung over he'd make them a big greasy breakfast. Some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns would do the trick. He started the coffee first then began gathering all the ingredients he needed onto the kitchen counter. Dean couldn't help smirking when he heard Sam come out of the guest room but before Dean could ask his brother why he left early last night, Sam hightailed it into the bath. Dean shrugged and went on about getting breakfast made. He figured he would just have to grill Sammy during breakfast for the details.

“Is that coffee I smell?”

Dean turned around with wide green eyes not being able to hide his surprise. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Jackie grinned, grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Well good morning to you too. And to answer your question I spent the night....with SAM.”

“Whoa. You two?”

“I don't kiss and tell Ace.”

“Wait a sec, I thought you were into girl on girl.”

“I am but more importantly, I'm into hot boys AND hot girls.”

“OH. So, you...”Dean gestured as he tried not to smile. “swing both ways.”

“Duh, Ace. You need some help cooking?”

“Sure.”

Last night at the bar Jackie offered to do Lexi's first tattoo as her eighteenth birthday present. At first, Lexi was reluctant but this morning she had a change of heart. This was after Jackie assured her that she would be the one doing her tattoo. The only stipulation Jackie had was that she would not tattoo Dean's name on her. Jackie told her it was bad luck and as a general rule she never inked a name on a client. Once they finished breakfast, Lexi went with Jackie to the tattoo parlor leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Dean washed the remaining breakfast dishes then put them in the rack to dry before turning towards his brother. He watched Sam for a moment or two as the younger Winchester read the newspaper. Dean dried his hands then threw the dish towel on the counter while saying, “C'mon Sammy, let's go get a Christmas tree.”

Sam glanced up from the newspaper with a raised eyebrow. “Seriously?” he asked not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, seriously. Dude you're staying for the holidays and Lexi wants me to go get one anyways. So, get your ass in gear and let's go.”

“So, you just don't crash here after hunts. You do live here with her, uh.”

“I um...” Sam looked at Dean raising his eyebrows causing Dean to huff and throw up his hands in defeat. “Fine I live here with Lexi! You happy?”

“Yup. It's cute, you playing house.”

“Shut up.” Dean pulled a face then suddenly he began to smile. He leered at Sam while wiggling his eyebrows. “Jackie popped your cherry last night, uh?”

“Shut up Dean.”

“Ah yeah she did. Way to go little brother.”

**Treeland**

**Slidell, LA**

Sam stared out the window of the Impala for the entire thirty minute drive into Slidell. He hoped by being quiet that Dean would stop bugging him for details. Sam's silence seemed to have the opposite effect. Dean talked the whole drive with the constant theme being, 'How was it?'. Sam thought once they got in public Dean would stop questioning him about his first time with Jackie. He was wrong.

Sam got out of the car as soon as Dean had it in park and headed towards the entrance. He heard Dean call his name but he kept walking. He thought if he ignored his brother that maybe it would sink in that Sam had no intention of talking about last night. Dean however, was not to be dissuaded so easily. Sam attempted to lose him by ducking into a row of trees but Dean suddenly appeared in front of him with a huge smirk on his face. “So, Sammy, aren't you gonna tell me how it was? Bet Jackie's a demon in bed.”

“Dean, I'm not giving you details!” Sam snapped.

“Why not?”

“Cuz it's none of your business. How'd you like it if I asked you how sex is with Lexi?”

“Dude, it's the best sex I've ever had.” Dean's face lit up with a huge Cheshire grin as he leaned in closer to Sam. “I love fucking Lexi, her pussy's so damn tight...”

“DEAN!”

“What?”

“You...you're over sharing.”

“You're such a girl.”

“Whatever. How do you think Lexi would feel if she heard you talking about her like that?”

“Please Sammy, you should hear how she talks about me to Jackie. I mean, really, dude those two get graphic.” Dean stated with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, I don't care what she tells Jackie. All I know is I get more ass now that I'm down here than I ever got before.”

“You do live with her then.”

“How bout you stop talking Sammy and you help me find a tree.” Dean snapped.

“Are you avoiding answering me because you don't want to admit that you like living an apple pie life or because you love her?” Dean turned to Sam staring daggers at his younger brother but he still didn't say a word. “You love her.”

“I...Oh God.

“You're in love with her.” Sam stated and nodded.

“Yeah fine! I'm in love with her.” Dean glared as he gestured wildly. “I love Lexi! You happy?”

Sam couldn't help the huge dimple smile that now graced his face as he said to his brother, “Now I am.”

**Christmas Eve**

Sam didn't know why but this was the first Christmas in years that he was actually looking forward to. Maybe it was because he was in New Orleans or maybe it was just because he was with his big brother. He wasn't quite sure but one thing he did know was that he loved this city. The French Quarter was beautiful on any given day but it was even more so decorated for Christmas. Most of the Quarter was decorated in holiday reds and greens. There were garlands of evergreen and lights hanging on the wrought iron balconies. Even Dean had decorated the balconies of his and Lexi's apartment. To Sam, the whole city seemed to exude the Christmas spirit. He was in awe even if he still found Christmas lights on palm trees odd.

Once Sam finished up his shopping he walked back to the apartment where he found Dean and Lexi on the couch eating Chinese take out and watching A Christmas story. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word as he sat down on the love seat. Dean gestured with his chop sticks to some unopened cartons on the coffee table, “Got you some orange chicken and pork fried rice. There's beer in the fridge too.”

“Thanks, man.” Sam said as he got up and went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with the six pack of beer. He opened one then handed it to Dean before opening his own. “So, what are we doing tomorrow?”

“We're all going up to my Granny's in the garden district.” Lexi smiled before placing her carton of take out onto the coffee table. “Me, Dean, you and Jackie. Don't worry she knows.”

Sam nodded then settled back against the pillows of the love seat with his food and beer to watch the movie. He smiled to himself. Him and Dean were going to have a real Christmas with presents under the tree, a real holiday dinner and no fear of their dad stumbling home drunk. Sam stole a glance over to his older brother. Dean looked happier than Sam can ever remember seeing him. Sam couldn't help but smile himself. This is all he's ever wanted for him and Dean, to be normal, happy. For the first time, Sam has hope that they can live normal, safe lives.


	27. Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _'Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud. It's taken me all this time to find out what I need.”_

**New Years Eve 2001**

It was way too easy for Sam to fall for Jackie. He didn't have any intention to but after seeing her for the past two weeks it just sort of happened. Sam did try to follow Dean's advice about not getting hung up on Jackie. It didn't work out though. It totally backfired on him. He found himself searching her out and they began hanging out without Dean and Lexi. It was great. They meshed so well together and if Sam was staying in New Orleans, none of this would be an issue. He was leaving in a few days time to head back to Stanford which for him, brought up questions he didn't know how to cope with. Dean of course, told him that there was nothing wrong with having a two week fling but for Sam it was wrong. It was wrong because he didn't want it to be a fling. It had even crossed his mind that he could transfer to a college here in New Orleans, but that was not an option. He had to be practical.

For now though, he was going to take a page out of his big brother's book and just ignore the issue at hand. He was going to enjoy the time he has left here. Sam stretched his long legs out as he leaned back against the love seat. He let slip out a self satisfied sigh. No one else noticed the sigh or the happy look on his face. Jackie was the phone making plans to meet up with some friends while Dean and Lexi were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else.

They were on the couch together with Lexi straddling his lap, the t-shirt she was wearing riding up and giving Sam a glimpse of her red lace panties. Dean took a hit off the joint they were sharing holding the smoke in his mouth. He pressed his lips against Lexi's, then opened his mouth while she sucked the smoke in. He lingered brushing his lips against hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue moved against hers while his kiss deepened. Lexi pulled away, tilted her head back and then exhaled a stream of smoke. Dean smirked at her and offered her the joint. They did this several times passing the joint back and forth between them while Sam watched. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pair of them. He was stunned but not because he's never seen any one smoke pot before but because it was his brother.

“Why are you staring, Sam?” Jackie asked as she sat next to him on the floor. “You never seen someone shot gun before or are you checking out Lexi's ass?”

“What? No. No to both.”

“You wanna try?” She questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

“No thank you.”

Dean looked over Lexi's shoulder with a lazy grin, “Don't take it personally Jackie. Sammy's a good boy. He doesn't do drugs. Do you Sammy?”

“Shut up Dean.”

“He always got bent outta shape when I'd come home with a dime bag. 'Dad's gonna kill you Dean.', 'You shouldn't do drugs Dean.', 'I'm gonna tell Dad, Dean.' You always were a nagging little bitch.”

“And you were always a jerk.” Sam snapped.

“Don't knock it till you tried it Sammy boy.” Dean drawled in response.

“Anyway,” Jackie interrupted, “are we going out or are you two just gonna dry hump each other on the couch all night?”

Dean peered over Lexi's shoulder his eyebrows raised. “Yeah, we're gonna go out. I wanna eat. OOH let's get some beignets. UH? YEAH?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Lexi mumbled. “Let me go get dressed...”

**January 2002**

About a week after New Year's Sam found himself in Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport waiting for his return flight to California. It had been delayed two hours due to severe weather in the area. So now, Sam was sitting in an uncomfortable chair with Dean next to him. He could hear the distance sounds of the Jazz band that was playing somewhere in the airport. He figured they played to welcome tourists to get them in a good mood but it was only making him depressed. He felt like he was coming down from a month long high. And Sam kind of was. He had never felt happier than he had this past month and now it was over.

Sam slouched in his chair and tried not to huff. He was heading back to Stanford but part of him wanted to stay. The holidays had flown by too fast for his liking and the reason for that was simple. The reason was Jackie. What started out as a fling with her had somehow turned into something serious. Sam was calling her his girlfriend which he knew weird-ed Jackie out but he couldn't help it. Despite that, he still managed to get her to make plans with him for spring break. Although, Jackie did add the stipulation that they could see other people while they were apart.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I dunno. I don't really wanna leave.”

“Told ya not to get attached to Jackie.”

“Yeah and Dad told you not to get attached to Lexi.”

“Touche.” Dean nudged Sam's arm saying, “You'll be okay. She likes you Sammy and you'll see her in a few weeks. Who knows maybe you can come down and spend the summer here with her.”

“You think Jackie would be ok with that?”

“Maybe if you play it cool and stop calling her your girlfriend. Then ya know you come on your summer break and see how things go.”

*~*~*~*

Dean stretched and glanced at the alarm clock. He usually hated getting up before the alarm went off but not today. Today is his twenty third birthday. It's not a big one but it is the first one he's going to celebrate like a normal person. He looked over at Lexi smiling. Yeah, today was going to be a good day and it was about time he got it started. He rolled on top of Lexi then began to kiss and nuzzle her neck to wake her up.

“Dean, what are you doing?” She mumbled.

“What do you think?”

“Trying to get some morning sex.”

He laughed against her neck while he moved his mouth to the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. He licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh before asking, “Is it working?”

She shifted underneath him and pushed lightly on his chest. “I gotta get up...”

“No.”

“Yes, I have to get ready for class.”

“It's my birthday, Lex.” he whined. “I want birthday sex.”

Lexi ran her hand up the back of Dean's neck smiling as she did so. She pulled him down towards her brushing her lips against his. “I promise you.” She said between kisses, “You'll get birthday sex but after my classes.”

Dean huffed out a breath rolling off of her, “Fine. I'm gonna jump in the shower.”

“Go ahead. I'll make us some coffee.”

“On second thought Lex,” Dean whispered against her ear, “why don't you go turn the coffee on and then meet me in the shower?”

“Okay...”

John Winchester studied the building across the street with great interest. There was no doubt that this was the place he was looking for. The Impala was parked at the curb, washed and freshly waxed. 640 Royal Street looked like a typical building for the French Quarter except for it's size. It had the stereotypical wrought iron balconies and french shuttered windows, everything a tourist expects to see in New Orleans. Although this building had a name. It was known as the Pedesclaux-Lemonnier House and also as "Sieur George's" because of a George Washington Cable. John couldn't help but smirk. Leave it to Lexi to find a building with history to live in instead of a dorm room. He crossed the street, walked up to the third floor apartment and knocked on the door twice. John wasn't the bit surprised when Lexi answered the door in his eldest son's shirt. She looked up at him her eyes wide. “Hello, Lexi.”

“Mr. Winchester...”

“You can call me John, remember?” He said with a soft smile.

“Right.” She said with a gentle shake of her head before returning his smile. “Hi John.”

“Is my son here?”

“Dean? Um yeah, he's in the shower. You want to come inside and wait? I just made a pot of coffee.”

“Yeah, coffee sounds good.” John nodded.

“Well, come on in and I'll get ya a cup.” Lexi said while smiling up at him. “You like it black right?”

“Yup.”

John stepped inside, his eyes sweeping around the apartment. He took notice of the salt line hidden under the throw rug in front of the door before following Lexi into the kitchen. His eyes darted around the small space taking inventory of what he saw. From the looks of things Bobby was right. Dean was definitely living in New Orleans.

“Hey, Lex why didn't you join in me in the show...” Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, the words dying on his lips when he saw his Dad sitting at the kitchen table. “Dad...”

“Hello Son.”

“Hi. Um what are you doing here?”

“I'm having coffee with Lexi.” John stated innocently.

“Right, I see that.” Dean stated before taking a seat across from his father. “So, why are you in New Orleans?”

“It's your birthday. I can't see my son on his birthday?”

“You drove all the way down here for my birthday? Yeah, I don't buy that.”

“Fine. I'll tell you why I'm here. You haven't returned any of my calls. Then I heard that you were hunting on your own. I came to check up on you. Make sure you were still alive.”

“How'd you know I was here?”

“I knew Lexi was going to school down here. Wasn't hard to put together Dean.”

“Right.”

Lexi looked between Dean and John before she stood up. “I'm gonna go get dressed. I have to get to class and I have a paper to work on.” She leaned down kissing Dean on the cheek. “So, I'll see you later. It was nice to see you again John.”

Dean got up from his seat, grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. He leaned against the counter taking a sip as he watched Lexi head to their bedroom. Once she was gone he looked at his father asking, “So, why are you really here Dad?”

“I told you, to check up on you. Make sure you were safe and I can see that you are.” John motioned to the salt lines along the window sill. “Does that mean Lexi knows what you do? What we do?”

“Yup and she's okay with it.”

“Dean...”

“What? She's not going to tell anyone.”

“It's not that, Son. You know why we don't get close to people. And you know why we don't tell people what we do.”

“No. It's why YOU don't get close to people. These are your rules, not mine. And ya know what? Lexi's fine. I've kept her safe.”

“Dean, she'll never be safe as long as that demon is out there and she's with you.”

“Why do I have to give up having a life, uh? Why do I have to give her up? I've never asked for this. Maybe I don't want to be some kinda hero anymore.”

“Listen, I don't want to have to tell you these things. And I wish you could have a normal life, that you could settle down here with your girl but the truth is Dean you can't. You'll always be looking over your shoulder, you'll always be worried about her. Son, if something happened to Lexi...I don't want you to have to go through what I went through loosing your mom.”

“I'm not gonna let anything happen to her.”

“The only way to keep her safe is for us to kill that damned thing. But Dean, you can't stay here.”

“I ain't leaving Lexi.”

“Fine. Stay but think about what you're putting at risk. I know you don't want her blood on your hands.”

“I don't and I'm not going to.”

“Ok.” John nodded as he smiled at Dean. “Hey, since it's your birthday, do you have a few hours you can spend with your old man before I head out?”

“Sure. Let me just go finish getting dressed...”

Dean walked into the bedroom he shared with Lexi to find her standing in front of her dresser putting on make up. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her back against him pressing a kiss into her hair. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.”

“Lex, I ain't...”

“Going to let anything happen to me. I know.” She stated simply. Lexi shifted in his arms so that she was now facing him. She tilted her head back and grinned. “I love you and I trust you. I know you'll never let anything happen to me.”

“I won't.”

“Well, now that that's settled, go have fun with your dad.”

Lexi cupped Dean's face in her hands, his stubble rough against her palms. Dean's eyes locked on to Lexi's as he took a step closer backing her into the dresser. Her breath hitched, the weight of his gaze making her heart pound in anticipation. He was standing so close to her that she could count the freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose. Her eyes drifted down to his perfect full mouth and it was at that moment Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip. The gesture making his lips look x-rated to Lexi. Now more than anything, Lexi wanted to feel his lips against hers. Just as she thought she couldn't take the waiting anymore, Dean pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was soft, supple and yet firm. The way his mouth moved over hers sent shivers up her spine. Lexi slipped one hand behind his neck, the other sliding down to grip his arm while she let herself get lost in his kiss. And as suddenly as it happened it ended. Lexi looked up at Dean while he took a step back.

“I'd rather stay here and have fun with you.” Dean smirked.

“I have class. I can't miss it...”

“Of course not.” He said, his eyes lit up with mischief. “We'll just have to have some fun tonight. Maybe you can even dress up for me.”

“Maybe I will. It is your birthday after all.” She stated with a wicked grin before leaving for class.

 


	28. Sex Type Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it! Gifs made by me.

“ _I am a man, a man. I'll give ya somethin' that ya won't forget. I said ya shouldn't have worn that dress. I said ya shouldn't have worn that dress. I know you want what's on my mind. I know you like what's on my mind. I know it eats you up inside. I know, you know, you know, you know.”_ ****

 **  
** Dean followed Lexi out of the bedroom and to the front door. He leaned against the wall watching her gathering her things for school. “Hey, we're still meeting at Kerry's later?” He questioned her as he helped her adjust her messenger bag.

“Yeah. I should be there around 4:30.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan.” Dean said quietly before kissing her goodbye.

Once she was out the door, he turned to his father who was still sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. “Are you hungry? We can go down the block and get some breakfast.”

“Sure, I can eat.”

**The Old Coffee Pot Restaurant**

**714 Saint Peter's St**

**New Orleans**

The minute Dean walked through the green french doors, Miss Ella was up and ushering him into the dining room. She placed two menus on his and Lexi's usual corner table in front of the glass french doors. “Mornin' Sugar. Where's Miss Lexi?”

“She had class.”

“Ah, I see. You caught you a good one. Smart and pretty. How'd you managed that?”

Dean looked at Miss Ella, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, “I got lucky.”

“Yes you did. Who's this, Dean?”

“My dad, John. Dad, this is Miss Ella.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Ella.” John said with a smile. “So, tell me what's good here?”

“Everything, Darlin'.” She drawled. “If you have an appetite like your boy here, I'd recommend starting with the Callas cakes with pecans and Sis' Soul Food omelet.”

John gave a little nod of his head as he considered her recommendation. “That sounds good I'll take it with a black coffee.”

“Grits or hash browns?” She questioned.

“Hash browns.”

“I'll have the same thing.” Dean stated as he closed his menu.

“Are you telling me,” She asked Dean with a raised eyebrow, “you can't share those Callas cakes with your daddy?”

“I'm hungry.” He protested.

“Boy, you always hungry. You getting one order of Callas cakes. Always asking me for more than you can eat.”

John watched Miss Ella walk away with a bemused look on his face. It wasn't often that someone could render his eldest son speechless, John couldn't help but enjoy the moment. He cleared his throat to get Dean's attention before saying lightly, “So, you come here a lot I take it.”

“Yeah, me and Lex eat here at least twice a week.”

“I see. Carved out a nice little life for yourself already.”

Dean ignored his father's last statement. He was tiring of his 'I just came here to see my son.' act. Dean wasn't buying it. He knew there was no way his father drove all this way just for his birthday. He hasn't cared about his birthday for years. He had a reason to be here which probably was not a good thing. Dean eyed his father over the rim of his coffee mug as he stated bluntly. “Why don't you tell me why you're really here dad. And don't give me some cock and bull line 'bout it being my birthday.”

“I found out some new information on the demon.”

“Oh...”

“He was back in Lawrence on June 15, 1984. Can you guess why?”

“He killed someone else?”

“Yeah, a woman named Megan Connors. She died in a nursery fire like your mom.”

John studied Dean closely to gauge his reaction. He was curious to see if he recognized the name. His son didn't even flinch which left only two conclusions. One, Lexi didn't tell him her birth mother's name or two, she didn't even know herself that she was adopted. John was going with the latter. He would bet dollars to donuts that she wouldn't hide something like that from Dean.

“What's so important about this woman's death?”

“She had a daughter that disappeared the night of the fire.”

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked his curiosity peeked.

“That by the time the fire department and the police showed up the baby was gone. Only body they ever found was Megan's. No one knows what happened to her daughter.”

“And you think the demon has her?”

“No. I think hunters got her. Megan Connors was a hunter. Her and her brother were hunting the demon.”

“You know this how?”

“Bobby helped me do some digging.”

“Okay but how is this important to us?”

“Because Dean,” John sighed, exasperated. “1983 was not the first time this demon killed people. I found the same kind of deaths in 1983 – 1984, 1993 – 1994. There's a pattern. We're going to start seeing the same nursery fires in 2003 – 2004. I'd bet my life on it. He's getting ready to resurface and we need to be prepared. You need to leave New Orleans. You can't stay in one place.”

“I'm not leaving. Doesn't matter where I am, if it wants to hunt me down it will. It's not like we have anything to kill it with.”

“I'm working on that.”

**Kerry Irish Pub**

**331 Decatur St**

**New Orleans**

Dean sat at the bar with one eye on the door and the other on the pool table. He was waiting on Lexi to get here. She was supposed to be here a half hour ago. Well one thing was for sure, she already has a doctor's sense of time down. She was constantly late and always making people wait on her. He turned his attention back to the pool table. A bunch of Frat boys were playing twenty bucks a game. Sure, twenty bucks a pop wasn't much money but Dean was positive he could make bank on these college boys. None of them were that good, not even the one that won the last two games. Didn't matter though, he'd build up their confidence and then get them to raise the stakes. He might even let Lexi help him with the con if she ever got her ass here. He probably shouldn't be thinking of hustling on his birthday. Especially in a bar this crowded and one he frequented. He knew better than that but Dean could use the scratch. Besides these Frat boys were easy pickings, like low hanging fruit.

When Lexi finally walked through the door she did not disappoint. She was dressed to kill in a pair of tight black pants, blue corset top and black heels. She was just the distraction he needed for this con. She joined him at the bar pressing a quick kiss hello to his lips. “Happy birthday. Sorry I'm late.”

“You're worth the wait.” He smirked.

“Oh really?” Lexi questioned him her eyes lit up with mischief. She spun around moving her hips in time to the music teasing him. “You like what you see, Dean?”

“Always. You look smoking hot, baby girl.”

“Thanks. You're not half bad yourself.”

Dean grinned around his glass then waved down the bartender and ordered another round from himself and a beer for Lexi. “So,” he stated once the bartender walked away, “you in the mood to help me hustle some pool?”

Lexi glanced over to the pool table then back to Dean. “You wanna hustle the J Crew boys?”

“That's the plan. You in?”

“Hell, I'm always in. What do you need me to do?”

“See the guy in the yellow shirt. I need you to distract him. He's keeping his buddy there in check.”

“How do you want me to distract him exactly?”

“Go dance and do your thing. You are very distracting.” Dean smiled. “Trust me, I know.”

“You got it.”

Dean waited at the bar biding his time for the current game to finish up. Once he heard Brent, the douche, call out, 'Who's next? Come on, twenty bucks a game.' Dean mussed up his hair, grabbed his drink and sauntered over to the pool table with Lexi hot on his heels. He swayed slightly as he slurred, “Hey, I'll play ya.”

“What? Seriously?” Brent asked him not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

The yellow shirt guy, who's name turned out to be Parker, shook his head while laughing, “The guy's wasted. Easy pickings, Brent.”

“No, no, no, no. I'm...not wasted. I'm fine, dude.” Dean smiled as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket. “I'm good to go. See, good to go...”

“No, you're drunk, baby.” Lexi said as she tugged on Dean's arm. “Let's just get outta here.”

“I ain't drunk.” He protested.

“Yeah, you are. You're gonna loose all your money...again.”

“Don't tell me what to do!”

“You're an asshole.” She hissed before turning on her heel and heading for the dance floor.

Dean pulled a twenty from his wallet and threw it on the table. He looked up gesturing with his beer bottle, “We playing or not college boy?”

“Dude, you're girlfriend...”

“She don't tell me what to do. Let's play.”

“Ok, man, if you're sure.”

“I'm sure.”

He made certain to loose the first two games spectacularly while keeping an eye on Brent's friend Parker. Right before the third game Dean caught Lexi’s eye. She gave him a slight nod and turned her attention to Parker. It wasn't difficult to get him away from the pool table. Lexi smiled at him then bit down on her bottom lip as she gestured to him to join her on the dance floor. Dean grinned around the top of his beer bottle, eyes tracking Parker's retreating form. He turned to Brent, playing the dumb drunk once more and slurred, “Okay, all right. Again?”

“Yeah, sure.” Brent eyed Dean a slow smile spreading over his face, “How about we up the stakes? Say one hundred dollars?”

“Make it three hundred.” Dean stated throwing his money on the table. “Whatta say, Brent?” Brent looked towards his remaining friends who just shrugged. Dean could see the doubt in the kid's eyes but there was no way he was about to lose this pay off. He cocked his eyebrow leaning forward on his pool cue. “C'mon man, we gonna play or are you all talk?”

Brent tossed his three hundred on the table nodding. Dean's whole demeanor changed once the three hundred hit the table. His look turned predatory, he appeared to instantly sober up. He took off his jacket right before he stated, “Rack 'em.”

Brent and his buddies look on in disbelief as Dean sinks shot after shot flawlessly. He looks at Brent and grins indicating which pocket the eight ball is going in to. “That one.”

“You hustled me.”

“Yeah, well, you're pretty slow on the up take college boy.” Dean shrugs and smiles. He then grabs his jacket, the money and gestures to Lexi to come join him. He throws his arm around her waist and winks. “Thanks, fellas.”

Dean smiles from ear to ear as the two of them make the short walk to The Old Coffee Pot Restaurant for a late dinner. They meet Jackie there and a few other people Dean's become friendly with. When he's not paying attention, Lexi pulls Miss Ella aside letting her know it's his birthday. She clears the plates and a few minutes later comes back with the entire waitstaff singing 'Happy Birthday.' She places a slice of pecan pie with a birthday candle in it in front of Dean. He stares at it for a second or two in shock. He dips his head down, hand rubbing the back of his neck while Lexi whispers, 'Blow out the candle, make a wish, baby.' He does just that, then looks up smiling. He presses a quick kiss to her lips, the dire warnings his father gave him this morning a distant memory.

He finishes his pie, says good night to everyone and heads back to the apartment with Lexi. When they get there, she tells him she has a surprise for him and makes him wait in the living room. He raises his eyebrow but does as she asks. Lexi comes out a few minutes later wearing a red and black satin corset. It was strapless with laces up the back and garters. His eyes roamed over her body taking it all in. She was wearing matching panties with black thigh highs and heels. He swallowed thickly before asking, “What's all this for?”

“It's your birthday.” She smiled walking towards him. She straddled his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You said something about birthday sex and me possibly dressing up for you this morning. So, I went and got this for you.”

“OH. This is my birthday present then?”

“Part of it...”

Without saying another word Dean grabs Lexi firmly around the hips and stands up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carries her the short distance from the living room to their bedroom kissing her the whole way. He lays her down on the bed pausing to take his amulet off and drops it onto the night stand. Dean presses his weight against Lexi so that she's pinned between him and the mattress while running his tongue along the shell of her ear. He puffs out a breath saying huskily, “I'm gonna fuck you while you're wearing these thigh highs.”

“Whatever, you want baby...”

**Mardi Gras**

**02/12/2002**

Dean was suddenly awoken by the extra weight that was now on his chest. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and groaned. “Lex, what are you doing baby?”

“Waking you up.”

His eyes darted to the alarm clock then back to Lexi. “It's five am...” He whined.

“I'm aware. It's Fat Tuesday, we got things to do. Besides,” she whispered as she moved her hips against his, “I didn't think you'd complain so much about having a naked girl on top of you.”

“I'd never complain about that.” He smirked before rolling them over. He grabbed her legs pulling them up against his sides saying with a wicked grin. “If you want sex baby girl all you gotta do is ask.”

Lexi pulled him closer running her fingertips up his back and neck then into his short hair. She placed kisses along his neck and jawline as she made her way to his ear. She nipped at the sensitive flesh there before moving her mouth back to his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” Lexi whispered lasciviously in his ear while her lips brushed against his ear lobe.

Dean lifted his head and stared down at her with wide eyes. He swallowed hard then asked. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” she said pressing her hips into his. “I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.”

He leaned down to kiss her saying against her mouth, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You just got lucky.” she said looking at him with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, I did.” Dean kissed her again pulling a way to rest his forehead against hers. “God, I love you, Lexi Brennan.”

“Good,” She whispered, “I love you too.”

Jackie rolled her eyes when Dean entered the kitchen that morning. He poured himself a cup of coffee as he hummed to himself before joining Jackie at the table.

“Oh Jesus, you got laid.”

“How do you know that? Were you listening to us?” Dean asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ew no! You got that shit eating 'I just got laid' smile on your face.”

“Oh.” He said with a wider grin. “I hit the fucking lottery with Lexi, man.”

“That's cuz you're both nymphos.”

“No we're not. I gotta admit tho, I get more sex from her now than I ever did before.”

“Well, duh.” Jackie stated with a roll of her eyes, “That's cuz she doesn't live at home anymore and you're living together.”

“We don't live together. I don't live here.” Dean protested.

“The fuck you don't Dean.”

“I crash here.”

“Uh, huh is that what you tell yourself?” Dean pulled a face but didn't give an answer. Jackie studied him with an arched eyebrow before saying, “I don't get what the big deal is about you admitting you live here with your girlfriend. You're obviously happy and in love with her. You know what your problem is Dean?”

“Oh, well I guess you're gonna tell me.”

“You're stunted.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah, you are. You're emotionally stunted.”

Dean rolled his eyes deciding to ignore Jackie and instead called to Lexi to hurry up. If they wanted a good spot on the parade route they were going to have to leave soon. Finally, at seven o'clock the three of them made their way to the corner of Royal and Canal Street to watch the parades. They were lucky enough to get a spot right up front. Dean had Lexi stand against the barricade so he could stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively before kissing the side of her head.

Dean couldn't believe how many people were crowded into the streets. There was an energy in the air. One that felt like the spirit of this city. It was infectious and for the first time he really understood why New Orleans was special.

Mardi Gras was not what he expected it to be. It wasn't the way Hollywood portrayed it. Sure, there were drunk frat boys running around but mostly it was families lining the streets with little kids shouting, 'Throw me somethin' Mister!' The floats were colorful and amazing. He was in awe. He felt like a little kid with the first pair of beads he caught. He smiled from ear to ear and immediately draped them around his neck. After the initial catch, it became a competition between him, Lexi and Jackie on who could catch the beads. Dean added the stipulation that neither of them could flash the Krewe members for beads.

By that afternoon they all had the same amount of beads and decided skip the rest of the parades and go bar hop. They started at Kerry Irish Pub on Decatur and made their way down Bourbon Street. The hit the Cat's Meow first where they parted ways with Jackie. She ran into a few coworkers and decided to stay for the hand grenades and bad karaoke. After that it was to the Funky Pirate and Lafitte's Blacksmith shop before calling it a night.

The two of them make the one block walk home laughing and holding each other up as they stumbled down Bourbon Street. Dean looks down at Lexi smiling before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. This has been one of the best days of his life and not because of all the drinking. Well, part of it was because of the drinking. But it was really because he got to be a normal person celebrating a holiday. He got to be just Dean. His father was right, he has carved out a nice little life here in New Orleans. He was gonna fight to keep it.

His thoughts were interrupted when they reached their apartment door. Lexi had herself wrapped around him while kissing and biting his neck. It was taking all his concentration to keep from dropping the key. Once he got the door open, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began tugging at his shirt. She clutched his t-shirt and pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could. Dean groaned and began backing her towards the bedroom. Everything after that was a blur. What seemed like seconds later they were both naked and Dean's rolling over towards his nightstand to grab a condom. He's a little more drunk than he thought and rolls right off the bed. He crashes to the hard wood floor, his chin catching the corner of his nightstand.

“Ohmigod Dean!”

“I'm fine Lex.” He says sitting up and rubbing his face.

“No you're not, you're bleeding everywhere.” Lexi jumped off the bed grabbing a towel hanging on the closet door and pressed it to his chin. “Here, hold this just like that. Keep pressure on it while I go get my kit.”

She came back seconds later with a bag full of medical supplies and began to pull out what she would need. She filled a syringe while Dean eyed her wearily. “What's that for?”

“It's a local. You won't feel a thing while I stitch you up.”

“Where'd you get that from?”

“Same place I got all these other supplies. I lifted it from the college infirmary.”

“That's my girl!” He smirked.

Lexi pulls the towel away then gently cleans the jagged cut on his chin. “Dean, this looks nasty. Maybe we should go to the hospital...”

“No, I ain't going to the hospital. You can stitch it up.” Dean stated firmly.

“But, it's bad. I mean, if I do it, it's probably gonna leave a scar.”

“That's alright. It ain't my first scar and it ain't gonna be my last scar either.”

“Ok, but I warned you...”

 

    

  


	29. Story Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

“ _Life goes by so fast. You only want to do what you think is right. Close your eyes and then it's past. Story of my life.”_

By the middle of March Dean had been on a dozen hunts, three with John and nine on his own. It seemed his father had finally accepted the fact that Dean was a grown man but he knew better. His father's sudden willingness to embrace Dean living in New Orleans with Lexi rang false. He just had this feeling that his father has another agenda, one that Dean hasn't figured out as of yet. He wanted to believe that John had accepted his choices. Of course, with John saying things like, _'There's plenty of things for you to hunt down here.'_ and _'You'll get some good experience hunting here.'_ It left Dean conflicted. His dad was never this flexible, it was his way or the highway. Maybe Lexi was right. Maybe his dad was letting him do his own thing because he already lost Sammy to his stubbornness. Yeah, that didn't feel right to Dean either.

Dean pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered the tattoo shop on Frenchmen Street. He smiled at the receptionist leaning on the counter as he told her he had an appointment with Jackie. She returned his smile, informed him she was finishing up a tattoo and that he could look at some designs while he waited. He went over to the wall flipping through the design boards leisurely. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure of what he wanted, he just knew he wanted it to be bad ass.

“So, Ace, you know what you want?” Jackie questioned him once her previous client left.

“I dunno yet.” He stated before turning around to look at her. He shrugged his shoulders asking, “Any suggestions?”

“Well, I'm not tattooing Lexi's name anywhere on you. That's nonnegotiable.”

“Why not?”

“It's a rule I have. It's bad luck and people always regret it.” She said pointedly. “And we both know it you two broke up somehow Lexi will blame it on the fact that I tattooed her name on you.”

“Fair enough.” Dean flipped through a couple more boards, then pointed to a tiger. “That's cool.”

“Yeah, but I don't see that on you. If you want an animal I think we can come up with something better than that. First off where do you want the tattoo?”

“I was thinking on my back. Something big and bad ass.”

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. “I got an idea. Give me a few minutes to sketch it up. I'll be right back.”

Jackie came out a few minutes later with a sketch pad in her hands. She sat next to Dean on the couch and handed him the sketch. He stared down at it his eyes going wide. He looked up at her with a slight smirk, “Jackie, this is awesome! You drew this?”

“Yes I drew it! It's a phoenix and if you don't like the colors we can do it in black work.”

“No, no. I like the red and orange, it's sweet.”

“Cool. Now, I'm thinking the wings should go from shoulder to shoulder but if you don't want to go that big we can scale it down. It's gonna pretty much take up your whole back.”

“That's fine with me, Jack. Go big or go home right?”

“Right.” She smiled before saying, “We'll do it in two sessions. I'll do the outline today and some of the coloring. Then you can come back and we'll finish the coloring and I'll add some shading.”

“Sounds awesome. Let's do this.”

Dean followed Jackie into a booth, removed both of his shirts and then laid down on the table waiting for her to place the stencil. Once the stencil was placed and Dean approved it, she began filling little plastic cups with the colors that were to be used. Dean closed his eyes listening to her move around the booth before the familiar buzzing sound started. He got comfortable, well as comfortable as one can get when a needle is digging into your skin, he cleared his throat then stated, “So I talked to Sammy today.”

“Oh.”

“He said he's coming here for Spring Break.” Dean stated simply as he caught Jackie' s eye in the mirror. “You okay with that?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Jackie asked.

“I dunno Jack, you didn't mention it to me or Lexi.”

“That's cuz nothing was set in stone till last night.”

“Oh. You got any plans?  
“Not really. We were just gonna hang here.”

Dean caught Jackie's eye in the mirror again before stating,“I don't think that's a good idea with the way my dad's just been popping up. Anytime I mention him to Sam he gets all pissed off.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Jackie nodded. She would like to avoid the family drama that was for sure. “What do you suggest then?”

“Vegas.”

Jackie paused and wiped away some of the blood that was beading along the tattoo outline. She dipped the tattoo gun into the cup with the black ink and said with a smile. “That sounds better than hanging out here. Vegas will be a lot of fun.”

“Well, if we're gonna go to Vegas guess I need to teach you girls how to play poker.” Dean smirked.

*~*~*

Two weeks before spring break Dean found himself in a road side diner outside of Kittanning, Pennsylvania. He's waiting on his dad. He had called Dean early yesterday morning saying he needed help on a job and to meet him at this diner. In all honesty, Dean really didn't want to come but him and his dad were getting along pretty well lately. Even if he didn't buy the fact that his father had accepted him living and hunting in New Orleans, Dean didn't want to rock the boat. So, he came to keep the fragile peace they had between them at the moment.

He sat in a booth in the back of the diner and ordered a coffee before calling Lexi. It was a quick call just to check in. He's been doing that with her a lot lately and just not when he was on a hunt. Dean was worried about Lexi. What his dad had said about her not being safe as long as they were together back in January had stuck with him. It had taken root in his mind and had grown and festered over time.

He's been having dreams, well nightmares really. It's always the same. Dean comes home and finds a faceless man in their bedroom. The only thing he can see are his yellow eyes and then Dean looks up at the ceiling. What he sees is what's haunted him since he was four years old. Except this time it's not his Mom pinned and burning on the ceiling, it's Lexi. He wakes up in a cold sweat to find her pressed up against him. It shakes Dean to his core every single time. He tells himself that he can keep her safe, that there's no need to worry. It's become his new mantra but there's a voice, his father's voice, in the back of his head reminding him of the danger he's put her in.

Dean knows damn well that he's being selfish. He should've listened to his father and let Lexi go before he fell for her. The last thing he wants is to see her get hurt or worse killed. But it doesn't change the fact that Dean really wants to be with her. He loves the life they've built together in New Orleans. For the first time in his life he has friends and something more to fight for than just his father's revenge. But, he's very aware of the fact that he's put her into danger just by loving her. The demons would use his love for Lexi against him. Dean also feels guilty for bringing her into his nightmare and he knows that he should've never broke their number one rule. Despite all this, he doesn't regret a moment he's spent with Lexi. He's never been this happy before and he swears he'll protect her at any cost. It's his responsibility to keep her safe. Dean's going to come hell or high water.

Dean sighed and attempted to push his worries to the back of his mind. He flipped through the menu trying to distract himself while he waited on his dad. He lit a cigarette taking a deep drag as the waitress came to check on him. He ordered himself a cheese burger with extra onions and cheese fries just as John slid into the booth across from him. His father tells the waitress with a grin that he wants the same thing except he wants onion rings instead of fries. Once she's gone he turns to Dean, his smile gone.

“I'm glad you could make it, Son. How's Lexi?”

“She's good. Studying for midterms and driving me crazy.” Dean stated while rubbing the back of his neck. “You didn't call me here to talk about Lexi. Why don't you tell me about the job.”

“It's a haunting, nasty one.”

“You thinking poltergeist?”

“I didn't until I started digging into the house's history.” John placed his journal on the table and then pulled out some papers. He handed the papers to Dean saying, “Since the house was built the occupants either fled or died horrific deaths.”

“Sounds kinda like Amityville.”

“We gotta take care of this thing. It's terrorizing Jerry Panowski and his family.”

“I'm in. When can we get in the house?”

“After we eat. We'll meet the family and walk the house.”

Dean stared up at the two story brick house in front of him. From the outside, there was nothing particularly special about the house. It looked pretty much like the majority of houses in this part of Pennsylvania. He turned to look at his father with a raised eyebrow as he watched a balding man coming towards them. “Is that him?”

“Yup.” John stated with a tilt of his head. He then gestured to Dean once Jerry had joined them on the side walk. “Jerry this is my son, Dean.”

“Hi Dean.” Jerry said with a small smile as he reached out to shake Dean's hand. “You're the son that lives in New Orleans with his girlfriend. Your father speaks very highly of you.”

Dean tilted his head as he tried to process the information that his father had told a complete stranger about him. He threw Jerry a polite grin then said, “Yeah, that would be me.”

“You came all the way here to help me...I don't know how to thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet Mr, Panowski . I still have to take care of your pest problem.” Dean gestured towards the house asking, “Which room has the most activity?”

“The basement.”

“Typical.” Dean snorted.

“I assume you do this a lot in New Orleans?”

“Yeah, it's an old city. Lots of hauntings but there's a shit ton of witches and revenants.”

“Revenant?”

“Animated corpse.” Dean stated matter of factly. “Of course digging 'em up ain't easing when they're all bricked up in tombs. The Cities of the Dead look cool for tourists but they're a pain in my ass.”

“Oh...”

“Don't worry Jerry we'll get rid of this thing in no time.” Dean stated with a slap to the man's shoulder.

It took three days to clear the Panowski house. His father wasn't kidding when he said it was a nasty poltergeist. It was actually the worst one Dean had encountered so far. It was one that he will document in his journal for future reference. Although, he hoped he wouldn't have to make a return trip. Dean couldn't wait to get back to New Orleans but first he was meeting his dad for breakfast at the local diner.

John watched from the diner window as Dean pulled up in the Impala. He got out and leaned against the hood while talking on his cell. John figured it was most likely Lexi his son was talking to. John was still weary about his son's relationship with her but not because he didn't like her. He did like her. She was a sweet, intelligent girl that made his son happy. Under normal circumstances John would've been glad his son found someone like her.

The more he dug into her background the more John worried. He found out that her birth mother was a hunter named Megan Connors. She died the same way Mary did. If that wasn't bad enough, the demon had wiped out every single Connors, except for Lexi. It made John nervous to say the least. How many more children did the demon go after and what did he want with them? There was no real connection between them except for the way their mother's died when they turned six months old. Was the demon going to go after them when he resurfaced?

All John could do right now was keep digging and hopefully find out what the demon's end game is. Until then, he was going to have to keep an eye on Sam and Lexi. They were both innocent, especially Lexi. She had no clue about her past and John didn't see why he should burden her with the truth about her mother. He's seen first hand with his boys what that knowledge could do to a kid. He was just going to tell Dean to keep a watchful eye out for the time being.

**New Orleans**

Dean creeps into the apartment around one a.m. He toes his boots off makes his way to the bedroom. He pushed the door open cringing at the way it squeaks, tiptoed inside and flicked the light on. His eyes land on the bed and Lexi who's fast asleep, the last conversation he had with his dad ringing through his head. _'Keep an eye on her son. We both know what the demon is capable of.'_ Dean dropped his bag by the door and crosses the room to where she is. He stood by the bed peeling off his Henley and undershirt, followed by his jeans. He moved to the head of the bed pulling back the covers and shuts off the light when Lexi opened her eyes mumbling, “Dean?”

“Hey, Lex.” He whispered as he climbed in next to her snaking his arms around her letting his hands rest on her stomach.

“You want sex?” She mumbled.

He chuckled then kissed her cheek before whispering, “Not tonight. It's late baby go back to sleep.”

Dean woke to an empty bed and the smell of something delicious cooking. He swung his legs out of bed the smells from the kitchen pulling him forward. He found Lexi in the kitchen in front of the stove singing quietly along with the radio.

“Hey, baby girl, whatcha makin'?”

Lexi glanced at him her green eyes lighting up as she smiled. “The only breakfast thing I can make, French Toast.”

“Well it smells awesome.”

He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet then poured himself some coffee before leaning against the counter. Dean watched her for a beat then cleared his throat. “Lex, we need to talk about us...”

She turned to him her eyes wide and face drained of all color. “Why?” She questioned her voice hitching slightly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No,no, baby, it's not that. Shit. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to break up.” Dean put down his coffee and moved behind her. He's tight against her, arms wrapped around her, his cheek pressed to hers.”We need to talk about my job. What I do puts you in real danger and the only way I can protect you is if you know what's out there...”

“Nothing bad has happened to me. You said this protection charm you gave me would keep me safe.”

“I know but Lex, we've been lucky so far. I don't wanna take any chances with you. Someday something's gonna follow me home or something's gonna look like me. You need to know what to look out for and how to defend yourself.”

“There's something that can look like you?” She asked with wide eyes. “Well, how am I supposed to know if it's really you then?”

“Yup. I'm gonna tell you. I should've told you this stuff in the beginning. I thought you'd be okay but my dad's right. You need to know more than just I hunt, you need to know what I hunt.”

“Ok.” She nodded. “That sounds...”

“Lexi, you need to know what's really out there. I'm gonna be teach you this stuff but that doesn't mean I want you to hunt. You only need to know how to protect yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	30. Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!   
> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've rewritten this chapter about four times now.

_“''Cause when the loving starts, and the lights go down and there's not another living soul around, then you woo me until the sun comes up. And you say that you love me.”_

_**New Orleans** _

_**March 13, 2002** _

Dean enters the apartment as quietly as he can then drops his duffel by the door. The apartment is dark and silent. The only light is coming from the french doors that faced St. Peter Street. Dean walks over to the french doors checking that the salt line is still intact and then checks the salt line across the kitchen window. When he's satisfied that none of the lines have been broken, he makes his way to the bathroom in the dark.

Once inside the room he gropes for the switch then flicks the light on. He blinks, the sudden brightness of the room blinding him momentarily. Dean looks in the mirror grimacing. He's covered in dirt, blood and grime, his muscles tired and aching. Dean toes of his boots then turns the shower on letting the water warm up as he strips off the rest of his clothing. He drops them in a pile on the tile floor before checking the gash on his shoulder. It's shallow but still bleeding freely. He'll take care of it after his shower. Dean figures it could've been a hell of a lot worse. Trudging through the bayou after a revenant by himself probably wasn't the best idea but he's still here to tell the tale.

Dean steps out of the shower, wipes the mist off the mirror then checks the cut on his shoulder. It isn't as bad as he first thought. It's just a scratch really. He applies antibiotic cream and bandages himself up. By now he's wide awake. He goes into the bedroom as quietly as he can so not to wake Lexi. He makes his way over to his dresser to grab a t-shirt and boxers cringing when the floor boards creak. Once dressed, he goes back out to the living room and sits on the couch to watch TV. Dean's already twenty minutes into some b horror flick when Lexi comes in the living room.

“Dean.” She says quietly from the archway.

“Yeah, baby doll?”

“Why didn't you wake me?”

He shrugs slightly and turns his gaze to her, “Figured you were tired.”

“Oh.” Lexi replies before making her way across the room. She stands in front of him wearing one of his flannels her eyes filled with worry. “I tried to wait up for you but...”

“It's fine Lex. I didn't expect you to wait up for me.” Dean grins as he looks up at her. He leans forward, hands clutching her hips while pulling her between his knees. “You're wearing my shirt...”

“I...um...was worried and it smelled like you...” she trails off, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

“You look so damn sexy in my shirt ya know that.” Dean says low and husky.

After a hunt Dean is always hungry and horny, tonight is no exception. He pulls the fabric up slowly as he presses open mouth kisses to her stomach. Lexi sighs and runs her fingers through his hair, his lips against her skin making her shiver. Dean nuzzles his face against her stomach mumbling, “You smell so fucking good...”

He moves his hands off her hips and pulls her left leg over his right and does the same with her other leg so that she's now straddling his lap. Lexi drapes her arms loosely around his shoulders before Dean presses his lips to hers. His kiss is soft, yet firm. Lexi moans into the kiss. Her hand slipping behind his neck, the other sliding up into his short hair as she lets herself get lost in his kiss. When he pulls away he has that adorable little smirk on his face that Lexi loves so much. She knows that smirk well. It usually means Dean's up to something and Lexi has a pretty good idea what that might be.

He runs his hands up her sides, eyes locking on to hers. Dean never breaks eye contact while he slowly unbuttons the flannel she's wearing. He pushes the shirt off her shoulders and plants soft kisses along her collar bone. Dean closes his eyes and drags his lips down to the top of her breasts. Her skin is so soft and at the moment all he wants to do is forget about the revenant he put down tonight and sink into her.

He moves his hands down to her chest, his palms rubbing slow circles over her nipples before leaning forward to flick his tongue over each one. She moans softly, arching her back to give him better access. Dean can't help smirking at her. He knows exactly where to touch and where to kiss to get her to come undone. He's in no rush though. Tonight Dean's gonna take his time and to do that he needs to stretch out on their bed. He presses another kiss to her lips before he grips her hips and gets to his feet.

“Dean,” Lexi shrieks, “what are you doing?”

Dean smirks at her as he crosses the living room, “What does it look like I'm doing, Lex? I'm taking my girl to bed.”

Lexi wraps her legs around his waist kissing and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth while he makes his way to their bedroom. He kicks the door open, crosses the room and then lays her down on the bed. Dean's on top of her in an instant, his mouth moving over hers. He sits up, takes a breath hesitating for a moment. He wants to take his time but things are heating up a little too fast. Lexi sits up and clutches the hem of his t-shirt. She moves the fabric up slowly pressing kisses to his abs and chest before tossing the shirt on the floor. Dean gently pushes her back to the mattress and leans over her pausing to take his amulet off and then drops it onto the night stand.

The kissing starts again nice and slow. Lexi hooks a leg around Dean's waist, her hands tugging his boxer briefs down. She pushes her hips against his whispering, “I want you inside me...”

Dean stares down at her as he licks his bottom lip. He wants nothing more than to sink into her. He hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties pulling them down and off her legs. He then presses his weight against Lexi so that she's now pinned between him and the mattress. He drags his lips along her jaw and makes his way to her ear. Dean puffs out a hot breath then mumbles, “I want you so fucking bad, Lexi.”

Lexi's tight against him moving her hips, her mouth nipping at his throat. Dean groans then curses her under his breath. He can't get enough of her, he needs to taste and touch all of her. Dean's pretty certain if she keeps grinding against him like this he's gonna pop like a warm bottle of champagne before he's even inside her.

Dean sits back on his heels, skims his hands down her sides then leans down, his face inches from hers. He kisses her slow and deep moving down her throat to her collar bone before running his tongue down to the top of her breasts. He bites and licks at the soft flesh then turns his attention to her nipples. He slides his tongue in a broad swipe over her right nipple causing Lexi to whimper. She bites down on her bottom lip her hand sliding into his short hair as Dean takes the nipple into his mouth. Dean snakes his right hand between her legs, his fingers moving quickly to find her clit. She moans feeling hot all over as she clutches at the sheets beneath her.

Lexi closes her eyes taking a deep breath. Her skin is hot and sensitive. She feels like she's being pulled from all sides while Dean runs his hands and mouth over her body. She shouldn't be so turned on by just his touch but she is. It feels like his hands and mouth are every where. They travel over her body, tracing her curves; his mouth leaving a trail of open mouth kisses over the valleys and plains of her skin.

Dean suddenly sits up pulling Lexi from the mattress into his lap with a smug grin. They stare at each other for a beat and then the smugness is gone from Dean's eyes. His hands move up to cup her face, the look in his eyes now soft and tender. She's seen that look before and it always makes her breath catch. Tonight is no different but for a split second she sees images of their future. The images of her and Dean flash before her eyes too quickly for her to recall them all. She shakes her head in confusion, she's not quiet sure what just happened.

Dean rubs her cheek as he stares at her with concern, “Lex, you alright?”

“Yeah. I'm fine.”

“You sure?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Hmm mmm. I'm sure.” She smiles at him draping her arms around his neck. “I'm gonna marry you someday.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup. I'm gonna be Mrs. Dean Winchester.”

“I kinda like the sound of that.” Dean says with a smirk as he laces his fingers through hers. He leans forward slightly brushing his lips tenderly against Lexi's. He loves the feel of her lips against his, loves the way their mouths mold together. Dean nips at her full bottom lip to coax her to part her lips for him. He slips his tongue inside tasting her slowly before sliding his hands into her hair. He pulls away pressing his forehead to hers. “Hold that thought. I'm gonna grab a condom.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” Lexi says quietly. “I wanna know what it feels like without one. I wanna feel YOU.”

“Lexi...”

“Don't Lexi me. I've never been with anyone but you. And you haven't slept with anyone but me in the two years we've been dating.”

“Yeah but you could get knocked up.”

“I've been on the pill for two years and I can still get knocked up if you use a condom.”

“You sure about this Lex?” She nods and grinds down on him. Dean growls low in his throat then whispers, “Fuck Lex, you little minx.”

Dean rotates his hips slightly nudging her opening causing Lexi to moan. He clutches her hips lifting her off his lap and then guides her down onto his cock. Her movements are slow and tentative as she begins moving her hips to find a rhythm. She pushes against Dean's chest coaxing him on to his back. He lies down slowly, his hands resting on her hips. Lexi dips her head down leaving kisses from his abs to his neck. She nips at his throat and chin as she grinds down on his dick. “Fuck, Lexi.” Dean groans, his fingers digging into her skin.

Lexi sits up leaving her hands on Dean's chest while she slides up and down his dick. A simple roll of her hips and Dean's biting down on his lip trying to stifle his moan. He leans his head back against the pillow closing his eyes. His hands are restless, sliding over her skin to trace her curves as she moves on top of him.

Dean looses track of time, the only thing he's aware of is Lexi's movements above him. A sudden swivel of her hips and he opens his eyes to find Lexi staring down at him. She bites down on her bottom lip sliding herself deliberately down his dick until he's buried completely inside her. He has that gentle look in his eyes again, the one that makes her heart clench. Their eyes lock onto each others while Dean sits back up. He rests his hands on her hips thrusting upwards. Lexi gasps then slides a hand to the back of his neck, her fingers slipping up into his short hair. Dean grins at her then presses his mouth to hers tasting her slowly. He breaks the kiss burying his face against her chest as her fingers dig into his shoulders.

Dean thrusts up into her on every down stroke causing Lexi to gasp loudly. She arches her back, nails digging into his shoulders and picks up the pace. Dean pants against her chest with every thrust. His breath hot against her skin as they move together. The sounds she's pulling from him drive her crazy. He rolls his hips faster, slipping his hand between them to rock against her clit. Lexi closes her eyes and whimpers while trying not to loose her rhythm. Dean knows she's close, he can feel her legs starting to tremble. She's so close. Lexi can feel the tension building and building. Dean picks up the pace slapping her ass with his right hand making her yelp from the shock of it.

A few moments later and she's screaming his name. Her walls clench tight all around his dick causing Dean to moan her name. His hips loose rhythm from the feeling of her muscles contracting all around him. He bites down on his lip closing his eyes as his hips stutter. Two more hard thrusts into her and he's done.

Lexi rolls onto her back gazing at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath. She feels the mattress dip with Dean's weight as he joins her. He pulls the sheet over them, then rolls onto his side. Dean looks at her with such a gentleness in his eyes that it makes her breath catch. Lexi reaches up laying her hand on his cheek. He leans into her touch, rubs his cheek against her hand and then places a kiss to her wrist.

Dean pulls her close nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. He wishes he could tell her how much she means to him. He wishes he had the words to tell her how much he loves her and that he would do anything to keep her safe. Dean knows he would take out anyone; man, monster or demon that meant her harm with out a second thought. He should've never brought her into his nightmare but it was too late for that. All he could do now was make sure that she was safe. Dean props up on his elbow then brushes his lips to hers. He pulls away suddenly then settles down with his head resting on her chest. He closes his eyes as Lexi runs her fingers through his hair. The sensation of her fingers in his hair and the steady rhythm of her heart lulling him to sleep but not before he mumbles, “I love you, Lexi.”

_**March 14, 2002** _

Dean hears the sound of the garbage trucks as early morning light streams through the open french doors that lead off their bedroom to a wrought iron balcony. They had once again fallen asleep without closing the doors. He really needs to remember to do that he tells himself. Dean rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before glancing at the alarm clock. He groans then feels Lexi shift against him. He turns to look at her smiling when he sees she's awake.

“Hey.” She whispers before pressing her lips lightly to his cheek.

“Hey yourself.” Dean replies his voice rough with sleep. “We need to get a move on if we're gonna go target practicing.”

“No.” Lexi states firmly as she rolls on top of him. She straddles his waist, her right hand sliding between them to wrap around his dick. She rubs her thumb over the head of his cock before she begins to stroke him. “Let's just stay in bed.”

Dean takes in a shaky breath then says, “You can't fuck your way out of everything Lex.”

She grins at him moving her fingers along his shaft quickly. “It's worked with you so far.”

He curses her under his breath placing his hand over hers to still her movements. “I can't believe I'm saying this but not today baby doll. Get dressed we got target practice.”

An hour later, Lexi watches wearily as Dean sets up the targets. She doesn't like guns, never has but Dean wouldn't take no for an answer. The past few weeks he's been obsessing over keeping her safe. He's been saying that she needs to be able to protect herself from the things he hunts. That's how she ended up here in the middle of Bumfuck, Louisiana.

Dean loads the shot gun and hands it to Lexi. She raises it while taking aim. She's well aware of Dean's eyes on her and takes a deep breath. She misses the first target by underestimating the recoil on the sawed off. She doesn't make that mistake again. Lexi raises the gun again, adjusts her stance and takes another deep breath. This time, she bulls eyed the other five targets with ease. Lexi smiles to herself then turns to look at Dean. He's standing directly behind her with his mouth hanging open. “How the hell...”

“I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. My dad taught me to shoot years ago.”

“But you said you hated guns.”

“I don't hate them per say,” Lexi replies turning on the safety. “I said I don't care for them.”

“You're just splitting hairs.”

“Whatever.” She says with a roll of her eyes.

Dean studies her for a beat before asking, “Why'd your dad take you shooting?”

“Did you forget he was in the Marines for over thirty years? He made sure his little girl could wield a shot gun or any gun for that matter. Guess he wanted me to be able to protect myself from guys like you.”

“Like me?” Dean questions trying hard not to smirk.

“Hmm mmm.” Lexi nods with a grin. “Ya know bad boys with muscle cars that wear leather jackets.”

“That's very specific Lex.”

“I have a very specific type...”

Dean chuckles then takes the shot gun out of her hands. He places it on the hood of the car then grabs a .45. He holds it out to Lexi sighing when she pulls a face. “Come on Lex, humor me.”

“Fine but if I hit them all we're done here.”

“Ok.”

“You promise? That includes no further trips to the bayou for me too shoot targets.”

“If you hit them all then yeah no more target practice.” Dean agrees with a nod of his head.

Once he sets up the targets, Lexi raises the gun in her hand taking a deep breath. The weight in her hands is familiar reminding her of hours spent with her father in shooting galleries. She takes another steadying breath and begins shooting. She hits every target with ease causing Dean to smile ear to ear. He knows he shouldn't be proud of her, he isn't training her to be a hunter. He's training her so she will be able to defend herself but despite everything he's proud. Dean takes the .45 from her hand and clicks the safety on. He leans down pressing a kiss to her temple then whispers, “You did good, Baby.”

_**Stanford** _

Sam sat in the library his American Legal History text book and notes opened in front of him. The words on the pages before him were blurred. He couldn't focus, his mind kept wandering. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He needed to concentrate. His mid term was tomorrow and he had to pass it. Trouble was his mind kept wandering to spring break and the prospect of seeing Jackie again. Jackie had been in his head since he had returned from winter break. Sam couldn't get her out of his head. They talked, texted or emailed each other almost everyday and even that was not enough for him. Sam shook his head and looked back down at his notes. He tapped his pen against his note book telling himself to focus. He couldn't afford to lose his scholarship over a girl a hardly knew.

“Hey Sam.”

Sam lifted his eyes from his notes o find his room mate taking the seat across from him, “Hey Brady.”

“What are you cramming for?” Brady questioned.

“American Legal History. You?”

“Principles of Inorganic Chemistry.”

Sam pulled a face grimacing at the thought. “That sounds horrible.”

“Trust me it is.”

He smiled despite himself then closed his books. It was now obvious to Sam that he wasn't going to get any studying done. He figured if he didn't know the material by now he wasn't going to know it by cramming it. He stood and stretched before slipping his text book and notes into his bag.

“Where are you going?” Brady asked not bothering hiding his surprise.

“Back to the dorm to pack for spring break.”

“Seriously? You're not even try to study.” '

“No,” Sam shook his head, “I'm done. Brady even if I fail the mid term I can still pass the class.”

Brady eyed him suspiciously, “You're not even worried?”

“Nope. Life's too short to worry about every little detail. I'm ready to have some fun.”

“Ok. Who are you and what have you done to my friend?”

Sam laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder feeling much like his older brother. “I'll see you back in the room.”

Once Sam got back to his dorm he pulled his duffel out of the closet and began packing. It didn't take him very long, maybe fifteen minutes top. He was used to having to pack quickly. If Sam had a nickel for every time his father told him to be packed and ready to go in five, well, Sam would be a wealthy guy. Before he zipped up his bag he double checked that he had everything packed except for the things he needed for the ext two days. He then turned the television on and called Jackie to give her his flight info. “Hello.”

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy. What's going on?”

“Is Jackie there?”

“Nah. She's at work and Lexi's at school taking her last mid term. You wanna leave her a message or something?”

Sam listened closely to the noises in the background. He could've sworn he heard moaning. “Dean are you watching porn?”

“No.” His older brother replied a little too quickly.

Suddenly all of the background noise on Dean's end disappeared. All Sam could hear now was his brother's breathing. “Yes you are.”

“Yeah ok I am.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean! I can't believe you answered the phone while you're watching...”

“Ah give me a break Sammy. Ain't like I'm sitting here beating off as I'm talking to you.”

“I can't believe you.”

“What? The girls aren't here and there's nothing on t.v. I got bored.”

“Whatever. Let Jackie know that my plane will be in on the eighteenth at 1 p.m.”

“You're flying?” Dean questioned as he jotted down the info.

“Uh, yeah. Aren't you?”

“No. Me and Lex are driving. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Jackie's flying out Sunday afternoon.”

“Seriously? Why are you driving?”

“I can't go on a road trip?” Dean snapped.

Sam shook his head and laughed, “I think we've both been on enough road trips, Dean. But whatever, I'll see you on Monday.”

**_March 15, 2002_ **

Jackie sat on the curb watching as Dean and Lexi packed the Impala. She smiled at the prospect of having the apartment to herself for two whole days. Dean glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised at the grin on her face. “What are you smiling about?”

“Not having to listen to you two go at it for two days.”

“You can always come with us instead of flying.” Dean smirked.

“And be in a car with you for OVER twenty four hours. NO thank you.” Jackie snorted.

Lexi placed her last bag in the trunk then turned to look at her friend. “It won't be so bad.” She said with a shrug. “Besides I'm making him stop at the first In N Out Burger we come to.”

“What's In N Out Burger?” Dean questioned.

“You've never had In N Out Burger?” Both girls asked simultaneously.

Lexi and Jackie looked at each other then back to Dean. Neither girl could believe that he's never been there given how much he loves cheese burgers. Jackie got up from the curb and stared at Dean in disbelief. “Dude, it's only the BEST burger place ever!”

Lexi nodded her head in agreement, “It really is. OH! Jackie animal style!”

“OMG Yeah! You totally have to get it animal style.”

Dean glanced at the two of them his curiosity peaked. “What the hell is animal style?”

“It's lettuce, tomato, grilled onions, mustard, pickles and extra spread.” Lexi exclaimed excitedly, “And it's awesome. AND you can get it on fries too with cheese.”

“We're stopping at the first one see.” Dean said with a grin as he closed the Impala's trunk. “C'mon Lex, let's hit the road.”


	31. Viva Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

“ _I'm gonna keep on the run. I'm gonna have me some fun if it costs me my very last dime. If I wind up broke up well, I'll always remember that I had a swinging time. I'm gonna give it everything I've got.  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot. Let me shoot a seven with every shot. Viva Las Vegas.”_

_**March 15, 2002** _

Lexi sat in the passenger seat staring out the window bored out of her mind. They had only been driving for five hours and she already had cabin fever. She glanced over at Dean sighing, “We could've just flown ya know. If it was a money thing you could've just paid me back whenever.”

“It wasn't a money thing.” Dean replied as he glanced in her direction. “Lex, I wanted to drive.”

Lexi studied Dean with an arched eyebrow for a beat then asked, “Are you afraid to fly?”

“NO.” Dean said a little too quickly his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“Oh my God you are! Dean, why...”

“I dunno, I just am, Lex. Not like it's an issue or anything. I can't get on a plane with weapons to hunt. Can we just drop it?”

“Sure.” Lexi smiled then reaches towards the radio. “How about some music?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“OH I love this song!” She grinned as the sound of 'Leather and Lace' filled the car. Lexi turned up the volume and started singing along. “Lovers forever, face to face. My city or mountains, stay with me stay. I need you to love me, I need you today. Give to me your leather, take from me my lace.”

“Seriously, Lex?” Dean questioned trying hard not to smirk.

“Oh c'mon it's Stevie Nicks and Don Henely. Don't act like you don't like it.”

Dean shrugged then looked at her smiling slightly as he sang off key, “Could you ever love a man like me? And you were right when I walked into your house, I knew I'd never want to leave...”

Lexi giggled then joined in by singing Stevie Nicks part.

The rest of the morning went by fast in the Impala. They left the radio on a classic rock station and the two of them sang along to every song. Dean sang off key loudly which made Lexi smile and laugh. Even though Dean couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, Lexi still thought his singing was adorable. He looked so happy and care free behind the wheel that she was glad that they were driving to Las Vegas even if it was a twenty seven hour drive.

Dean pulled into the first In N Out Burger they saw. Lexi really didn't care where they ate lunch at this point. All she wanted was out of the car. Not that it was a bad road trip but after being in the car for eight hours she needed to stretch her legs. Lexi turned towards Dean stating seriously, “I think the American road trip is highly over rated.”

“Why do you think that, babe?”

“Because the whole fricking country looks the same. It's all gas stations, fast food and cheap motel chains and Walmart.”

“It ain't that bad.”

“Seriously, Dean? Every road we've been on today had all those things over and over and over again.”

“Oh yeah? Well what about In N Out?” Dean asked her as he got out of the Impala.

“In N Out is the exception. There's so not enough of them.”

“This burger better live up to your hype.”

“Oh trust me it will.”

Dean slid into the booth across from Lexi with a raised eyebrow. He had to admit it the place smelled awesome but that didn't mean that the burger was any good. He did however, take Lexi's advice and got his double meat with cheese and order of fries animal style. But despite that, Dean was still skeptical.

Lexi popped a fry into her mouth and watched as Dean took his first bite. Dean's eyes slid shut the moment the burger hit his tongue eliciting a low, pornographic moan from the back of his throat.

“Well?”Lexi questioned him while she lifted her own cheese burger to her lips.

“Oh my God, the legends are true! Lex, you've been holding out on me.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of cheese burger. “This is the best burger I've ever had!”

“Right? I told you so.” Lexi studied Dean for a moment then shook her head. His eyes were closed and he was making little moans of pleasure as he chewed. She kicked his foot lightly under the table and smirked, “Though, you keep moaning like that over your burger and I'm gonna get a complex. It sounds like you like that burger more than sex.”

“It's up there but it's not as good as sex with you. Ya know what would make this place even more awesome?”

“Pie.”

Dean grinned at her looking very much like a six years old in Lexi's opinion as he said, “Exactly, pie. You know me so well, babe.”

“So, are we stopping somewhere tonight?” She asked before popping a fry into her mouth.

“I usually drive straight through when I'm going somewhere...” He replied as he continued to devour his food.

“Dean, it's a twenty seven hour drive and we've already driven for eight hours. Why not just drive until dinner and just stop for the night?”

“You wanna stop?”

“Yes. I wanna take a shower and sleep in a bed tonight. We can't check in till four tomorrow any way.”

“Ok, we'll stop.”

They stopped for the night at six o' clock. Dean wanted to go to the motor inn right off the highway but Lexi insisted they go to a hotel chain. After a bit of arguing, they ended up at a Comfort Inn with Lexi handing over her credit card to pay for the King Suite. Dean shook his head but said nothing in front of the desk clerk. As soon as the clerk handed over the room key, Dean took Lexi's bag from her then picked up his own and led her over to the elevator. 

“Did you really have to get a suite?” Dean asked once the elevator doors closed. “We're only here for the night.”

She turned to him her eyebrow cocked, “Yes, I did. I wanted the jacuzzi tub.”

“What is it with you and tubs?”

“I like bubble baths.” She replied with a shrug.

_**March 18, 2002** _

Sam walked off the plane, his eyes immediately sweeping through the crowd in search of Jackie. His eyes landed on the familiar form of his older brother standing towards the back of the crowd. He readjusted his grip on his bag and made his way towards Dean.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Hey.”

“You need to go to the baggage claim?”

“Nah, I got everything in my carry on. Um, where's Jackie?” Sam asked while searching the crowd.

Dean smirked at his little brother giving his shoulder a smack. “Don't worry Sammy. Jackie's just hanging out with Lexi by the pool.”

“OH.”

“Yeah, man. You should see them.” Dean whistled shaking his head. “Smoking hot. Those little scraps of fabric they're wearing...”

“I get the picture Dean.”

“Whatever. Wait till you see the room we got at the Mirage. Two bedroom Tower Suite.”

“How'd you swing that? Wait don't tell me stolen credit card?”

“NO. I won a shit ton of money and they upgraded us.”

Dean brought Sam up to the room first so that he could drop his bag off. Sam's eyes swept across the spacious two bedroom, two bath suite with wide eyes. “Holy shit Dean how much money did you win?”

“A few grand give or take.” Dean clapped his hands together smiling as he did so. “I'm gonna go hang with Lexi by the pool. You coming?”

“You're wearing jeans Dean.”

“So, what? I don't do shorts and besides her and Jackie snagged a cabana this morning. I ain't gonna be in the sun.”

Once Sam changed into shorts and a t-shirt, he followed Dean down to the pool. They found the girls easily enough. Lexi and Jackie were lounging in a cabana, each with a drink in their hands. Sam's eyes drifted over both girls and then he swallowed. For once his older brother wasn't exaggerating when he said they looked hot.

Dean pushed Sam into the cabana as he announced, “Look who's finally here.”

Jackie looked up then smiled when her eyes landed on Sam. “Hey stranger.”

“Hey yourself.” He grinned dropping into the chair next to hers.

Dean looked between them then nudged Lexi. “How about we go back to the room and let these two have some alone time.”

Lexi raised an eyebrow saying, “You mean you want some alone time.”

“Yeah that too.” Dean grinned while pulling Lexi to her feet.

As soon as they were back in the room she grabbed two beers and headed out to the balcony. “Are you coming?” She called to Dean as she got into the hot tub.

“Nah, I'll pass.”

“I'm naked...”

“Why didn't you say that in the first place?” Dean replied before he walked out onto the balcony. He blinked at her and pulled a face. “You're not naked.”

“I know.” She shrugged. “ But maybe I will be if you get in here with me.”

“Come on Lex, get outta there so we can grab some dinner and go do something.”

“Alright but I wanna do something crazy.” She smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrow pointing at her with a grin, “We're not getting married by an Elvis impersonator.”

“Don't you wanna marry me?”

“Lex...” He sighed.

“I'm just messing with you. Let's get tattooes.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He loved the smell of tattoo shops. There was just something about it that calmed him and put a smile on his face. He followed Lexi over to the wall to look at designs. She flipped through them slowly giving Dean time to look at them himself. Neither one was a hundred precent sure what they wanted, they both just knew they wanted a tattoo. Besides they were in Vegas it was the perfect time to get spur of the moment ink.

“So, Lex, you know what you want?” Dean questioned her after they flipped through the first set of designs.

“I dunno yet.” She replied before turning to look up at him. Lexi shrugged her shoulders asking, “What do you think of matching tattooes?”

“Well, it depends. I ain't getting rainbows or unicorns. Nothing girly, that's nonnegotiable.”

“Ok. Well, I don't want anything manly then.”

“Fair enough.” Dean flipped through a couple more boards, then turned to Lexi. “You getting any ideas babe?”

Lexi smiled and nodded her head. “I got an idea. I don't know if you're gonna like it though...”

“What is it?” He asked wearily.

“I think we should get each other's name tattooed.”

Dean cocked his head to the side then grinned down at Lexi. “I'm in.”

The next morning Sam walked into the living area to find Dean letting in room service. Sam raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word until the attendent left. “When did you order room service?”

“Last night when me and Lex got back. You fill out the paper and check the time you want it delievered and stick it on the door handle.”

“Oh. What did you guys do last night?” Sam questioned as he began lifting the lids off the plates to see what Dean had ordered for them.

“We got dinner, did some gambling and drinking and we got tattooes. Lexi got a tattoo of my name on her right hip.” Dean paused, closes his eyes and then whistled, “Man it's sexy...”

Sam quirked his eyebrow at his older brother and asked, “Uh huh and what did you get Dean?”

“None of your business.” He replied a little too quickly.

“Oh shit you got her name didn't you?”

“Shut up.”

“YOU DID! LET ME SEE!” Dean huffed then pulled his t-shirt off. Sam blinked and then stared at his older brother with wide eyes. There on Dean's chest was 'Lexi' tattooed in black script. “You tattooed her name over your heart? Oh man that's...that's priceless. Wait was it her idea or yours?”

“Shut your face Sammy.” Dean snapped.

“It was your idea! Oh, Dean, that's just...” Sam couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing. It wasn't just because of the tattoo but the look of indignation on his older brother's face that made Sam laugh so hard. It took him a good ten minutes before he could compose himself. “Wow, um that's...”

Dean glared at Sam and growled, “You know what, Sammy? You're gonna do that thing, where you just shut the hell up. Forever.”

“Or what?”

“You're gonna find some nair in your shampoo.” Dean snapped before pulling his t-shirt back on.

Sam found out the next day that Dean wasn't bluffing. After Sam had told Jackie about his brother's newly acquired tattoo, Sam's wallet was crazy glued shut. That's when the prank war between them offically started. Each prank escalated and by the third day both brothers were ready to kill the other.

Sam stared off into space rubbing his palm absent mindedly. Somehow during dinner last night Dean had managed to put crazy glue on the pepper jar without Sam seeing him. The moment he grabbed it he knew something was wrong. Dean was smirking at him, his green eyes lit up and that's when Sam knew. He wanted to throttle his older brother right there in the dining room but Jackie talked him down. His palm still stung and now he was determined to pull the ultimate prank on Dean. To do that he needed Jackie's help.

“So, I got an idea.” Sam stated casually while throwing a glance towards Jackie. “I need your help though.”

“Ok, what do you need?”

“You think you can forge a marriage certificate?”

_**March 23, 2002** _

Dean groaned when the harsh sunlight hit his face that seeped through the hotel curtains. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to get them to focus on the clock that now read 8:00 am. He grumbled to himself, head pounding, as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. Dean looked down at Lexi sleeping next to him with the trace of a small smile on his face. He reached down running his right fingertips lightly across her cheek. He would never say this out loud, especially to Lexi, but he loved waking up next to her. Dean wrapped his arms around her kissing and nibbling her neck, “Lex, baby, wake up.”

“Hmm…Dean, no I'm tired.” She mumbled sleepily, “And my head hurts. Stop kissing my neck….”

Tightening his grip, Dean smirked against her neck, “You didn't complain last night. At least I don't think you did...”

“Dean I wanna sleep…” she whined as she attempted to pull away from him, “I can't think straight when you do that.”

“I know.” He chuckled brushing his lips against her ear lobe and pulling her closer, “C'mon, one more time before Sammy comes bursting through that door bitching at us to get up.”

Lexi pushed lightly against his chest to get out of his grip. That's when Dean noticed the gold band on her left ring finger. He blinked and sat up, his eyes sweeping across the bedroom. There was a bouquet of flowers on the floor along with the clothes they both wore yesterday and something white. Dean's eyes widened, it looked like a veil, next to it a piece of paper. He closed his eyes trying to recall the events of last night but all he could remember was going down to the casino. He had played some poker and then him and Lexi played craps. They were winning and drinking a lot. He opened his eyes and looked down at his left hand. Sure enough, there was a gold band on his left finger that matched the one Lexi was now wearing.


	32. Waking Up In Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it! Please review!

_“_ _Why are these lights so bright? Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis? Why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime.”_

**_March 23, 2002_ **

Dean blinked and sat up, his eyes sweeping across the bedroom. There was a bouquet of flowers on the floor along with the clothes they both wore yesterday and something white. Dean's eyes widened. It appeared to be a veil. Next to it a piece of paper. He closed his eyes trying to recall the events of last night but all he could remember was going down to the casino. He had played some poker and then him and Lexi played craps. They were winning and drinking a lot. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his left hand. Sure enough, there was a gold band on his left finger that matched the one Lexi was now wearing.

Dean rubbed his temples as he tried to remember the events of the night before. What did they do after playing craps? Did they leave the casino? He ran a hand down his face and sighed before looking over at the night stand. There was an open condom wrapper laying besides the lamp. They must've had sex last night. No, they did have sex last night. Dean glanced over at Lexi with a smirk. Yes, they definitely did the deed last night. He remembered that clearly. Dean recalled them stumbling back into the room sometime around one thirty. They were all over each other. It was all hands, lips and teeth. Then Lexi had pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Dean closed his eyes remembering how her hair fell against his face while she kissed him, her nails raking down his sides.

Dean got out of bed and made his way across the room. He stared down at the items that were scattered on the floor. There was indeed a veil, some Polaroid pictures and what appeared to be a marriage certificate. He grabbed the paper swallowing hard as he read it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way. Him and Lexi did not go down to some cheesy wedding chapel and get hitched. It didn't happen. He would remember something like that! But he was holding the evidence in his hand, it had a seal and everything. Dean was now officially freaking out.

He sat on the floor and gathered the pictures in his hands. He went through them one by one. Dean took his time studying them in hopes of jogging his memory. It was no use. He still couldn’t remember parts of last night. Dean looked over at the bed and swallowed hard. He felt sick to his stomach. This wasn’t how he pictured him and Lexi getting hitched. Hell, Dean wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get married. He was torn over it. There was a part of him that wanted to settle down with Lexi and live an apple pie life. But Dean knew with the life he lived happily ever after with Lexi was only a dream. That’s why he always avoided or changed the subject whenever she brought it up.

Dean stared down at his left hand and took a deep breath. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted a home, a family, a life of his own. And Dean wanted all of this with Lexi. He put the marriage certificate back on the floor and stood up. He turned, his eyes landing on Lexi before he made his way over to her.

He sat down on the bed as he ran his fingertips down Lexi’s back. She rolled over blinking up at Dean as she yawned.

“Mornin’.” She whispered with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes searched Dean’s face, her smile fading at what she saw there. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Lexi, I don’t know how to…”

“Dean what’s…” Dean took Lexi’s left hand and held it up before lifting his own left hand. She gasped her green eyes wide as she stared at him. “Did we?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.” Lexi sat up suddenly. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she couldn’t breathe. She gasped and looked at Dean as her panic engulfed her. “We…my parents…”

“Shit.” Dean cupped Lexi’s face in his hands saying gently, “It’s ok baby. Everything’s gonna be ok. Just breathe. C’mon Lex, deep breaths.”

“My parents…”

“Don’t worry about them. Breathe.” Dean said softly before pulling Lexi into his arms. He ran his hands up and down her back until he felt her breathing return to normal. He pulled back slightly then pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Dean, this isn’t how I wanted…” Lexi trailed off her eyes filled with tears.

“I know Lexi. This isn’t how I thought we’d get hitched either.”

“My parents are going to kill me!”

“Shh. Don’t worry about them right now. Relax and we’ll fix this. I promise.”

“It’s just…I didn’t want…I don’t remember.”

“I know baby.” Dean ran a hand down his face then sighed. “I’m sorry Lexi.”

“Do you remember getting married last night?” She asked trying to keep her panic at bay.

Dean shook his head no before standing up. He walked to the window, pulled opened the curtains and leaned his forehead against the glass. Dean stared down at the strip wondering how he had managed to fuck things up so royally in only a few hours.

He wasn’t sure how long he was standing at the window before he felt Lexi wrap her arms around his waist. She was tight against him, her cheek pressed to his back. Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until he felt Lexi behind him.

“Dean, it’s not your fault.” She whispered.

“Maybe, maybe not. But if I didn’t take you down to the casino last night we wouldn’t have gotten trashed and we wouldn’t have gotten hitched.”

Lexi pulled away from Dean squeezing between him and the window. She reached up resting her hand against his cheek saying firmly. “It’s not your fault. We are both to blame. So Dean don’t blame yourself. It’s not all on you.”

Dean sighed then he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close, rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder why he always fucked things up. Maybe it was the universe’s way of telling him to come to grips with reality. He wasn’t Joe Schmoo who works nine to five. He was Dean Winchester who slit throats and hunted the things that go bump in the night. He’d never be able to give Lexi the house and the 2.5 kids, it just wasn’t in the cards for them. And the sooner he accepted that, the better off the two of them would be.

**Later That Day**

Jackie was on a mission. It was a simple one. It was to find Sam and have him end this prank war with Dean. At first she thought it was funny but now it had gotten too serious for her liking. Sam had crossed the line whether he realized it or not. There was nothing funny about her best friend having panic attacks and thinking her parents were going to disown her.

Jackie found Sam easily enough. He was stretched out on a lounge chair by the pool with a drink in one hand and a book in another. She took the empty chair next to Sam shaking her head at him.

“What?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know what Sam.” Jackie snapped snatching his book out of his hand and hitting him with it. “I thought you were letting Lexi in on the prank.”

Sam eyes widened while he dodged Jackie’s blow as she swung the book a second time. “I was but then I thought she’d probably give the prank away too soon.”

“You realize Lexi’s all upset now right? She’s freaking out.”

“She’ll be fine.” He shrugged slightly.

“No she won’t Sam! Dean said she’s had two panic attacks already and now they’re huddled together in a corner booth trying to figure out what to do. You need to tell them it’s a prank.”

“Not yet.”

“Sammy, if you don’t I will.” Jackie threatened him with another smack of his book. “And you realize the longer you drag this out the more pissed off your brother is going to be. He’s not going to be pissed about you doing it to him, he’s gonna kick your ass because you dragged Lexi into your prank war.”

“Don’t forget Jackie, you helped me.”

“I forged a signature. The rest was all you Sam.”

“Fine, I’ll tell them.”

Sam took a deep breath before sliding into the booth across from Dean and Lexi. He figured it would be better to come clean in public since Dean would be less likely to kill him in front of so many witnesses. Dean glanced at him from across the table his normally mischievous eyes looking troubled. Sam suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Jackie was right this prank had gone way too far. He shifted in his seat saying, “Dean, I have to tell you guys something.”

“Can it wait Sammy?” Dean asked as he put his arm around Lexi’s shoulders. “Now’s not the best time.”

“Um, Dean. Shit. I’m just gonna come out and tell you. You two aren’t really married. I faked the whole thing. It’s a prank.”

Sam held his breath as his older brother stared him down. He watched the emotions flash across Dean’s face while he waited for the implosion. Dean glanced at Lexi then back at Sam attempting to keep his anger in check. All he wanted to do was throttle his younger brother at the moment. He tried to keep calm, he really did but all he could think about was how this whole thing had upset Lexi.

“Sammy,” Dean growled, his arm dropping from Lexi’s shoulders. He clenched his fists glaring at Sam. “get out of my sight before I kill you.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He knew by the look in his older brother’s eyes that he was dead meat. He got out of the booth as quickly as possible to make his escape but he paused before fleeing. He turned glancing at Dean and Lexi then said, “I’m sorry, I…”

“Leave, Sammy.” Dean ground out clenching his hands.

 

Here's the pictures Dean found on the floor along with the marriage certificate.

         

 

    


	33. Picture in a Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.*  
> This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it! Please review!

_“I'm gonna love you till the wheels come off. Oh yeah. I love you baby and I always will. I love you baby and I always will. I love you baby and I always will. Ever since I put your picture in a frame.”_

**May 26, 2002**

Dean watched Lexi leave their apartment from across the street. Once she was out of sight, he made sure the coast was clear and went back to the apartment. He found Jackie in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Hey, how’s she been since I took off last night?” Dean asked her as he grabbed a mug.

“Miserable. She drank almost a whole bottle of wine by herself last night. She’s totally convinced that you forgot about your anniversary.”

Dean pulled a face than poured himself some coffee. “Maybe this wasn’t a stellar idea. Especially after the whole marriage prank in Vegas.”

“Don’t worry about what happened in Vegas.”

“You sure? I don’t want to upset Lexi.”

“Ace, when she sees you tonight she’s gonna be really happy. You are so getting laid tonight by the way.”

Dean nodded and took a sip of coffee before asking, “So, you’re gonna help me pull this off right? Cuz I ain’t good at the whole romantic gesture thing.”

“I said I would didn’t I? I’m just surprised that’s all. This isn’t really your thing.” Jackie replied with a shrug.

“No, it’s not but I wanna do it for Lex.”

“Ok then let’s get started.”

Dean turned the stove down to warm before checking that he had everything else set up. He wanted this night to be perfect. It had to be perfect. After the marriage prank that Sam pulled on him in Vegas he wanted to make it up to Lexi. He wanted her to know without a doubt that he loved her. Dean wanted to show her that the relief he felt about them not getting hitched had nothing to do with his feelings for her. The problem was Dean has never been good at talking about his feelings. It wasn’t like his father encouraged it. No, he was expected to bury what he was feeling and move on. That might work for hunting but not with Lexi.

Today is his and Lexi's second anniversary. Dean still can't believe they've made it this long. He never expected when they met that they would end up in a relationship, especially a long term one. He smiles to himself and moves the bottle of red wine to the other side of the table. If it wasn't for Jackie's help he wouldn't have been able to pull this off. Dean's never been good at this romantic stuff and he hated having to ask Jackie to help him. Of course, she gave him a little bit of a hard time about it but in the end she helped him out.

Lexi came back from working at the restaurant a little later than usual. She had taken her time getting home. She didn't want to deal with the fact that Dean had forgotten their anniversary. Not that it surprised her. Dean just wasn't the type of guy that made big romantic gestures. She wished for once though that he'd at least try. It didn’t matter what he did, she just wanted him to do something.

Lexi walked in the apartment to find Dean lighting some candles that he had placed on the kitchen table. She dropped her bag by the door her eyes wide with surprise as she took it all in. Dean had covered their table with a white linen table cloth. In the center of the table he had placed a vase filled with white and purple roses surrounded by tea lights of the same color. “What's all this?”

Dean lit the last candle then smiled at her saying simply, “I made you dinner, Babe.”

“Dean...you said you were going on a hunt...”

“I lied.”

“Oh, I....” Lexi trailed off her eyes moving from the table to Dean’s face.

“You thought I forgot didn't you?” She bit down on her lip and nodded. Dean walked over to her and stared down at her intently for a moment or two. He licked his lips slowly before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. Dean's hands moved up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her cheek while kissing her slow and deep. Lexi hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans tugging him closer letting herself get lost in his kiss. And as suddenly as it happened it ended. Dean took a step back resting his forehead against hers stating quietly, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Lexi exhaled slowly then whispered, “Wow...Mission accomplished. You totally surprised me. Where's Jackie?”

“She cleared out for the night.”

“OH.”

Dean smiled at her once more then crossed the room to the record player and put the needle on. He took his time earlier today going through her record collection to find the perfect song. He's pretty confident that he did since he knows how much Lexi loves Tom Waits. He turned towards Lexi with open arms and gestured to her. “C'mere Lex, dance with me.”

Lexi met him half way. Dean pulled her close taking her right hand in his left while laying his right hand on the small of her back. Dean led her once around the living room then stepped back breaking their stance. He held up her left arm, Lexi smiled, and spun, then Dean led her around the apartment again. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as they sway in time to Tom Waits. Dean leaned down placing gentle kisses behind her ear. His mouth hovered around her ear and then he started singing softly and a little off key. “I'm gonna love you till the wheels come off. Oh yeah. I love you baby and I always will. I love you baby and I always will. I love you baby and I always will. Ever since I put your picture in a frame.” Lexi pulled back when the song ends as a few tears slid down her cheeks, “Dean...”

“Shh, no crying, Lex.” Dean whispered while wiping her tears away gently with his thumb. “We're celebrating tonight. And I made your favorite for dinner.”

“You made me Chicken Parm?”

“Yup. I even made a salad and got us dessert.”

“Lemme guess pie?”

“Uh, yeah. What else would I get?”

Lexi laughed then stood on tip toe to place a quick kiss to his lips. She looped her arms around his neck and stared into his gold flecked green eyes. “I love you SO much Dean Winchester.”

A slow smile spread out over Dean’s face before he replied, “I love you too, Baby girl.”

After dinner Lexi grabbed the bottle of wine and their glasses while Dean put Bad Company’s Desolation Angels on the record player. She filled both glasses then propped her feet up on the coffee table. Dean grinned at her from across the room stating matter of fact, “You’re so beautiful, Lex.”

Lexi turned her eyes to him, “What?”

“I said,” Dean stated as he sat on the coffee table. He trailed his fingers up her leg slowly, “you’re so fucking beautiful.”

She leaned forward resting her hand on his cheek, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Lexi smirked and rubbed his cheek as she moved to kiss him. “You shaved…are you taking me somewhere?”

“Do you want me to?” He asked before kissing her. His kiss was soft, gentle. There’s no urgency. He slipped is tongue between her parted lips tasting her slowly. Her lips tasted sweet, like wine and pecan pie. Dean pulled back resting his forehead against hers. “So, do you wanna go out?”

“No…”

Dean stood up and smirked as he looked down at Lexi. “Guess we need to do presents then.”

“I thought you said no presents.”

“I did but I know neither one of us paid attention to that.”

“You got me something?” Lexi asked her eyes lighting up.

“Yup. You got me something?” Dean teased.

“Of course I did!” Lexi stood pressing a quick kiss to his lips then whispered, “It’s in the bedroom. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Lexi comes out from the bedroom a few minutes later wearing her robe and carrying Dean’s present. She finds him in front of the sink cleaning up the dinner plates. He turned with a raised eyebrow drinking her in. “Is what’s under the robe part of my present?”

“Part of it.” She replied with a coy smile before leaning against the counter. Lexi grinned and held out the package wrapped in plain brown paper to Dean. “Go on open it. I hope you like it...”

Dean smirked slightly shaking the gift before he begins to unwrap it. He ran his hand over the black case and then opened it. He gazed into the case for a beat and then genuinely smiled, dimples and all. Dean lifted the Colt M1911A1 .45 caliber with engraved slide and ivory grips out of its case and turned it over in his hand. “Wow. This is awesome, Lex. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

He leaned forward pressing his lips gently to hers before pulling away and reaching for the little box he had placed on the kitchen table. Lexi looked at Dean with wide eyes which caused Dean to chuckle. “Ah, don't look at me like that. I’m not proposing. Well, not yet.”

“I wasn't....” she stammered while her cheeks flushed pink.

“Lex, I'm just teasing.” Dean said while giving her arm a nudge. “Go on open it.”

She opened the box then lifted out a silver charm bracelet. The bracelet has one charm on it. The charm is a silver heart with the initials D.W. and L. B. engraved on it. Her eyes go wide and for a moment she doesn’t say a word. After a beat she stared up at him with big green eyes, “Dean you remembered.”

“Course I did. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” Lexi whispered while holding out her arm. “Will you put it on for me?”

Dean took the bracelet from her then draped it over her wrist. He closed the clasp and placed a gentle kiss to her wrist. Dean glanced up at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Now why don’t you show me what’s under the robe.”

Lexi stood up straight untying the sash of her robe and slowly opening it. Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming over her as he took it all in. The corset was strapless black lace with garters. She wore matching black lace panties and sheer black thigh highs. But what really got Dean’s attention was the black satin ribbon that laced up the front. “What do you think? Do you like it?” She questioned him.

“Oh, yeah. You look so fucking sexy, baby girl.” Dean stated low and husky. He reached out pulling her close, his fingers trailing down her chest to toy with the ribbon. “I love when you dress up for me.”

Dean stared at Lexi sucking his lower lip between his teeth. His focus was on the way the corset showed off her cleavage. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the top, the black lace barely covering her nipples. “Fuck Lexi, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

“No.” She laughed with a shake of her head.

Dean leaned forward placing soft kisses up her neck to the spot behind her ear that caused her to make those little moans he loves so much. He smirked against her skin when he heard her whimper his name. He kissed his way back down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. He leaned down catching the end of the ribbon between his teeth pulling it free. Lexi slid her hand into Dean’s hair as he moved aside the lace with his mouth. He nibbled and licked at the soft flesh before turning his attention to her nipples. He slid his tongue in a broad swipe over her right nipple causing Lexi to whimper. Smirking against her skin, Dean took the nipple into his mouth, his teeth skimming against the hard bud.

Dean gripped Lexi by the hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. His hands slid behind her grabbing her ass and tightening his grip on her as he lifted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, draped her arms around his neck and ran her fingertips over the short hair at the nape of his neck. He shivered at her touch and then he’s all lips and teeth. Dean walked the short distance to the kitchen table kicking the chair out of his way. He placed Lexi on the table kissing her as he did so.

Dean pulled away then shrugged off his button down. He smirked and knelt in between Lexi’s legs. He ran his fingertips up her leg, his fingers skimming over her stockings. Dean rested his hands on her knees parting them gently.

“Dean…” Lexi stated quietly. She leaned towards him placing her hands against his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“Right now? I’m enjoying the view.” He replied with a cheeky smile.

Dean kissed his way up to Lexi’s thigh and then lightly nosed at her through the lace of her panties. She sighed while laying back on the table with closed eyes. Dean ran his hands along Lexi’s stomach, skimming his fingers over her panties as he leaned forward licking a broad strip along the length of her slit. Lexi's breath hitched, she shimmied further down on the table trying to get more contact with his mouth. “Dean.....” Lexi whined pushing her hips up, “c'mon.......”

Dean smirked up at her licking his lips, “Yeah, baby girl? You want something?”

“Stop teasing me.”

“You think I’m teasing you? Oh, baby, I’m just getting warmed up.”

Dean dipped his head down and sucked her clit through the lace of her panties. She jumped moaning his name. He smiled against her leg then bit gently at her clit before hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties. He slid them off slowly placing kisses down her legs.

He settled himself between her legs starting with fluttering little licks before licking broad strips along her slit. Dean gently flicked his tongue against her clit then alternates between sucking and licking the little bud. Lexi whimpered and slid a hand into his hair, fingers gripping and yanking. He pulled off her clit running his tongue around her folds. He could tell by the noises Lexi was making that she was close and he wanted to savor this.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, his tongue curling around hers. Dean trailed his mouth down her neck and over her breasts. He slid his tongue over her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left nipple between his fingers causing Lexi to whimper. Dean smirked against her overheated skin and took the nipple into his mouth. His teeth skimming across the stiff bud before sucking and swirling his tongue.

Lexi arched her back and pressed her hips against his. Dean moaned low in his throat at the welcomed friction. Now all he could think about was undoing his jeans and sliding his dick into her. He clutched her hips pulling her to the very edge of the kitchen table. She sat up locking her legs around his ass while she popped the button of his fly. Dean stared at her with wide eyes as she deftly undoes his jeans. She pushed his pants and boxer briefs just low enough off of his hips. His dick brushed against her, the feel of her wet heat causing his brain to short circuit. Now all Dean could think about is sliding himself into her but before he can Lexi wrapped her hand around his dick.

Dean jerked into her hand, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock. He dug his fingers into Lexi's hips while she moved her fingers up and down his shaft quickly. She nipped at his chin and throat the whole time pumping his dick with her right hand. Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath, “Lexi, stop.”

“What?”

“Stop.”

She stopped and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Dean’s lips were descending on hers. He was all lips and teeth as he pushed himself into her hot wet heat.

Lexi's breath hitched, the feel of Dean filling her up catching her by surprise. “Oh fuck…”

Dean’s urgency is gone. He set up a deliciously slow and lazy rhythm that had Lexi arching her back and pressing her hips against his. He caught her lips in another kiss. Dean’s kiss was soft, sweet. The way his mouth moved over Lexi’s sent shivers up her spine. She moved a hand behind his neck, the other sliding down to grip his arm while she let herself get lost in him and the slow burn pace they were moving at.

Dean braced one hand on the table, the other wrapped tightly around Lexi. He dipped his head down to mouth at her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. She arched her back making those little mewling sounds he loves. He loves all the sounds she makes but what he loves to hear most of all is her saying his name in that little breathy voice. He really wanted to hear her say it now.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes locking onto hers. He took in every detail. Lexi was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, pupils blown wide, face flushed. To Dean, she was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Dean slid his fingers down between them to rock against her clit. She gasped, her nails digging into his back. “Dean…”

Dean could tell she was close. He felt her legs trembling slightly. He moved his fingers faster and hooked her right leg over his shoulder. Dean tightened his grip on her as he picked up the pace.

Lexi's breath was coming in short pants as she clutched Dean’s t-shirt. She felt the muscles in her legs tighten, her vision blurring and then she broke out into a light sweat. Everything disappeared except for this hot, tingly sensation. Lexi felt like she was melting and exploding at the same time. She screamed out Dean's name and a litany of curses. Then she felt him clutching her hips tight.

Dean picked up the pace, pushing into her harder to chase after his own orgasm. He closed his eyes biting down on his bottom lip and groaned, “Damn, Lex. You feel so fucking good...”

It wasn’t long until his own orgasm slammed into him. He bit down on his lip, hips bucking, while colors exploded behind his eyes. Dean stayed inside Lexi as they attempted to catch their breath. He pulled her close then kissed her softly, his hands sliding up to cup her face. Once his breathing slowed, Dean moved back slightly so he could look at her. He smiled then kissed Lexi one more time before whispering. “Happy anniversary, Lexi.”


	34. Beautiful Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it! Please review!

_“He wants to dream like a young man with the wisdom of an old man. He wants his home and security. He wants to live like a sailor at sea. Beautiful loser, where you gonna fall when you realize, you just can't have it all?”_

_**May 27, 2002** _

Lexi’s in that in-between place of dreaming and awaking when the alarm goes off. Dean swats at the offending alarm before he reaches out for her. He wraps an arm around her waist then tugs her flush to him. With his free hand, Dean brushes Lexi’s long brown hair from her shoulder and replaces it with his mouth.

He mouths at her shoulder leaving light kisses and nips of his teeth. Lexi sighs and opens her eyes while Dean continues his assault on her shoulder. He moves his mouth to her neck, fingers trailing down her stomach causing her tremble slightly. “Dean.” She breathes out softly while shifting in his arms.

Dean lifts his head from her shoulder placing a gentle kiss to her ear. “Mornin’, Lex.”

“Morning…” Lexi whispers. She reaches up cupping his cheek, his stubble rough against her palm. Dean wiggles his eyebrows causing her to laugh before he rolls on top of her. He pulls her legs up against his sides and presses her down into the mattress, his weight pinning her underneath him. Dean's tongue moves lightly across her bottom lip while he leans down on his forearms. Lexi pushes lightly against his chest shaking her head no despite how adorable Dean looks with his stubble and sex/bed head. “No, not right now. Wasn’t two times last night enough?”

“Nope. I never get enough of you. But if you don’t wanna do it...” Dean sighs just before he rolls off of her.

“Dean,” She laughs propping up on her elbow. Lexi lets her fingers trace over the tattoo of her name on Dean’s chest and asks, “rain check?”

“Hmm sure but I’m gonna hold ya to it. How bout we get some breakfast?”

“Ok, but wait.” She says resting her hand on Dean’s chest to keep him from getting out of bed. “I wanna ask you something kinda serious.”

“Ok, shoot.”

She takes a deep breath before blurting out, “Dean, if I got pregnant, what would you do?”

Dean stares at Lexi for a beat with wide eyes. He runs a hand through his hair asking, “Are you saying that you are?”

“I'm not. Hypothetically speaking.”

“If I knock you up I ain't going anywhere.” Dean states as he sits up. He cups her cheek in his hand, his eyes locking on to hers before continuing. “I'm gonna be right there with you and if you wanna keep it then I'll step up. Why are you asking me this?”

Lexi shrugs and she bites down on her bottom lip. “We never talk about the future. And I…”

“You can't plan your life out no matter what people say. Hunters don't have long shelf lives, Lex. If things get too dangerous...” Dean says quietly.

“What you're gonna take off on me?”

Dean sighs, breaks eye contact with her and shifts uncomfortably. He stares down at the quilt while he nods his head. Dean licks his lips then looks back at Lexi. “It would kill me but honestly, yeah. I don't want this life for you Lex and if it comes down to you being alive and safe or being with me? I'm gonna choose you being alive and safe without me. It terrifies me what I would do for you Lexi. The lengths I'd go to, to keep you safe. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you on my watch.”

“Nothing bad is gonna happen to me.” She says with a smile before kissing his cheek. “You worry too much.”

“Kettle black, Lex.” Dean replies with a smirk.

“Ok, I’ll give you that Dean. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

They go down the street to one of their regular spots, the Old Coffee Pot Restaurant on Saint Peter’s. The minute Dean and Lexi walk through the green French doors, Miss Ella is up and ushering them into the dining room. She places two menus on their usual corner table in front of the glass French doors. “Mornin' y’all. Haven’t seen ya in a while.”

“We’ve been busy. My little brother’s in town.” Dean replies with a small shrug.

“Ah, I see. You been cheatin’ on me.”

Dean looks at Miss Ella, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk, “Never Miss Ella.”

“Hmm hmm. What can I get y’all?” She drawls and taps her pen against her order pad.

“Our usual and two orders of Callas Cakes.”

“Are you telling me,” She asks Dean with a raised eyebrow, “you can't share those Callas cakes with your girl? You’re getting one order of Callas cakes cuz let’s be honest ‘Lil Miss Lexi will eat half a cake and you’ll eat the rest.”

“I'm hungry.” He protests.

“Boy, you always hungry. You don’t need two orders. Always asking me for more than you can eat.”

Lexi laughs and waits till Miss Ella walks away before turning to Dean, “About what I said earlier. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“You didn’t freak me out.”

“Dean.” She says while staring at him with a knowing look.

“Yeah, ok, you freaked me out.”

“I’m sorry it’s just…what we have is great and I don’t wanna…” Lexi trails off before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I know Lex. I know you wanna get hitched. I know you wanna have kids. What I don’t know is if I can give you all that. And it’s not because I don’t want to… If I lived a different life, I’d give you all those things in a heartbeat.” Dean takes a deep breath then reaches across the table placing his hand over hers. “Lexi, I know hunters don’t have a long shelf life and I’m gonna die bloody with a gun in my hand. I’m okay with that. But you need to know when I picture myself happy it’s with you living a normal apple pie life with a house full of kids. Don’t think I don’t love you cuz I do…more than you know.”

_**June 1, 2002** _

Sam looks around the airport in search of his brother. He finds him easily enough. Dean’s leaning back in a chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he watches the crowd. He spots Sam a few seconds later and calls him over. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey little brother.” Dean says with a grin while he stands up. His eyes sweep over him as he shakes his head. “Well, not so little anymore. Look at you same height as me now, finally catching up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam replies with a roll of his eyes. “Where are the girls?”

“Working. Jackie’s at the tattoo parlor and Lexi’s giving a tour.”

Sam raises his eyebrow not quite sure he heard his brother right then asks, “A tour?”

“Yeah. Ya know those walking tours? Lexi’s a tour guide. Works two hours a day, gets tips and Lil Miss Know It All gets to expound on the city’s history. She loves it.”

“Expound? What did Lexi get you word of the day toilet paper?” Sam retorts with a laugh.

“No, I read.”

“Dean, I’m pretty sure Penthouse Forum doesn’t count.”

Dean pulls a face at Sam snapping, “Shut your face, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean cuffs Sam around his neck smirking before mussing up Sam’s hair. “C’mon little brother let’s get you settled so we can go get some beers and get you a haircut.”

“I don’t need a haircut.” Sam protests.

“Dude, just gimmie five minutes with some clippers.”

“It’s not gonna happen, Dean.”

“Whatever Samantha but when you want a man’s haircut lemme know.”

The first thing Sam notices when they walked out of the airport is the heat. It isn’t just hot, it’s oppressive. Sam shrugs off his button down and follows Dean to the car. He shifts his bags to his other hand and wonders if coming here for the summer was a good idea. After all, he’s never been around Jackie for more than two weeks at a time. What if she gets sick of him after a couple of weeks? Sam sighs and throws his bags in the trunk while telling himself not to worry.

Sam gets into his brother’s ’67 Chevy, leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding and lets the familiar smell of the Impala wash over him. He didn’t want to admit it but he really missed this. As much as he wanted to get away from his family, Sam missed them. He missed his brother, he missed sitting in this car with Dean.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And it’s Sam by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll always be Sammy to me little brother.” Dean states with a grin before he turns the ignition.

The Impala roars to life and then Dean’s pulling out of the airport heading towards I-10 East. The twenty minute trip takes longer than usual thanks to the Saturday traffic. Dean didn’t seem to mind though as he sings along to Bob Seger’s ‘Beautiful Loser’, his fingers keeping time against the steering wheel. He asks Sam about college life and in return Sam asks him about life in New Orleans. Dean looks over at him with a genuine smile on his face saying, “It’s good.”

Sam nods with a smile of his own. He isn’t going to begrudge his brother’s happiness. Especially when Sam can see Dean isn’t faking it for his benefit. Dean’s relaxed and happy. It’s obvious to Sam that his brother has found a home here for himself with Lexi. And that’s a very good thing in his opinion. “So, is Lexi okay with me staying here this summer?”

Dean takes his eyes off the road to glance at Sam. “Yeah, she’s fine with you being here. Lexi’s never held a grudge against you. You’re the one that was pissed off at her. And not for nothing Sammy, she never knew that you liked her as more than a friend.”

“Yeah, I guess I was being a jerk. I should apologize to her…” Sam trails off as he turns towards his brother.

“Yeah, you should.”

“I will.” Sam replies before falling silent.

He turns his attention to the scenery and lets himself relax. This is going to be a good summer he tells himself. He’s gonna be with his brother but there will be no hunting for Sam. No, he meant it when he said he was out. Sam is never going to hunt again. He’s going to spend a normal summer in New Orleans with Jackie which meant getting a job. He’d start looking for one tomorrow.

A little over a half an hour later, Dean’s parallel parking the Impala on St. Peter Street. He gets out leading Sam through the iron gate and the court yard to the steps that lead to his second floor apartment. They stop at the door as Dean pulls out his keys, the sound of Fleetwood Mac’s Rumors coming through the door. Dean smiles at Sam before turning his key in the lock, “Lexi’s home.”

They find Lexi with her back to them as she’s vacuuming and dancing around the living room. Dean slams the door causing Lexi turn around. She grins then turns off the vacuum before bounding over to Dean. She stands on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. Dean wraps his arms around her tugging her closer as he deepens the kiss. Sam stands behind them awkwardly shifting from foot to foot before clearing his throat. Dean pulls away from Lexi reluctantly then glances over his shoulder at Sam. “Better get used to it Sammy if you’re staying with us.” Dean states with a smirk, “You’re gonna be seeing a lot of this.”

“Yeah, yeah just remember to keep it PG in the common areas.” Sam retorts.

Dean shakes his head before his eyes sweep over the apartment. He looks down at Lexi his eyebrow raised. “Did you clean? And wait, do I smell something cooking? Did you cook for me baby?”

“I was in the middle of cleaning up when you walked in.” She shrugs. “I’m not technically cooking. I’m just warming up some jambalaya my Granny gave me today.”

“Your Granny gave you more food?”

“Yeah, she said she feels sorry for you because I can’t cook but I told her it doesn’t matter that I’m a disaster in the kitchen cause I cook in the bed room.”

“LEXI!”

“What? You think that’s bad you should hear how she talks. Though, she did say that I better learn to cook before you knock me up.”

Dean bites down on his lip trying not to laugh. Lexi’s grandmother, Estelle, is constantly asking him when they were going to get married and give her a great grandbaby. Most people would be annoyed by that but not Dean. He likes Estelle and knew she was just busting his balls. She was one of the handful of people in Lexi’s family that genuinely liked him and treated him as family.

“So,” Dean asks turning to look at Sam, “what do you wanna do tonight little brother?”

“Jackie said something about us meeting her down at some place on Frenchmen Street.”

“Snug Harbor?” Dean questions.

“Yeah, that’s the place.”

_**June 14, 2002** _

John parks his truck behind the Impala and sighs. He hasn’t seen or heard from Dean in weeks. At least he didn’t make this drive for nothing. John grabs the folder on the seat and then makes his way up to the second floor apartment and knocks on the door twice. John isn't a bit surprised when Lexi answers the door in his eldest son's shirt. She looks up at him her eyes wide. “Hello, Lexi.”

“Mr. Winchester...”

“You can call me John, remember?” He says with a soft smile.

“Right,” She replies with a nod of her head before returning his smile. “John.”

“Is my son here?”

“Dean? Yeah, he's in the bedroom getting dressed. Come on in. I just made a pot of coffee.”

“Coffee sounds good.” John says throwing her a smile.

“I'll get ya a cup.” Lexi states while she steps back to allow John in. “You like it black right?”

“Yup.”

John steps inside, his eyes sweeping around the apartment. He takes notice of the salt line hidden under the throw rug in front of the door as he follows Lexi to the kitchen. He sits at the table taking in his surroundings. The place is neat, a little too neat. “You two get a maid or something?” John questions when Lexi places his coffee and a slice of pie in front of him.

“No.” She laughs. “Dean’s a bit of a neat freak.”

“Really? My son Dean?”

“Oh, yeah. I clean and he goes right behind me cleaning because he says it’s not clean enough.”

“Hey, Lex I thought you were getting dressed so I could take you to work.” Dean calls as he walks into the kitchen. He stops in the doorway when he sees his Dad sitting at the kitchen table. “Dad...”

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I'm talking to Lexi.” John states simply.

“Right, I see that.” Dean replies while he goes to grab a cup of coffee. “So, why are you in New Orleans?”

“You haven't returned any of my calls. I came to check up on you. Make sure you were still alive and well.” John says lightly but the look he gives his son is anything but.

“I’ve been busy.”

“How long are you staying?” Lexi asks.

“Till tomorrow if you two will have me.”

“I think we can do that.” Lexi replies before pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I’m gonna go get ready for work.”

As soon as Lexi’s in the bedroom she texts Sam to let him know John is in town. Sam stares down at his phone in disbelief. He reads Lexi’s message a second time while taking a deep breath. Dad’s in New Orleans. More specifically, he’s at the apartment and isn’t leaving until the next morning. Sam know he only has two choices. He could go back to the apartment and face his father or he could stay away until the coast was clear. It’s an easy choice for Sam. He’s going to stay away.

Sam makes the short walk over to the tattoo parlor on Frenchmen Street that Jackie works at. The place is empty except for one client. Sam flops into Jackie’s chair and closes his eyes. Jackie raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “You’re not gonna ask me what I’m doing here?” Sam asks.

“Nope. She replied while she cleaned up her booth.

“My dad’s here and he’s not leaving until tomorrow.”

“And I take it you’re gonna be a stubborn ass and not go back to the apartment until he’s gone.”

Sam sits up and huffs before saying, “He told me if I left to not come back so no Jack, I’m not going there tonight.”

“Well, guess me and you are just gonna have to stay out all night.”

Sam stares at Jackie for a beat then breaks out into a huge grin. Staying out all night in New Orleans with Jackie wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. Okay so maybe having his father in town did have its perks after all.

_**Dean and Lexi’s Apartment** _

Once Lexi leaves for work Dean leans back in his chair staring at his father. It’s obvious to Dean that his father isn’t just here to check up on him. John Winchester doesn’t drive cross country to just say hello. “So, why are you really here Dad?” John reaches into his duffel without saying a word then tosses a manila folder onto the table. “What’s this a case?”

“It’s not a case. It’s info on your girl.”

“You looked into Lexi after all this time, why?”

“I wasn’t looking into Lexi. I was looking into someone that was a hunter and who had information on the demon. It led me to Lexi. She’s from Lawrence.”

“Lexi?”

“Read the file Dean.” Dean opens the folder, flips through the first few pages and then stops when he sees the photograph. At first glance the woman in the picture looks exactly like Lexi. But the more he stares at it, the more doubtful he becomes. “Dean, it’s not Lexi.”

“Who is it?”

“That’s her mother. She died in Lawrence when Lexi was six months old.” John eyes his son as he leans across the table. “You notice anything else?”

“Yeah, fire. You think?” Dean looks up at John as he puts the pieces together. “You think whatever killed her mom is what killed…”

“Possibly. The fire, Lexi’s age. It can’t be a coincidence. Flip to the last article and take a good look at the picture.”

“Of mom?”

“No, the other picture. Look at the crowd outside our house. Now look at the pregnant woman to the left. She look familiar?”

“Lexi’s mom. Why’s she hanging around there?”

“You don’t remember her?” John questions Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

John runs a hand down his face and sighs before speaking. “A few days after your mom…you stopped talking. I couldn’t get you to say anything. I took you and Sammy to the park hoping I could get you to talk. Well, I left your brother’s bottle in the car and went to get it when I came back you were talking to her. She claimed to know your mom and her parents. I didn’t think anything of it at the time. You seemed to know her. You waved and said, ‘Bye Megan.’”

“So you think this woman was a hunter?”

“I know she was. Megan Connors hunted with her brother Gavin.”

“Wait. Megan Connors. Why is that name familiar?”

“Because she’s the woman that I told you about on your birthday. Megan Connors died in a nursery fire in Lawrence on June 15, 1984.”

Dean glances down at the file then back at his father as he recalls their conversation in January. “She’s the one that her daughter was missing. The fire department and the police only found Megan's body. You’re saying that Lexi is her daughter.”

“Yeah. I’m positive Lexi is Megan Connors daughter.”

“What about her father?”

“I couldn’t find anything on her father. The original birth certificate said father unknown. Does Lexi know she was adopted?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Dean answers with a shake of his head. “Lexi would’ve told me by now if she knew.”

“Don’t tell her Dean. She doesn’t need to know her mother was murdered by a demon when she was six months old. I want you to be careful. Keep an eye on her, watch for demonic omens. We don’t know why this demon killed your mom or Megan Connors.”

“I'll be careful.” Dean nods while sliding the file across the table to John.

“Oh and one more thing.” John says with a slight smirk, “Dean do yourself a favor and don’t knock Lexi up again until you put a ring on her finger.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m not ready to be a Grandfather and she’s the kind of girl that’s gonna want the church, the dress…the whole nine yards.”

Dean sighs and runs a hand down his face before saying, “Yeah, don’t I know it. Wait are you saying…”

“That I like Lexi? Yeah, Dean I like Lexi and maybe once we find the demon you two can…” John trails off.

Dean shifts in his seat and rubs the back of his neck. He wants an apple life with Lexi more than anything but hearing his father say he can have it one day ties his stomach in knots. Dean doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He’s had too many disappointments in his life to count and he doesn’t want to add Lexi to that list. Besides, when has he ever gotten what he wants? Dean glances up at his dad with a forced smile. “Yeah maybe…”


	35. Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it! Please review!

_“Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again… However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you.”_

**_July 1, 2002_ **

Sam sits out on the balcony off the kitchen nursing his coffee while people watching. He closes his eyes to focus on the smells and sounds of the quarter. Somewhere off in the distance the sound of a lone trumpet playing reaches his ears. Sam gets why Dean loves this city. Besides the obvious party vibe and food, New Orleans has a distinct personality. It has a heart and soul. It’s unlike any city that Sam has ever lived in. After only a month, Sam Winchester finds himself under the city’s spell. He supposes part of it has to do with Jackie but there’s also some kind of undeniable magic infused within the heartbeat of New Orleans.

“It’s a little early to be brooding even for you Sammy.” Dean remarks before taking the seat across from his brother.

“I’m not brooding…”

“The hell you’re not.”

Sam peers at his older brother taking in his appearance and hisses, “God damn Dean, you reek like sex.”

Dean leans back in his chair, hands folded behind his head, a self-satisfied smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. “I know. Morning sex is awesome. Ya know what’s even more awesome?”

“No and I don’t wanna know.” Sam snaps.

“Morning blow jobs.” Dean states matter of fact.

“Dean, is that all you two do, screw each other’s brains out?”

“No.” Dean scoffs. “We go out and stuff. Me and Lexi just have a healthy sex life is all.”

“Hmm hmm,” Sam replies with a roll of his eyes, “or it could be that you’re both nymphos.”

“Whatever man. You’re wasting a golden opportunity with Jackie.”

Sam pulls a face. Dean’s always trying to pry info out of him and give him unsolicited sex advice. He’s getting sick of it. Sam puts his coffee down and huffs, “Why don’t you go take a shower?”

“Fine. You wouldn’t be complaining about me stinking if you got some pussy yourself. You’re not a virgin anymore Sammy, stop acting like one.”

With that Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom leaving Sam alone on the balcony to brood. So yeah, Dean has a point but Sam isn’t like his older brother. He isn’t into casual sex or flings, not that there’s anything wrong with those things, Sam wants more. He wants more with Jackie. He didn’t want whatever it is between them to only be a summer fling. Sam likes her a lot and wants a relationship with her. Problem is in a month he’ll be heading back to Stanford. The other problem is he knows Jackie wouldn’t be into the whole long distance relationship thing. Sam runs a hand through his hair and sighs. No he isn’t gonna do this. For once, he’s going to take a page out of Dean’s book and have some fun and to hell with the consequences.

*~*~*

Dean never hears the bathroom door open over the rush of water so he’s more than surprised by the shock of cold air when Lexi opens the shower curtain. He raises his eyebrow as she slips in behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower with you. Unless you want me to leave…” Lexi states with wide, innocent eyes before pulling him into a kiss. Dean returns her kiss eagerly, tasting the mint of her toothpaste. She pulls away before things get too heated, a slight smirk on her face, “I take it you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Dean replies instantly.

“Ok, then I guess I’m staying.” Lexi says with a grin. She stands on tip toe, her hand sliding up the back of his neck while she draws his mouth to hers. She kisses Dean softly, her fingers slipping into his short hair.

“Hmm, my lucky day.” Dean whispers against her lips before going in for another kiss.

He moves forward, his hands clutch Lexi’s hips groping her ass while crushing her against him. Dean moves his hands up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek as he licks into her mouth. She returns the kiss parting her lips and moaning softly when his tongue slides against hers. Dean's hands slide up into her hair, his kisses becoming more urgent with each passing moment. He steps back suddenly panting.

Lexi groans when Dean breaks the kiss. She nips along his jaw up to his ear while she wraps a hand around his dick. He jerks in her grasp causing her to stop kissing along his neck. “You’re jumpy.” She says lightly.

“I’m just a little stressed.” She rubs her thumb in slow circles over the head of his cock causing him to jerk his hips groaning, “Damn Lex......”

“Guess, I’m gonna have to help you to relax.” She says with a wicked grin before sinking to her knees.

Dean swallows hard and opens his mouth to say something but the words die on his lips when Lexi flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock. She runs her tongue from root to tip dragging her tongue over the head of his cock and then turns her attention to the underside leaving him gaping silently.

He shifts his hips in an effort to get closer to the heat of her mouth. Lexi pulls back, the sudden rush of cold air hitting his cock making him want the heat of her mouth that much more. Lexi glances up at him and smiles. She’s holding him in front of her mouth, his tip mere centimeters from her lips. It’s taking all his self-control not to push himself past her lips and start fucking her mouth. Lexi rolls her fingers over his balls as she begins placing little fluttering licks to the tip that has Dean squirming in mere seconds. “Lexi…stop teasing…” he whines, he wants more contact, needs more contact, “you’re killing me here baby girl.”

Lexi flicks her eyes up to his finally taking him into her warm mouth. Dean breathes in sharply as she draws him into her mouth at a deliberately slow pace. He slides a hand into her hair, the other blindly grabbing for some purchase. Dean braces his left hand against the wet tile and focuses on the suction of Lexi’s mouth in an attempt to not getting over zealous and choke her. It takes all his self-control to not thrust into her mouth. Dean curses under his breath as she swirls her tongue around him working him in deeper and deeper.

“Lexi....” Dean whines while his eyes slide close.

Dean makes the mistake of opening his eyes to watch her. He reaches down, brushes her hair off her face and cups her jaw with his left hand. He moans low in his throat. The sight of her lips spread wide and moving over him, her mouth full of his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge. He fists his hand in her hair and starts to thrust shallowly into her mouth. Lexi welcomes the motion, hollows out her cheeks sucking harder and moans around him.

He bites down on his bottom lip when he hits the back of her throat. Lexi relaxes her throat and swallows. Her muscles contract and tense around him causing Dean to start to lose control. He thrusts faster, less coordinated, he’s teetering on the edge. Lexi moans around him again, the vibration of her throat going right through him. She does it again. Dean tightens his grip on her moaning her name as he comes hard and fast. He lets go of her hair, his body sagging, as she swallows and runs her tongue over the head of his cock one final time.

 “Fuck, Lex,” Dean drawls as he reaches down to help her to her feet, “you got a talented mouth.”

Lexi smiles at him then places a soft kiss to his lips, “So, you say. I’ll leave you to your shower. I gotta get to class.” With that she gets out of the shower leaving Dean to stare at her retreating back.

**_Voodoo Tattoo_ **

**_Frenchmen Street_ **

**_New Orleans_ **

Dean takes a deep breath as Jackie begins to add more color to his tattoo. It isn't so bad. In truth, the outline had been much worse. This is the final session for his Phoenix. Well really, it’s just to touch it up and add some more color and shading to make it really pop. Jackie pauses asking, “You want some music?”

“Sure.”

 

She turns the radio on then reminds Dean to let her know if he needs a break. She works in silence for about twenty minutes until Dean can't take it anymore. He clears his throat before saying, “So, I talked to Sammy.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Everything cool with you two?” Dean asks trying to sound casual.

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

“I dunno, he was acting strange.”

 

Jackie raises an eyebrow then says lightly, “Well, you Winchesters are a strange bunch.”

 

“Yeah, that ain’t no lie…”

 

“Lexi wasn’t kidding when she said you and Sam were night and day.” Jackie says with a chuckle. “But I think I’m finally getting him to loosen up. Don’t expect us back at the apartment tonight I plan on keeping him out all night.”

 

“Good luck with that, Sam’s a light weight.” Dean smirks.

 

**_640 Royal Street_ **

**_New Orleans_ **

 

Dean gets back to the apartment to find Lexi at the kitchen table. She has several text books and her notes spread out. She glances at him and smiles, “You were gone a long time. Did you eat?”

 

“Nope, I was at the tattoo parlor the whole time. I was gonna order some pizza.”

 

“Sounds good.”  She closes her text book with a raised eyebrow. “Are you gonna show me the finished product or not?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean laughs before shrugging out of his button up. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and turns around.

 

“Wow. Dean, that's...”

 

He turns back around eyebrow raised. “You don't like it?”

 

“No,” she grins, “I love it. It's sexy as hell.”

 

Dean leans down pressing a kiss to her lips. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah.” She nods. “By the way I saw that there’s a Clint Eastwood marathon on AMC tonight. You wanna hang out on the couch, watch the marathon and order some take out?”

 

“Yeah Baby doll, that’s exactly what I wanna do with you tonight.”

 

Once the pizza arrives, Dean goes into their bedroom stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt. He goes back out to the living room to find a six pack, napkins and the open pizza box on the steamer trunk they’re using as a make shift coffee table. He smiles at Lexi then goes to mess with the thermostat. Dean turns the a/c up and flicks the switch on for the ceiling fan. “It’s fucking hot in here.” He grumbles.

 

“It’s July in New Orleans.” Lexi shrugs. “What do you expect?”

 

“Aren’t you hot Lex?” Dean asks as he joins her on the couch.

 

“No, I’m comfortable.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“So, I’ve been told…” She says with a laugh before turning on AMC. “Relax, babe, watch the movie, eat and have a beer.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Lexi spends more time watching Dean than she does the movies. She thinks it’s adorable how much he’s into the movies. Dean knows every line. He says them under his breath, his eyes all lit up. As much as she loves seeing Dean so happy and excited, by the end of the second movie, she’s bored. Instead of saying this, she gets up and stretches before cleaning up the coffee table. Once she has the trash thrown out and the left over pizza in the fridge, Lexi goes into their bedroom to change.

Lexi comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later wearing Dean’s favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. He turns to look at her taking in what she has on and grins, “You’re wearing my shirt…”

She crosses the room stopping in front of him. “I like wearing your shirts. I can take it off if you want…” She states lightly.

“You look so damn sexy in my shirt ya know that.” Dean says low and husky as he leans forward, hands clutching her hips to pull her between his knees.

Lexi begins carding her fingers through his short hair massaging his scalp. Dean closes his eyes and feels his body relax immediately. He leans into her touch letting a small moan escape his lips. Lexi sighs and continues to run her fingers through Dean’s hair while he pulls her shirt up slowly. Dean nuzzles his face against her stomach inhaling her scent, “God you smell so fucking good...I could eat you up.”

Lexi freezes and swallows hard, “What?”

“Said, I could eat you up.” Dean states before pressing kisses to her stomach. “I owe ya for this morning’s shower…”

Goosebumps race along her skin as Dean kisses and licks her stomach just above her panty line. He dips his tongue beneath the hem of her boy shorts causing Lexi to gasp and shiver. He smirks against her skin then moves lower kissing her right through her panties. Lexi’s fingers tighten in his hair and says his name in a breathy little moan. Dean knows he’s got her now.

Dean slides off the couch and onto his knees in one fluid motion. He clutches Lexi’s hips to tug her closer then runs his hands over her ass. He glances up at her smirking before lowering his mouth and swiftly sucking her clit right through her panties. She moans, fingers gripping his hair and Dean does it again. He runs his tongue along her stomach right above her panty line while Lexi begins to squirm. All she can think about is having Dean’s lips and tongue move down her body. It’s taking all her self-control to not push Dean’s face into her crotch. Just as these thoughts run through her mind, Dean slides his tongue under the top of her boy shorts. He suddenly bites down on the fabric and begins to pull off her boy shorts with his teeth.

“Dean…” Lexi gasps watching him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?”

He smirks up at her with mischievous eyes, “I want to taste you. Panties are in the way.”

She stares down at him whispering, “Jackie and Sam can come back at any minute.”

“Don’t worry about them Lexi, they ain’t coming back home for a while.” hhe

Dean holds her gaze for a beat then smiles that shit eating grin of his. She's bare, freshly waxed and all he wants to do is run his tongue along her. He licks his lips, runs his hands down the outside of her thighs and then back up the insides of her legs before he pushes them apart. Dean leans forward, licks a broad strip along the length of her slit then moans low and dirty. “Hmm you taste so sweet baby girl.”

He places soft kisses down her slit causing Lexi to squirm impatiently. Dean takes his time. He runs his tongue around her folds then presses his tongue flat before licking another long strip up her slit. Lexi tightens hold of his short hair, her fingers gripping and yanking while he scraps his teeth over her clit.

Dean stops for a moment to nuzzle his face into Lexi. He breathes in her scent, she smells so good; musky and sweet. His nose is against her clit, his hands moving down the back of her legs. Lexi sways unsteadily while she feels him breathing in her scent. Her hands move down to grip his shoulders to steady herself. “Dean,” Lexi gasps, “please…”

Dean pulls back slightly, eyes flicking up to hers then wraps his lips around her clit. He moans low and dirty as he sucks, the vibrations going right through her. He runs his tongue around her folds biding his time until Lexi starts saying his name in that breathy moan of hers. Once she does Dean pushes his tongue inside her and starts licking her like there’s no tomorrow. He laps at her folds, running his tongue up and down the length of her slit with firm broad strokes. Lexi grinds against his mouth, the high whining noises coming from her making his cock throb with need.

He grazes his teeth along her clit then flicks his tongue against the bundle of nerves as Lexi whines, “Dean…oh God…” Dean wraps his lips around her clit, sucking gently. Her fingers are back in his hair tugging and pulling while she mumbles his name repeatedly. He moans low in his throat, the vibrations going right through her causing her to tremble.

“Dean, I think…” Lexi stammers, her fingers tightening in his hair. He pulls off her clit, licks up and down the length of her slit, his teeth and lips grazing over her clit every time. “Oh, God. Dean…” She whines, “I’m gonna cum…”

Dean tightens his grip on Lexi and pulls her flush to his mouth. He glides his lips and tongue over her before turning his attention to her clit. He wraps his lips around the bundle of nerves sucking hard and swirling his tongue until he's got her moaning and shaking. He feels her muscle tense, her finger nails digging into his scalp while she whimpers his name and a string of curses. Then he's licking her clean, drinking down all her juices as she rides out her orgasm.

Dean sits back on his heels, runs his hands down her legs and gazes up at her. Lexi’s eyes are closed, face flushed while she sways unsteadily trying to catch her breath. Dean licks his lips, the sight of her like this as she comes down from her orgasm captivating him. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and now all he wants is to be inside her.

He stands up, hands resting on Lexi’s hips pulling her closer then bends down to kiss her. His kiss is demanding and dominate, full of want. Lexi relaxes in his arms letting him set the pace while she parts her lips for him. He slips his tongue into her mouth groaning as she bites down on his bottom lip.

Dean steps back pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it towards the couch. He grabs the hem of Lexi's shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it in the same direction while she shimmies his boxers off. He smirks when he sees that she's braless. Dean reaches out, hands slowly moving over her breasts and her stomach before he turns straddling the leather steamer trunk.

Dean grins at Lexi gesturing for her to join him. Once she’s close enough, Dean places a hand on each hip. He slides his hands down her legs and then pulls her left leg over his right and does the same with her other leg so that she's straddling his lap. Lexi drapes her arms loosely around his shoulders before she presses her lips to his.

He cups her face in his hands, his thumb rubbing her cheek as he licks into her mouth. Lexi returns the kiss parting her lips and moaning softly when his tongue slides against hers. Dean's hands slide up into her hair, his kisses becoming more urgent while his tongue explores every inch of her mouth until they're both panting. Dean pulls away suddenly with that little smirk on his face that Lexi thinks is adorable.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows at her before leaning forward and swirling is tongue over her nipple. He sucks it into his mouth causing her to make that desperate little moan he loves so much. He grins, turning his attention to her other nipple. Dean slides his tongue in a broad swipe over her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left nipple between his fingers. Smirking against her skin, he takes the nipple into his mouth, his teeth skimming against the hard bud then he slides his right hand between her legs, his fingers moving quickly to find her clit. He rubs her slowly until Lexi's moaning and grinding against his hand.

“Dean…” Lexi whimpers as he removes his hand from between her legs, “Why are you stopping?”

“Baby doll, I'm just getting started.” Dean whispers in her ear while he runs his hands up her legs.

Dean grips her hips and lifts her guiding down on his cock with a grunt. Lexi’s breath hitches, the feel of Dean filling her up still catching her by surprise. “Oh fuck…”

“You okay, Lex?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

She rests her hands on his shoulders leaning over him, her long brown hair falling against his face. Dean’s hands clutch her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. He runs is tongue along his bottom lip, tangles one hand in her hair and draws her mouth to his. Dean kisses her slow and deep, his tongue grazing her bottom lip. Lexi moans into his kiss and rolls her hips slightly.

She nips at his jaw and begins sliding up and down his dick. His hands are restless, skimming over her skin as she moves on top of him. A sudden roll of her hips and Dean's biting down on his lip trying to stifle his moan. She smiles at him sliding a hand up the back of his neck, her fingers slipping into his short hair. “Oh fuck. That's it Lex, ride me just like that.” Dean grunts.

Dean braces his feet on the floor, tightens his grip on her hips and thrusts up into her as if it’s been years since he's last seen her. Lexi screams his name, back arching while her nails bite into his shoulders. He drives into her relentlessly, thrusting up into her on every down stroke. Lexi rolls her hips faster as Dean moves his hand between them to press against her clit. She closes her eyes and whimpers his name again while trying not to lose her rhythm. Dean knows she's close, he can feel a slight tremble in her legs.

Lexi’s body is an overwhelming feel of tingles leaving her light headed. Dean nips at the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder while rubbing his fingers over her clit. Her breath is coming in short pants now as she clutches his shoulders to steady herself. She feels the muscles in her legs tighten suddenly while Dean continues to relentlessly drive into her. Lexi’s vision blurs and she breaks out into a light sweat. Everything around her disappears except for this hot, tingly sensation. She feels like she's being pulled from all sides, melting and exploding at the same time. A few more hard thrusts and she comes undone. Her orgasm slams right through her causing Lexi to make that high pitched moan that Dean loves so much.

“Fuck, Lex…” Dean moans as her walls clench around him.

He closes his eyes biting down on his bottom lip and groans. He tightens his grip on her hips driving into her harder, the way he likes it. Dean can feel the tension building steadily in his stomach, he knows he’s not going to last much longer. A few more hard thrusts and his hips begin to lose rhythm. He bites down on his lip, his body shaking while colors explode behind his eyes. “Oh fuck…” he groans as he comes hard and fast.

Dean rests his forehead against Lexi’s trying to catch his breath. He pulls away slightly staring at her with wide green eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He presses his lips to Lexi’s soft and gentle before asking, “You okay Baby girl?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You up for round two?” Dean asks with a smirk as he tightens his arms around her and stands up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

“Hmm hmm but in our room.”

Dean smiles tilting his head, “Bedroom it is then.”

He carries her the short distance from the living room to their bedroom kissing her the whole way. He puts her down as soon as they cross into the bedroom, cups her face in his hands and kisses her with more urgency. She moans into the kiss parting her lips as his tongue trails across her bottom lip. Dean steps back breaking the kiss then laces his fingers through Lexi’s. He leans down kissing her neck before leading her over to the bed.

Dean lays down on the bed and gestures to Lexi to join him. She smiles slightly and then joins him on the bed. He kisses her softly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before he pulls away. He stares at her for a beat, his eyes locking onto hers while his fingers brush her hair off her cheek tenderly. Dean feels the weight of her gaze causing him to suddenly feel vulnerable. He drops his eyes momentarily then looks back up at Lexi.

Lexi smiles at him sliding her hand between them to wrap around his dick. “Lexi…”

“Shh…” she replies cutting him off as she squeezes him.

He jerks into her hand, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock before she begins to stroke him. Lexi tilts her head up nipping at his chin then kissing along his jawline. Dean lets out a shaky breath while she makes her way down his throat placing little nips and kisses before licking the hollow of his throat.

She holds his dick firmly, feeling him harden as her fingers move along his shaft quickly. Dean closes his eyes and digs his fingers into Lexi’s hip. He moans low in his throat thrusting into her hand. Lexi brushes her thumb against the head of his dick, squeezes and moves her hand faster. His breath hitches, he can feel the tension building steadily in his stomach. Lexi nips at the sensitive spot behind his ear, squeezing and tugging his dick as he grips her hips harder, then suddenly stops.

Dean stares at her with a ‘What the fuck?’ look. Lexi can’t help but smirk at his indignation and presses a light kiss to his lips before saying, “I was just getting you ready for round two but if you rather cum in my hand…”

“Yeah, no, wanna be inside of you baby girl. . .”

He wiggles his eyebrows causing her to laugh while he puts her leg up over his hip. Dean’s green eyes lock on to hers when he pushes slowly into Lexi. She bites down on her bottom lip her fingers digging into his biceps waiting for him to move. He brushes his lips against hers once more then begins to move slow and deep.

 Dean sets up a slow, burn rhythm that has her arching her back and pressing her hips against his. There's no urgency this time. Dean wants to take his time. He wants to kiss, touch and feel all of her. His hands move all over her body, tracing every inch of skin and curve. His hands slide down to grasp her hips as they move together, pressing and pulling. He watches Lexi as her eyes flutter shut letting herself get lost in the feeling of them moving together.

Lexi opens her eyes and watches Dean's face contort in pleasure. She slides her hand up the back of his neck pulling him closer to catch his lips for another kiss. He pulls away letting his tongue trail over her bottom lip. He kisses along her jawline slowly while making his way up to her ear. Lexi feels her body tighten and tingle, her vision blurring while Dean continues to thrust into her. She clutches his biceps moaning his name as her orgasm hits her hard.

Dean feels the exact moment when he hits that sweet spot. He can feel the pressure building and building inside of him. He bites down on his lip pushing further into her knowing he's not going to last much longer himself. Moments later, his own orgasm slams into him. Dean closes his eyes, hips bucking, as he calls out her name.  Dean rolls onto his back then reaches for Lexi. He wraps his arms around her pulling her against his chest. Lexi closes her eyes and relaxes in his arms, his warmth engulfing her. She nuzzles her face deeper into his neck inhaling his scent. Dean rubs her back whispering, “You know I love you, right Lex?”

“Hmm hmm, I know. I love you too.”

“I’m thinking…” Dean sighs while continuing to rub her back, “I think about us, ya know, normal and together…with kids. I came here to take a break from hunting, to decide what I really want. I know what I want. I’m gonna stop hunting and stay here. Ya know try to be normal with you. Unless you don’t want me to…”

Lexi smiles then kisses Dean softly, “Of course I want you to stay that was our plan after all.”

Dean holds her tighter against him then presses a kiss to the top of her head. Laying here in their bed, Dean knows he's home. He can't remember the last time he’s felt like that. With every fiber of his being, he knows this is where he belongs. He's going to have a life with Lexi, one that she deserves without monsters. A normal life is what they’re going to have together, with a job and friends, and a future where he doesn’t die bloody and alone.  He knows he can make this work. He has to because now Dean can’t imagine a life without Lexi in it. The only thing standing in his way is his father. Dean knows that John’s gonna be angry and probably disown him like he did Sammy. But Dean is going to walkway from the life anyway. Sam’s right, their Mom wouldn’t have wanted this for them and revenge is not going to bring her back.


	36. Simple Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

**Chapter 36: Simple Man**

_“_ _Boy, don't you worry. You'll find yourself. Follow your heart and nothing else. You can do this, if you try. All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied. Baby, be a simple, be a simple man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby, be a simple kind of man.”_

**_August 6, 2002_ **

Dean hates goodbyes. He especially hates saying goodbye to his little brother. They hug quickly and awkwardly with Dean smacking Sam’s shoulder when they pull away. “Have a good flight, man. Call me when you land.”

“I will.” Sam replies as he picks up his bag. “Well, that’s my flight they’re calling.”

“Yeah…”

“Thanks for having me this summer. It was good man.”

“Yeah, ok. No chick flick moments. Go on and get on that plane.” Dean smirks with a nod.

“Alright Dean, I’ll see you around.”

“See ya, Sammy. Call me if you need anything.”

Dean can’t explain it but he knows deep in his bones that he won’t see or hear from Sam for a very long time. He heads back to the apartment but passes his exit and instead continues towards the Marigny. Half an hour later he’s in Jackie’s chair getting his fourth tattoo. This one’s of a snake wrapped around a knife with a banner that reads, ‘Death or Glory' on his right forearm. He knows his father’s gonna give him hell but he doesn’t care. Dean likes the pain of the tattoo gun and besides it’s his body and he’s an adult for fuck’s sake. Plus, it helps to keep his mind off of other things.

Those other things have to do with Lexi. He’s been quietly trying to look into her birth mother and her family. Unfortunately Connors is a common last name. His search has turned up nothing but dead ends. Dean then tried to figure out how Lexi’s parents adopted her since there is no record of the adoption. He’s stared at her original birth certificate until his eyes were sore but still can’t figure it out.

 Alexia Elizabeth Connors had been her name then. Her adopted parents apparently shortened it to Lexi. That’s when it starts to get weird. Both he and Lexi were born in the same hospital in Lawrence. Of course this makes Dean question why Megan Connors stayed in Lawrence for an additional six weeks after his mother’s death. But then again, why was she there in the first place?  Dean doesn’t believe she was in Lawrence to investigate his mother’s death. No, Megan Connors was in Lawrence before Mary died. She had talked to him in the park days before. Was there a connection between their mothers or was Megan Connors just looking under every rock while hunting the demon? Hell, maybe his dad was wrong and Megan Connors wasn’t a hunter at all. Dean now has more questions than answers. The only thing he knows for certain is that Lexi has no idea about any of this. She has no clue that she’s adopted and Dean is not about to be the one to drop that bombshell on her.

“You’re quiet.” Jackie observes as she wipes away some blood that’s beading up on Dean’s arm. “Something wrong?”

“Wrong? Nah.” Dean replies with a shrug. “Just worried about Sam and Lexi.”

“You worry too much, man. They both can take care of themselves, especially Sam.”

“You might be right but Sammy will always be my little brother. And Lex, yeah I know she’s head strong and too fucking smart for her own good but I...”

“Love her.” Jackie finishes for him.

Dean nods while a sigh slips past his lips. “Yeah. I don’t know what I’d do Jack if something happened to her on my watch.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to her Dean cuz you won’t let it. But dude, you got to let up off the reins with her cuz if you don’t she’s going to hate you. Lexi’s your girlfriend not your kid. Stop acting like her father and just be her boyfriend. Trust me you do that and she’ll stop being so damn stubborn about shit.”

“You think?”

“I know. Lexi is like Sam. The more you tell them they can’t do something the more determined they are to do it.”

“Fuck, you’re right. When the hell did I become my father?”

“The moment he stopped by here in June. He told you something big didn’t he?”

“Yeah but its hunting stuff Jack, nothing you or Lexi need to be worried about.”

Dean gets back to the apartment just before five to find Lexi in their small kitchen. He raises his eyebrow as he makes his way across the room. He then wraps his arms around her waist placing a quick kiss to her cheek before asking, “Whatcha doing, Baby girl?”

“Attempting to make you dinner. My Granny keeps saying I gotta learn some time.”

“You want some help?”

“No, I gotta learn to do this…”

“Lex, you know I don’t give a rat’s ass if you can cook for me right? The pies you make me are the best pies I’ve ever had. Hell, I could live off those things.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. So what if you burn dinner, dessert’s the best part anyway. Now slide over and let me help you.”

Lexi moves over handing Dean the knife as she grins up at him. “I love you.”

“I know.” Dean answers with a smirk and a wink.

Dean will never admit this out loud but he loves this. He loves being domestic with Lexi. Cooking dinner with her and hearing her laugh at his dumb jokes makes him ache for a normal life. Even though he’s decided to give up hunting, he’s still scared shitless something might come for him. Dean knows the longer he stays here with her the more danger he’s putting Lexi in. Hell, he even dreams about it.

The dream is always the same. Him and Lexi are married with two boys of their own, with a house and even the picket fence. Dean’s in the backyard throwing a ball around with a four years old boy that looks remarkably like he did at the age. Lexi comes out of the back door holding a baby boy while she calls him and their oldest boy in for dinner. Later that night they’re in bed and their youngest starts crying. Lexi goes to check on him then Dean hears her scream. He rushes into the nursery to find Lexi pinned to the ceiling burning. He always wakes up right after that in a cold sweat.

Dean wants a normal life with her so bad he can taste it. Problem is Dean’s worried it’ll be torn away from him like every other good thing he once had. He’s terrified Lexi’s blood will be on his hands. He’s positive it’s gonna happen regardless of him leaving the life behind. Something will come, it always does. Dean will then be doomed to live his father’s life chasing down the thing that killed his wife.

With a shake of his head, Dean pushes his thoughts away then glances down at Lexi with a smile. “So, what are we making here?”

“My Granny’s Jambalaya.” She states simply while handing Dean the recipe.

He scans over the recipe then places it on the counter saying, “We got this, Lex. I’ll dice the chicken and andouille, you take care of the vegetables.”

He flicks the radio on to the local classic rock station and begins singing along. Lexi joins in and they work like a well-oiled machine but with lots of laughing, singing and dancing around the small kitchen. It makes Dean laugh out loud thinking about what Sammy would say if he saw him now. But it also makes Dean realize how much he really wants this life for himself.

Problem is Dean doesn’t know who he is if he’s not a hunter. What he does know is that he can’t be a hunter and try to live like normal Joe Schmoo. Dean just doesn’t want a normal life, he wants to build a life with Lexi. He wants a simple life with a place they can call home and start a family of their own. New Orleans seems like the right place for them to start.

**_November 2002_ **

With Sam back at Stanford the year began to fly by. It’s been three months since Dean’s stopped hunting. His routine hasn’t changed much even though he’s trying to be normal. He still works out every day and twice a week he goes to the shooting range. The only real change is now Dean has an actual paying job.

He gets a job parking cars at a hotel a couple blocks down on Royal. The job is easy but the hourly pay is shit. Dean learns quickly that a smile and a well place sweet heart or darling gets him more than the usual couple of bucks from the ladies. A lot of the times he’ll find a piece of paper with their number scrawled on it folded with the bills. Dean always makes sure to throw them away before the end of his shift. His coworkers gripe when they see him toss the numbers away asking ‘Why is it always him?’ Dean just smiles then says with a shrug, “Chicks dig me.”

Before Dean knows it, it’s Thanksgiving and Lexi’s bugging him to take her to her soroity’s winter formal. Dean tries to change the subject but Lexi isn’t having it tonight. She grabs the remote off the coffee table and shuts the television off standing between it and Dean. He blinks up at her about to complain but the look on her face make the words die on his lips. Instead, he groans while running his hand down his face. “Lex, a dance ain’t really my thing. Ya know that, babe.”

“So, you think wrestling’s really my thing? I went with you to that WWE thing last month.”

“But that was fun.”

“Fun for you Dean not me. I went because you wanted to go.”

“That’s cuz you’re an awesome girlfriend.” Dean says with a grin as he looks up at her. He leans forward and grips her hips while he pulls her between his knees. “C’mon Lex, we don’t need to go to some dance to have fun.”

“Don’t you want to be an awesome boyfriend?”

“Hey, I already am. I’m a joy to be around.”

“Really? You think so.”

“Lex, baby, why do you wanna torture me?”

“I never ask you to go to any of the sorority things. For once I just wanna bring my boyfriend to a function and just be like all the other girls. Is it a crime to wanna show off my hot boyfriend and make them all jealous?”

“So, you wanna bring me to show me off? You should’ve led with that babe. Fine I’ll go. Wait do I have to wear a suit?”

“Yeah, Dean you have to wear a suit.”

“Damn it. There’s still alcohol right? Cuz if not that’s a deal breaker.”

“Of course there’s alcohol it’s a Greek party.”

“Ok, I’ll go then but just this one time.”

The next day Dean is already regretting saying he’d go with Lexi to the dance. At the moment he’s in the Men’s department of some overpriced department store while Lexi helps him pick out a suit. This is all new to him. Dean’s never worn a suit, hell, he’s never even bought clothes in a department store before. He hasn’t owned new clothes for as long as he can remember, all his clothes are from good will or army surplus. Even his leather jacket is a hand me down from his dad.

Lexi knocks on the dressing room door saying with a note of impatience, “Dean, come out so I can see.”

Dean groans while opening the door, “I look like an eighth grader at his first dance.”

She tilts her head to the side as she looks Dean up and down. “You’re right. The white shirt and black tie aren’t working. I’ll be right back.”

Dean rolls his eyes saying to her retreating back, “Why do I have to wear a monkey suit for?”

“Because it’s winter formal, hence FORMAL. You have to wear a suit.”

Lexi comes back a few minutes later carrying a dark purple shirt and a lavender tie. Dean pulls a face shaking his head no as Lexi holds them towards him.

“Dean, try this.”

“No. I’ll wear a suit but I ain’t wearing purple.”

Lexi gives him the look. The look that makes him cave every time and says in that little voice of hers, “Just try it for me. It’ll look good I promise, the purple will bring out the green in your eyes.”

Needless to say, Dean leaves the department store with a new black suit, purple shirt and lavender tie.

**_Two days later_ **

Dean stands in front of the mirror in the bedroom that he shares with Lexi fussing with his tie. He huffs out of frustration. He just can’t get the tie right. He’s never worn a tie in his life and has no clue what he’s doing. Out of all things his father has taught him, how to tie a tie is not one of them. Dean shakes his head then calls for Lexi. He catches a glimpse of her in the mirror as she walks in the bedroom. She’s wearing a black satin dress with her hair pulled back. He sucks in a breath before he turns to her saying, “Wow. Lex, you look beautiful.”

She smiles and blushes then Lexi moves in front of him running her hands over his shoulders. “Thanks.” she says, “Do you need me to do your tie?”

Dean licks his lips nodding. He watches her intently causing Lexi to blush again from his gaze. She moves the knot up leaving it a bit loose then straightens the tie. “There ya go.” She whispers while looking up at Dean. “You look good in a suit.”

Dean glances in the mirror then back at Lexi and smirks. “Thanks. You sure you wanna go to this thing? We could just stay here…”

“Oh, I’m sure. You promised.”

They stop in Jackson Square on the way to the dance to take pictures at Lexi’s insistence. Once at the dance it isn’t as bad as Dean thought it would be. The food is pretty good and there’s tons of alcohol. All in all, Dean has a good time despite Lexi dragging him out on to the dance floor multiple times. The dance is a 1960’s theme so the band plays a majority of The Beatles and Elvis. The last song they dance to is because Dean’s the one that wants to dance. He grabs Lexi’s hand taking her by surprise as he leads her out onto the dance floor. They sway in time to Elvis’s ‘Always On My Mind’ with the other couples and Dean’s mind starts to wander. He can’t help but think if Lexi really knows how much he really does love her. He knows he doesn’t say it often and he’s not a big romantic gesture kind of guy. He’s never been good at any of this. So Dean does the only thing he knows how to do. He pulls Lexi close then kisses her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

 

After another hour they leave the dance and make their way to the Impala. As Dean opens the passenger door for Lexi they hear someone screaming for help. Dean immediately tells Lexi to get in the car and lock the doors before opening the glove compartment to grab his gun. He gets Lexi in the car and then heads in the direction the screams are coming from.

Dean runs at full tilt skidding to a halt when he sees a man a few yards ahead. The man raises his gun and a single shot rings out. He hears a dog whimper and then two more shots. The man turns towards him and Dean blinks in disbelief. “Dad?”

“Hey son,” John says casually as he puts his gun away. “Do me a favor and check on the girl over there.”

“What are you doing here?”  Dean questions his voice taking on a hard edge, “And don’t say hunting.”

“I was on my way to check on you when I noticed all these demonic signs popping up round New Orleans like this dead black dog over here. Guess with you being out of the game you didn’t take notice of the increased electrical storms or temperature fluctuations or how suddenly the local pig farmers are dealing with a sudden increase in livestock diseases.”

“Dad what are you getting at?”

“The demon’s here, Dean.”

 


	37. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son.

**_“I see the bad moon arising. I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightnin'. I see those bad times today.”_ **

Dean takes in the scene before him, eyes darting between the Black Dog, his father and the injured girl. It feels like he’s stepped into someone else’s nightmare even though he knows that isn’t the case. But he’s out of this life damn it, he meant it when he said he was out. This isn’t supposed to be happening, he just left a winter formal for fuck’s sake.

“The demon’s here, Dean.” John states matter of fact pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

At first John’s statement doesn’t completely register. Dean blinks at his father as his words begin to sink in.  He licks his lips then replies, “The demon’s here. Dad, why’s the demon here?”

“I dunno, son. Maybe it has something to do with you, maybe it came here for your girl or maybe it’s here for another reason.”

“Lexi…”

John takes a good look at his eldest son finally taking notice of the suit and tie he’s sporting. It’s a good look on the kid. He can’t help but think if Mary was here how she would fuss over Dean fixing his tie and telling him how handsome he looked. John shakes the thought from his head before asking Dean why he’s all dressed up.

Dean runs a hand self-consciously over his over his dress shirt and tie saying sheepishly, “I was at Lexi’s sorority’s formal…”

“Lexi’s here?”

“Yeah I left her in the car when I heard the screaming.”

“Dean does she know what you do?” John snaps.

“You mean what I did. Yeah, Lex, knows I was a hunter and what I was hunting.”

“Really, you told Lexi the truth, the truth about you? I mean, does she know the things you’ve done, the things you killed?”

“Not all of it. I did some editing.” Dean answers while shifting from foot to foot. “She doesn’t need to know everything.”

“Fine Dean play house with Lexi but mark my words son, some day you’re gonna have to face up to who you really are. When that day comes you’re gonna have to make a choice.  Or who knows that choice might be made for you.”

*~*~*

Azazel looks at the handful of demons he brought with him to New Orleans with a raised eyebrow. The mission was supposed to be simple, locate his daughter and bring her back with them. Now, he’s being told that the mission has become complicated. Azazel crosses his arms and listens how there are now hunters converging on New Orleans. One of them being John Winchester. John Winchester has been a thorn in his side ever since that night in Lawrence. Sure he could squash the hunter like a bug but it never seemed to be worth his effort. Especially now that John is searching for the Colt.

“Does he have the Colt in his possession?” Azazel questions the room at large.

“No, Sir.”

“Then don’t engage him. Let him find the Colt then I’ll deal with John Winchester.” He says dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. “Tell me about these other complications.”

Azazel listens intently while his demons inform him that they are unable to locate his daughter due to her being cloaked by a powerful witch.  They go on to tell him that they have tried the strongest locating spell and the closest they can pinpoint her is to the city of New Orleans.

“Do a blood to blood spell then.” Azazel commands.

“That will not work Sir. We would need a human blood relation and you killed them all years ago.”

“I didn’t kill her Uncle.”

A handsome demon with dark hair steps out of the corner stating simply, “I killed the girl’s Uncle, Father. There’s no one left.”

Azazel regards his son Ares coolly before saying, “We cannot wait three years for your sister’s powers to develop. We need her with us now. She has to be trained. We need her ready once the plan is in motion.”

“We might have to Father.” Ares replies hoping that his father cannot see that it is him that is really cloaking the girl. He’s not cloaking her for any sort of familial bond, he’s cloaking her simply because he does not want his father’s grand scheme to work. No, Ares enjoys life on Earth too much to see his father and Lucifer lay it to waste. “Come, Father, we will not find her tonight but I promise you we will find her.”

Ares follows his father outside reassuring him that they will put every witch on finding the girl. Although, Ares is not about to let that happen. He’s been hiding the girl from Azazel since she was six months old. He is not going to drop the cloaking spell now nor is he going to let their father get his hands on her.  In three years it will not matter. The spell Ares cast will be broken the moment she comes into her powers. He just hopes that she has sense enough to tell their father to go to hell. Ares thinks the probability of that is high given that fact that she is shacked up with John Winchester’s oldest son.  Oh if his father only knew how close his daughter is. He bites down on his lip as a laugh threatens to escape but quickly covers.

Ares nods in agreement to whatever Azazel has just said then states, “Father we should split our efforts. You should search for the Colt and I’ll make sure we find my sister before she comes into her powers.”

*~*~*

Lexi can tell the moment that Dean gets in the car that something terrible has occurred. She watches him carefully taking note of the set of his shoulders, clenched jaw and his hands flexing on the steering wheel. Before she can ask what’s going on Dean starts the car and takes off towards their apartment. After he blows through a second red light and nearly clips another car does she demand him to slow down. Dean looks at her then back to the road. He doesn’t reply but he lets off the gas and relaxes his death grip on the steering wheel. He exhales flicking his eyes to her then says, “Sorry.”

“What’s going on?”

“We need to go grab some things from the apartment and get out of the city.”

“Why?”

“Lex, please don’t fight me on this. I swear once we’re out of New Orleans I’ll tell you everything but right now I need you to trust me.” Dean whispers while resting his hand on her knee. “We need to leave now no questions asked. Can you do that baby? ”

Lexi doesn’t like this one bit but she knows that Dean would never deliberately put her in danger so she nods and says, “Yeah…”

Dean doesn’t say much when they get to their apartment. The only words out of his mouth are to tell Lexi to stay behind him while he makes sure it’s all clear. Once he’s positive that there’s no one or nothing in the apartment he motions for Lexi to grab her stuff.

Dean heads straight for the bedroom closet grabbing his army duffel. It’s prepacked in case of an emergency and filled with ammo and weapons. He then grabs another duffel and a cigar box from the top shelf in the closet. Lexi raises an eyebrow when she sees the cigar box is full of cash but doesn’t say a word. Dean shoves the cash in the duffel and begins to fill it with clothes.  

“Dean what’s going on?” Lexi questions as she finishes packing her bag.

“I told you. I’ll explain when we’re outta here.”

“But what about Jackie? I need to call her.”

Dean grabs both of his bags throwing the lighter one over his shoulder before responding. “Jackie’s fine. She’s in California. You can call her later and tell her to stay put. You ready? We gotta go.”

Lexi bites down on her bottom lip and nods. She grabs her bag following Dean out of the apartment. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried because she is. She’s never seen this side of Dean before. He’s like a high tension wire ready to snap and him barking orders is only making her worry even more.

They make their way to the car in silence, once inside Dean doesn’t say a word. The only sound is the purr of the Impala’s engine and the hum of the radio. Lexi really wants to ask him what the hell is going on but decides not to push the issue, instead, she turns the radio up and stares out the passenger window.

Dean heads down Royal to St. Louis in hopes to avoid the tourist crowd. Everything is fine up until he hits Basin St. The car radio suddenly becomes staticky, the light going on and off. Dean glances at the radio, taps on the face then turns it off. He doesn’t think anything of it at first but then he looks at his watch. His watch has stopped.

“Fuck.” Dean mutters and grips the wheel tighter.

“Dean what’s going wrong?”

“It’s okay, Lex. I got this.” He says while flooring the Impala. Dean can see the I-10 ramp up ahead. All he has to do is make it across that ramp and they’re home free.

As promised the moment they are out of city limits Dean finally explains what’s happened. Lexi stares at him with wide eyes before saying, “The thing that killed your mom is in New Orleans? And your dad’s in New Orleans too?”

“Yeah.”

 “Ok, so that girl was screaming cuz a black dog attacked her. I take it you don’t mean like a black lab but some kinda demonic pitt bull.”

“Right. I told you my life’s a horror show.”

“I know I just never really grasped…wow. So tell me again why your dad told you to leave.”

“Cuz he thinks the demon was there for me. We just gotta lay low for a bit and we’ll go back. We’re gonna head over to Stanford, make sure Sammy’s a-o-kay.”

After an hour of driving Dean pulls in the first gas station he sees to fill up the Impala. He tells Lexi to call Jackie while he makes his own call to Sam. Sam picks up on the third ring but Dean knows right away something is off by the fact that his little brother is whispering.

“Whatta mean you’re not at Stanford? Where the hell are you Sammy?” Dean demands sounding very much like their father.

Sam sighs then says simply, “At a friends for Thanksgiving.”

“OH! A friend, uh? It’s a girl isn’t it? Is that why you broke it off with Jackie?”

“It’s none of your business Dean. I AM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!”” Sam snaps.

“It totally is my business! The demon’s in New Orleans.” Dean replies harshly.

Sam goes quiet on the other end. At first he’s not sure he heard his older brother correctly or more accurately, Sam wished he misunderstood what Dean had just said. He takes a deep breath then finally asks, “What? Why?”

“I dunno that’s why I’m heading to Stanford. Ya know make sure you’re safe.”

“Shit. OK, there’s a spare key to my apartment taped under one of the chairs on the patio. I’ll meet you there I just gotta come up with an excuse to leave.”

Dean hangs up then turns to find Lexi looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He ducks his head out of embarrassment while mumbling about going inside to get a coffee. He comes back out to find Lexi already in the passenger seat much to his relief. Dean gets in the car handing Lexi a cup of coffee and a bag of gummi bears. She takes them with smile before asking, “So are we gonna stop or are you planning to drive straight through?”

“My plan was to drive straight through unless you wanna stop.”

“We should stop. Then we can get out of these clothes and at least sleep in a bed for a few hours.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dean glances at Lexi before pulling back on to the highway. He sighs stating, “You’re taking this all really well.”

“Would you rather me freak out?”

“Maybe a little.” Dean replies with a grin.

Lexi shakes her head returning his smile before turning serious. “If you say we’re in danger and we need to leave than I believe you. I trust you Dean.”

 

 

 


	38. Feel Like Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to Kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

_“Baby, when I think about you, I think about love. Darling, don't live without you and your love. If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays, I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dying on the way._ _Feel like making, feel like making love, feel like making love, feel like making love, feel like making love to you.”_

**December 8, 2004**

A lot has happened in the two years after the Yellow eyed demon showed up in New Orleans. Dean is back to hunting. He started hunting six months after the incident. He hunts mostly on his own now, only joining up with John on big hunts. Another change that’s happened is his relationship with Sam, or the lack of one. About a year ago Sam broke it off with Jackie over the phone. Sam’s phone calls and texts to Dean started to dwindle and then eventually stopped all together. The one constant in Dean’s life is Lexi.

They've been living together for three years now. Hell, Dean's surprised that they're still together. When they met back in Ashland, he never thought he'd be in a long term relationship. But here they are. Lexi will be graduating next year and what comes after that, Dean has no clue. He's scared to think about it but he knows damn well Lexi has. She's already brought up the subject of them getting engaged and if Dean was being totally honest, it freaks him the hell out.

He doesn't want to get married. Dean has no intention of getting married. It's not because he doesn't love Lexi or that he's afraid to make that commitment. In all honesty, he does love her. He loves her more than he ever thought possible, more than he can put into words. Simply put, she's it for him. But it hasn't changed his mind about getting hitched.

Truth is, he doesn't need a piece of paper to remind him how he feels about Lexi. What really scares him is that she might walk out the door if he doesn't put a ring on her finger. Then he thinks that maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. What's that saying? If you love something you should let it go. Maybe that's what he should do. Dean should let Lexi go. She'd be safe and be able to live a normal, apple pie life. Dean could live without her if he knew she was happy and safe. He never intended to drag her into this life. She deserves better than that. Dean knows she deserves better than him.

It’s more than obvious to him considering he’s covered in blood. The blood isn’t his, well most of it isn’t his any ways. The majority of it belongs to the succubus he’s just beheaded. It’s been a long day. Who knew there were actually three of these bitches preying on the men in this area?

***~*~***

It’s been a long day for Lexi too. The end of the semester is always stressful and she hates it. This time though, it just feels so much worse than usual. She drops her purse and school bag at the foot of the bed and then crosses the room to Dean’s dresser. Lexi takes out his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and quickly changes into it. The moment she pulls the shirt over her head all she can smell is Dean. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and lets his scent engulf her. Lexi needs to hear his voice.

Lexi cradles the phone closer, a smile lighting up her face the moment she hears Dean's voice come over the line. “Hey, baby girl, it's late. Everything alright?”

“Yeah. I miss you and just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep.”

Dean chuckles, his voice softening when he speaks. “I miss you too. Me and dad are about to wrap this case up. I'll be home for your birthday. Twenty one...you wanna do something special?”

“Um not really. I was just thinking we can do a pub crawl on bourbon st. start at the bar closest to the apartment and work our way down.”

“That sounds like a plan. Lemme go baby I got a grave to dig.”

“Do I even wanna know?” Lexi teases.

“No.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Me too, Babe.”

**December 10, 2004**

The morning starts like every other Friday for Lexi. She gets up, grabs a cup of coffee and goes to class. Once she gets to class is when the day takes a left turn. Her stomach begins to bother her, then the nausea sets in. This has been happening for over a week. Of course Lexi brushes it off as just some bug she’s picked up. She can't brush it off today though. The thing that’s making her nauseous is the smell of some guy's cologne. It gets so bad that she has to leave in the middle of class to go to the Ladies’ Room to puke her guts out.

Jackie comes in a few minutes later to check on Lexi. She finds her sitting on the floor, back against the tile wall, with a wet paper towel pressed to her forehead. “How you feeling?”

“Like shit run over.”

Jackie looks her best friend over then raises an eyebrow. “Hm. Maybe Ace knocked you up.”

“No...” Lexi replies shaking her head. “No way.”

“You sure?”

Lexi glances up at Jackie her face pale. “Oh fuck me...”

“Yeah, I think that's what got you into this mess.”

**December 13, 2004**

Lexi lays in bed reading as she waits for Dean to get back from his latest hunt. She needs to talk to him but she has no idea what she’s going to say. And she has no idea how Dean is going to react to her news. That downright terrifies her. She keeps going over the outcomes in her head but all that's done is make her even more anxious. She reaches over, grabs the ultrasound picture of the night stand then stares at it.

Lexi takes a deep breath when she hears Dean enter the apartment. She slips the picture inside her book and waits for him to come into their bedroom. A few minutes later Dean opens the bedroom door his eyes immediately landing on her. He raises his eyebrow as he asks, “Lex, baby, what are you doing up? It's after one.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Dean drops his bag by the door and crosses the room to where she is. He sits on the bed his eyes filled with concern. “What's wrong?”

Lexi lowers her eyes to her hands while worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She's suddenly terrified to tell him. All she can think about is him grabbing his stuff and walking out after she tells him. Dean places his hand over hers and squeezes. “Lexi, talk to me.” He says gently.

She looks up at him his hand warm and rough against hers and he squeezes again. “I sent you a text earlier...”

“I didn't get it. Phone died and I had to get a car charger.”

“Is it charged now?”

“Yeah, but, Lex, I’m here just tell me.”

“Just check your phone.” she says trying not to show how panicked she is.

Dean checks his phone and opens the text from Lexi. It reads, 'Look what you did now.', attached with a picture. He stares at the picture and then at Lexi not bothering to hide his confusion. “Lexi, is this what I think it is...”

She doesn’t say a word. Lexi nods instead. Dean looks down at his phone again and swallows. He’s quiet for a beat then Dean stares at her with wide eyes. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. I'm pregnant.” Lexi states while she hands him the ultrasound picture. “Eight weeks actually. I'm due at the end of July.”

“Holy shit...”

“Dean if you don't want...” Lexi begins before he cuts her off.

“What? Lex, no, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting...shit. I slipped one pass the goalie.” Dean licks his lips and stares at the picture in his hand. He glances back up at Lexi after a few minutes asking, “What do you wanna do?”

“I wanna have the baby.”

“Okay.” He says softly taking both her hands in his. “What about medical school though?”

“I'm due a month before I have to start med school. I can do this.”

“You mean WE can do this.” Dean states firmly. “I ain't going anywhere Lex.”

“You're okay with this? I thought you didn't want kids.”

“Yeah, I didn't but it's not why you think. The life I live Lexi is no place for a kid. A hunter's kid never gets to be a kid. Hell, I never was. And I don't wanna raise a kid into it like I was. It’s never been about you or not wanting a family with you.”

“You're still a hunter.”

“I don't have to be. I can stop right now, get a job, be normal. I'd do that for you, for us.”

 “You would and you’re sure you’re okay with this?” Lexi questions.

 Dean reaches for her hand and interlaces their fingers as he says, “Of course. I’d do anything for you, Baby girl. Honestly, I'm scared shitless but I'm okay with it. I'm gonna back whatever you wanna do. And when you start med school, we'll figure it out. We'll make it work but there's one last hunt I gotta do. When my dad finally finds the thing that killed my mom, I gotta be there.”

 “I know you do but Dean I don't expect anything from you. If you're not ready for this it's okay. You don't have to stay...”

Dean surges forward cupping Lexi's face in his hands. He searches her face with gentle eyes before tilting his head and pressing his lips to hers. “Lex, you're it for me. I love you. Don't you know that by now?” He whispers against her lips.

Lexi tugs him closer, clinging to him, desperate to reassure herself that what Dean said is true. “Don't leave me.” She chants over and over like a mantra.

It breaks his heart to hear the desperation in her voice. He knows whatever he says won't make a difference. Lexi has always doubted his feelings for her. And Dean knows he is partly to blame for that. So, he doesn't say anything. He pulls her close, tightens his arms around her and holds her against his chest. Lexi rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. 'Dean's here, he's not running away.' she tells herself before Dean places a soft kiss to her temple.

“I love you.” Dean says into her hair and for the first time in a long time Lexi lets herself believe him. He leans back just enough so he can see at her face. He doesn't like what he sees. She looks frightened. He can practically see the doubts that are running through her head.

Dean inches forward, his lips gently brushing against hers before trailing them down her neck. Lexi runs her hands up his back and pulls Dean down with her, spreading her legs so Dean can slot between them. He moves his mouth to chew on the shell of her ear and rocks his hips against hers before trailing his lips to her neck. Dean alternates between little nips of his teeth and soft kisses before sucking marks into her neck. He sucks at her neck until Lexi’s whimpering his name, her nails digging into his back.

He reluctantly pulls away and sits back on his heels. Dean runs his fingers along Lexi’s collar bone and then brushes the spaghetti straps off her shoulders. She sits up as he grasps the hem of her nightgown. He pulls it over her head, tosses it onto the floor and then strips off his own shirt. Dean coaxes her onto her back straddling her thighs. Leaning forward, he places gentle kisses to her shoulders and the top of her breasts. Lexi's breathing hard, nails digging into his back as she shifts under his weight. “Dean...”

“Shh,” Dean soothes while he tracing her curves leisurely with his fingertips. He rests his hands on her hips then bends down to kiss her, “not, yet.”

She tugs his belt free and eases his jeans and boxers off his hips. Dean kicks them off then rolls them onto their sides. He pulls her leg up placing it on top of his. “What are you doing?” She whispers.

“I'm about to fuck you nice and slow.”

“Oh, really?”

“Hmm hmmm.” Dean hummed against Lexi’s ear, the blunt head of his cock nudging her entrance.

She pulls back just enough to look at Dean and moves her hands down to grab his ass. His eyes lock onto hers widening in surprise as Lexi pushes his ass and lifts her hips causing him to slide into her in one smooth stroke.

 “Fuck, Lexi…” Dean buries his face against Lexi’s neck and takes a deep breath. She feels so fucking good, tight and slick. it’s taking all his self-control not to come before they really start.  All Dean wants to do is flip her onto her stomach and take her hard and fast. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath.

He brushes his lips against hers once more and then he starts moving slow and deep, setting up a deliciously lazy rhythm that has her arching her back and making those breathy moans he loves so much.

Dean pulls back so he can see Lexi’s face. He loves to watch her during sex. He can’t get enough of the noises she makes or the way she bites her bottom lip as he thrusts into her. Right now, the slow burn pace they’re moving at has Dean coming apart with every snap of his hips. She feels so incredible. Lexi’s nails raking down his back, the sounds she’s making and the feel of his cock stretching her as he moves inside her already has Dean teetering on the edge.

He doesn’t pick up the pace, instead he interlaces his fingers through Lexi’s, his eyes never leaving hers. His lips move against hers gently as Dean continues rolling his hips in a slow rhythm. The come together, trembling, Lexi making a high pitched moan and Dean clenching his jaw as he grunts out her name.

Dean rests his head against her forehead and smiles. It’s been a while since he’s taken his time with her like this. After a hunt, Dean usually finds himself with his jeans pooled around his ankles as he bends Lexi over some random piece of furniture in the apartment, her skirt hiked up to her waist. The sex is rough, fast and meaningless, nothing more than a release of adrenaline for him. But being intimate with Lexi like this, it’s a hundred times better.

He places his hands on her stomach and inches closer to brush his lips to hers. “Lex,” he says, his voice barely a whisper, “do you wanna get married?”

“I...”

“I mean, I...I thought...” Dean stammers his face falling.

“Yeah, I do, someday but not now Dean.”

“Someday like when you finish med school?”

 “Yeah.” Lexi whispers pulling him closer. “I want to be able to plan our wedding and enjoy it. I don’t want to be worrying about papers or residencies. I want to be able to focus on us and our day.”

 Dean tightens his arms around her and kisses her gently. “Ok, then. Whenever you’re ready, you just tell me where to show up and I’ll be there.”

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

_“She's got a smile it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place. And if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry.”_

**_December 15, 2004_ **

Lexi’s parents get into town the day of her birthday and insist that they take her and Dean out to dinner. As soon as the words are out of her mouth Dean tells her no. He knows that it’s just going to be a cluster fuck like it always is. Her father will throw digs at Dean throughout the whole dinner and her mother will either gloss over them or be overly sweet to him. He doesn’t want any part of it but gives in because Lexi gives him the big, green, bambi eyes. They’re so much worse than Sam’s puppy eyes and Dean swears one of these days he’s going to learn how to not give in to them. Today isn’t that day though.

As if things couldn’t get worse, Lexi tells him that her parents are taking them to Antoine’s. Dean doesn’t bother to hide the roll of his eyes or his grumbling. Now not only does he have to sit through dinner with Joe Brennan but he’s gonna have to do it in a suit jacket. He points at Lexi saying, “I’m only doing this cuz it’s your birthday but you still owe me.”

 

“Uh huh and because you love me.” She teases as she stands on her toes and kisses him softly.

 

“Yeah, that too.”

 

An hour later and Lexi is standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom that she shares with Dean. This is the fourth dress she’s tried on and none of them fit right. Everything is too tight and uncomfortable. She huffs out of frustration and goes to the closet to grab her black satin dress. She steps into it and says a little prayer that it will fit.

 

Lexi moves to the mirror, pulls back the left side of her hair and uses one of her grandmother’s vintage art deco hair combs to hold her hair in place. She then curls the ends of her hair and calls for Dean to help zip her up.

She catches a glimpse of Dean in the mirror as he walks in the bedroom. He’s wearing the black suit he bought for her winter formal with the dark purple shirt. Dean’s not wearing the tie he bought to match. He’s tieless with the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Lexi sucks in a breath wondering how he can be so damn beautiful before she turns to him asking, “Can you zip me up?”

Dean licks his lips and nods. He stares down at her intently causing Lexi to blush. She turns around and moves her hair to keep it from getting caught in the zipper. Dean runs his fingertips slowly down her back before he zips her up. He leans down, his lips brushing against her ear, “You look beautiful. Lex, you sure you wanna go to dinner with your parents? We could stay here…”

“I already said we’d go…”

Dean slides his hands down to her hips and pulls her to him. He kisses and nips at her neck whispering, “I could get you outta this dress…or I can just push your panties aside and fuck you in it…”

She closes her eyes and leans into Dean. His offer is tempting but Lexi knows if they cancel she’ll never hear the end of it. With a sigh she pulls away from Dean and glances up at him. “I would much rather stay here in bed with you but I already said yes and you said you’d go with me.”

“Fine but you owe me sexual favors.”

“It’s my birthday.” Lexi smirks. “You owe ME sexual favors.”

Dean licks his lips slowly before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. His hands move up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her cheek while deepening the kiss. Lexi presses up against him opening her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers. All thoughts of dinner with her parents disappear; all she can think about is getting Dean over to the bed. She turns them around but before she can walk them over to the bed Dean pulls away and rests his forehead against hers.

Lexi gazes up into Dean's gold flecked green eyes, her whole body tingling. She’s can’t help but be amazed that one kiss from Dean can still leave her dazed and weak kneed. She exhales slowly and whispers, “Wow...God I hate you.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs. He shakes his head and interlaces their fingers saying, “No, you don’t.”

**_Antoine’s_ **

Dean remembers exactly why he hates the French restaurants as he flips through Antoine’s menu. One, it’s over priced and two everything has to be so damn fancy. He can’t even pronounce half of the appetizers, never mind the entrees.

He watches Lexi as she quickly deflects her mother’s questions about what appetizer they should order for the table. The whole appetizer list is oysters, snails and shrimp, which with Lexi being pregnant she can’t have. When her mother says, ‘But you love oysters.’ Lexi just smiles and tells her she’s getting over a stomach bug and orders the onion soup for her and Dean instead. It’s not until Lexi declines a glass of wine and asks the waiter for a glass of ice water that her mother becomes suspicious.

 

Marianne Brennan watches her daughter closely through the rest of the meal. She notices that Lexi’s face is a fuller and she appears to have put on some weight. Lexi also hasn’t eaten one bite of seafood, even though she loves it, and for dinner she ordered the chicken breast with sautéed mushrooms. She also took notice when Dean offered her a piece of his prime rib but declined saying to it was too rare. Marianne knows damn well that is exactly how her daughter likes her steak, the bloodier the better.

 

It isn’t until they order dessert that her suspicions are confirmed. Lexi declines her favorite dessert, cerises jubilee, and orders a piece of the chocolate layer cake and another glass of water. Dean on the other hand, orders a whiskey neat and bread pudding. When he asks Lexi if she wants some she shakes her head no and says, ‘It’s soaked in rum sauce.’

 

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Marianne directs at her daughter.

 

Lexi immediately looks at Dean then back to her as she chews on her bottom lip. That’s all the confirmation Marianne needs but it’s not her daughter that answers. Dean moves closer to Lexi, intertwines their fingers, and sits straighter in his chair. He nods sharply, his eyes darting to Lexi as he says, “Yeah, she is.”

 

“What?!?” Her father snaps and glares at Dean.

 

Lexi looks down at the table and quietly says, “Can we not do this here?”

 

“When were, you planning on telling us?” Her father asks harshly.

 

“I’m not doing this here. We’re going to Granny’s. She asked us to come over after dinner.” Lexi stands up, grabs her purse and motions for Dean to follow her as she leaves the table.

 

Dean hesitates and glares at Joe Brennan before leaving saying, “And you say I’m the asshole.”

 

*~*~*

 

As soon as they walk in the front door Lexi’s Granny Estelle wants to know what’s wrong. Dean is about to say nothing when Lexi spills everything to her. Estelle’s eyes dart back and forth between them before she settles on Dean and smiles.

 

“I’m going to be a Great Grandma. C’mere and hug me my sweet boy.” She hugs Dean tight and as she lets go she asks, “Joe was being an asshole about it, wasn’t he?”

 

“Nothing new there.” Dean replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “He’s never liked me. He never will.”

 

“Doesn’t matter what he thinks. I’ll help you two however I can. I have this big house all to myself. You two can move in here once the baby comes if you need to.”

 

“Granny,” Lexi smiles, “that’s very sweet of you but we have our own place.”

 

“I’m aware but who’s gonna watch after the little one while Dean’s working and you’re in class?”

 

“We haven’t gotten that far, Granny…”

 

“Estelle, we can’t ask you to do that…” Dean protests.

 

“Please, you two ain’t asking. I’m offering.” Estelle points at Lexi and states, “You’re finishing school and you’re going to Med School and I’m watching that child so you can.”

****

**_An Hour Later_ **

 

Dean stands on the porch leaning against the railing as he listens to the noise of the neighborhood. He needs to escape just for a minute. Everything inside the house is making him feel trapped. So much has happened in the past few days. Everything is changing and he’s okay with that. His father though, is a different story.

 

Dean really thought John Winchester was going to drive down to New Orleans and kill him with his bare hands. His father didn’t even bother to hide his anger when Dean told him he was going to be a grandfather. Most people would’ve been thrilled to get that news but not John. No, his father is angry and disappointed that Dean’s getting out of hunting to live a normal life.

 

Dean glances at the bottle of beer he’s holding and sighs. He can do this. He knows he can because deep down this is what he really wants. He wants a life with Lexi and all the normal things that come with that.

“The party’s inside. What are you doing out here?”

 

Dean turns to see Lexi standing in front of the door. He attempts a smile but fails and says, “Thinking…”

 

“Looks more like worrying to me.” Lexi whispers and walks towards him. She places her hand over his and squeezes. “You know we’re going to be fine.”

 

“Is that before or after your father cuts my balls off?”

 

“Don’t worry about my father. How long have we been together now?”

 

Dean looks up squinting his eyes as he does the math in his head, “Shit going on five years but I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Knock me up.” Lexi finishes for him with a smirk.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Shit happens Dean. I knew you’d step up.”

 

Dean sighs then peers down at Lexi, his eyes searching her face. He raises his eyebrow and asks, “What made you so sure?”

 

Lexi shrugs, wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into Dean’s side. “Despite all your effort to hide it, I know that you’re a good guy. I knew it when we first met. Do you love me?”

 

“Yeah, you know I do, more than anything. You’re it for me…” He replies quietly.

 

“Then that’s all that matters. The rest of the world can go to hell.”

 

Dean hears the words she says clearly and nods but he can’t help but feel responsible. He was careless. He knew better but it was just too easy to be irresponsible and it felt too good. After the first few times they didn’t use protection he stopped worrying about knocking Lexi up. She was on the pill he told himself, they’re fine. And the fact that month after month of dodging the bullet turned into years made it even easier. He eventually stopped buying condoms. He can’t even remember the last time they used one. But now as she looks up at him with those big, green eyes, all he can think about is how he fucked up. Doesn’t matter how much he really wants this with her. Doesn’t matter that she’s the only girl he’s ever loved. All Dean knows is that he’s scared shitless and he’s fucked everything up again.

 

Dean slips his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. He presses a kiss into her hair and then rests his head against hers saying, “This isn’t how I wanted you to spend your birthday.”

 

“Not your fault my dad’s an asshole. You know he’s really just pissed off that you proved him wrong.”

 

“What do mean, Lex?”

 

“It’s been almost five years and we’re still together. And he HATES that. He hates that he was wrong about you.”

 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t going anywhere.”

 

“Good.” She whispers and presses herself as close to Dean as she can. “I’d just hunt you down anyway.”

 

“Oh, really? You’d think you could find me cuz when I disappear, I disappear.”

 

Lexi glances up at Dean smirking, “I know I’d find you because I’m stubborn. I wouldn’t stop looking until I found you.”

 

Dean chuckles at that and then pulls her into a hug. He holds her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her head. She feels so small in his arms but he’s always liked that Lexi is so much smaller than him. Dean loves that she only comes up to the middle of his chest especially when she has her face pressed against him. And he loves that she must stand on her toes to kiss him and that even in heels she only comes up to his shoulder. And her hands, he loves how small her hand looks in his. Lexi’s smile, now there’s another thing that he loves. God how Dean loves her smile, especially when she’s smiling at him with her dimples on full display. It makes him forget all the bad shit he’s seen and been through. These things just make him want to protect her and keep her safe that much more. It’s not because Dean thinks Lexi is fragile. No, he knows she’s not fragile. He wants to protect her because he is not going to lose someone he loves this much ever again.


	40. Down On The World Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. It's his sandbox, I'm just playing with his characters.* This is a prequel to Under Your Skin and Wayward Son. I hope you like it!

_“This ain't the way it's supposed to be, there's a dark cloud following me. I'm disillusioned and I'm down on the world again. There's movies going on in my head and all I can see is the color red.”_

**January 24, 2005**

Lexi puts the finishing touches on the cake she has made for Dean’s birthday and then places it in the refrigerator. She closes her eyes, rests her hand on her stomach and takes a deep breath as another wave of nausea hits her. She doesn’t understand why it’s called morning sickness when it happens all day long. She’s only three and a half months along and it should be over already. Lexi’s already starting to show, so nothing fits right anymore. Plus, she’s is also exhausted all the time and she’s super sensitive to smells. Just yesterday she had to ask Dean to stop wearing his after shave because it was making her nauseous.

She glances at the clock to see if she has time to do some reading for her literature class before preparing dinner. Dean should be home in two hours, plenty of time for her to get some reading done. Lexi grabs her literature book out of her bag, lays down on the couch and gets comfortable. After two pages of The Princess of Cleves, her eyes become heavy. After five, the literature book slides to the floor as she falls asleep.

Dean returns home from work to find Lexi asleep on the couch. He puts his keys on the side table and tosses his loose change in the bowl. He cringes at the sound of the coins hitting glass and looks towards the couch. When he sees Lexi is still fast asleep, Dean shakes his head and smiles to himself. He swears that girl could sleep through the apocalypse. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen, then counts his tips, a hundred and fifty dollars. Not bad for a Monday. He takes half of it and stashes it in the coffee can on top of the refrigerator and the other half he puts in his wallet.

Dean walks over to the couch and picks up Lexi’s literature book. He looks at the cover, turns it over in his hands and then places it on the coffee table. He glances at Lexi and shakes his head. He told her to just take the semester off or at least only go part time but Lexi refused. She wants to graduate in May and she’s determined to do it. So, he isn’t surprised to find her knocked out on the couch. Truth is, he’s been expecting it to all catch up with her for weeks now. Dean sighs, sits on the edge of the coffee table, and reaches over and shakes her gently. Then, he whispers her name and shakes her again.

Lexi blinks up at him yawning, “Dean…”

“Hey Baby, how you feeling?”

“Better. What time is it?”

“Little after five.”

“Shit, I was going to cook you dinner.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll just go out.”

“But it’s your birthday and I made you a cake.”

“You made me a cake?” Dean asks with a smile.

“Of course, I did. It’s your birthday.”

“I love when you bake for me.” Dean says and then leans down kissing her cheek. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and we can go out to eat.”

Lexi sits up and watches Dean head to the bathroom. She hesitates for a moment then smiles to herself as she gets off the couch and follows him.

Dean doesn’t hear the bathroom door open or Lexi coming into the room over the rush of the water. When the cold air hits him as Lexi opens the shower curtain, he’s caught off guard. He raises his eyebrow as she steps in behind him and asks. “Lex, what are you doing?”

“Well, I thought I’d take a shower with you. Unless you don’t want me to…” Lexi replies innocently before kissing him. Dean returns her kiss eagerly, a little too eagerly. He hasn’t seen much action lately due to the twenty-four, seven morning sickness. She pulls away with a smirk on her face, “I take that as you want me to stay?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean answers immediately.

“Ok then, birthday boy. I guess I’m staying to give you a present.” Lexi says with a smile while she wraps a hand around his dick. He jerks in her grasp causing her to look up at him. “You’re jumpy.” She says lightly.

“I’m kinda stressed right now with you being…” She rubs her thumb in slow circles over the head of his cock causing him to trail off and groan, “Lexi, fuck…”

“Well guess, I’m just gonna have to get you to relax.” She says with a wicked grin before sinking to her knees.

Dean swallows hard and opens his mouth to say something but the words die on his lips as Lexi flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock. She runs her tongue from root to tip dragging her tongue over the head of his cock and then turns her attention to the underside leaving him gaping silently.

He shifts his hips to get closer to her lips and tongue, he just wants to feel them on him. Lexi pulls back, and the sudden rush of cold air hitting his cock makes him want the heat of her mouth that much more. Lexi glances up at him and smiles. She’s holding him in front of her mouth, his tip mere centimeters from her lips. It’s taking all his self-control not to push himself past her lips and start fucking her mouth. Lexi rolls her fingers over his balls as she begins placing feather light licks to the tip that have Dean squirming in mere seconds. “Lexi…stop teasing…” Dean whines, “you’re killing me here baby girl.”

Lexi flicks her eyes up to his as she finally takes him into her warm mouth. Dean breathes in sharply as she draws him into her mouth at a deliberately slow pace. He slides a hand into her hair, the other blindly grabbing for some purchase. Dean braces his left hand against the wet tile and focuses on the suction of Lexi’s mouth trying not to get over zealous and choke her. Dean curses under his breath as she swirls her tongue around him working him in deeper and deeper.

“Lexi....” Dean groans while his eyes slide close.

Dean makes the mistake of opening his eyes to watch her. He reaches down, brushes her hair off her face and cups her jaw with his left hand. He moans low in his throat. The sight of her lips spread wide and moving over him, her mouth full of his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge. He fists his hand in her hair and starts to thrust shallowly into her mouth. Lexi welcomes the motion, hollows out her cheeks sucking harder and moans around him.

He bites down on his bottom lip when Lexi relaxes her throat and swallows. Her muscles contract and tense around him causing Dean to start to lose control. He thrusts faster, less coordinated, he’s teetering on the edge. Lexi moans around him again, the vibration of her throat going right through him. Dean tightens his grip on her moaning her name as he comes hard and fast. He lets go of her hair, his body sagging, as she swallows and runs her tongue over the head of his cock one final time.

“Fuck, Lex,” Dean drawls as he reaches down to help her up, “you got a talented mouth.”

Lexi grins then places a soft kiss to his lips, “So, you say. I’ll leave you to your shower birthday boy. I gotta find something to wear if we’re going out.”

They end up at D.B.A. with Jackie and a few of his coworkers. Dean’s at the bar nursing a beer as he talks to a couple of guys from work. He’s distracted though. He has his eyes on the dance floor where Lexi and Jackie are. He takes a drink and smiles around the rim of the glass while he watches Lexi dance. He can’t help but think of the diamond ring he has hidden in the bottom of his army duffle.

He bought the ring right before Christmas with the intent of asking Lexi to marry him on Christmas Day. He then talked himself out of it, telling himself that it was too cliché. Asking her on New Year’s, of course, was out of the question. Now he’s just waiting for the right moment. He’s been toying with the idea of taking her on a carriage ride through the quarter and doing it then, but that seems so cheesy to him. And that’s the problem. Dean’s never been good at big romantic gestures and he doesn’t want to mess it up. He waves the bartender over and orders another drink before turning to watch Lexi some more. He can’t help but smile as he tracks her around the dance floor with Jackie. He can’t mess this up.

About an hour later Jackie gets off the dance floor to join Dean at the bar. She orders herself a beer while nudging Dean. “Lexi wants you to dance with her.”

Dean takes a pull off his beer and shakes his head. “I ain't drunk enough to dance.”

“You dance with her all the time at home.”

“That’s different. I ain’t drunk enough to dance in public.”

“Yeah, well I warned you.” Jackie smirks.

As soon as the words are out of Jackie's mouth, Lexi appears at the edge of the dance floor. She grins at Dean as she dances and calls to him, “Dean, come dance with me.”

Dean looks up from his beer, his eyes darting towards Lexi. “Dance with you?” He repeats while looking around the bar. His eyebrows knot together in horror as he realizes she’s serious.

When he doesn’t move, Lexi gets off the dance floor and joins Dean at the bar. She slips her arms around him, stands on her toes and brushes her lips against his ear, “Dean, dance with me.”

“Lex…”

“Come on,” she whispers as she slides her hands under his T-shirt and presses up close to him. “I can’t drink. You could at least dance with me.”

“Okay, fine but just one dance. Ya know I ain’t the best dancer.”

She grins up at Dean with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I don't care. You can just stand there and I'll just grind up on you. Think of it as foreplay for later.”

“You should’ve led with that.” Dean replies with a smirk before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

For a Monday night D.B.A. was packed including the narrow dance floor in front of the stage. The band was a lively, local Jazz Band. Even though Jazz wasn’t really Dean’s thing he had to admit they were damn good. He led Lexi to the middle of the dance floor where the dancers were packed front to back.

Normally, Dean won’t have his back to the entrance. It was hunting 101, never give anything the opportunity to sneak up on you. Never leave your back exposed or let your view be obstructed. But at the moment he didn’t care. The bar was packed, the music was loud and Lexi was pressed flush to him.

They really couldn’t do much dancing. They were basically just standing there with Dean’s hands on Lexi's waist. He nipped at her neck and moved his hips in time with hers as she grinds her ass against his crotch. Dean can’t help but groan which only made Lexi move against him more. By the time, they get off the dance floor they’re both sweating and Dean’s sporting a hummer.

They leave an hour later. As soon as they walk out the door, Dean realizes he’s left his cell phone on the bar and goes back inside to get it. He’s gone less than five minutes when he hears Lexi screaming. He runs back outside to find her slumped against the wall and some guy kneeling in front of her.

“Get away from her.” Dean growls.

“Hey, man.” The guy says as he gets to his feet with his hands up. “I was just checking on her. I saw some guy attack her and called 911.”

Dean helps Lexi to her feet, his eyes scanning over her for injuries. “What happened, Baby?”

“This guy grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.” She lowers her voice so only Dean can hear her. “He had black eyes and said to tell John to back off, or next time he’ll kill me.”

Dean goes completely still. His eyes full of terror for a split second then immediately replaced by anger. He clenches his jaw and looks in the direction the demon has taken off. For a moment, Lexi thinks Dean is going to chase after the demon but he turns to her and says, “C’mon we gotta get you to the hospital.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Lexi, don’t argue with me.” Dean warns through clenched teeth. “You’re bleeding, you probably have a concussion and you’re pregnant. You need to be checked out by a doctor.”

**_Tulane Medical Center_ **

Dean glared at the police officer standing in front of him. He was tired of answering his questions. There was no point in them. It wasn’t like the police were going to be able to catch a demon. But besides that, he wanted to be with Lexi.

“Can you describe the assailant, Mr. Winchester.”

“No, I’ve already told you I didn’t see the guy. I was in the bar getting my phone and I heard Lexi screaming. I ran outside and saw a guy kneeling in front of her. He told me some guy tried to mug her and he called 911. Are we done? Can I go back and see my girlfriend now?”

“Just a couple more questions. Did you or your girlfriend get into any altercations or arguments with anyone in the bar?”

“No. We went with some friends. I had a few drinks, we danced and then we left.”

“Okay, Mr. Winchester that’s all I need for right now.”

Dean walks through the Emergency Room quietly with his eyes down. He doesn't feel like making small talk anyway. He’s scared shitless at the moment but he keeps telling himself that Lexi is going to be fine. No matter how much he tells himself this, it doesn't quell his nerves. He wants to put a brave face on for Lexi though. So, Dean takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on his face as he walks into her exam room, "Hey, baby girl, how you feeling?"

“Fine. Did you talk to the doctor?”

“No,” Dean answers sitting on the edge of her bed. He laces his fingers through hers and gives her hand a slight squeeze, “but like you said you’re fine. Probably just a concussion.”

**_The Next Morning_ **

Dean walks into Lexi’s hospital room with coffee and a bag of beignets. The E.R. doctor admitted her last night for observation with the promise of being discharged in the morning if all her tests came back normal. Dean hadn’t slept at all. After talking with his father, he’d sat in the chair by Lexi’s bed thinking. He knows now what he has to do. He has to keep Lexi safe even if that means he has to leave.

Dean clears his throat and says softly, “We need to talk…”

“About?” Lexi asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Lex, I'm poison. You go handcuffing yourself to me...”

“You, Dean Winchester, are not poison.”

“I am. Everyone around me dies.”

“I haven't died.”

Dean stares down at his hands and takes a deep breath. He’s been thinking about this all night. Lexi could’ve been seriously hurt or worse she could’ve died all because of who he was. How can he stay with her knowing that he’s putting her and their baby in danger? He loves her too much and if it means that he should leave for them to be safe, well, then that’s what he’s going to do.

He finally looks at her and attempts to explain. “Yeah well, you got hurt because of me. Next time you might not be so lucky. Me being here with you puts you in danger. I don't know what I was thinking staying here with you. I'm gonna leave and find my dad. I want you to forget about me, go find yourself some nice boring college boy and marry him...have a normal, safe life.”

Lexi stares at Dean for a moment then shakes her head. “I get hurt one time and you want to pack it in? I'm not made of glass, Dean, and ya know what? I don't want anyone else. I want you.”

“Lexi, please…”

“Don’t Lexi me. I’m pregnant and you’re just gonna walk away? You’re gonna leave me alone with YOUR baby?” Lexi can feel her eyes starting to burn with tears. She takes a steadying breath to keep the tears at bay but one look at Dean and all the anger and fear she was feeling bubbled over. The tears came hot and fast as she yelled at him. “You said you weren’t going anywhere! That you wanted to get married! And now suddenly you’re gonna take off on me?”

“Baby, I don’t want to, but me being here puts you in danger.”

“And if you leave, that’s not going to change. We’ll still be in danger.” Lexi reaches for Dean’s hand, laces their fingers and squeezes. “You love me. I know you do. And I know you want to be with me and the baby, so don’t do this. If you do, I’m not going to sit around and wait for you.”

“Lexi, it’s not that simple.” Dean sighs and rubs his face. He doesn’t want to leave but he knows he shouldn’t stay. “Baby, we both know I shouldn’t be a father. The only thing I’m good at is slitting throats, that’s not father material and we both know it. You’ll be better off without me.”

“No, Dean, you’re wrong. You’re more than a hunter. And it is that simple. Stay or leave. But I want you to stay.”

“I wanna stay but…”

“No buts Dean. Just stay.”

Dean looks down at their intertwined hands and nods. He prays that he’s doing the right thing by staying. It’s what he wants but, when had he ever gotten what he wanted?


End file.
